Beauty and the Box : An ALTERNITY adventure
by Stephan Martin
Summary: Book 1: Blaze Sunstreaker was charged with the task of retrieving an old box for a mysterious client. She was soon to discover that what you're supposed to do isn't always what you should do. For lovers of the ALTERNITY role playing game everywhere.


_Prologue_

_The seemingly sleek yet bulky craft took off from the surface of the world that was still going through the changes that all relatively new (new in terms of millions of years) planets experience in the days since their birth. Its take-off was not all that smooth since the construction of the ship was accomplished with parts that were scavenged by its builders. In fact, the pilots, crew, and even the passengers were giving silent prayers to their gods that the ship hold together and a safe passage be granted to them. Coming to the conclusion that their prayers had been answered, the ship managed to leave the planet's atmosphere in one piece._

_ "We are in transit," stated the pilot._

_ "Agreed," said the co-pilot. "Has the destination been decided yet?"_

_ "I am of the opinion that it had been decided before we left."_

_ "Really? Why was I not informed?"_

_ "You were absent from that particular meeting. Also, the council decided not to inform you until we were under way as there was no real need for you to know."_

_ "I defer to our council's wisdom." He bowed his head to the pilot who bowed back, both sets of hair falling across their shoulders and faces as they did. "Is it permitted for me to now know our destination"?_

_ "One moment," said the pilot as he flicked the switch to turn on the inter-ship communications channel. "To all hands, this is the pilot. As was decided before takeoff, we must all now head for our respective cryo-chambers. You have ten cycles before you must be enclosed. Pilot out." He turned off inter-ship communications and pressed several buttons to set the activation of the autopilot._

_ "Come with me," he said to the co-pilot. They rose from their chairs and exited the bridge._

_ "To answer your question, it was decided that we should make our way past the rim of the known galaxy; a trip that, even with our propulsion system, will take hundreds of megacycles. This is why we must make the journey in cryo-freeze or our descendants will realize our goal and not us. This will also ensure the continuation of our race. Something we were not certain of if we had stayed back on the home world."_

_ "If they do manage to survive, how will be able to contact them, or them us?"_

_ "Have no worry, my friend. That possible eventuality has been prepared for."_

_ "The council's wisdom, again?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ "All praise to the intellect."_

_ "The pieces will all be there. All they have to do is use them. If they survive, only then will we be re-united."_

_ During this explanation, the pilot and co-pilot had traveled a certain route through the ship to arrive in front of a door that had been marked with both of their names. Eight cycles had now elapsed._

_"Hand on the panel, if you will," the pilot instructed the co-pilot. Each placed his right hand on a glass panel located on both sides of the door. The computer verified their identities in a rather sluggish manner and unlocked the hatchway for them a moment later._

_ Inside were two specially constructed cryo-capsules, their names affixed to the lid right below the viewing windows._

_ "I do not believe I care for what is about to happen. Can we trust this . . . craft to effectively do its job," asked the co-pilot?_

_ "In truth, I must share your reservations. However, we are bound by our traditions to follow orders, even if we do question their wisdom. It is time for us to enter the chambers."_

_ The co-pilot reluctantly nodded his head. Opening the lids to their respective units, they entered and placed themselves inside. Buttons were then pushed to seal them up._

_ The pilot activated the communications system contained withing his capsule that once again broadcast his voice to the other cryo-chambers located throughout the ship. "Attention. Cryo-sleep will commence in ten bleems. May the gods watch over us on our journey." He turned off the comm system and, as a timer built into his display reached the trigger point, the units on the ship began to operate. Soon, everyone within their cryo-units were in hibernation._

_ Ten cycles after freezing, the quantum-powered drive cut in and propelled the ship at near-to-light speed while the passengers began their millennial-long dreams of a new life and a new day._

Chapter One

PAX

(Thousands of years later)

The shuttle smoothly left the large ship's landing bay, its lone passenger resting comfortably in the sole chair**.** His eyes took in the sight before him, but did not show signs of any type of emotion, save for the satisfaction of practicality he felt at the design of the lone outpost station**.** He also marveled at how far humans, as well as the rest of the galaxy, had come in the last two hundred years**.**

Checking the computer that was attached to his forearm, he once again reviewed his orders and other information on his xenobiological studies**.** Not that it was necessary for him to do so since the memory chips that augmented his brain was able to swap information almost instantaneously with his computer**.** The effort was more for lack of having nothing else to do on the short flight between that ship and the station**.** Idleness was a thing he abhorred**.**

The outer view of the station was one that had already been committed to memory in holographic detail**.** He was told that information about the internal layout of the station would be provided to him at some point during his stay, probably by the station commander, as well as answers to any questions he may have**.** Looking up the information about the station would have been a simple process back on Aleer, but the necessity to do so did not strike him as being particularly relevant at the time**.** As far as he was concerned, his studies and duties came first**.**

The shuttle neared the landing dome located almost at the very bottom of the station**.** As per the autopilot's programming, the tiny ship halted one-half kilometer away from the dome**.** Over the communications system, a pleasant female voice called to him**.**

"This is Wayfarer's station calling approaching Mechalus shuttle**.** Please identify"

Pushing the appropriate switch, the passenger responded**.** "This is Pax PL8D-6C responding to a request from your station to join Wayfarer's medical and research staff**.** Requesting permission to come aboard**.**"

"One moment," the voice answered back**.** Seconds later, Pax was told, "Clearance has been authorized**.** Permission to come aboard granted**.** Please enter through the atmospheric force field**.** Wayfarer's out**.**"

Pax shut off the communications console**.** He watched as the dome rotated to an area designated for the shuttle, and he resumed his journey towards a completely clear area located in the dome's lower half**.** His deft fingers manipulated the controls to guide the small ship to that spot**.** The shuttle entered through that area, and then softly landed in an open space located on the lower flight deck**.** After making sure everything was secure, Pax unbuckled his harness, rose from his seat, gathered his belongings, then opened the shuttle hatch and exited**.**

He stood there for a moment surveying his surroundings**.** There were other ships and shuttles of varying sizes and designs located on both levels of the landing dome**.** Most configurations he recognized, but there were some he was unfamiliar with**.** No doubt they were privately owned craft enhanced in one form or another**.** He began walking towards what appeared to be the central axis of the station, then heard the familiar whine of the shuttle's engine power up and take off to return to the ship**.** At the moment, there was no other traffic in the landing dome area**.**

A voice broadcast over a loudspeaker caught his attention**.**

"Welcome to Wayfarer's, Pax PL8D-6C**.** You are to proceed to the quicklift located inside the central axis of the station**.** The station commander is waiting to speak with you**.**"

Pax called out, "I do not know where his office is located**.**"

"When you enter the quicklift, press L1, A, and E on the panel located next to the door**.** This will take you right in front of his office**.**"

"Thank you," he called out**.** Pax spotted a door located at the base of the axle, walked to it, then pushed a button located to the right of the door**.** The double doors slid open a moment later and Pax stepped inside**.** He turned around and faced the doors as they slid shut, seeing the panel that he had been instructed to use and pushed the appropriate combination of buttons**.** The car took Pax to the very top of the station within moments**.** The doors opened in front of an old, slightly dilapidated looking door that looked quite out of place on a facility such as this**.** A piece of translucent glass proclaimed the area as the 'Captain's Office'**.** Pax left the quicklift car, heard the doors close behind him, and approached the antique wooden door**.** Remembering what he was taught about human manners, Pax lightly knocked on the wooden frame of the door**.**

"Come In!" a deep voice bellowed from inside the room**.**

Pax reached for what he took to be a handle on the door and, feeling a bit of movement, pushed down on it**.** The door opened slightly so he pushed it open a bit more, slowly, almost as if he were afraid of breaking it**.** Looking through the opening between door and jamb did not afford him much of a view**.** There was no sign of the person who responded to his knock**.** "Captain?" he asked**.**

"Come in**.** Come in**.** Please don't take all day about it**.** I do have a station to run, you know**.**"

Pax pushed the door the rest of the way open**.** In his view was an older, uniformed man seated at a rather large wooden desk that looked almost as out of place as the door**.** The man stood up as Pax entered, turned, and closed the door**.**

The Captain stood up and extended his arm with the palm open**.** As was his habit, Pax took his measure in just a moment as he approached him; _Tall, broad shouldered, hair receding slightly but not thinning, around forty-five or so, facial hair on lip, eyes bright. Clear gaze, uniform neat, one badge slightly above right breast. No other decoration, standard sidearm._

The man smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you, Mr**.** **.** **.** **.**"

"I am Pax PL8D-6C, responding to your request for a Mechalus Xenobiologist**.**" He stepped forward and shook the Captain's hand**.**

"I'm Captain William Cartwright, commander of Wayfarer's**.** Please have a seat," he said, indicating one of the two chairs situated in front of his desk**.**

Pax sat in the right-hand chair, commenting, "This is a most interesting office**.** I believe the word used to describe it would be **.** **.** **.** quaint"

Cartwright smiled at that**.** "Thank you**.** I designed it that way**.** I tend to have a fondness for things from the past and the door and desk put me in mind of less **.** **.** **.** complicated times**.**"

The Captain noticed that Pax was sitting with his back completely straight, both legs on the floor, and his hands folded in front of his stomach**.** "Nervous Mr**.** Pax?" he asked the Mechalus**.** "You don't need to be**.**"

"No, sir, I'm not," Pax told him, realizing what he was referring to**.** "This is my normal posture when I am seated**.**"

"I see**.**" said Cartwright slightly amused and raised an eyebrow**.** He turned to the monitor on his desk and appeared to look it over**.** Actually, he had already read the information a day or so before Pax's arrival**.** He just wanted a quick review and a pause before continuing**.**

"Hmmm**.** Quite an impressive background you have, Mr**.** Pax**.** It is alright to just call you Pax?"

"It is fine when we're being informal, Captain**.** Otherwise, we do tend to consider it impolite to do so**.**"

"Very well, then**.** Let's see **. . .** youngest to graduate in your class **. . .** high aptitude towards learning, especially concerning Xenobiology**.** Your government seems to think very highly of you since they chose you to receive their highest honor**.** Doesn't seem to mention just what that honor was, however**.** Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"With all due respect, and not meaning to be rude **. . .** no, sir**.** We do not discuss such things with people we have just met**.**"

The captain merely looked his way with an 'is that so?' look, but said nothing**.**

"Yes, well, everything else appears to be in order **.** **.** **.** except for one thing**.**"

"What is that, sir?" Pax asked, puzzled**.**

"I was not the one who actually made the request for a Mechalus Xenobiologist**.** That was done by the head of the medical department, Dr**.** Ann Li-Chang**.**"

"Ah**.** I understand**.**" said Pax**.**

"Just so there is no misunderstanding, would you please tell me what your instructions are concerning your appointment here?"

"Certainly, Captain**.** I was informed by my government that I was to be sent to this station to assist the medical department in Xenobiological studies and take part in certain experiments that your medical and research teams wish to conduct**.** The exact nature of those experiments, however, were not imparted to me**.**"

"Indeed? Well, in that case, I believe I'll have to let Dr**.** Ann have that honor when you meet with her**.**"

"As you wish, Captain**.**" Pax said, somewhat disappointed at not being told about the experiments before he met with the medical director**.** He was not the type to go into a meeting unprepared**.** "I certainly hope that the experiments will not be anything that would cause me any type of harm**.**"

"Oh, no**.** I shouldn't think so**.** Otherwise, your government would not have bothered to sanction them**.**"

"Of course, Captain**.** Very practical**.** I should have considered that myself**.**"

"That's alright, Mr**.** Pax**.** Not everyone is expected to be able to think of everything**.** Sometimes even I **. . .**" Cartwright stopped suddenly as his eyes seemed to be drawn to something that Pax was wearing**.** The Xenobiologist noticed the Captain's stare and suspected what it was that had Cartwright transfixed**.** "Sir?" asked Pax "Are you alright?"

Cartwright shook his head as he heard Pax's voice**.** "What? Oh, yes**.** I'm fine**.**" The Captain nodded towards Pax**.** "That … piece on your chest caught my attention for a moment**.** It is most **…** unusual**.** In fact, I can't seem to recall having seen anything even remotely like it being worn by a Mechalus before**.**" His eyes were drawn back to the item and his voice began to slow**.** "Do you think** …** I **…** could **…** get **…** a **... **closer **…**?" Cartwright began to stand out of his seat as slowly as he spoke, as if he were being pulled towards the object**.**

Pax used his right hand to block the object from Cartwright's view**.** The contact broken, the Captain fell back into his seat, his mind clearing**.** "I'm sorry, but no sir**.** The reason why you have never seen it before is it is not normally worn in public and especially not off world**.**"

"I see," Cartwright said**.** "Would that happen to be the honor that you received"?

"Practicality suggests that it would be in my best interest to use honesty, so yes, it is**.**"

"Honesty is a good philosophy to embrace**.** May I ask what it is for?"

"Yes, Sir**.** You can ask, but you would not understand the answer**.** I am only allowed to say that it is a door to our past, yet it is a key to our future**.**"

Cartwright looked at him, mulling that over**.** "You're right**.** I probably wouldn't understand it, but that's not important**.** As long as it doesn't constitute a threat to my station, then I see no reason to concern myself with it**.**"

"Have no fear, Captain**.** This "housing" is nothing more that what your people call a 'holy relic'**.** It has no actual function that we have been aware of**.**"

"I see**.** In that case," Captain Cartwright handed Pax a small item**.** "Here is your data card**.** These cards are designed to be used only by the individuals that they are designated for**.** It has been programmed with the password you sent to us prior to your arrival, and will allow you to enter all areas that we felt you would need to have access to**.** You will find a presentation program located in the computer terminal that will be in your quarters**.** Dr**.** Ann will have to program you into her security system personally**.** You'll see why when you visit the medical center**.** Now, if there is nothing else, Mr**.** Pax **.** **.** **.**"

"Actually captain, I was hoping that I might meet with Dr**.** Li-Chang when I left your office**.** I do not feel it would be practical for me to go to my quarters at this time now since I am not tired**.** If you'll excuse me for one moment **…**" Pax took the data card and held it in front of his wrist computer's scanner**.** The information was read and stored by the computer**.** Pax then handed the card back to the Captain**.** Since Cartwright didn't make a move to grab it, Pax merely laid it on his desk**.**

"Mr**.** Pax, exactly what did you just do?" Cartwright asked, a bit less diplomatically than he could have**.**

"Your pardon, Captain**.**" Pax told him, realizing the error that he made**.** "We Mechalus who are able to use them tend to store all needed information in our wrist computers**.** This helps us eliminate the need for data cards and other such devices**.** Our computers, to our knowledge, can_not_ be hacked into**.** Mechalus cybernetic security is really quite formidable**.**"

"Really? Then we should consider having you take a look at our computer security sometime**.** One can never be too careful, after all**.**"

"I would be most pleased to do so if you believe I may be of assistance**.**"

"Good! Just let our head of security know when it would be convenient for you to do so**.** We're not a large station by any means, but we get the job done**.** I'll let Dr**.** Ann know you are on your way to see her**.** She's wanted to meet with you ever since she knew when you were supposed to arrive here**.**"

"In that case, I will try not to disappoint her**.**" Pax told the captain**.**

"Somehow," Cartwright said, smiling "I have the distinct impression that disappointment will be the least of her concerns**.**"

AGLA

While Pax was having his initial meeting with Captain Cartwright, Agla Meesis emerged from a quicklift car on level two**.** It was still fairly early in the day on the space station, not even 8:00 am yet**.** The number of guests, visitors, and crew walking along the pathways and doing window-shopping gave Meesis the impression that this was going to be anything but an easygoing day**.** Moving along the paths towards his shop gave people the sense that, because of his billowing robes, the Quaisoran floated along instead of walked, his steps taken lightly thanks to his slender form**.**

Agla nodded to everyone along the way whether he knew them or not**.** Most people knew that a nod from a Quaisoran was a gesture of friendly sincerity much like a smile was when used by humans, and he was, after all, a businessman; a store owner who dealt in rare and unusual items**.** Good will must be promoted or his business would suffer**.**

Not that he really needed it**.** The shop was really nothing more than a pastime, something to occupy him during his off times and act as a distraction from his real position, that of ambassador to Quaisor**.**

Quaisor was a planet that was continually shrouded in a concealing mist**.** When it was first discovered, those crew members of the various spacecraft who attempted to scan the planet found that the mist somehow repelled every attempt done by them to reveal what was beneath it**.** Even scanners that were said to be extremely powerful and made by other cultures couldn't get through it**.** On the final week of the last attempt by an earth vessel to try and get through the mist, their screens suddenly activated on their own accord showing three, rather pale beings with large, hairless, triangular shaped heads, large slanted eyes, nose slits, and small mouths**.** Those on board the survey ships were surprised by this contact having been made, they surmised, by the inhabitants of the planet**.** Of course, the survey team was not repulsed in any way by the appearance of the trio on the screen for they were trained to accept the physical differences of other races**.** In fact, it was supposed that these beings could be related to the Fraal since their physical appearance was very similar**.** With the ship's language computers already having deciphered the strange alien language, a dialog was quickly established between the Captain of the ship and the leader of the trio of Quaisorans (who, it was subsequently learned, was what they called themselves)**.**

Over the months that followed, it was discovered that the people of Quaisor put a high priority on privacy and the mist was placed there by them to ensure it**.** They knew about the scans but did not bother contacting the survey ships until they had discussed the matter, eventually determining that the ships were not hostile, and felt that the time was right for contact**.** At some point, the question was asked if the Fraal and the Quaisorans were indeed related**.** It was discovered that the Fraal and the Quaisorans were once of the same race, but the Fraal had abandoned Quaisor to explore the galaxy and severed all ties with their Quaisoran cousins**.** Consequently, the Fraal were considered to be the first homeless race in the galaxy**.**

With all the inquiries made about their world, culture, etc**.**, the Quaisorans eventually realized that they were going to have to appoint an ambassador**.** Someone who was versed in the art of diplomacy and that would be able to explain the odd, seemingly anti-social habits of the Quaisorans in a manner acceptable to other races**.** Especially after several attempts to land on the mist-covered mystery were somehow completely blocked as if the ships themselves were no more than simple scans**.** The decision had fallen to the one who was found to be not only the most expendable, but someone the Quaisorans had felt were a threat to them**.**

With the increasing number of races being discovered seemingly every time the known worlds turned around (the Mechalus being the first), it eventually was decided that a place was needed for the representatives of these new worlds to be able to gather and discuss their issues with one another**.** A neutral meeting ground that would also become a place of recreation, entertainment, learning and religious reflection by anyone who wished to partake of all the place would offer, and all who travel the stars could use**.**

The jobs of security, maintenance, and overall operation of the place would fall to handpicked members of the _Star League_, an organization dedicated to preserving peace and order in the galaxy, and their associates**.** Those who made up the governing body of the _League_, high-ranking commanders all, decided that the job of running the place should go to the man who was in charge of the first contact with the Quaisorans, the one whom they felt "really got the galactic ball rolling": Commander William Cartwright**.**

Thus, in the year 2268, the Wayfarer's Space Station, headed by Captain William Cartwright became a reality**.** The Quaisoran ambassador, one of the first to come and take up residence at the station, became an adviser to and fast friends with Captain Cartwright. The Captain found many an occasion to go to Agla Meesis with concerns and worries, having been placed in this type of situation for the first time in his life**.** He somehow knew that Agla Meesis would know just the right thing to do or say, almost as if that thought had been placed in his head**.** Not wanting this knowledge to become public else the crew get word of it and lose faith in their leader, it was decided by Meesis that he would run a store**;** an antique/curio shop that would include many rare and unusual items and artifacts from all over the galaxy**.** This would help divert suspicious looks in other directions, letting people think Agla was visiting the Captain on shop business instead of the advisory capacity on which he might actually be there**.**

On this particular day, as Meesis nodded to everyone, his thoughts were dominated by the rather intense mental images he had been receiving of late**.** He was uncertain where these impressions were coming from but it felt as if they were being sent by something or someone close by**.** Looking back on it, he realized that these images, scenes of an ancient culture traveling through the reaches of space, trying to reach a specific destination only to be met with some kind of disaster, started not long after he had purchased what he believed to be an extremely rare and unusual alien artifact from a traveling dealer that he knew had a less than sterling reputation, yet always managed to come up with the most unusual and interesting items

Meesis remembered that day all to well**.** The Vadanian and he were discussing the artifact in the back office of Meesis's shop**.** The trader had, in no uncertain terms, reassured Agla that this rare artifact was indeed "a one-of-a-kind find, recently uncovered in a cavern on one of the moons of Tau Omicron IV during the surveying of the area for another moon base**.** As if they really needed another one**.**"

Meesis took his stock of the man**.** The trader was of an age that Meesis had a difficult time determining**.** The man's race was reputed to be able to live long lives barring accidents, and he had a rather stout build on his frame**.** Smooth faced without a scar, mark, or wrinkle leading Agla to believe that this man may have been vain enough to have undergone cosmetic surgery**.**

"I see," said Agla**.** "And just how did you manage to acquire this find?"

"My dear fellow, if I went around revealing all my secrets, other dealers would be able to outdo me in no time**.**"

Agla had briefly considered using more definitive ways of getting that information, but then decided that maybe the less he knew about the man's methods the better it would be for him in the long run**.** They were able to agree on a price, the likes of which Agla felt was not really fair to him, and the man turned the artifact over to the Quaisoran shopkeeper/ambassador**.**

Meesis took the ancient wooden box with the carvings etched upon its surface and looked more closely at it**.** "What is this carved into the lid? Why, that's a **.** **.** **.**"

"Yes**.** You are quite correct," interrupted the dealer rather quickly**.**

Meesis gave him a look that warned the trader that he was being rude and started to open the box**.** The dealer abruptly slapped his hand down on the top of it, scaring Meesis momentarily**.** He gave Meesis a very intense and determined look**.**

"My friend, opening that box would be a mistake of galactic proportions**.**"

"Why? I do have a right to know what is inside of it" Meesis shot back at him**.**

The dealer moved his face not inches from Meesis' whispering, "This is never to be opened**.** Not by you, me, or anyone other than he who it was meant for**.** Legend says that to do so is to invite the destruction of the universe**.**"

"Surely you do not believe in such things?" Meesis asked incredulously**.**

"I believe that the universe is filled with things we cannot even begin to understand or explain**.** Normally, I would probably have said no, but there is _something_ about it that I cannot fathom**.** It makes me believe that this is one of those occurrences," explained the merchant**.**

"In that case, I will respect your wishes and not open it since you seem to know much more about these things than I," Meesis told him with a slight bow**.**

"Thank you" said the merchant, feeling a bit more at ease**.** "Now I must take my leave**.** Appointments to keep, you know," he said, rising**.**

"I quite understand," Meesis replied, also rising from his seat**.**

They were momentarily startled by the sound of the door to Meesis's shop closing**.**

"Hello?" Meesis called out**.** ""Is someone there?" he asked as he walked out of the office**.**

No one was around when he stepped past the curtain that divided the office from the shop and looked about**.**

"That's odd**.** I thought for sure I had locked that door," Meesis stated, slightly confused**.**

"Apparently, you just thought you did**.**" The merchant said, supplying Meesis with an excuse**.**

"Apparently," Meesis agreed, not really sure that this was the case**.**

"I believe this would be a good time for you to take that," the merchant told Meesis, pointing to the artifact when they had reentered that office, "and lock it in your vault**.** Hopefully, you can find a buyer for it soon and be rid of it in short order**.**"

'If it truly is as you say, then it should be no problem to find a buyer who would be interested in it**.**" Meesis stated**.**

"I would never deceive you about something this important**.** In addition, the artifact has already gone through the process of determining its age**.** If you wish confirmation, I can have it sent to you, but be aware that the approximate age of the box is several thousand years old**.**"

Meesis just stared at the merchant**.**

"Also, please remember to pass along the information I told you about never opening the box to whoever may buy it**.**"

"I will**.** In fact, I am taking your advice**.**" Meesis snatched the artifact off his desk, walked over to his vault door, and grabbed hold of the handle**.** The sensors built into the handle recognized Agla Meesis and allowed him to be able to move the handle and open the vault**.** Had another individual tried to open it without being recognized by the security system, a large electrical shock would have stunned the person and security alerted to the attempt**.** Meesis pulled back the door, stepped in, and placed the artifact on the top shelf built into the vault's wall**.** Meesis left the vault and shut the door**.** The vault locked back on its own**.**

"There**.** That should hopefully take care of eliminating the worrying I would have done about that box**.**"

"Yes, if your vault is as secure as it appears**.**"

"_If_? My good fellow, this is one of the best made vaults in the galaxy**.** The door's locking system was built by the Mechalus themselves**.** No one will be able to break into it," Meesis stated, rather proudly**.**

The trader stood with his hands grasped in front of him**.** "Hmph**.** In my experience, my dear Meesis, and with all due respect to your wondrous vault, I have found that there is not the lock that has been made that cannot be compromised in one way or another**.**"

Meesis made what was the equivalent of a thoughtful look on his face**.** "I suppose we will just have to wait and see about that**.**"

"Yes, we will**.**" He rubbed his hands together briskly**.** "Once more, I am off**.** Good luck to you and good day**.**" He shook Meesis's hand enthusiastically**.** "I will send you that information and contact you on my next time through, bringing a myriad of delights for the mind and possibly even the body**.**" He gave Meesis a rather leering grin**.**

"Yes, yes, I know; 'and things that could tempt a lawful man to do unlawful things'**.** You give me the exact same pitch every time**.**"

The merchant just stared at Meesis for a moment, and then laughed at Meesis's comment**.** "You know me too well, friend Meesis**.**" He opened the door, shaking his head as he stepped through it**.** "Farewell**.**" he said as he closed the door**.** Meesis waved at him as the trader left, letting out a great sigh of relief that his visit was finally over**.**

_That fellow can be quite unnerving at times,_ Meesis thought, leaning on a display case and rubbing his forehead**.** By itself, an ancient spear that was hanging on the wall started to tremble of its own accord**.** Agla looked over at it, and the trembling abruptly stopped**.** Meesis merely sighed again and adjusted his mood when he saw a shadow cross his front door, thinking it might be his first customer of the day**.**

That was over a month ago**.** Business continued on as usual, with items, antiques, curiosities, and valuables bought and sold; the rarer the item, the more the likelihood of it being placed in the vault**.** Everything had been going well until the visions began and had been getting more frequent as of the last week**.** So much so, in fact, that Meesis was more determined than ever to discover why he was receiving them and their origin**.**

Meesis, as he neared the door to his shop, noticed the T'sa ambassador, Kaiden, about to enter one of the walking paths**.** Kaiden happened to turn in Meesis's direction, so the Quaisoran waved at him**.** In the months that the two of them have been at Wayfarer's, they have managed to develop a reasonably close friendship**.**

At least, as close as a T'sa and Quaisoran _could_ be**.**

However, as Meesis waved, the T'sa ambassador looked at him with a strange expression on his face**.** If T'sa expressions could actually be considered subject to subtle change, his would be would be called puzzled and slightly annoyed, as if to say 'why is he even acknowledging me'? A moment later, Kaiden had waved back, then turned and resumed walking down the path**.**

Meesis thought about Kaiden's odd behavior, and then shrugged, dismissing it**.** He came to the conclusion that it must either be part of T'sa culture, or possibly some news the ambassador had recently received**.** He made a mental note to discuss it with Kaiden later**.**

Agla resumed his walk to his shop**.** As he came within a couple of feet from the front door, he was at once overwhelmed by another of the visions**.** This one was the most intense yet**.** In it, he saw globes of pure energy floating inside a chamber, the walls of which were made from a combination of electronic circuitry and organic matter**.** Meesis was not able to tell where the organic matter began and the circuitry ended, so flawless was the fusing of the two**.** One of the energy globes pulsed once, and the vision came to an abrupt end**.**

The Quaisoran had no idea what it had all meant but he was aware of the profound fear it gave him**.**

He shook it off as much as he could and continued on, opening the door and going into the shop**.** Agla stopped and looked around**.** Everything seemed in order and yet he got the distinct feeling that something just wasn't quite right**.**

Meesis kept going, walking into his back office area after shutting the front door**.** Nothing looked amiss**.** Everything was in the same place he had left it yesterday when he closed up the shop**.** He concluded that it must have been his imagination rearing its overactive head, shrugged it off, and went to do his normal check of the vault**. **It wasn't the Meesis was paranoid; he just felt it was better to be safe than sorry**.**

The shock that Agla Meesis received after opening the vault door was so intense that he momentarily wondered if he wasn't experiencing another vision**.** Such was not the case**.** On the right hand wall of the vault was a ragged-edged hole some seven feet in diameter**.** The shelves that lined the left side and back wall of the vault that usually held many of his more expensive items were now almost completely bare, save for a few inexpensive-looking pieces**.**

In his confusion and anxiety, Meesis stepped into the vault looking back and forth between the shelves and the hole**.** A peculiar smell assaulted the Quaisoran's nostrils and he discovered it came from a substance that covered the edges of the hole**.**

Upon closer inspection, he found that it was bubbling and fizzing**.**

Ever the curious one, Agla reached out his slender finger to gingerly touch whatever it was that still had some life in it only to gasp and draw his hand back quickly**.** It began to feel like it was burning his finger**.** He wiped off as much of it as he could on the bottom of his robe while still feeling a mild tingling in his fingertip**.** The sensation stopped in a few moments**.**

That was more than the Quaisoran's nerves could take**.** Highly upset over this chaotic intrusion into his life, he strode purposefully out of the vault, closed and locked the door, and headed to the front door to leave**.** In light of these new developments, he decided there was only one person he could go to with this, one he felt was the best choice to handle the matter: Captain Cartwright**.**

QUAR

Surlak Kaiden, the T'sa ambassador, walked along the trails**.** He was lost in thought, not noticing the pair of yellow-gold eyes that were watching his every move**.**

Quar K'deeath was not only also a T'sa; he was a member of the Rijiik-Tlosk, a specially trained group of T'sa whose uses included assassins, palace guards, and spies**.**

Tosh-Va'a, the T'sa home world, had, in the days when the galaxy was still reasonably young, had been a source of strife for the peace-loving members of the galaxy**.** Back then, the T'sa was a more aggressive race**.** Many centuries had passed when they decided to go out into space to explore other worlds simply to see if they could be invaded and conquered by the T'sa**.** However, before they were able to follow up on their idea, _they_ had been invaded by another more warlike race called the Katori**.** Since the T'sa were still a rather semi-warlike species, a brutal war between these two races wound up lasting for several hundred years**.** After a time, they discovered that they were so evenly matched that neither was able to gain a foothold over the other**.**

Eventually, tired of the stalemate fighting, the ruling factors of each world sent representatives to a neutral location to draft a mutual cease-fire agreement to end the hostilities between both worlds**.** The agreement did take awhile since certain issues kept surfacing about who started what, when it began, where, etc**.** These factors had occurred so long ago that no one could recall for certain any of those issues**.** Signatures were finally added to the document and the two planets finally knew a kind of uneasy peace between them**.** However, this did not stop the residents of either planet to harbor a grudge against the other**.** From time to time, a meeting between the two races resulted in the occasional skirmish**.** They were mostly overlooked by the other planets in the system who figured 'As long as they don't involve us **.** **.** **.**'

One good thing (other than the cease-fire of course) that came out of it was they way it caused both cultures to take a good, hard look at themselves**.** In the case of the T'sa, it caused them to come to the conclusion that it was better to be respected than feared**.** There might actually be more to gain by working with the other races instead of trying to dominate them, taking to heart the ancient T'sa saying 'You can catch more greelies with sympa than you can with kreltch'**.** The T'sa eventually became so well liked by almost everyone, it rubbed Katori fur the wrong way**.**

Never one to be outdone by an adversary, even one that they were allegedly at peace with, the Katori, when they discovered what the T'sa were doing, decided to sign on board the same ship**.** They even went so far as to build their own space station though there was the condition that other races were to visit it first before actually proceeding down to Pertax, the Katori home planet**.** Word had been spread that any ship that did not first stop at Ka'Thora'a but merely proceeded on to Pertax would be immediately blasted to space dust and war declared on the offending ship's home planet**.** Though most races did not have a problem with this, there were still some whose arrogance found the rule an insult and did not bother with the Katori at all**.** The T'sa merely figured that if they were foolish enough to alienate other races by instituting such an idiotic rule, then they deserve whatever the fates visited upon them**.**

The T'sa was quite content with doing things their own way**.** Visitors to Tosh-Va'a were encouraged to do so**.** However, due to the harsh environment that covered most of the planet's surface, the T'sa had adopted an attitude of indifference**.** While they did not deny any one who wished to visit them access, they also did not go out of their way to help any offworlder who somehow managed to get into trouble in the desert wastes**.** It was as if their motto had become _if you search for solitude that is what you will get_**.** As for the T'sa themselves, the Empire still had control of the planet, the people, and the small cluster of planets that they had settled upon**.** Their culture survived, and, in some cases, even blossomed like a desert flower**.** That is, until the current T'sa emperor came to power**.**

Emperor Adilith Z'kath didn't see things the way that most of the other T'sa saw them**.** He believed that the T'sa had grown weak in their friendliness to other races and needed to teach the people what it used to mean to be a warlike and savage**.** Lessons must be taught and the only way to do so, in his opinion, was to bring various hardships on the people**.** Edicts were passed concerning food shelter, and possessions**.** The young were forced to spend mandatory military time (if they lived that long) when they reached a certain age**.**

Inevitably, there were many who could not accept the emperor's way of doing things**.** One of those, an older male who had made his way through the military ranks and eventually become appointed to the Emperor's court was one of the most vocal and outspoken opponents of Zkath's decisions**.** This caused him to become extremely popular with the people of Tosh-Va'a and very unpopular with the Emperor**.** So popular, in fact, that the Emperor did not dare have him imprisoned or executed for fear of causing a planetary uprising**.** Fortunately for him, his advisors hit upon a solution: they needed a full-time representative to take a position at the Wayfarers station**.** Why not make him an ambassador? Then they could assign him to the station permanently and get him off the planet**.**

So it came to pass that Surlak Kaiden became ambassador to the T'sa Empire, taking up residence on an out-of-the-way space station for the rest of his natural life**.** He was not, however, to remain completely unattended**.**

Emperor Z'kath, fearing that one day some overzealous zealot may take it upon himself to try and assassinate him, decided to create a small but specialized group of handpicked warriors to be trained as the Emperor's personal guards, spies, or whatever uses he could come up with that would utilize their unique talents**.** They would be known as the Rijiik-Tlosk (in the T'sa language this translates as 'rigid warriors'), nearly impossible to beat and completely loyal to the Emperor**.**

The task of shadowing ambassador Kaiden fell to a young T'sa warrior named Quar K'deeath**.** Quar, the most promising of the graduates, was given the assignment of shadowing the ambassador**.** He was to keep a sharp eye on Kaiden, make certain that Kaiden's loyalties to the empire stay intact, and give a report on his activities**.** Due to his aptitude in engineering, he would be sent to the station to work in the capacity as an assistant to the head of the engineering department**.** Quar would arrive ahead of the ambassador so he would have time to become accepted by the crew and become comfortable with his surroundings**.**

That was months ago**.**

Quar, situated in the tree a few yards near Agla Meesis's shop, watched the T'sa ambassador trod along the walking trails**.** Due a brilliant feat in holography, the trails were designed to change randomly so anyone walking along them would not go over the same one twice, thus becoming bored with them quickly**.** The only parts of the trails that did remain the same were the ones that led into and out of them**.** Kaiden made it a point of taking a walk in the trails daily in the morning hours as his exercise since they were not readily used too early**.** Just because he was stuck in this floating bell shaped hotel, it was no reason for him to allow himself to grow stale physically**.** Quar did not really see the sense in watching Kaiden taking his walk unless he had planned to meet with someone with whom he could plot to unseat the Emperor**.** 'Most anything', Quar thought, 'is possible with that one'**.**

BLAZE

On the patio of the Fiery Comet Cafe', a slender redheaded woman was enjoying a small and leisurely breakfast**.** A small one was all she could afford since her funds were running dangerously low**. **She was not very tall, something that would be considered a medium height; quite pale with freckly skin; full lips; eyes that were more slit-like than rounded; a full figure that has helped her to sway more than one male to her way of thinking; and a shock of bright red hair that almost made her head look as if it were on fire.

The woman had arrived at the station four days ago, believing she had enough credits to last her until the deal was concluded**.** Her client had supplied her with an expense allowance which she was under the impression would be enough**.** Unfortunately, the length of her stay was taking a bit longer than she had planned**.** She figured the deal would be done in a day or two**.** If it didn't go down today, she would have to leave by tomorrow and forfeit all the credits she would have been paid for this little job; half a million of them**.**

In her wildest dreams, Blaze couldn't possibly imagine what in the universe could be that valuable that someone would be desperate enough to pay that much to retrieve it**.** The only thing she could figure was that it had to be something of cosmos-shaking importance**.** Even though 500,000 credits would put her on the easy path to leisure and luxury, she began working out ways to help her find out what it would be like to become an actual millionaire**.**

Then again, that was the life of a privateer**.** Always living from one moment to the next and figuring out how to make the most credits possible**.** Sometimes it involved just being able to stay alive; especially when you have a past as harrowing as Blaze Sunstreaker's**.**

Chewing slowly and daintily on her breakfast, which consisted of a rather sweet egg on a roll with some type of sauce, she had time to think back upon her tragic history, something she did religiously as often as possible**.** Orphaned at a very early age when her parents were killed in a freak ship accident, she was adopted as a ward of a freighter's captain**.** While not receiving much in the way of a formal education, Blaze (as she was so named by the captain due to her fiery red hair) learned early in life the meaning of hard work, though discipline came as somewhat of a challenge**.** Blaze was discovered to have a somewhat rebellious nature and fiery temper**.** She did take to learning how to handle herself in a fight when the need arose with relative ease**.**

Years went by**.** No major problems came up and Blaze was starting to show signs of maturing**.** She was for the most part happy, carefree and loved not only by the captain but his crew as well**.** They all thought of themselves as one large family**.**

That all came to a disastrous end when the space pirates attacked**.**

The symbol on the tail of their ship told the captain who they were**.** He, as well as the rest of the worlds in this sector, had heard of this ruthless bunch**.** Somehow, they had gotten word that the cargo his freighter was carrying was considerably worth more than what the captain usually dealt with**.** They blasted a hole in the hull, and then linked up with the freighter**.** Those crew members who weren't injured by the blast were subsequently shot upon the pirates' entrance**.** They were not interested or concerned with survivors or witnesses**.**

Armed with a Photonic Accelerant Emitter load (dubbed the payload) pistol set on stun only, Captain Sunstreaker told Blaze to go and hide**.** If he was able to, he would be back for her**.** She was always to remember that he loved her very much**.**

Blaze started to cry but her adopted father shushed her, reminding her that the pirates might hear her, that he taught her better than that**.** She stopped crying at that point, determined not to shed any more tears unless they were tears of joy at seeing Captain Sunstreaker alive**.**

She went to hide inside a locker, looking out through the vent slats after the locker door had closed**.** She saw the captain look around the corner, then leave through the doorway**.**

It felt like hours had gone by to her and still Captain Daddy, as she called him in private, didn't return**.**

Somehow, she knew that he wasn't going to come back**.**

Blaze opened the locker and left its safe confines**.** As quietly as was possible for a child her age, she made her way through the silent corridors of the ship**.** Only the thrumming of its engines played like a tune hummed by her mother to help calm her as she searched cautiously, determined to find out what had happened to either the crew or the captain**.**

An old Earth expression that she heard Captain Daddy use once came to her mind: "Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it**.**"

Blaze did, on both counts**.**

Rounding the bend in one of the corridors on D deck, she came across a rather gruesome sight**.** A body that appeared to have been boiled on the inside**.** Bloated and bright red with fluids leaking out through holes in its skin**.** Blaze barely recognized it as Frodlorich, a rather skinny humanoid who, on his off hours, loved to entertain Blaze with many types of games**.** Horrified, she turned and ran, not really thinking about where she was going**...**

And ended up running right into the ones she was trying so desperately to avoid**.** A strong hand caught Blaze, a hand that belonged to none of than the Pirate leader himself**.** He was known only as Desaix**.**

"Well, well, well, now wot 'ave we got 'ere?" Desaix asked, virtually grinning**.**

Blaze struggled in his grasp**.** She tried to bite, kick, or whatever it would take to get him to release her**.**

"Let me go you murdering**...**"

That got nothing but a laugh out of Desaix and the three of his crew members who stood there with him**.**

"Murdering?" asked the pirate leader**.** "And just 'oo was it what we was supposed to have murdered?"

Blaze finally managed to work herself free of Desaix's grip, but instead of running away, she stood her ground and faced him**.**

"The crew! You killed our crew!" Blaze yelled at him, tears forming in her eyes**.**

"Our crew is it? And just 'oo might you be? The owner of this vessel?" Desaix asked her, getting another laugh out of his cohorts**.**

"No, I'm not**.** My daddy owns it**.**" Blaze snapped out, and immediately regretted it**.**

"Indeed, my lovely**.** And 'oo is your 'daddy'"?

Proudly, Blaze held up her head and told him "Captain Sunstreaker**.**"

"Sunstreaker, eh?" Desaix stroked his chin, turned around, and then whispered something to the crew member who was standing almost directly behind him**.** The man rushed off a few moments later**.**

Desaix turned back to face Blaze**.** "Thank you, darlin'**.** I detest dealing with people whose name I don't know**.**"

"What did you do with the captain? Is he still alive?" Blaze wanted to know**.**

"My, you're just full of questions aren't you? If you must know, we haven't done anything with him**...**yet**.** Whether we do or not depends entirely on him," Desaix told her**.**

"I want to see him! Take me to him" Blaze demanded**.**

"You're in no position to demand spit from me, my girl," Desaix yelled at her, a look of anger on his face**.** It caused Blaze to jump back a bit**.** "As for taking you to him **.** **.** **.** I don't believe that will be necessary**.**" He said in a much calmer voice**.**

Down the hallway from around the corner came the pirate who had left earlier**.** Captain Sunstreaker was walking ahead of him**.** He had been tied, gagged, and looked as if he had been worked over pretty well**.** Dried blood was on the side of his face coming from a wound near the top of his head**.** There was also dried blood on the front of his usually clean and crisp uniform**.** His eyes widened as he saw Blaze standing there near Desaix**.** The captain attempted to squirm free, but the pirate knocked Sunstreaker in the back of the head with his weapon causing him to fall to his knees to the deck**.**

"Now, now, wots all this? Knocking the man in the back of the head? And in front of _his daughter_ no less? Where's your sense of compassion, Wormy?", Desaix asked the pirate, emphasizing the fact that his daughter was indeed watching, telling the pirate that hurting her father would not make her, much less him, more cooperative**.**

"Ooooo**.** Sorry, Cap'n**.** Must've left it back in me other outfit" Wormy stated, grinning like a deaths head and showing off his yellowed, gap-filled teeth**.**

The pirate crew looked at each other, and then laughed uproariously**.**

Blaze started to go to the captain but was grabbed by the shoulders by Desaix before she managed to get two steps**.**

"Not so fast, my girl", Desaix said with a sneer**.** "Wormy, take his gag out**.**"

"Cap'n?" Wormy commented, puzzled at the order**.**

"Do it, damn ya! Do as yer told**.**" Desaix roared at him**.**

"Y-Y-Yes sir," Wormy replied, more afraid of what Desaix would do if he didn't obey his order**.** He removed the gag from Sunstreaker's mouth**.**

Desaix addressed Captain Sunstreaker**.** "I'm guessin you know who I am," he stated**.**

"Everyone who has traveled in this sector of space knows who you are, Desaix**.**" Sunstreaker told him**.**

"Good! Then I don't need to waste words**.** Here's the deal**.** Your girl here gets to choose**.** She can either come with us and you get to live**.** If she refuses**...**well**...**can't have any witnesses running about, now can we?"

With a horrified look, Captain Sunstreaker looked at him, then at Blaze**.** "No! You can't take her! Blaze, listen to me**.** My life isn't worth what you would go through living with them**.** Your life would be ruined! Don't do it!"

His daughter looked back and forth between Desaix and her father**.** She really did think of his as her father now**.** Even though Desaix gave her the choice, she realized that there really wasn't any choice**.** Desaix knew that, just as he knew which path she would follow**.**

"Can I say goodbye to him first?" she asked the pirate leader, her lower lip quivering**.**

"Of course, my girl**.** Just don't take all day about it**.**"

Blaze slowly walked up to Captain Sunstreaker and wrapped her arms around him, whispering in his ear as she did so**.** "Captain Daddy, whatever happens, I'm doing it for you**.** No matter what I have to do, I'm doing it for us**.** Please believe me**.** I'll make him pay for this**.**"

He looked into her tear-filled eyes as she released her hug**.** "I do, baby**.** I do, and I understand**.** We'll see each other again **. . . **someday**.**" Looking into her face, he understood what it was she was doing, and why**.** "Even if we have to walk through hell to do it**.**"

"I'll be ok**.** You taught me how to look after myself, right?"

"That's right**.** You do what you have to**.** I'll always love you no matter what**.**"

"Good bye," she told him, tears running down her cheeks**.** The captain did not admonish her for them this time**.**

"Bye**.**" Sunstreaker whispered to her**.**

She turned to face the pirate leader**.** "I'm ready now**.**"

Desaix looked at her, so small and fragile seeming, but full of a fire he had not seen in a long time in anyone**.** "A pirate I may be, but even we have our own code of honor**.**" He turned toward the short, blond-haired female who stood back from the group**.** "Give me your gun and knife", he ordered her**.** She complied immediately**.**

Aghast, Blaze stared at him "No! You gave your Word!"

"So I did, my girl**.** Your captain will live, have no worry**.**" He turned to the two crew persons behind him**.** "Take her and Wormy back to the ship**.**"

"Aye, Cap'n**.**" The male pirate said**.** Wormy walked away from Sunstreaker, shoving him slightly as he did to show his contempt, and passing Desaix and Blaze**.** The blond-and-green-haired female named Ursula took Blaze's hand**.** She led the girl away, followed by the other male pirate**.**

Desaix waited until they had all left the area before he spoke**.** "Are you a sporting man, Captain?"

"Why? Just what are you up to?" Sunstreaker asked him with more than just a bit of hatred in his voice**.**

"We have the cargo, you know**.** It's already been transferred to my ship**.** When I said that you would live, I didn't bother to say how long that would be**.** That, my good man, will be up to you**.**"

Desaix opened the bottom of the vibra-blade and removed its power pack, making it into nothing more than an ordinary dagger**.** He replaced the bottom on it**.**

"I know you have escape pods on board**.**" Desaix tossed the knife past the captain**.** It clattered off the wall and came to rest on the deck about 20 feet from him**.** Sunstreaker watched it over his shoulder, and then turned back to stare at Desaix who stood there with a payload pistol aimed at him**.**

"You have one-half an hour from now to get to an escape pod and leave**.** Afterward, we will blow this scow into tiny, little pieces whether you are on board or not**.** Oh, and I'd forget about me and my crew if you were smart**.** No one has caught up with us yet and no one is going to**.** Good luck!" He shot at the Captain, laughing as he strode away**.**

When Desaix was gone, Sunstreaker turned and started to make his way to the deactivated vibra-blade as quickly as he could**.** Vibra-blades and swords, even without a power supply, were still made with enough of a sharp edge on them to be formidable weapons in their own right**.** Fueled by his determination, Captain Sunstreaker made his way along the deck, fighting unconsciousness, wanting to overcome his adversary and survive so he could one day make Desaix pay for what he had done to Sunstreaker's Crew, his ship, and the taking of his daughter**.**

Fifteen minutes after Desaix had left, Captain Sunstreaker had made it to the blade**.** He frantically positioned it in his hands and sawed away at the cords that bound his wrists**.** Whatever these cords were, they were fairly strong and it took several minutes for him to get through them**.** Finally, he was freed from his restraints**.** He got up and hobbled to the escape pods, his legs numb and tingly from being tied up for so long**.** Two of his crew members were lying on the deck as he came upon them, but could not take the time to stop and examine them**.** He figured that there would be nothing he could do for them anyway**.** Desaix was quite thorough when it came to eliminations**.** If Sunstreaker did not survive, then their deaths would be in vain and he could not allow that to happen**.**

Seven more minutes had passed until the Captain finally reached the nearest escape pods**.** He keyed in the code to open the door**.**

Nothing**.**

It did not respond**.**

He tried several more times with the same result**.** Then, out of sheer frustration, he forced his fingers between the doors and slid them apart just enough to allow him to get inside**.** It was a tight fit but he managed to get in, though he felt the pain of it after he did**.** He pushed the button to close them causing them to shut tight**.** The hatch opened, he entered the pod and shut it after he was in**.** Securing himself in the seat, he keyed in the sequence to launch it into space**.** Thirty seconds after leaving the ship, a bright light behind the pod told him that his ship no longer existed except in bits and pieces**.** Moments later, the shock wave from the explosion caught up with the pod and wreaked temporary havoc with its systems**.**

Lights flickered on and off**.** The pod itself tumbled end over end until the stabilizers cut back in and it steadied itself**.** Captain Sunstreaker didn't concern himself with that**.** The only thing he was able to concentrate on was Desaix and his gang, so great was his hate for them**.**

"Forget about you, Desaix?" Sunstreaker said out loud to himself**.** "Not on your worthless life**.** You WILL pay for what you have done if it takes me the rest of my life!"

He set the controls on the pod to find the nearest habitable, hopefully civilized planet that it was capable of reaching**.** A distress signal automatically activated when pods were launched in case a ship should run across it while it was traveling**.** **.** Sunstreaker sat back with his thoughts and his hatred as he sailed in his lifeboat among the stars**.**

In the years following this event, Desaix had taken a liking to the young redhead**.** She had a fiery personality, and, at time, a temper to match**.** Against the crew's protests, Desaix decided to train Blaze in the ways of the pirate, effectively making her his protégé**.** She managed to catch on rapidly to whatever Desaix showed her, showing him that she could be as ruthless as he was if the occasion called for it**.**

Sometimes, she even managed to exceed his expectations**.**

To be convincing, she had to**.**

It was to be her first mission**.** One that she would lad to show Desaix that she was ready for the responsibility**.** A raid was lead on a backwater mining settlement who had come across and sold a rather rare mineral for higher then normal prices**.** In the process of stealing this mineral, they were attacked by some of the miners who had payload pistols**.** Blaze, knowing what she had to do, fired upon those settlers who were armed, but allowed the women and children a chance to escape for the forest when the others weren't watching**.** The taking of those lives inwardly sickened her, but she had to hide it in order to make Desaix think she was succeeding in her first mission**.**

She managed to hide it very well**.**

They had to believe that she was all Desaix had trained he to be, never letting on how disgusted and revolted she was at what she was doing**.** There was another reason as well: She couldn't let on how he us, ultimately, training her to be his executioner**.**

Blaze bided her time over the years, waiting for the day to come when, as she told Captain Sunstreaker, she would make him pay and pay big for what he'd done**.** However, fate, being the wild card that it is, managed to turn her plans completely upside down and inside out**.**

The pirates were on their way to a rendezvous consisting of themselves and an intergalactic fence**.** They had managed to come by quite a bit of merchandise over the last few months and needed to get it moved off their ship, for no other reason than they needed the room**.** The word had gotten to them by way of the underground that a dealer in "acquired goods" would be willing to take the stuff off their hands for a more than fair price**.** As much as it sounded too good to be true, Desaix decided to check it out, thinking he would take any and every precaution**.**

It turned out to not be enough**.**

When the ship arrived, they were contacted by a single ship that announced that it was a _Star_ _League_ vessel and had ordered him to surrender**.** Desaix laughed at him and in his usual flippant manner told them to either leave or be consigned to the depths of the abyss**.** Then they pulled a surprise on him**.** The ship was immediately attacked by four vessels that had been hidden from their sensors**.** It was nothing short of a massacre**.** The pirates wound up suffering heavy losses; the crew either dead or wounded**.** Desaix himself had sustained major damage during the ensuing battle**.** Most of the right side of his head and body burned or destroyed beyond hope by fire or corrosive substances**.**

Desaix started at Blaze, who stood at the back of the mostly destroyed bridge, and gasped "Dar **.** **.** **.** lin **.** **.** **.** Get **. . . **out of **. . . **here**.**" His breathing was coming out raspy and labored, his hands shaking uncontrollably**.** "You can't **.** **.** **.** help **.** **.** **.** me**.**"

"How? There's no way off of here**.** They shot up the shuttle bay" she reminded him**.**

"Take **.** **.** **.** this**.**" Desaix fished inside a pocket on his left side that was still intact**.** "Go to **.** **.** **.** hangar bay**.**" He held out a data card to her**.** She took it from him and looked at it**.**

"What's this for?" she asked him**.**

"Ship **.** **.** **.** hidden **.** **.** **.** use it**.** Get **.** **.** **.** away **.** **.** **.** from **.** **.** **.** here**.**" Desaix breathed out heavily, and then slumped, surrendering to the darkness that claimed him**.**

Blaze stared at the card, not really believing that any of this was happening**.** Her chance for revenge pulled out from under her like a rug, thanks to the _Star_ _League_**.** Then again, maybe she could get it after all**.** Desaix was unconscious, but barely breathing**.** Most like getting ready to die**.** She could help speed it along**.** Just go over to him and**...**

A small explosion on the bridge reminded her just how little time she had left**.** Blaze ran out of the command area and down several corridors**.** All around her she saw evidence that the _League_ was extremely thorough in their efforts, if a little heavy-handed**.** Debris was everywhere**.** Bodies lay on the deck, either burned or blown apart in places that would make seasoned veterans nauseous if they saw them**.** The smell alone was enough to assault Blaze's nose as she went past them, so she hurried her steps to get to the landing bay as quickly as possible**.** Upon her arrival, she used the card Desaix had given her to get the hangar doors open**.**

The doors closed behind her after she had entered, but saw no sign of anything there to give her access to a hidden ship**.** She looked around the damaged hangar bay, the atmosphere still held in by the containment field**.** It was difficult to tell how long it would last since sparks were flying everywhere and lights were flickering on and off**.** Blaze ran her eyes around the bay, looking for anything unusual that she wouldn't have seen under normal circumstances**.**

There was one thing**.**

In a far corner of the bay, a metal plate on the wall hung by a rivet, slightly swinging back and forth**.** Underneath it, she could see a data card terminal that she had been previously unaware of**.** In desperation, she ran to it and tore the plate the rest of the way off**.** The terminal was still functional, so she ran the data card through it**.**

A noise from the middle of the bay grabbed her attention**.** Two large doors in the floor slowly slid aside and a large ship was raised into view by an elevator**.** Blaze started at it, in shock that such a thing could be hidden here without her knowledge**.** Apparently, Desaix had this as a backup for him to escape in if it had ever come to that, leaving his crew to be captured or killed while he made good his escape**.** Now he was on the verge of death and she was still alive**.** It was time for her to get out of here**.**

She found the hatch control and started to enter the ship when she saw the name of the craft painted on the tail**.** It was called the _meteor_**.** She thought that was rather fitting, all things considered**.** Blaze entered the ship and made her way to the pilot's chair**.** She sat down, strapped herself in, then started it up**.** The craft was already pointed towards the opening, so she hit the thrusters**.** The ship shot out like a bolt from a payload pistol and, before the _League_ could get one shot off, she was already out of their range**.**

"Greetings", said a computerized voice**.** "What is your destination, please?" it asked her**.**

Blaze thought about it for a moment, covered her eyes, and then punched in a series of numbers at random**.** She didn't know where she wanted to go or even what she was going to do now, but she would have to come up with something**.**

"Thank you**.** Destination laid in**.** Activating**.**" The ship once more shot itself into the stars, bound for who-knew-where**.**

That was ten years ago**.** Since then, Blaze was forced to lay low, taking odd jobs whenever and wherever she could find them just to survive**.** She never for a moment stopped wondering in Captain Sunstreaker, her father, managed to get away before Desaix had destroyed the freighter**.** Some day, when the time was right, she would find out**.**

About a couple of years or so after the attack on the pirate ship, she had received word through the underground network that Desaix had indeed survived along with Ursula, the woman Blaze had come to think of as more of an older sister than a crew mate**.** Wormy also was found alive amid the ship's wreckage**.** The news had been broadcast across the galaxy: they were all to stand trial for their crimes with the expected sentence of execution by disintegration**.** However, before any of this could take place, Desaix was abducted out of the medical center they had him confined to**.** No one, least of all his guards, had seen anything**.** One minute he was there**.** The next, he was gone**.** Wormy and Ursula were eventually sent to a penal colony for the rest of their lives since it was determined that they were just following orders and more afraid of Desaix than they were of the law**.**

Today, Blaze sat at the outdoor cafe' located on Level two of the Wayfarers Space Station, sipping klensch, and waiting for the score that would make her a very wealthy woman**.** She watched the people and other bipeds come and go, wondering which of them would be her contact**.**

She really didn't care for all this secrecy stuff although her client didn't give her much choice in the matter**.** The object she was to retrieve was far too valuable and important for this to be done the normal way, or so he told her**.** She figured that, for the amount of credits she would get from doing this job, a little secrecy was not really that big a deal**.** He must have good reason to do things this way no matter what they were**.**

The time crawled by**.** She waited, wondering just how much more of this crap she could drink before she either became too hyper to sit, or so nauseous that she'd lose most of it in the synth-grass**.**

Chapter Two

Meesis's Dilemma

Captain Cartwright had just terminated the connection between himself and Dr**.** Ann**.** Pax turned and started for the door but was stopped by a knock on the other side of the door**.** Completely ignoring protocol, or even manners, Agla Meesis practically ran into Cartwright's office, spouting off in an extremely agitated manner**.**

"I just don't know what I'm going to do, Captain! I must have them returned **.** **.** **.**" Agla stopped and looked, finally noticing Pax there for the first time**.**

"Oh **.** **.** **.** oh, my**.** I **.** **.** **.** I'm so sorry**.** I had no idea **.** **.** **.**"

"We'll discuss your breach of manners in private in jut a few minutes, Ambassador," Cartwright said to him in a somewhat icily**.** He gestured towards Pax**.** "This is Pax PL8D-6C**.** He is joining our crew as our new Xenobiologist**.** Mr**.** Pax, this is Agla Meesis, our ambassador to Quaisor**.** As you have seen, he is occasionally given to emotional outbursts**.**"

If there had ever been a time when a Quaisoran has been known to blush, this would have been one**.** Meesis merely turned his head and looked away for a moment**.**

"My apologies to the both of you" the ambassador said, regaining his composure**.** "But the direst of circumstances has occurred that committed me to seek your aid, Captain**.**"

"That is still no excuse **.** **.** **.**"

"Captain, if I may **.** **.** **.**" Pax cut in**.** He walked over to Meesis, towering over him almost a full foot**.** Pax greeted Agla Meesis in the traditional Quaisoran manner; left hand touching the left temple, the right hand on the left elbow, then a bow**.**

Meesis, quite surprised, responded in kind**.**

"I'm sure ambassador Meesis did not mean anything by his sudden appearance**.** Something has quite obviously upset him greatly, so he apparently felt that you were the only person he could turn to that could help with his problem**.** An extremely practical solution**.**"

"That is correct, sir", Meesis said addressing Pax**.** "Thank you for **.** **.** **.**" Meesis suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in place**.**

Cartwright and Pax both looked at each other, then back at Meesis**.** From the angle of Meesis's head and eyes, Pax realized what had caused the ambassador's strange state**.** He took his hand and covered the housing with it**.**

"**.** **.** **.** Understanding**.**" Meesis finished while able to move again**.**

Agla Meesis noticed that Cartwright and Pax both were looking at him with questioning looks on their faces**.**

"Is something the matter? What had happened?" he asked**.**

"You do not know?" Pax asked him**.**

"You were frozen in place, Agla**.** I suspect it was by the object worn by our new crew member," Cartwright told him**.**

"Object?" Meesis asked, suddenly curious about it**.**

"Yes", said Pax**.** "If you know anything about our culture, then surely you are aware of the background of the housing**.**"

Meesis thought about it for a moment**.** "I do seem to remember something about it**.** An ornamental device used in some sort of ritual, is it not? Not unlike the crucifix used by members of one of Earth's religion**.**"

"You are correct**.** The ritual you speak is the choosing of the one who is to wear it"

"Ah, and you were the one chosen**.**"

"That is perfectly obvious since both it and I are here together at this moment**.**" Pax said as a statement of fact, not trying to be sarcastic about it**.**

"Yes**.** Forgive me**.** My mind is still distracted by my dilemma**.**"

"Of course**.**" Pax said**.**

Cartwright, thinking about this housing of Pax's, informed him "Mr**.** Pax**.** While I am never one to forbid religious freedom or the displaying of any type of worshiping icon, something is going to have to be done about the housing's hypnotizing effects on sentient life forms or I may have to forbid the wearing of it in public since it would cause a disruption in the routine of the station**.**"

"Ah!" exclaimed Pax, holding up his first finger on his left hand**.** "Thank you, Captain**.** That reminds me**.**" He reached into his carry-on and pulled out a small square of material that looked like a piece of very shiny leather**.** He showed it to the Captain and ambassador**.**

"That is hardly large enough to cover a corner of it, much less the entire thing", Meesis noticed**.**

Pax smiled at them**.** "Please observe**.**" He then held the square up directly in front of the housing unit**.** It was lying down in his palm**.**

The square piece of material rose up on one of its bottom**.** Pax removed his hand and the square remained suspended in mid-air right in front of it**.** It began to unfold itself, eventually taking on the dimensions of the housing itself**.** When it was done, it slipped itself over the housing, fitting quite snugly so there would be no danger of it slipping off**.** When it was properly positioned, its molecular structure hardened to give the feel as well as the look of metal**.** Both Meesis and Cartwright stared amazed at this occurrence**.**

Pax began to explain; "Since I am forbidden by Aleer law to remove it unless for a life-threatening emergency, the elders gave me the cover to place over it to prevent the effects which you both experienced**.** On Aleer, we did not have to use it since it does not affect the Mechalus the way it affects others**.** I am a bit ashamed to admit that, with the trip and all, the memory of the cover had slipped from my awareness**.** I'll be more careful in the future, sir**.**"

"How fortunate were all were that you _did_ remember it, or you might have had a very short stay here", Cartwright informed him**.**

Pax just looked at him, somewhat sheepishly**.** "Yes, sir**.** May I take my leave now"?

"Yes, you may**.** You've kept Dr**.** Ann waiting long enough**.** Dismissed**.**" He told Pax**.**

Pax bowed slightly to the Captain and Ambassador Meesis, who told him, "I am sure we will see each other again**.**"

The Mechalus just nodded**.** He retrieved his carry-on, and then left Cartwright's office**.**

Cartwright Investigates

After Pax had closed the door, Cartwright turned his gaze on Agla Meesis as he addressed the ambassador**.**

"Now would you please tell me what exactly is so urgent that you felt the need to barge in on a meeting I was having with a new crew member?"

"Captain, I have been robbed!" Meesis exclaimed**.**

"What? Robbed?" Cartwright asked, quite surprised by that**.**

"Yes, captain**.** I discovered this morning that my vault wall has a rather large hole in it and ninety eight percent of all that was on the shelves was taken**.**" Meesis told him while walking around the room, quite upset**.** "I don't know what to do**.** This has never happened before**.** We Quaisorans are not accustomed to unlawful acts like this**.** It is extremely distressing**.** And if that isn't enough, I have had another matter to deal with, too**.**"

"Another matter?" Cartwright asked him**.**

"Yes**.**" Meesis said, proceeding to tell the Captain about the visions he had been having and his suspicions about where they were originating from**.**

"So you think this artifact may be responsible for the visions?" he asked Meesis**.**

"It has to be**.** Only I can not fathom how it is creating them**.** I was hoping to find out by looking into the box, but now it is gone, and the visions are still occurring**.**"

"Did the fellow you bought it from say anything to you about them?"

"No, I do not believe he did**.** I suspect he was not experiencing them or he would have been more relieved to have been rid of the box than he was**.**"

"Good point**.** I can understand just how upset you must be about this robbery, but why come to me and not security?"

"I did not want news of the theft to get around the station**.** Can you imagine what that would do to my business if people found out? There is also the matter of our security chief**.** He has a tendency to be a little heavy handed at times in his investigations**.** You were the only person I thought was the best one to handle the situation, given our professional relationship**.**"

"Ever the diplomat, huh Agla?" Cartwright said with a smile**.** "Alright, I'll look into it, but I reserve the right to call Klandau in if my results become inconclusive**.** Agreed?"

"Very well, but you get to warn him that if anything in the shop is broken, it comes out of his salary**.**"

Cartwright laughed at that**.** "You have a deal**.**" He opened a drawer in his desk and removed a scanning device**.** Activating his terminal, he spoke to Ensign Devereaux, his communications officer**.**

"Ensign, I will be at Ambassador Meesis' shop**.** Give the standard message in case anyone tries to reach me, and log all calls**.**"

"Aye, aye, sir**.**" She told him**.**

"Cartwright out**.**"

"Let's see what we can find out", he told Meesis and gestured to him for them to be on their way**.** Meesis preceded him to the quicklift and called for a car**.** When it arrived, they entered together**.**

Blaze's Run-in

Her personal chronometer informed Blaze that it was now 09:45:18**.** It had been over an hour since she had finished nibbling her breakfast and since then had consumed three more cups of this cross between Irish coffee and Pertaxian cappuccino**.** Fidgety wasn't quite the word for how she was feeling at the moment**.**

If her contact didn't show up soon **.** **.** **.**

Once more, she occupied herself with thinking about who it might be**.** Will he be Human? Possibly**.** How about Quaisoran or Fraal? Not likely but anything seems possible with them**.** The Katori? That would be her most likely choice, but they don't exactly have the vote for the alien species of the year award**.** If they're involved, the T'sa surely couldn't be far behind**.** Those two compete like they were in the Pan-Galactic Olympics, and try to find ways to outdo each other that were questionable when it involved honor**.** Not that you could ever accuse _them_ of that**.** Blaze smiled to herself at that thought**.**

"*_ahem_***.**" The sound of a throat clearing made Blaze turn**.** "Uh, excuse me, ma'am**.**"

She snapped out of her reverie and found a young man wearing a waiter's uniform standing close by her**.** Normally, this fellow would never have had the chance to sneak up on her like that, but she had been so engrossed in her thoughts that her normally sharp senses had missed his arrival entirely**.**

Blaze looked up at the young fellow and smiled at him**.** "Yes?"

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, but I've been instructed to ask you to give up the table**.**"

"Are you saying that I am being asked to leave?" Blaze shot at him, letting a hint of outrage and insult creep into her voice**.**

"No disrespect intended, ma'am, but we need to start clearing the patio to get it ready for the lunchtime crowd", the young waiter informed her, sensing her hostility**.**

"Listen here, I _have_ to keep this table**.** An extremely important client is supposed to meet me here, and if I miss him, my boss is liable to chew me up and spit me out**.** _Literally_! Now I don't know about you, but that possibility does not please me in the slightest**.** You go get your manager so I can have a word with him!"

"Um, ma'am, he was the one who told me to tell you", the youth informed Blaze, and directed her attention to the front of the cafe' where they both could see a rather stern looking man standing in the window with his arms crossed, watching both of them**.**

Blaze was never one to give up without a fight, but also knew that she couldn't cause a scene that would draw attention to herself**.** For the time being, she decided it would be best to do as she was asked**.** There should be no problem with her keeping an eye on the patio from someplace close by to watch for her contact**.** She wasn't, however, about to leave without getting in the last word**.**

"Very well, sonny**.** I'll go, but don't think you and your slouch-faced boss are going to get away with this**.** The idea**.** Running off paying customers**.**" She paused for effect as she rose from the seat**.** "I guess I'll just have to have a word with my friend, the _commander_," she told him and she walked away from the patio backwards**...**

And right into the T'sa ambassador, Surlak Kaiden**.**

After finishing his morning walk, the ambassador decided to have a beverage at the cafe, and was looking at something he found interesting when he collided with the tall redhead**.** Kaiden and Blaze both went down to the ground in a tangle of limbs and expelling a shout of surprise**.**

Both were momentarily stunned after they landed, wondering what had happened until they saw each other**.** Kaiden was the first one to speak**.**

"I am terribly sorry**.** I was not paying attention to where I was going**.** My mind was on something else**.**"

Blaze, whose anger would normally have flared and blamed the incident on the other person, decided not to make a big deal out of it while keeping with the idea of maintaining a low profile**.** "Oh, don't worry about it**.** I was somewhat distracted myself dealing with junior over there**.**" She got up and began brushing herself off**.** That's when she saw them: credit chips**.** Several of them**.** Around ten by her quick count, though there could have been more**.**

All at once her demeanor changed**.** "Oh, my goodness, where are my manners? Here, let me help you up**.**" She grabbed hold of the short yet stocky T'sa and helped him to his feet, brushing synth-grass off of him in the process**.**

"Thank you**.** That is most helpful of you," Kaiden stated, trying to straighten out his vest**.**

Blaze bent down and retrieved the dropped credit chips**.** While Kaiden was not looking, she turned her back and quickly managed to slip one into her vest**.** "Oh, here**.** I think you dropped these**.** They were lying on the ground**.**" She turned around to present the chips to Kaiden, giving them to him in a bunch to make it seem like they were all still there**.**

"Ah**.** Yes**.** Those are mine", he admitted, quickly shoving them into his vest pocket as if he didn't want the fact that they were his acknowledged**.**

Before anything else could be spoken between them, Blaze made a hasty exit**.** "I'm glad you're ok**.** Take care now**.**" She walked off, waving backwards at him with her left hand over her right shoulder and trying not to be in an obvious hurry as she made for the quicklift**.** This was turning out to be her lucky day after all, despite being run off from the cafe'**.** She needed to go back to her quarters and check the chip out**.** If nothing else, there may be enough on it to get her through this for at least two more days**.** By that time, she should have her business concluded and have been paid the credits promised**.** Then she could pay the old T'sa back**.** Thieving was one of those things she was trying to put behind her since she was not a pirate anymore**.** Blaze merely considered this an unasked-for loan, one which she told herself she had every intention of paying back**.**

Kaiden watched her walk away**.** 'Humans', he thought**.** 'Such a strange species**.**'

The ambassador walked the rest of the way to the cafe' and took a seat at one of the tables, not too far from where Blaze had been**.** The waiter took his order, and then left him alone**.** _It must come_ he thought**.** _If he has not accomplished his task, then the universe will be in for a ship full of trouble_**.**

The ambassador wasn't the only one who had watched the redheaded human female depart**.**

Quar Wonders Why

From his vantage point in the tree, Quar could not fail to notice the exchange that had taken place between Kaiden and the red haired one**.** At first, Quar was suspicious of the "accidental" meeting**.** Could this human have been someone whom Kaiden was employing in some sort of plot against the empire? Maybe even being hired as an assassin to eliminate the emperor himself? All of these suspicions dissolved when Quar saw her pocket one of Kaiden's credit chips**.** The act did cause other questions to come up**.** If any of the previous was the case, why did she take only one chip? Wouldn't she have taken them all on the sly so no one would find out about their connection? Then again, why was the ambassador carrying so many chips to begin with? There obviously was a deeper mystery here where Kaiden was concerned**.** As for the female, his instincts kicked in and essentially told him that she was no threat**.** She saw an opportunity to get her hands on some credits, and did just that**.** Since Kaiden was the one he was supposed to be watching, Quar saw no reason why watching couldn't also mean looking after**.** After all, he had nothing personal against the ambassador**.** He was merely following the orders given to him by his emperor**.** Those orders did not include letting the ambassador be robbed**.** Besides, getting that chip back might just give him a clue as to why Kaiden was carrying so many credit chips to begin with**.**

The problem that faced Quar was how to retrieve that chip without giving himself away to the ambassador, much less anyone else**.** He was aware that the possibility existed that his real purpose for being on the station might be revealed**.** This was to be avoided at all costs**.** Not only would Kaiden have reason to go to the people with this latest outrage, thereby sowing more dissent among the masses, but the _Star League_ would probably file a formal protest with the T'sa government concerning the underhanded way they sent an empiric operative to their station without their knowledge, possibly creating a rift between the Empire and the _League_**.**

Sighing, Quar decided that he would deal with that situation if it happens**.**

Since level 4-A was where guests of the station usually resided during their stay, Quar came to the conclusion that, since the red-headed female was more than likely occupying a room there, he might be able to use the computer in his quarters to search the room database registry since photos accompanied the information kept on the guests**.** This was done mainly for security purposes, in case, among other reasons, another guest attempted some type of identity theft**.** There was no point in checking the crew listings**.** He had studied the crew's information to get some insight about who would be most likely to join with Kaiden against the empire**.** The Quaisoran Kaiden was frequently seen with was a suspect for awhile, until Quar discovered that this Agla Meesis was no more than a fellow ambassador, someone whom Kaiden must have felt he could relate with**.** Everyone else had been eliminated since Kaiden rarely associated with anyone other than the Quaisoran socially**.**

Quar had to bide his time and wait for the right moment to leave**.** When Kaiden's gaze was turned elsewhere, the T'sa warrior quickly shimmied down from the upper branches and down the trunk**.** He made for the north door of the quicklift before Kaiden had a chance to spot him, called for the car, and stepped in right after the doors opened**.** Quar pressed the buttons which would tell the car to deliver him to the east quicklift door on level 4-A**.** Normally, he would have been given a room on Level 4-B where the rest of the crew stayed, but that level was also where the ambassadors had rooms**.** He did not want Kaiden and himself to meet if it was at all possible, and staying there would have increased that chance**.** He took the fastest route to his room, number 24**.**

Dr. Ann

After leaving the Captain's office, Pax used the quicklift to deliver him to level 4-C, south door**.** He walked straight down the hallway to a holding area where a force field surrounded it**.** It was six feet wide running from floor to roof**.** This particular force field was a low energy type and didn't destroy anything that touched it; it merely prevented anything solid from passing through it**.** On the wall to Pax's right was a data card terminal that contained a blue communicator button**.** He considered trying the data card information stored in his wrist computer to see if it would let him in, but concluded that for it to be able to do so at this time would not be practical**.** There was no reason for him to believe that he would have been added to the med center's security system as of yet, even if his presence had been expected**.** Security was still security**.** Plus, he felt that he might be risking the ire of his new boss by possibly overstepping his boundaries, especially when he didn't yet know for certain what those boundaries were**.**

Pax pressed the communication button on the data card terminal**.** A female voice answered**.** It had a touch of an accent about it**.**

"Dr**.** Ann**.**"

"Doctor, this is Pax PL8D-6C**.** I hope this is not an inconvenient time but I believe you were expecting me**.**"

"It's not inconvenient at all**.** I'll be right there to let you in**.** Dr**.** Ann out**.**"

The comm shut off and Pax waited**.** Moments later a short, slightly stooped woman came to the doorway**.** Pax could see that she was middle-aged (as far as humans go), with streaks of gray running through her black hair that was tied in a bun behind her head**.** Her face and brown, slanted eyes, though not as lined as they could have been, projected wisdom, knowledge, caring, and something of her heritage**.** She wore a pink lab coat, a dark blue outfit on underneath that, and comfortable blue shoes**.** The image she projected was one of motherhood rather than a medical professional**.** Her warm smile was disarming enough to put a Katori warlord at ease**.** Pax took all this in instantly in much the same way he did with the Captain**.**

Dr**.** Ann manipulated a control on the force field control panel and the field immediately shut off**.** Pax stepped past the point where a metal strip on the floor marked the force field's area**.** She activated the field again as she faced him**.**

"Dr**.** Ann Li-Chang**.** Glad to meet you, Mr**.** Pax**.**" She bowed slightly, and then greeted him in the traditional Mechalus manner**.**

Pax responded to the greeting**.** "I'm pleased to meet you, Dr**.** Li-Chang**.** It's surprising to meet someone who knows our culture enough to do our greeting**.**"

"Oh, please! Just call me Dr**.** Ann**.** We aren't very formal here**.** Formality is for officers and ambassadors**.** We try to keep this place on a friendly level**.** It helps the patients to feel more at ease about us**.**"

"That is a most practical attitude," Pax informed her**.**

"Let's go to my office**.** We can talk better there**.**" Dr**.** Ann walked ahead of Pax and he followed right behind her**.** He got the impression that this small woman could lead the entire station if she put her mind to it**.** A few moments later, they had reached her private office**.** She took a seat behind her desk and motioned for him to have a seat in one of the chairs on front of the desk**.**

"I'm afraid my tastes for office furniture don't come anywhere near the Captain's", she told him, smiling**.**

"It is fine, doctor**.** I found that the captain's choice in office decor somewhat **.** **.** **.** unique**.**"

"That's putting it mildly**.** Oh, and what you said about knowing your culture? It's not difficult to do when you have a man like the head of our research department on board**.**"

"I understand**.** Who would that be?"

"Professor Stiles**.** He's our resident expert on alien cultures and ancient artifacts, myths, legends, and the like**.**"

"He sounds quite interesting**.** Am I going to be meeting with him as well?"

"Eventually, yes**.** He would have been here to meet with you now, but he's involved with some important research and couldn't get away from what he was doing**.** He did want me to give you his apologies and inform you that he would meet with you later**.**"

"That is acceptable**.** I will look forward to talking with him about what he knows about mine and the other cultures I will be studying**.**"

"You would think he would have learned all he could about the Mechalus considering all the time he'd spent with Tao**.**"

That name came like a blow to Pax**.** Could he have not heard her correctly? "I-I'm sorry**.** With whom?"

"Didn't the captain mention it? Other than ambassador Mar, we have another Mechalus on board**.**"

Pax regained his composure**.** "No, I'm afraid he didn't**.** He had been somewhat distracted by Ambassador Meesis and my housing**.**"

"I see**.** Was the ambassador somewhat agitated?"

"Why, yes he was**.** How did you know?"

Dr**.** Ann smiled at him**.** "Quaisorans are always a bit on the edgy side, so that comes as no surprise**.** As for this housing of yours **.** **.** **.**" Dr**.** Ann looked at the harness that Pax was wearing**.** In its center, she saw an area that, even while covered, caused her senses to react**.** It was as if it was whispering to her in a volume she couldn't hear**.** "That is a most interesting piece, Mr**.** Pax**.** I shall have to ask Professor Stiles more about it**.**"

Pax said nothing about that, hoping that Dr**.** Ann would forget about finding out any more about it**.** He decided to change the subject**.** "You were about to tell me who this other Mechalus was"?

"Oh, yes**.** I'm sorry**.** Let me bring up his file on the computer**.**" She pressed a few keys and the Mechalus' file came up on the monitor**.** Dr**.** Ann turned the screen so Pax could see it**.**

The image and the name hit Pax like a runaway meteor**.** He didn't misunderstand her; it _was_ the same one**.** "His name is Tao 36S7-P8, assigned to Wayfarers about three years ago**.** He's in charge of our science department**.**"

"Assigned?" Pax asked Dr**.** Ann, somewhat perplexed**.** "May I ask by whom?

"Certainly**.** He was assigned here by the _Star League_"

Pax looked even less green-gray than his normal coloring**.**

"Is something wrong, Mr**.** Pax? You suddenly look pale**.** Are you alright?"

Pax quickly regained his composure**.** "No, doctor, nothing is wrong**.** I am just feeling a bit drained by the events of the day**.** May I take my leave now?" he asked her**.**

Dr**.** Ann looked at him a bit suspiciously**.** "Alright, but you know if anything is wrong we can look you over and help**.** **.** **.**"

"There is nothing wrong! I am merely tired and need to rest**.** May I go?"

"Of course**.** I'll walk you to the door**.** I have to let you out until we get you programmed into the system", she told him, slightly put off by his curt manner**.**

They walked to the door in silence**.** She deactivated the force field, and then reactivated it after he left**.** Dr, Ann walked back to her office and reseated herself at her desk**.**

That was truly odd**.** From what she knew of the Mechalus, they weren't given to great emotional displays like that**.** They don't exactly repress their emotions; they just do their best not to let them get the better of them**.** The Mechalus have always felt that the full repression of emotions was just not very practical; they believe that there are situations where emotions are not only called for but necessary**.** This, however, was a case of going above and beyond the call of emotional duty**.** She decided that a call to the captain on this matter was definitely in order**.** She pressed the CALL button that was located on her keyboard**.**

"Dr**.** Ann to Captain Cartwright", she told the computer, who routed her call to the appropriate destination**.** A moment later, the captain's image appeared on her monitor**.**

"Dr**.** Ann**.** How did your meeting go with our newest crew member"?

"That's why I'm calling**.** It was odd**.**"

"Odd? Can you elaborate?"

"Yes, but I'd rather do it in person**.** You know how much I hate talking on this thing**.**"

"Yes, Ann**.** You've made me aware of that many times**.**"

Ann smiled at him**.** "Can you come down?"

"You believe it's that important"?

"I can't say for certain, but it'd make me feel better to discuss it**.**"

Cartwright sighed**.** "Very well**.** You can expect me in a few minutes**.**"

"At least I don't have to get up to let _you_ in", she told him, smiling**.**

He smiled back and nodded**.** "Cartwright out**.**"

The screen went back to the previous display**.** Dr**.** Ann sat back, trying to make sense of what happened with Pax while she waited for the Captain**.**

Chapter Three

The Curio Shop

While the initial meeting between Pax and Dr**.** Ann was going on, Agla Meesis and Captain Cartwright were en route to Meesis's shop**.** Cartwright was aware of the looks that were given him by guests and crew alike**.** The Captain was not known for making any sort of public appearance, normally opting to stay in his office or strictly on level one**.** The only exception was when he had to retire to his quarters after the day's activities**.** So to see him on any other part of the station was a rare occurrence indeed, enough to make people speculate just what dire set of circumstances had occurred to make the near legendary figure come down out of the "Ivory Tower" as it had become known to those who stayed there long enough, and in the company of the Quaisoran ambassador no less**.**

They had arrived at the door to Meesis's shop**.** The ambassador was unlocking the door when he turned and asked Cartwright "Captain, do you not think it prudent to order some security?"

"Why"?

"Why? To protect my shop and keep onlookers away from the scene of the crime, of course**.**"

"No, Agla**.** I don't**.**"

Meesis was aghast at this and looked at the Captain as if he had lost every bit of sense he owned**.**

Cartwright knew that look**.** He explained to Meesis, "Look at it this way, Agla**.** Part of my job is to make sure things are running as smooth as possible, correct?"

Meesis nodded**.**

"If word were to get around that your store had been broken into, what do you think the reaction would be, especially among the other store owners?"

Meesis considered this for a moment**.** "They would be in a near panic**.** Constantly on edge that their items and valuables might be next**.** Businesses would suffer and the station would be in a state of crisis**.** A security guard would alert them to the fact that a problem exists and would want to know what it is**.**"

"That's it exactly**.** Sometimes I think you're able to read my mind", Cartwright said, smiling at the ambassador**.**

Meesis's face took on the approximation of a blush**.** He asked the Captain, "If someone happens to see it, how will we explain the hole in the wall?"

Almost sheepishly, Cartwright answered, "I haven't quite worked that part out yet**.** Luckily, it's on the back wall of your shop where hardly anyone should be able to see it**.** If they do ask, I should have something worked out by that time**.**"

Meesis finished opening up the shop**.** They entered and he closed the door, making sure the closed sign was clearly in view**.** After entering the rear of the store, Meesis walks over to the vault to open the door as the Captain stands back**.** Cartwright was aware of Meesis's locking mechanism security and didn't want to take the chance that it thought he might be too close**.** The door to the vault opened and Cartwright entered the area, looking at the hole**.**

"Quite a large hole", said Cartwright, his left hand on his right elbow and his right hand on his chin in a thoughtful pose**.**

"That is rather obvious, is it not?

Cartwright made a face at him**.** "I was merely thinking that a large person would need a hole that big to get through**.** It just seemed to me that that part didn't need to be said**.**"

Meesis merely looked on**.**

Cartwright took the scanner he brought with him, played it over the hole, and recalled their conversation on the way here**.** Meesis told him every detail he could remember upon finding the hole and the robbery**.** "You say that when you examined the hole, there was some sort of substance bubbling and fizzing on it?" he asked Meesis after checking the readings on his scanner**.**

"Yes**.** It felt as if it had burned for a moment when I touched it _accidentally_**.**" Meesis made certain he emphasized the accidentally**.**

Cartwright toughed the hole's edge, prompting Meesis to warn him**.** "Be careful, Captain!"

"Don't worry, Agla**.** Whatever was there is gone now, or is inactive at least**.**" He looked once again at the hole and its immediate surrounding area**.** There was something about it, other than the fact that it was there in the first place, that bothered him**.** A moment later, he realized what it was**.**

"You know, I thought there was something odd about this hole's appearance that bothered me, but until just now, I couldn't put my finger on what it was**.**"

"And what was that?" Meesis asked him**.**

"Look here at the floor of the vault in front of the hole**.** What do you see?"

Meesis examined it**.** "Just the floor and a small bit of dust**.**"

"Exactly" Cartwright said**.** "Now look outside at the base of the wall**.** Do you see all that debris?"

'Yes**.** What exactly are you getting at?"

"That this vault wasn't broken into; it was broken out of**.**"

"What? That is not possible!" Meesis exclaimed**.** "No one could have gotten through the door's security**.** I even check inside the vault myself at the end of the day to see that everything is alright!"

"Please calm down, Ambassador**.** This scanner is not useful enough to be able to get the answers we need**.** I'm afraid you're going to have to go to Klandau with this one**.** His equipment is much better tailored for the type of detection that's needed**.**"

A sudden sound came from the office**.** Cartwright frowned and looked out of the doorway**.** An old book was lying on the ground in front of a shelf that was about six feet up from the bottom of the wall**.** "Hmm**.** I wonder how that happened?" the Captain asked**.** He returned to the inside of the vault**.**

Meesis sighed deeply, a rather forlorn look appearing on his face**.** "Very well, if that is what I must do**.** Just so you know; if that two-legged Crignor on roller skates breaks anything while doing his investigation, the _League_ is going to pay for it!"

Cartwright chuckled out loud at that**.** "Agreed, ambassador**.** I'll remind him to be extra careful while conducting his investigation**.**"

"You have no idea how much better that makes me feel," Meesis said sarcastically**.**

"Why don't you wait in your office for him? I need to return to mine and will inform him from there**.**"

"Actually, I was thinking of making a list of the items taken from the vault**.** Is that not normally what the cops ask for when this sort of thing happens?"

"The _cops_? Really, Agla, I believe you've been watching too many of those old Earth movies**.**"

"I'll admit I do find a certain type of fascination for them**.** The lack of color is also easier on my eyes**.**"

Cartwright looked at Meesis**.** "Yes, I see what you mean**.** Alright, you get busy while I notify _the cops_," he told the ambassador while smiling**.**

Meesis just nodded and they left the vault area**.** The vault door was closed but not locked**.** The ambassador walked the Captain to the door and opened it for him**.** Cartwright noticed that Meesis was looking more pale than usual**.** "Are you alright, Agla? I know this is upsetting you, but you don't look well**.**"

"I am fine, my friend**.** This entire incident is just taking its toll on me**.** I will need to rest when the security chief is finished**.** Right now, I must get started on that list**.** These items must be recovered at all cost**.**"

"Are you that worried about the monetary value?" Cartwright asked him**.**

"Not as much as I am that the items just _are_ recovered**.** I can't explain why, Captain, but I know that if one particular item isn't found soon, our galaxy could be in very serious trouble**.**"

Cartwright's face clouded over with the same worried look that was on Agla Meesis's face**.** That particular trait of Meesis's could get fairly unnerving at times**.** The Captain knew that the day was coming when he was going to make Agla Meesis sit down and tell him just how it was that he knew these things**.**

Blaze is Shocked

Blaze reached her room on level 4-A**.** When she had arrived at Wayfarers, she had rented one of the more moderately priced rooms**.** Not that a more economically priced room wouldn't have been good enough**.** They were supposed to be quite comfortable if lacking in some amenities**.** She merely felt that, with the credits she was supposed to be receiving from this little job, she could afford to splurge a bit**.** However, her funds had been miscalculated and she was now in danger of losing her room**.** This little credit chip that she snagged might just be able to let her to stay long enough so she could finally complete this job**.**

Although the doors do so automatically after a guest enters to ensure their privacy, Blaze double-checked to make sure it was locked**.** She then went immediately to the computer console that came with the room**.** They were actually included as a standard feature in all the rooms, computers today being a tool that no one could do without**.** She seated herself in front of the terminal and inserted the chip in the slot provided for that purpose**.** The computer didn't need to be deactivated to do that, but she felt that taking chances with it was something she did not wish to do**.** The terminal was activated and, after she was logged in, commanded the computer to access and display the amount found on the chip**.**

After a couple of moments, she read on the screen:

CURRENT CREDIT CHIP AMOUNT: 50,000

Blaze nearly fell out of her chair when she read that figure**.** Fifty thousand credits! What in the galaxy was that old T'sa doing with that much? Was the same amount on the other chips he had as well? Once the initial shock wore off, she removed the chip then instructed the computer to erase that result and associated commands along with it from memory**.** Blaze carefully put it into an inner pocket on her vest**.** She shut down the terminal, and then began to pace the room, furiously attempting to work this out**.**

She asked herself many questions about the situation along with the previous ones**.** She realized that no regular person carries that much on them unless he's a trader, which the T'sa did not strike her as being, or possibly a **.** **.** **.**

"Oh **.** **.** **.** my **.** **.** **.** GODS!" she exclaimed**.** "He's got to be an ambassador! Wonderful**.** Not only will he be upset when he finds out about the missing chip, but he's bound to report this to the T'sa Empire! Nice going, Blaze**.** And here I thought I wanted to live a nice LONG life**.**" She sunk down onto the couch and rested her forehead on her hand, feeling like she had just been thrown towards the whorl of darkness**.**

Wait a minute**.** Just wait one minute! There may be a way out of this yet**.**

She made a beeline for the bedroom**.** Opening the closet, she brought down a bag off the top shelf and carried it to the bed**.** Unsealing the top of it, she looked around inside it for a minute before finding what she wanted**.**

"Good thing I keep these empty ones handy", she said as she took an empty credit chip out**.** Fortunately, credit chips are all essentially made alike to ensure compatibility with chip slots**.** She slipped that empty chip into a different inner pocket in her vest so she wouldn't get it mixed up with the other one**.** In fact **.** **.** **.**

She walked back out to the living room after closing the bag and putting it back up on the closet's shelf**.** Taking the chip with the fifty-thousand on it, she placed it inside a different pocket inside her vest**.** She was not about to take a chance with it at this point**.**

Now she was ready**.** She would go back to the cafe' and, if the old T'sa was still there, give him the empty chip**.** With any luck, he'll be so grateful to get it back that he won't check it immediately**.** She would explain to him how she thought that the chip had fallen out of her pocket and, since they all resemble each other, thought it really was hers until she checked it and realized that it obviously wasn't**.** Yes, that would work**.** He just might believe that**.**

She smiled to herself, pleased at her own inventiveness**.** Blaze unlocked the door to her room, then left to find the T'sa ambassador**.**

Quar meets Blaze

Quar was also in his room by this time, also seated at his computer terminal, but for a very different reason**.** He was attempting to access the guest registry with little success**.** Everything he tried resulted in the computer telling him that his access was denied; that action required a password known only to the room registrar, Harry Abrams, and please see him if you need information**.** That idea was out of the question**.** He could possibly give himself away if he started asking questions about guests and their information**.** Harry Abrams would want to know why, or at least report his actions to either security or the Captain**.**

The young T'sa warrior was letting his frustration at not getting any answers to his inquiries get to him**.** When confronted with the problem of building anxiety, he does what he has always done: he decides to lie down on his bed of hot rocks to ease away the tension and frustration**.**

The T'sa, having evolved from a lizard-like race, occasionally has an instinctive need to lie on a heated rock to calm themselves**.** A trait that no doubt came from their cold-blooded ancestors who used to bask on warm rocks in the sun**.** Realizing this, the station supplied any T'sa who stayed there with a bed of specially made rocks that only heated upon sensing T'sa DNA lying upon them**.** The rocks lay on a specially treated heat resistant material and also quickly cooled after the T'sa arose and left the bed, thus eliminating the chance of an accidental fire or melting**.**

Quar lay down upon the rock bed and curled up in his natural position, already feeling the rocks heat up to their usual comfortable temperature**.** He also practiced some small meditation techniques he learned while training to become a Rijiik-Tlosk**.** This combination worked quite well and Quar had calmed down after several minutes**.** He felt refreshed and his mind was much clearer**.** Going over it again now that he was calmer, he came to the conclusion that if he could not find her the modern way, then the old-fashioned way would have to do; he would watch for her in the common areas of the station**.** Unfortunately, that would have to become his second priority**.** His first, apart from keeping an eye on Kaiden, was to do his job as the chief engineer's assistant**.** This among all else was what he used to keep his cover intact**.** Quar put on and straightened his vest, and then left his room to resume his duties**.**

A few minutes after leaving his room, Quar's luck made a monumental leap**.** He spotted Blaze rounding a corner**.** His reflexes kicked in and he jumped back before she spotted him**.** Having memorized the layout of the hallways, Quar quickly worked out the best place to lay in wait for the thieving red-headed female**.** In moments, he had himself stationed at a spot that he knew she would have to pass to get to the quicklift**.**

Blaze was approaching the point where Quar was hiding, but his eagerness to waylay the human female had betrayed him**.** He edged forward just a bit, poised to spring out at her when she got close enough, but his toe managed to protrude just enough beyond the edge of the wall where Blaze was able to spot it**.**

She saw the alien digit that stuck out just enough to be noticeable and smiled to herself**.** Whoever this was and whatever they wanted, they were about to get more than they bargained for**.** To keep from letting on that he had spotted the revealing clue that someone was waiting for her, she continued on at a normal pace, eyes straight ahead**.** Her face showing nothing that would give here thoughts away**.** She also made certain to stay to the side of the hallway where her mysterious attacker was hiding**.**

Blaze reached the spot where Quar was hiding, still giving no indication that she knew he was there**.** The moment came and Quar reached out with his left arm to grab Blaze around the neck, clamping his hand over her mouth before she could yell out or scream**.** He grabbed her other arm and twisted it behind her back**.** Blaze played it up, acting terrified, her eyes wide and breathing rapidly, giving the impression of one feeling extreme fear**.**

"I am going to remove my hand from your mouth**.** You will not scream**.** Understand?

Blaze nodded her head**.** Quar removed his hand from her mouth**.**

Near her ear he said, "You will give to me that which you have stolen**.**"

Stolen? Blaze thought furiously**.** The chip! He must have been sent after me to get it**.** Who IS this guy?

"I can't reach it while you have me twisted like this**.**"

"I will release you**.** Try nothing or you will be sorry**.** I can move much faster than you think**.**"

"Fine**.** Ok**.** Just don't hurt me!" Blaze pleaded with him, still carrying on the helpless female act**.**

Quar let her go, and she turned to face him**.** _Another T'sa?_ She thought**.** _How many of these guys are there around here?_

"Give me the chip**.** _Now_!" He ordered her**.**

"OK, OK**.** Give me a second**.**" Blaze made a small performance out of looking for the chip**.** "Here it is**.**" She held it in her hand**.** He reached out to take it from her**.** "Catch", she called out, tossing the chip up into the air**.** Distracted, Quar looked up at the chip sailing upward**.** Blaze caught him off guard, jumping up into the air and kicking him in the chest hard enough to send him crashing into the wall behind him and causing him to slump to the floor**.** Blaze caught the chip as it started its descent, and then ran off to the quicklift nearly knocking two guests over in the process**.**

_That T'sa must be working with the other one. Great. He found out about the theft and sent a watchdog after me. I've got to get this chip to him before anything else happens._ Blaze reached the quicklift tube and called for a car**.** Stepping into it after it arrived, she punched in the sequence to take her back to level Two**.** Quar regained his senses and picked himself up off the floor after the car left**.**

Kaiden's Deception

Ambassador Kaiden was still sitting at a table at the cafe' at the time that Blaze was in her quarters examining the credit chip**.** The waiting was taking its toll on the old T'sa, his patience not what it used to be**.** If he wasn't contacted soon, then he would have to assume that the job wasn't done, and the deal would be off**.** That would be extremely unfortunate**.** The day he walked into Meesis's shop and overheard the discussion between him and the Vadanian was the most fortunate and informative day he'd had in years**.** Kaiden knew about the history of the object that was he was acquiring from one of the legends the galaxy knew concerning the Mechalus, and the consequences associated with it**.** He must have it, if only to ensure the safety of the universe**.** The deal _must_ go through**.** Kaiden stopped a passing waiter to get the time**.** It was 10:45:38 am**.** He would wait 15 more minutes**.** No longer**.**

From his position at the table, Kaiden could see the front of Agla Meesis's shop**.** He saw Meesis and the Captain arrive, then leave around twenty minutes later**.** Things were happening faster than he expected**.** The contact must happen today!

A low, gravelly voice that resembled thunder called out to him "Kaiden!"

The ambassador looked around to see a robed, hooded figure standing by the back corner of one of the nearby shops**.** Kaiden checked the surrounding area for anyone who might be watching, then, after seeing that no one was, waved the mysterious figure over**.** He seated himself in the chair almost opposite the ambassador, no easy feat for his nearly seven foot frame**.**

"Do you have it?" Kaiden asked a little too expectantly**.**

"Would I be here otherwise? Did you manage to keep your end of the bargain?"

Kaiden's eyes practically flashed at the figure**.** "How dare you ask that? I am a T'sa! Our word is our life**.**"

"I will grant you that, but under the circumstances, to do otherwise would not be prudent**.** Are you aware of what will happen if we are discovered?"

"I am, but too much is at stake for us to not take the risk**.**"

"I am forced to agree with that, ambassador**.** I wish that it were otherwise**.**" The figure reached under his robe and placed a small wooden box on the table near Kaiden**.** "Your payment for my services"?

Kaiden reached into his vest and withdrew his cache of credit chips**.** He began to count them out, but stopped when he reached the last one**.** "This is not correct**.** I had brought ten chips**.** There is only nine here now**.**" Kaiden was befuddled until realization dawned on him**.** "That female**.** She must have it!" he exclaimed rather loudly**.**

"Lower your voice, T'sa, or we will have security down on our heads**.** What do you mean, one is missing? Do not think to deceive me, ambassador**.** Maybe I should just take this", he placed his hand on the box, "to another buyer"**.**

Kaiden just glared at him**.** "If we were on my world, you would be dead now for that insult**.** No one who doubts the integrity of a T'sa would live; Here, I do not dare harm you**.** It would raise too many questions**.** I also know that, for obvious reasons, you do not dare try to take that to another buyer**.** "

"You have made good points on both counts**.** What are you going to do about it?"

"There is no time to try and track her down**.** The contact for the buyer will be here soon**.** You have my word on this**.** I will have the rest of your money by this time tomorrow**.**" Kaiden slid the chips over to the hooded figure**.**

The figure took the chips and placed them inside his robe**.** "It seems I am left with little choice**.** Very well, then**.** Tomorrow it is**.** Now get that out of my sight**.**" referring to the box**.**

Kaiden looked at him puzzled and moved the box to his lap under the table**.** "I am not sure I understand your attitude**.** Isn't this ancient relic considered sacred to your people?"

"First, they are no longer 'my people'**.** That happened once they decided to abandon and discard me**.** Second, the only relic that they consider to be "sacred" is the housing**.** Most of the older ones have forgotten about the existence of the box**.** The younger ones believe it does not exist**.** As much as I have little love left for them, I do not wish to see the rest of the universe suffer for their sake", the figure explained to Kaiden with enough hate in his voice to cause the ambassador to draw back slightly**.**

Kaiden nodded his head**.** "I know well concerning the story behind this artifact and share your fears; otherwise I would never have agreed to this plan of yours**.** I agree that it must be kept out of their hands at all costs but I also wish there had been some other way**.**"

"There was not, as you well know**.** Trying to acquire the artifact any other way would have attracted too much attention to us and raised too many questions**.** This was the best way**.**"

"I cannot dispute the practical side of your argument, but it is still irritating**.**"

"Because Meesis is your friend," the figure stated**.**

"That and other reasons**.**"

"Take heart, ambassador**.** You are doing the right thing, even if you don't agree with the methods**.** The ends will justify the means**.** Now I must go or I will be missed**.** I must not be suspected**.**"

The ambassador nodded and told him "Farewell, then, until tomorrow morning**.**"

The figure nodded, then left the way he came**.** Kaiden replaced the box on the table and was once more left alone to contemplate the future of the universe**.**

Chapter Four

Pax gets familiar with the station

Pax left Dr**.** Ann's office in a far more agitated state than he'd let on, once he'd learned that Tao 36S7-P8 was not only here, but a member of the _Star League_ as well**.** He thought about how this could be possibly be the case as he attempted to rest in his quarters**.** Surely, the _League_ would have done some sort of background check concerning Tao's past and learned about what he'd done**.** Wouldn't they? Could an oversight have been made? There were times when humans were not very practical where things like someone's background was taken into account**.** Ahhhhh! It is also conceivably possible that Tao could have fabricated a history for himself**.** Pax debated informing the Captain about Tao's true past**.**

And yet, Pax began to wonder if it was truly his place to do just that**.** He has never before been put into a position where he was forced to interfere in someone's life simply because he knew that they had something in their past that others didn't know about**.** No, in this case, there was much more to it than that**.** What Tao did surpassed every personal belief he had as a Mechalus which involved nearly his entire race**.** At the least, it involved the hundreds of thousands whose blood had stained Tao's hands**.**

Pax needed a distraction to help clear his mind**.** He went to the modified computer console and brought up the information on Wayfarers that the Captain told him he would locate using it**.** Once he viewed it, he would download it into his wrist computer for future reference**.**

Through a small projecting lens, the computer displayed three-dimensional holographic images of the station with the narration**.**

This is what was presented to Pax:

_Welcome to Wayfarers Space Station, constructed in the year 2418. The station was built primarily as a neutral meeting ground for the representatives of all the known and neighboring galaxies to discuss diplomatic issues. Wayfarers is also able to accommodate the need of most any type of race that decides to stay here._

_ Descriptions of the various levels are as follows:_

_ Level one, known as hub-ops, is located at the top of the station. This level contains all of the control areas for the smooth running of the space station. Some of those include defense, the Captain's office, security chief's office, brig, and meeting rooms._

_ Level two contains the shopping, recreations, entertainment, and religious areas. Amid a well- kept, park-like setting, one can find various stores, restaurants, and a religious and youth education center, even a casino located in our mini-mall. The shops and restaurants all cater to the entire tastes of the known races In the youth education center, the children are all encouraged to learn about other races and to interact with them. They are supervised at all times by an adult of an available, randomly chosen species on a given week. The tradition of this ritual was started centuries ago on the planet Earth and was known as "Dae-Cair." More information regarding this subject is supplied to parents with children who plan on having an extended stay at the station._

_ Level 3, the maintenance level, is where all mechanical, electrical, computerized, and robotic problems are dealt with. All maintenance issues are automatically routed to this level to ensure prompt servicing. Issues dealt with by maintenance are normally handled by robots, unless the situation requires human intervention. Robots are stored, programmed, and maintained here along with any equipment they might require. Maintenance hatches and robot ramps located throughout the station are accessed by the use of programmed data cards. A password that is programmed onto the cards is required to open the hatches and ramps. These passwords are changed on a random basis, and are programmed onto the cards either through the robot the card is designed for, or at a data terminal of the same color. Robots and humans both are issued data cards to ensure that non-maintenance personnel cannot have access to this highly sensitive area. This security measure is also applied to the quicklift system._

_ Level four is comprised of four sections. Section A is the guest room section. All guest accommodations are assigned to the floor. The rooms come in three price ranges: economy, moderate, and luxury suites. Section B is the officer, crew, and dignitary floor. Quarters for officers, crew, ambassadors, and other potentially important guests are located here. Section C contains our medical and research facilities, with housing for the medical and research assistants. Section D has our large meeting room; quadlithium power supply for the entire station; waste/atmospheric reclamation, recycling and redistribution equipment and a full-featured holosuite._

_ Level five houses our hydroponics section that provides food for some of our more exotic guests' dietetic needs. A highly secure storage section is located on this floor where residents and guests may store personal valuable items. Long term storage is available to anyone going off station for an indefinite period of time for a small fee._

_ Level six is the landing dome. It is comprised of two levels. The lower level is for generalized use by all types of galactic transport. The upper level is used by Officers, crew, residential ambassadors, and visiting dignitaries only, unless special permission is given by the Captain. To allow spacecraft easier access into and out of the landing dome, the dome itself is capable of rotating 360 degrees to help minimize maneuvering of spacecraft into their designated places. An atmospheric force field allows ships to pass through without disturbing atmospheric integrity._

_ Other features of the station include:_

_ An escape pod module located directly beneath the landing dome. Pods are also available throughout the station at various locations._

_ To help prevent damage to and assist with defense in the station, a force field system has been installed. The field is emitted through rods that are located under the landing dome. When they are in use, these rods extend and the shield is emitted to the top and bottom of the station to form an oval barrier that connects at the top and bottom to specially constructed disks. The rods retract and stay under the landing dome when not in use. Disc and rod composition come from an unnamed and unidentified element that is ten times harder than adamantium, making it virtually totally impervious to damage._

_ Travel between levels is accomplished through the use of our quicklift tube. The cars used within the tube move by means of electro-magnetic energy. Because of the large amount of magnetic force used, a coating of anti-magnetic material has been placed between the interior of the cars and their outside to protect the cars' computerized components and passengers. The actual travel routes are handled by the console located in hub-ops. Its purpose is to help reduce station travel time and congestion. Doors allowing car access are located at each of the four compass points on each level and section to also help reduce waiting time._

_ In the event that the large meeting room on level 4-D becomes unavailable or unusable, smaller meeting rooms are located one level one, section five of hub-ops._

_ To provide added protection of the station against an attack or other threat, auto-targeting laser cannons are concealed in the asteroids that circle the station._

_ This concluded the Wayfarers basic orientation presentation._

The computer terminated the holographic display**.** Pax downloaded the presentation into his wrist computer to access for future reference**.** He was still left with the dilemma of what to do about Tao 36S7-P8**.** The longer he debated the issue, the more the answers eluded him**.** As with all the members of his race, he fell back upon the dictates of practicality, which told him that his decision about the Tao subject must concern the greater good**.** With his mind made up, he left his quarters to discuss the matter with Captain Cartwright**.**

Klandau

Klandau stood inside the vault in Agla Meesis's shop examining the scene with a variety of devices**.** He used one of the devices he was carrying to do a thorough scan on the damaged wall to determine what type of solvent was used**.** The device itself was affixed to the ragged edge of the hole while Klandau used a different type of instrument on the vault floor**.** He had already scanned the walls with no useful results**.** Meesis, haggard enough by the day's events, has been following the security chief around to be certain the stocky Glithman-Hu' did not break anything, expensive or otherwise, even though they were both aware of what the Captain had said about warning him to be extra-careful**.**

"Have you found out anything yet?" Meesis asked, somewhat exasperated**.**

"Yes, as a matter of fact", Klandau stated while not taking his eyes off the scanner in his hand**.** "I have discovered that, when you are upset, you can be a pain in one's hind quarters**.**"

Meesis stared at him with a cross between wounded pride and anger**.**

"There is no need to take that tone with me, security chief**.** I was _robbed_, for Horath's sake!"

Klandau paused and looked up from his scanning at Meesis, "You are absolutely right, ambassador**.** My apologies**.** My people have a naturally sarcastic streak that tends to show itself more often than not**.** It has a bad habit of disrupting official investigations**.** I can only claim professional wounded pride since you did not come to me at the outset of the investigation**.**"

Meesis looked at him and stated, "I had my reasons, Klandau**.** They were not meant for you to take them personally**.** My apologies for that**.**"

The security chief looked at Meesis and considered for a moment, then stated, "I can accept that**.** Everyone usually has reasons for doing what they do, even if we do not always understand or accept them**.**"

Meesis nodded and sighed at that, knowing full well what he meant**.**

A tone came from the device on the wall**.** Klandau said "Ah**.**" and went to retrieve it**.** He pressed a couple of buttons on it and studied the readout**.** "Hmmm" he said in a grunting manner**.**

"Well? Does it tell you anything?" Meesis said, nearly screaming at him**.**

"Yes**.** Something quite interesting**.** It says that the compound used was an extremely high-powered acid that will only eat through certain types of inorganic material**.** This solvent is not capable of doing other than very minor damage to organic life though it can cause one to feel as if they had received a first degree burn and a tingling sensation if it comes into contact with skin**.**"

Meesis agreed with him**.** "Yes**.** I found that out _accidentally_**.**" He flexed his hand slightly as he remembered the tingling and burning**.**

"What is also interesting is the solvent's planet of origin, though that really isn't going to tell us who used it**.** Anyone could have bought it from there**.**"

"Oh? Where did it come from?"

Klandau gave Meesis a look that suggested what he might be thinking**.** "Aleer", he answered him**.** "But as I said, anyone could have bought it from Aleer and brought it with him, or had it brought here by someone**.**"

"I see", said Meesis, somewhat unconvinced**.**

"Here is something else", Klandau continued**.** "This device**.** **.** **.** "Which he held up for Meesis's inspection, "**.** **.** **.** is used to detect footprints by anyone within a forty-eight hour period**.** Now watch**.**" He played it over the floor of the vault**.** "There are five sets of footprints the scanner detected; yours, mine, the Captain's **.** **.** **.** and apparently the thief's**.**"

"One moment**.**" Meesis said**.** "That is only four**.** You said there were five**.**"

"Yes, I did**.** The fifth one was also the thief's**.**"

"How can there be two different sets of footprints for the same thief?"

"Because the footprints are in two different sizes**.**"

"What? How is that possible? Are you sure they belong to the same person?"

"The configuration of the foot matches**.** The size is the only thing that is different**.**"

"So you are telling me that the thief was two different sizes at some point"?

"That would be the apparent conclusion**.**"

"So what is your analysis on the situation"?

Klandau sighed**.** "I am amazed that you cannot see the answer for yourself, Ambassador**.** The thief somehow got into your vault while miniaturized, possibly smuggled in inside an empty container of some kind, made him or herself normal sized again, gathered up the items they wanted, used the solvent on the wall, pushed their way out, and left**.**"

Meesis looked at the security chief as if Klandau had had some kind of breakdown**.** "You did ask, ambassador", he told Meesis smiling slightly**.**

Agla Meesis sighed and looked away from Klandau for a moment, then back at him**.** "Assuming what you say is true, where does that leave us?"

"I have put a temporary halt on all traffic going into and out of the station**.** We will be checking the records for the last couple of days to see if we can turn up anything that might tell us some kind of information as to who stole your items and where they may be**.** Too bad we really don't have more to go on**.** I just hope they're still on the station**.**"

"They are", Meesis blurted out**.**

Klandau looked at the ambassador with a start**.** "And just how do you know that, Meesis"?

Meesis looked at him with something like surprise on his face, realizing he had slipped**.** "Just call it very good intuition, chief**.**"

Klandau sighed and muttered under his breath "Quaisorans"**.**

Meesis caught what he said, but decided not to comment remembering what Klandau said about his natural sarcasm**.**

"I have my men on a search detail of the area, done discretely per the captain's order**.** With luck, we might turn something up, but to use an ancient Earth saying _I'm not holding my breath_**.**"

"You are not exactly instilling me with much in the way of hope, are you?" Meesis said with a note of concern in his voice**.**

Klandau smiled somewhat**.** "Do not worry, ambassador**.** We'll do everything that can be done to retrieve your stolen items**.**"

"Thank you**.** You have no idea of how important their retrieval really is**.**"

"Indeed? Do you think I could get you to impart exactly why it is so important?"

"With all due respect, security chief **.** **.** **.** no, I cannot**.** Only because of the uncertainty I have about the situation**.** The only thing I do know for certain is that disaster could befall the galaxy if they are not recovered**.**"

Klandau and Meesis both looked at each other with worried looks and even more worried thoughts**.** At that moment, they heard the front door to the shop open**.** A voice called out; "Sir?"

Klandau looked at Meesis**.** "Ah", he said knowingly**.** "It's one of my men**.** Back here, Sergeant", he called out to the young officer**.**

The young sergeant entered Agla Meesis's office area**.** Their uniforms were almost exactly like the ones worn by the station's crew, except for an additional badge that was worn on the uniform's chest area, signifying their placement as members of security**.** The caps they were required to wear also bore the same emblems**.**

"Sir**.**" The guard saluted Klandau who returned the salute with a nod**.** "This was found under the podium in the town hall**.**" He handed a scroll to the security chief**.**

"How long ago was this found?"

"About ten minutes ago, sir**.**"

"Thank you, sergeant**.** Return to your duties, and inform me of any other findings**.**"

"Yes, sir!" the guard snapped**.** He turned to leave**.**

"Oh, and sergeant **.** **.** **.**"

The young officer turned back around to face his superior

"Good work**.** Tell your men that as well**.**"

The sergeant allowed himself a brief smile and said "Thank you, sir**.** I will**.**" He turned back around then left the shop**.**

Holding the scroll out to Meesis, Klandau asked, "Would you care to do the honors"?

Meesis took the scroll, unrolled it, and read it**.** "Interesting**.** It's written in Quaisoran**.**"

"Really? Let me see**.** I read a little bit of all the known languages**.**" Klandau took r the scroll from Meesis who presented it to him**.** Klandau looked at it, a perplexed look upon his face**.** "You're mistaken, ambassador**.** This had to have been meant for me since it is in my native language**.**"

Meesis also had a questioning look at that, He looked at the scroll while Klandau held it**.** Once again, to him, the message was written in Quaisoran**.**

Meesis asked him, "You say that you see this message written in your native tongue, correct?"

"Yes**.**"

"I still see it as written in Quaisoran, though I don't know **.** **.** **.** oh for the love of Quaisor! How stupid of me to have forgotten**.**"

"Forgotten'?

"Yes**.** I have heard of these but never actually seen one before**.** It's a smart scroll**.**"

"A what"?

"A smart scroll**.** This paper has micro sensors ingrained into it**.** They detect whatever race is reading it, and shows the message in that race's native language**.** This is extremely rare and hasn't been seen in quite a long time**.** They were rumored to have been created by an ancient culture many centuries ago though I do not know which one**.** This is the first unknown one to have been seen in years**.** It was believed that all the existing ones had been accounted for**.**"

"Interesting, but I am not sure how that helps us in this situation**.** I have little doubt that the one who wrote this message was not the original owner, but I will scan it for any clues later**.** Do you have any idea what this message means"?

"May I"? Meesis asked, holding out his hand again**.** Klandau gave him back the scroll**.**

Meesis read the message aloud:

_"They cannot have it. All would soon end._

_It would lead him to find those who once were_

_Just walk right up and shake the hand_

_To find what was taken. It's almost all there."_

Meesis thought it over for a moment**.** "Apparently, the fourth line refers to my stolen items**.** As for the rest of it, I no more understand it than you do**.**"

"Shake _the_ hand**.** Not his or her hand**.** That in itself is odd**.** I wonder who the _him_ is that he second line is referring to?"

"As well as the _those who once were _part, but then solving crimes with clues is supposed to be your department, not mine**.**"

"Point well taken, ambassador**.** I will give this message a great deal of thought while my people go over the scroll thoroughly**.** It will be given to you when we are finished with it**.** The fact that we found it at all tells me that the robbery was not just a random hit**.** Your shop was a preplanned target**.** Someone wanted what you had in the vault a great deal**.**"

Meesis walked over to his desk chair, a look of anguish appearing on his normally calm features**.**

"What in **.** **.** **.**" Klandau exclaimed, looking around**.** "Did something happen to the environmental controls? It suddenly has become quite hot in here**.**"

Meesis managed to calm himself down after a couple of minutes**.**

"That's odd**.** Now it's back to normal**.** You should notify engineering of that**.**"

"Yes**.** It was probably just a slight glitch**.** Look here, Klandau**.** This entire situation has completely put me on edge**.** I'm going to have to close the shop and go rest in my quarters**.**"

"Oh, of course, ambassador**.** Thoughtless of me not to have considered that", he told Meesis in a somewhat condescending tone**.** "I believe I have all that can be gathered from the scene anyway**.** Maintenance will be told about the hole in your wall and that it needs to be repaired immediately**.**"

"Yes, of course**.** Do whatever you feel is necessary", Meesis told the security chief in a rather flat tone along with a somewhat vacant look**.**

Klandau took note of Meesis's attitude and felt rather sorry for him at that moment**.** "Ambassador, believe me**.** I _will_ find your missing items**.** You have my word on that**.**"

"I'm sure you will give it your best effort, Klandau**.** Just pray to whatever gods you worship that when you do, everything will be there**.**"

Klandau gave Meesis an extremely questioning look**.**

Quar's threat

Blaze stepped out of the quicklift car, in somewhat of a hurry yet not trying to make it seem as if she was**.** The encounter with Quar left her slightly nervous and on edge**.** She must get the chip back to the old T'sa before that other one catches up with her**.** She recalled hearing somewhere about how relentless the T'sa once were when pursuing their prey, be it an enemy or whatever**.** They never gave up unless it could not be helped**.** It's been said that, in the old days, a T'sa's opponent had been known to meet with an "accident" simply because the T'sa had to expend the extra energy to chase them longer than necessary**.** She hoped that the rumor was not true today but if it was, then that fact alone was enough reason for her to get the chip to the old T'sa as soon as possible**.**

The red haired privateer walked along the path leading to the cafe' but approached from the western side of the level**.** She had a hunch that the old T'sa would still be there since he had been arriving while she had been leaving**.** She also hadn't been gone that long**.** As she approached the cafe, she could see the outside tables and most of the patrons who were seated at them**.** There were the usual number of waiters and patrons**.** Blaze managed to spot Kaiden sitting at a table, not too far from where she'd been, along the eastern edge of the patio**.** His back was slightly towards where she was walking, and he was talking to someone seated across from him**.**

_Well. Isn't this interesting?_ Blaze thought**.** She left the path and hid behind the large tree that had hidden Quar in its branches earlier**.** She could not hear the conversation except for the occasional word that came her way**.** She tried to see who it was that the old T'sa was talking to, but his face and body were hidden by a red robe with a hood, and black gloves**.**

She watched the pair for a few moments, waiting for a chance to rejoin the T'sa and give him the chip**.** As she normally always did, she let her eyes take in every bit of the situation: the chairs, the tables, the surroundings, and the people**.** Nothing really stood out until the T'sa leaned to the side for just a moment and she saw an old wooden box**.** _It's the artifact_! _He's got it!_ _This old kreitzer is my contact?_ _I'll be a Katorian ridge runner. It just gets better and better!_

Blaze was going over exactly what she was going to say to the old T'sa when Quar stepped out of the quicklift car**.** He walked around the level and looked at the people there, hopeful to spot that red head, when he saw her hiding behind the tree he had been hiding in earlier**.** He was not about to let her get away from him a second time**.** If anyone had been around to see the embarrassment she caused him the first time, he would have to kill her for it**.** If a T'sa has nothing else, he does have his pride**.** A human would not normally be able to get the drop on a T'sa, especially a member of the Rijiik-Tlosk**.** That alone was unthinkable**.** She must be made to return the chip to Kaiden without the ambassador knowing he had a hand in this**.** His honor and pride demanded it**.**

Quar could see why she was remaining hid: she was watching the ambassador**.** Kaiden was seated at one of the tables with **.** **.** **.** by all the T'sa gods, who in the universe was _that_? A figure dressed in masking garb was having a discussion with the ambassador**.** Quar could not dwell on the who and why of the mystery person**.** His only concern at the moment was the human**.** He focused himself, sharpening his senses and calling forth his learned skills**.** Cautiously, quietly, he moved up on Blaze**.**

The mysterious figure had finally left**.** Blaze was about to make her move when a familiar hand and arm grabbed her again for the second time today**.**

"Not you again", Blaze commented, somewhat irritated that the T'sa was able to sneak up on her**.**

"I will do something for you that I would not normally do for anyone**.** I will give you a choice**.**"

"A choice?" she asked puzzled**.**

"Yes**.** Either you return that which you stole from the T'sa over there", he said indicating Kaiden, "or I will take you to security and he will have it returned through them**.** Either way, I do not care**.** It is your decision**.** Now I will remove my arm**.** If you call out, I will snap your neck**.** Understand"?

Blaze's eyes went wide at the mention of security**.** There was no way she could afford to be turned over to them, then, ultimately, the _Star League_, once they found out who she was**.** She nodded, trembling slightly at the thought**.** Even considering the present situation, Blaze could not suppress the haughtiness which has gotten her in trouble many times before**.**

"Believe it or not, lizard boy, that's _exactly _what I was about to do**.** All I was waiting for was the appropriate moment**.** Now let me go!" she nearly yelled through clenched teeth**.**

Quar finally relented and released her**.** "You are correct, human**.** I do _not_ believe you**.**" Quar hissed at Blaze**.**

"Well, whether you believe it of not, it's the truth", Blaze told him**.** "Just watch and listen**.** Not that you wouldn't do that, anyway**.**" She turned and studied him for a moment**.** 'Typical looking T'sa', she thought although there was something just a bit odd about him that she couldn't quite put a finger on**.** "Who in the nine suns are you, anyway? For that matter, what's your business with him? You some kind of bodyguard or something"?

Quar hissed at her angrily**.** "My name and my business are mine only to know**.** You will not mention me to the ambassador or you will regret it deeply**.** Now go**.**" Quar shoved her slightly**.**

"Ok, ok, I'm going**.** Take it easy", she said to him in a hushed voice**.** Blaze straightened herself up before walking over to the patio**.**

"As you have pointed out, human, I will be observing**.**"

"I don't doubt that," Blaze mumbled to herself and recalled that a T'sa's hearing and sight were better than a humans**.** Quar did smile slightly upon hearing that**.**

Kaiden had been watching the area that the hooded figure had entered to see if he might catch a glimpse of him coming out with either the hood down or the robe completely off**.** Even though Kaiden had no idea of what the person looked like, the only thing he had to go by was his height: he was quite tall, over six feet tall at least**.** So intent he was on spotting his visitor that he did not pay attention to Blaze as she walked up near him, clearing her throat**.**

The ambassador swung around in that direction to see who had made that noise**.** He was incredibly surprised to see the red-haired human female from earlier that morning standing there looking at him with her hands behind her back**.**

"You!" he sort of hiss-growled out at her and made ready to jump out of the chair and grab her before she could get away**.**

She held her right hand up almost at head height and spoke to the Ambassador**.** "Before you decide to attack me, call out, or whatever**.** I want to apologize for the misunderstanding earlier**.** May I sit?" she asked him rather tentatively**.**

Kaiden looked at her, somewhat impressed that she would have as much bravery as she was displaying**.** He was also impressed at the show of honor she was displaying for him, so he motioned for her to take the seat his earlier visitor had**.** One of the drawbacks about being a T'sa is the almost insatiable amount of curiosity that they are born with**.** Nothing escapes investigation, no matter how risky or dangerous, and Kaiden at that moment was no exception**.**

She nodded her head then walked over to the chair and sat down**.** She reached into the inner pocket on her vest and took out the chip**.** Briefly, she looked at it, then at Kaiden**.** The chip was placed on the table top, halfway between the two of them**.** "I believe that is yours," she said indicating the chip**.**

Kaiden picked it up without examining it**.** To do so would have been an insult to her honorable intention**.** The chip was placed inside the vest pocket where the others once resided**.** The chip can always be examined later in his quarters, without anyone watching**.**

"Thank you", Kaiden said and nodded his head once**.** "I do not wish to appear rude, but I am supposed to have a very important meeting with someone who could show up at anytime**.** Will you please excuse me"?

"Certainly**.** Far be it from me to interfere in your business**.** I'll just take what I came for and get out of your way", Blaze stated, reaching for the artifact**.**

Kaiden placed his three-fingered left hand on the box**.** "What do you mean what _you_ came here for"?

Blaze gave him a knowing look**.** "I'm supposed to be picking that up for my client," she said, smiling at him**.**

Kaiden couldn't help himself**.** He gasped and said, "YOU are my contact"?

Blaze looked around quickly**.** "SHHHHH! Let's keep the volume down, OK? Yes**.** I sat here for the longest time this morning waiting for you**.** Of course, I didn't know it _was_ you I was supposed to meet**.** My client has always liked this secrecy stuff though I never did see why**.** I would still have been here but they ran me off earlier**.** Some flimsy excuse about needing the table**.** That's when we had out little run-in**.** If I had known who it was I was supposed to be meeting, I wouldn't have let them run me off like that**.** You certainly took your time about it**.** What kept you"?

"T'sa empire business", Kaiden lied ashamed to admit he actually lost track of time while walking the paths**.** "I also did not yet have possession of it until just awhile ago**.**"

"Yeah, I know**.** I was watching**.**"

"What? You were spying on me"? Kaiden almost jumped out of his chair at her**.**

"Calm Down**.** I only did so to see when your visitor was going to leave so we didn't have to have our little talk in front of anyone**.**" Blaze looked rather sheepish**.** "I guess I was also a bit embarrassed about giving you the chip in front of a stranger**.**"

"Yes**.** I understand**.** It is a good thing you did not approach us as it might have interrupted the transaction, and we would not have this now**.**" Kaiden nodded towards the box**.** "You would most likely have scared him off**.**"

"Do you know who that was?" Blaze asked, curious about the figure**.**

"No, and I did not want to know either**.** Neither should you**.** The less we know, the better it is for the both of us**.**"

"I guess you're right about that**.** Good point**.**" Blaze took hold of the ancient box and began to look it over**.** "What's in this thing, anyway?" she asked him, looking for a way to open the lid**.**

"_Do not_!" Kaiden yelled, causing Blaze to jump in her seat**.** In a much softer voice he told her, "Attempt to open that box under any circumstances**.** To do so would invite the destruction of the universe as we know it**.**"

"Oh, come on!" Blaze scoffed at him**.** "You can't be serious**.** You're telling me that Armageddon would come if I was to open this"?

"In a sense, yes**.**" The air suddenly seemed to darken and thicken around the table, as if the box knew it was being talked about and set the proper mood**.** "The legend of that artifact is as old as space itself, passed down between generations of different cultures**.** It was created so that one day its creators would have a way back to their descendants**.** Think of the box more as a lock and the key is held by one who is entrusted with it every fifty years**.** The artifact's descendants no longer believe the legend because the box had been lost for centuries**.** Now that it has been found, it must not be returned to them**.**"

"You're serious aren't you?" she asked, rather hesitantly**.**

"I have never been more so**.**"

"Can you tell me one thing"?

"If I am able**.**"

"Just who are these descendants you keep talking about"?

"Look", Kaiden instructed her, gesturing towards the box**.**

Blaze gave him a look that said "OOHHH-K" and gave a more thorough inspection of the artifact**.** Carvings adorned the box on all sides and the lid**.** On the top of the lid, Blaze saw a torso and head that had glowing eyes and outstretched arms**.** It was surrounded by what looked like a glow of some kind**.** The figure on the box, crude though it was, looked familiar**.** Blaze looked at Kaiden as realization dawned on her**.**

"That glowing figure on the lid **.** **.** **.** isn't it a Mechalus?", she stated with a bit of wonder in her voice**.**

Kaiden said nothing, merely bowing his head**.**

"Ok, so it's tied to the Mechalus somehow**.** What is that supposed to mean"?

The ambassador merely sighed and rolled his eyes slightly thinking _humans_**.** "It would take far more time than I care to take to explain it to you**.** Tell your client that you have it and to come and remove it from the station with all possible haste**.** And remember; _never_ attempt to open it**.**"

"You won't have to worry about that**.** The last thing I want to be accused of is bringing the end of the universe down on us**.**" Blaze rose from her seat holding the box under her vest so it would not be noticed by a casual observer**.** She started to walk away when the ambassador stopped her**.**

"One moment**.** I did not get your name**.**"

She turned halfway around to him, smiled, and said, "That's right**.** You didn't**.**" Then she turned back around and made her way to the quicklift**.**

Kaiden just stared after her, dwelling on the audaciousness of humans**.** After a couple of minutes, he finished his beverage, then he too left the cafe'**.** He was unaware of the young T'sa warrior, secreted behind a tree, who heard every word that was said**.**

Cartwright's conversation

Captain Cartwright made his way to the medical section on level four to have his meeting with Dr**.** Ann**.** Whatever it was about Pax that concerned her must have been out of the ordinary for she was not given to unnecessary concerns**.** Dr**.** Ann was an extremely level-headed individual, so his visit must have been considered warranted by her, or she would have handled it by herself**.**

They were currently seated in Dr**.** Ann's office that was furnished with her special touches: pictures of her family and friends on the desk and walls; a miniature tree, a bonsai he believed she called it, in a planter in one corner; one large bookcase full of tomes and journals on various medical subjects; and various knick-knacks that were either accepted as gifts or acquired from different worlds**.** The walls, floor, ceiling, and furnishings were done in restful colors designed to set people at ease when they had to visit the doctor's office**.**

Dr**.** Ann was currently in the middle of describing her meting with Pax to the Captain**.**

"**.** **.** **.** then I showed him Tao's photo on the monitor and you would have sworn I had just told him his best friend had died**.** He became pale, much less green than usual**.** Do the Mechalus even _have_ friends?"

Cartwright thought about that one**.** "I don't know for sure, Ann, but I would imagine that they do have friends, even best ones**.** Not all of the species are prone to be loners**.** Unless I'm incredibly mistaken, the Mechalus seek out others simply for the sake of interaction**.**"

"Well, my guess is Tao 36S7-P8 would not be one of them**.** I can't imagine what there is about him that could have caused such a reaction from Pax**.**"

"Honestly, I have no idea**.** From what I determined from our interview, Pax was your typical Mechalus: intelligent, capable, and inventive, with all the rest of the usual traits**.** Nothing to indicate any sort of neuroses or paranoia**.** Tao's, also, is the model of efficiency**.** His record has been upstanding ever since he joined the _League_**.** To my knowledge, there has never been anything stated about his past to even suggest that something was amiss**.**"

"Did Tao specialize in anything while on Aleer?" Dr**.** Ann inquired**.**

"I believe all the Mechalus specialize in something**.** Tao was an expert in computers and energy manipulation**.**"

"If there's nothing in Tao's records to give us some idea of why Pax acted the way he did, then how are we to know what to do about it"?

"I'd say, at least at the moment, we do nothing**.**"

"Nothing!", Dr**.** Ann exclaimed, surprised at Cartwright's decision**.**

"Let's keep in mind that the Mechalus, because of their nature, are not prone to the emotional states that govern other races**.** We'll keep an eye on Pax and if anything were to happen between him and Tao, we'll deal with it then**.** You can also keep an eye on him while he's working down here, and I'm sure you have something on hand that can deal with them if they get unruly**.**"

"You have a point there**.** Alright, I can go along with that, but if you find out anything about Tao that would enlighten that situation, please inform me**.**"

"Don't I always? By the way, you never did tell me how it actually _did_ affect him**.**" Cartwright reminded her**.**

"I didn't? Oh my, I guess I didn't**.**" Ann gave an embarrassed laugh**.** "He was in a hurry to get to his quarters and rest, or so he said**.** If I didn't know better, I'd have to say he experienced some sort of anxiety attack**.** In a Mechalus, those are supposed to be virtually non-existent**.**"

Cartwright gave this a bit of thought before he responded to that**.**

"It seems to me that the only way we're going to get any answers is if one of the three Mechalus on this station come and tell me what's going on**.** I can not, in all good conscience, go to them and ask about it directly unless the information somehow constitutes a danger to my station**.** As of yet, I have seen no evidence of that**.** It is highly offensive to the Mechalus to ask about one's history**.** They are an extremely private people when it comes to personal pasts, unless it involves some sort of accomplishment**.**"

"Yes, I know**.** The professor told me he discovered that in one of his chats with Ambassador Mar**.**"

"As I said, Pax appears to be an extremely capable fellow**.** I believe that, whatever the problem is, he will come to terms with it**.** Either we'll know or it will never be brought up and things will continue on as if nothing happened**.**"

"I hope you're right, Bill**.** Although something tells me that this information is something that we should know**.**"

"What makes you so sure of that, doctor"?

Ann winked at him and smiled**.** "I'm inscrutable, remember"?

Cartwright returned to his office, getting ready to attend to some business that required his attention, when he heard a knock on his door**.** He heaved a long sigh and rolled his eyes, wondering if he was ever going to get anything done**.** With his uniform straightened, he called out, "come in"**.**

Pax entered and closed the door**.** He turned to Cartwright and said, "Captain, I need to speak with you about one of the crew", he told him point-blank**.**

Cartwright did not feel that it would be proper for him to tell Pax he had somewhat already discussed the subject of Tao with Dr**.** Ann, especially considering what he had told her about how the Mechalus feel about their privacy**.** Pax could conceivably take offense to that and subsequently cause problems between Aleer and the _Star League_, and guess who would be caught in the middle? The Captain put on an air of ignorance**.**

"A crew member? Has someone said or done something to offend you, Mr**.** Pax"?

"Not personally, no sir**.**"

"Then what seems to be the problem? First of all, who is the crew member"?

"His designation is Tao 36S7-P8**.** You would no doubt refer to him as just Tao**.** I understand he is a crew member here**.**"

Cartwright looked intently at the Mechalus**.** "Yes, he is**.** Ensign Tao is a very bright and capable crew member What is the problem with him"?

Pax appeared to become slightly flustered**.** A trait the Mechalus do not usually let others see**.** "Captain, he **.** **.** **.** that is **.** **.** **.** May I sit down"?

"Of course**.** Please**.**" Cartwright said, motioning to a chair**.**

Pax sat and composed himself**.** "Please understand, Captain, that this is quite a difficult thing for me, as it would be for any Mechalus, to discuss**.** If I did not think that it was extremely important for you to know this information, I would not be bothering you**.**"

"I do understand, Mr**.** Pax**.** Just as I can guess what you must be going through to have to bring this information, whatever it is, to me**.**"

Pax steeled himself by recalling that his decision to tell the Captain about Tao was quite practical**.** He took a deep breath then began**.**

"A long time ago, Tao 36S7-P8 committed an unforgivable crime against the Mechalus that resulted in permanent banishment and exile**.**"

Cartwright stared at Pax, astounded at what he was hearing, but kept himself composed**.** "Isn't that an incredibly severe punishment for a Mechalus to receive? I'm not really up on Mechalus law, but I believe only the gravest of circumstances deserve such a sentence**.**"

"You are correct, sir**.** Tao was found to be guilty for the deaths of hundreds of thousands of male and female Mechalus**.**"

"That's unbelievable**.** How could Tao have been responsible for the taking of that many lives"?

"The tragedy occurred on an island continent we had founded many centuries ago**.** We were preparing to make this place the source for all the energy needs on Aleer**.** The name of the island **.** **.** **.** was Glavion**.**"

The Captain thought about that and repeated the name**.** "Glavion**.** Ah, yes**.** I do recall hearing something about it on the intergalactic news years ago**.** Some sort of massive explosion was involved, wasn't it"?

"You have a memory worthy of the Mechalus, sir**.** Yes, the giant power plant that had been built to take care of all our energy needs exploded**.** The entire island and all of its inhabitants were vaporized**.**"

"I understand, but what does this have to do with ensign Tao"?

"Tao was not only an inhabitant on the island and living there with his family, he was also working on the project**.** The day that the disaster occurred, Tao was seen by island security leaving the area in a skimmer that he took to the mainland**.** Once there, he made his way to the spaceport where he charted off-world passage only for himself**.** The plant exploded a short time after he left Aleer**.**"

The Captain started to speak, "I see, but **.** **.** **.**"

Pax held up his hand to interrupt**.** "Please, Captain, let me finish**.**" Cartwright nodded and Pax lowered his hand**.** "During the investigation, Tao's disappearance was uncovered**.** We searched for him for many years, even going so far as to doing something as distasteful as hiring bounty hunters to help capture him**.** Ironically, he was found in a life pod that came from the ship owned by the infamous Desaix gang**.** He claimed he attempted to stow away on the ship when it was ambushed in a trap set by the _Star League_**.** After that battle, the _League_ had found the pod, identified him, and then returned him to Aleer**.** He was tried, found guilty, and sentenced**.**"

"Did he actually admit to being responsible for the tragedy"?

"No**.** He never confirmed or denied involvement**.** In fact, during questioning, it was said that he displayed virtually no emotion at all**.** It was as if his feelings had been completely switched off**.** A feat no Mechalus has ever been able to do**.** The reason for his guilt in the tragedy was decided by evidence in the form of eyewitness testimony**.** Tao was the only one who left the island that day as if he knew what was going to happen, and fled Aleer to escape capture**.** What more evidence was needed"?

The Captain knew but did not want to start a discussion about law at this point**.** He sat there digesting all that Pax had told him**.** "I can't say I don't understand your point, but there is something you need to understand**.** In light of this new information, you have now put me in a very difficult position**.** First, tell me, Mr**.** Pax, exactly what is it that you expected me to do with this information"?

"I am not completely certain, sir**.** All I desired was for you to know about Tao's crime and see that he did not remain here under a cloud of ignorance**.**"

"That is understandable, Mr**.** Pax, and I appreciate your concern**.** However, I can do nothing personally about Tao**.** In fact, no decisions about any crew member may be made simply on the basis of hearsay evidence**.** I can forward a report to my supervisors in the _Star League_ and they may determine what, if anything will be done about Tao**.** Right now, that is the best that I can do**.**"

Pax considered this**.** "Very well, Captain**.** You must handle this through the proper channels, of course**.** It is the practical thing to do, just as my decision to tell you about Tao was also practical if difficult**.**

"I can tell you one thing though it may not be what you would want to hear**.** Ever since Tao had joined the _League_ and come to the station as out science officer, he has had an exemplary record**.** He has even managed to receive a couple of citations of merit for his work and bravery**.**"

"Indeed**.** That is **.** **.** **.** interesting**.**"

Cartwright smiled slightly**.** "It is possible that his new attitude for doing his job is his way for doing a sort of penance for the crime he was convicted of committing**.**"

"Perhaps," Pax said rather doubtfully**.**

"In any case, no action can or will be taken concerning Tao until I am to be told otherwise**.** That means by _any_ of my crew, acting or otherwise**.** Are we clear on this, Mr**.** Pax"?

"Completely, sir**.**"

"Good**.** Now if there is nothing else **.** **.** **.**"

"No sir**.** Thank you for the time**.** I believe I will look up Ambassador Mar and speak with him**.**"

"You're welcome**.** Oh, and Mr**.** Pax?" the Captain added as Pax rose from his chair to leave**.**

"Sir?" he asked turning towards the Captain**.**

"If it will put you any more at ease, I will endeavor to keep an eye on him**.**"

"It just might, Captain**.** Thank you**.**" Pax said, smiling slightly, and then turning back towards the door**.** He exited the Captain's office feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his chest, and saying a silent prayer to those who had family and for the victims themselves of the Glavion disaster**.**

Ambassador Mar

It wasn't that he didn't believe the Captain**.** On the contrary, he was taught to have faith in those who were in positions of authority**.** The problem was, in light of what he knew about Tao, he just felt that Cartwright wasn't being all that practical about the situation**.** Well, he was a human, after all**.** Pax felt that, if he had been in the Captain's place, and had found out that someone under _his_ command was responsible for costing hundreds of thousands of people their lives, he wouldn't treat it as nonchalantly as he felt the Captain seemed to be doing**.**

That was the main reason why he decided to speak with ambassador Mar**.** Possibly he could get the ambassador to convince Cartwright to see reason**.** Pax felt that it was the most practical thing he could do**.**

Since Pax had no idea where Mar's quarters were located, he asked one of the crew members if they might know where the ambassador could be found**.** Everyone he asked did not know but pointed him to the one person who could tell him: Harry Abrams**.** Harry was in charge of room designations and would be the one who could tell him where to find the ambassador**.**

Fortunately, since Harry's station was located in the same section as the Captain's office, Pax was able to find him quickly**.** Harry answered his request and, after searching the computer's records, informed Pax of where he could find Mar's quarters**.** As it turned out, he was housed only two doors away from his own**.** That idea had been Harry's who felt that having Pax close to ambassador Mar would give him quicker access to the ambassador in case a situation were to occur where he would need to see Mar in a hurry**.**

Pax thanked Harry for his help and insight, and made his way to Ambassador Mar's quarters located on level four, section B, room number 7**.** He pushed the blue button on the data card swipe to announce his presence to the ambassador**.**

Inside the room, ambassador Mar 76P1-A8 was sitting at the table that was part of every room**.** His eyes were closed as he meditated on certain pieces of information that were just recently sent to him from Aleer**.** A lit candle on the table was currently the only source of light in the room**.** The candle did not drip wax, smoke, or even give off heat; a very practical device to the Mechalus way of thinking**.**

The sound of the door alert partially roused the ambassador from his meditative state**.** 'He has finally arrived' Mar thought when he fully regained awareness**.** Without moving a muscle, the door opened of its own accord allowing Pax to enter**.** The Xenobiologist walked through the doorway seemingly unaffected by watching Mar's door open, then close without any physical contact necessary**.** Inside, however, Pax felt slightly awed by the feat**.** He walked up to the table, waiting for the ambassador to speak first, his hands clasped behind his back**.**

A moment or two later, the ambassador finally spoke to him**.**

"I was wondering how long it going to take before you came to see me**.**" He told Pax, and then offered him the traditional Mechalus greeting**.**

Pax returned the greeting, asking matter-of-factly "Were you informed of my arrival to your quarters?"

"No one told me", he told Pax with an accompanying sigh**.** "No one had to**.** Naturally, the council told me of your impending arrival to the station**.** It was a simple matter to deduce that once you learned Tao was here, you would seek out the Captain, then myself to facilitate his removal from Wayfarers and, ultimately, from _Star League_ itself**.**"

"As always, the ambassador's wisdom overshadows us all**.**"

Mar bowed his head slightly, taking that comment for the compliment it was meant to be**.**

"You have already been to the Captain**.**" Mar asked**.**

"I have**.**" Pax replied**.**

"His response"?

"He informed me that the matter would have to be taken up with his superiors**.**"

"Then let me tell you this; when they investigate the matter, they will find and do nothing**.**"

"Nothing? How can that be possible? Surely there are records that exist somewhere **.** **.** **.**"

"_No! There are not!_" the ambassador yelled out**.**

Pax stared at him, shocked that he would do such a thing**.**

Mar breathed a deep sigh**.** "My apologies, young one**.** I am not normally given to such outbursts**.** As one ages, one sometimes loses momentary control**.**" He smiled slightly, his eyes stilled closed**.** "There are circumstances that surround Tao that no one else knows**.** For reasons I am unable to discuss, all information concerning Tao and the Glavion tragedy have been, shall we say, neutralized**.** He has been given a second chance and has taken it to heart by proving his worth to the _Star League_**.** He performs his tasks as any Mechalus would, with the utmost efficiency**.**"

"So the Captain has told me," Pax said just a little bitterness in his voice**.**

Ambassador Mar finally opened his eyes to take in the young Mechalus standing before him, his face impassive yet with a hint of questioning in his eyes**.** Mar's eyes fell upon the harness that Pax wore which bore the covered housing situated directly between his pectorals**.**

"So it is true**.** I had heard you had been chosen to wear the housing, but found it difficult to believe that they would allow it to go off world**.** I suppose I should not be all that surprised considering the way the housing bonds with its wearer**.** You do know that it is considered quite an honor for you to have been chosen by it**.**"

"Chosen by it? Not that I wish to dispute your word, but I believe that it is the council that does the choosing**.**"

The ambassador rose out of his chair and began to walk around the table**.** "And just how do you think that they arrive at their choice?" he asked**.**

"I - do not know for certain**.** Probably the same way everyone else had; by a careful screening process**.**"

Mar shook his head as he continued to walk**.** "Ahhhhh, the young have so much to learn", he said**.** "No, my son**.** The council members are but the messengers; it is the housing itself that makes the choice**.**"

"But **.** **.** **.** it is only a device**.** How can it determine that? It does not have a mind**.**" Pax said, baffled**.**

"Sit, my son, and I will explain**.**" Pax sat in one of the chairs that adorned the living room area in his usual straight-backed manner**.**

Mar continued his walk about the room, not really looking Pax's way**.** He folded his hands in front of his body as he walked slowly and almost methodically**.** "In a room off the council chamber, there is a machine hidden away from the populace**.** It was built by our ancestors, the ones who created both the machine and the housing**.** On the machine's front panel is an area that was configured for the housing to fit into**.** Per the instructions of our ancestors, the status and information of every Mechalus on and off world is contained in the unit**.** The housing uses this information to make its choice about who it wishes to become bonded with**.**"

"We do not know exactly how, but the housing has a rudimentary type of intelligence built into it**.** Part organic, and part artificial**.** It was from our study of this that we were able to develop the science of cybernetics**.** Some were more adaptable to their use, like yourself**.** Those who were the most adaptable were either drafted into the military or used for some other, higher purpose**.** Those who could not were downgraded to the lower classes**.** Cybernetics were embraced by the Mechalus as being efficient and highly practical**.**"

"I found all of this out quite by accident**.** On a day shortly after the last wearer was chosen, I walked into the council chamber looking to meet with another council member**.** The chamber was empty**.** However, on the wall behind the podium where the curtains completely covered the wall, I saw a slight movement of one of the curtains**.**"

"My biggest downfall, some would say, has always been my curiosity**.** It was never more so that evening**.** Walking over to the curtain, I pushed it aside and saw an opening in the wall**.** Practicality and instinct suggested that I turn around and leave, but my surprise and curiosity were such that I had to see what was there**.** I stepped into the opening and into a secret room where the unit had been hidden**.** I also saw the council member that I had come there to meet**.** He was feeding information about our people into the unit**.** I called out his name and asked him what he was doing**.**"

"When he saw me, he became frightened and begged me to leave immediately; told me to forget what I had seen**.** Forget? That was no longer possible**.** I had to know why he was feeding this machine information on our people**.** With a reluctant sigh, he explained it all to me, knowing that I would never be satisfied otherwise**.** By then, the other council members were arriving**.** It was too late for me to leave and they discovered me in the room**.** They did not have any idea what they should do with me, knowing I would never keep silent about my discovery, not even on pain of death, or swear I had not seen anything**.** Options like death and imprisonment were not viable since I had recently become a rather well-thought member of the community, liked by all my friends and associates, and now a member of the supreme council**.**"

"They reviewed my history, educational and otherwise, and found that I have a flair for diplomacy that I had exhibited in talks with other races**.** Once Wayfarers was put into operation, their solution became obvious**.** I was sent here as the ambassador to our world, with a constructed story to explain to everyone my sudden acceptance of this appointment**.**"

"What most did not know was that I was being exiled to keep their secret**.** This was to become my permanent home**.** My curiosity has caused my exile from the planet of my birth**.** Any messages I would send to anyone back home would be rerouted to them to be screened, and then delivered to the appropriate recipient**.** If any mention of the chamber were found, encoded or otherwise, it would be deleted from the message or the message deleted altogether**.** I shall never stand on the soil of Aleer again**.**" Mar said a far away look on his face and a tear in his eye, his bottom lip quivering slightly**.**

Pax did not know what to say to all of that**.** He sat there absorbing all that the ambassador had told him and sorted it out in his mind as Mar continued on**.**

"I have laid a great burden upon your shoulders, and somewhat unfairly, I must admit**.** You have been given this information because I believe you have a great destiny ahead of you**.** Whether you decide to tell anyone else about the true nature of the housing will be your decision**.** I will not try to tell you otherwise**.** Has the council ever told you of the purpose of the housing"?

"No", answered Pax still trying to take in all of the information that the ambassador had told him**.**

"I am not surprised by this**.** It is really not very important**.** Without the other part it would need, it cannot serve any other purpose than that which it does now along with its two functions**.** You are aware of the use of those three buttons"? He asked Pax, pointing to three different colored studs that sat on the harness**.**

"They have a function? I thought they were merely ornamental**.**"

"I see the council must have thought you had my inquisitiveness not to have told you anything other than what they did**.**" Mar sighed**.** "Of course, it is also possible that they had thought you had no need to know if you were to never venture off the station**.**"

"Do you know what they do"?

Mar smiled at him**.** "The red one is used to activate a battle mode**.** It endows you with a soni-sword and soni-shield**.** Your senses, awareness, reflexes, and certain other skills are all enhanced while it is active**.** Be warned, however**.** This mode may only stay active for a maximum of one hour**.** Then it must be shut down or the energy use will literally burn you out**.** You press the green button to deactivate it**.** The same goes for the other mode you activate with the yellow one**.** It is a super-computational mode, used when you are faced with a seemingly unsolvable problem**.** The limit of this is one half-hour; otherwise your brain circuitry will melt and you will become comatose**.**"

"Thank you, ambassador**.** That is most helpful information**.**"

"You are welcome**.** I am afraid we did leave the true topic of our conversation behind, did we not"? Mar said, smiling at Pax**.**

"Yes, we did**.**"

"To continue, the matter of Tao is to be dropped**.** His fate is to be decided by a power higher than us**.** Will you do as I ask"?

Pax sighed**.** "If it is truly that important, then I will do as you wish**.**"

"Thank you, my son**.** I know you do not like it**.** No Mechalus would, but believe me, it is for the best**.** Do you require anything else from me"?

"No, sir**.** I do not believe so**.**"

"Then I must return to my meditation**.** May fortune and the gods favor you**.**"

"And you as well", Pax replied**.**

Ambassador Mar sat down in the chair he was in previously in front of the candle that was still burning**.** He placed his hands on either side of it, palms down on the table, his eyes closed**.** Moments later, the door opened by itself**.** Pax took this as his cue that his audience with the ambassador was at an end**.**

Pax exited the ambassador's quarters thinking about all the information that Mar had told him**.** Any decisions that he made from this point would have to wait until all the information was processed and a decision made in a most practical manner**.**

He decided that was probably going to take awhile**.**

Chapter Five

Blaze's threat

Blaze walked out of the quicklift car on level four, section A once again**.** She was so intent and focused on returning to her room that she nearly collided with a pair of furry visitors that had rounded a corner at about the same time she did**.**

"Oh!" Blaze exclaimed, narrowly avoiding a collision**.** "I'm terribly sorry**.**"

"Watch where you're going, human", the obvious younger of the two growled at her**.** "You nearly knocked down the Katori ambassador**.**"

"Ambassador? This seems to be my day for meeting them**.**"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" the one wearing the uniform asked her**.**

"Nothing**.** Never mind**.** Look, I truly apologize**.** I'm just in an extremely large hurry**.**"

"So we could tell", the Katori ambassador said to her**.** "In the future, please try to be more careful, yes?"

"Yes, I will**.** Sorry again**.**" With that Blaze hurried off**.**

"Impertinent human**.** I should have taught her a lesson in manners", the younger one growled**.**

"Not with her, cubling**.** I sense something about that one**.** She is not to be interfered with**.** Now, since our little visit went well, I believe we were on our way to communicate with your wife on Ka-Thora'a, correct"?

"That is so**.**"

"Then let us continue**.**" The two Katori then left the scene**.**

Blaze finally managed to make it to her room without any further incidents**.** What in the nine suns was wrong with her? She was never this bad on her worst day**.** Must be the thought of all those credits that were turning her into a hit and run walker**.** She couldn't think of anything else that would do it**.** The sooner she got this whole ordeal over with, the better**.** The last thing she wanted was to create an interstellar incident because of some momentary lack of coordination**.** With the door shut, she walked into the bedroom to retrieve two more empty chips from her bag in the closet, then to the computer terminal**.** She ordered it to put out a call to her client**.** As a standard precaution, she told the computer to scramble and encode the transmission**.** You never knew when prying eyes and ears wanted to pick up on your conversation**.**

Moments later, her client appeared on the monitor**.** Actually, it was the outline of her client**.** His actual image was blackened out**.** Blaze suspected this was due to the anonymity that he liked to preserve**.** Then again, who wouldn't with the way he dealt with pirates, smugglers, and privateers**.**

"Ah, my dear Blaze**.** Calling late as usual, I see", he said, his voice disguised electronically**.**

"It couldn't be helped**.** There was a delay that, for once, was actually not my fault**.**"

"A little unusual for you, isn't it?" he chuckled**.** "I hope you are calling to tell me that you have it**.**"

Blaze, with a smug look, removed the box from under her vest and held it up for him to see**.**

"Bring it closer, and tilt the top forward**.**"

She brought it closer to the screen and tilted it down so he could examine the top**.**

"Yes**.** _Yes!_ That is it! After all this time, the box is nearly in my hand**.**"

"How do you know this is the real thing and not just some fake or copy?"

"That is unimportant**.** I know**.** That's all that counts**.**"

"I guess it must be considering all the trouble our contact went through to get it**.** Of course, if there really is any doubt, I might be able to tell by looking inside **.** **.** **.**" She started to look for a way to open the artifact**.**

"_Do not_ **.** **.** **.**" the figure virtually screeched at her**.** "**.** **.** **.** Open that"!

Blaze stopped cold and stared somewhat hatefully at the screen**.** "Don't yell at me**.** The last guy I worked with yelled at me**.** It's going to be awhile before he yells at anyone again**.**"

The shadowy figure said in a quieter voice, "If you were to open that, then you would bring doom upon yourselves**.**"

"You know, that's not the first time I've heard that today**.** This kind of got me wondering **.** **.** **.**" Blaze began and placed the artifact on the small keyboard table by the edge**.**

"Wondering what?"

"Well", she said hesitantly, not really sure if she could pull off the idea she had**.** "If this old box is really as dangerous as you say, then I'm taking a risk that was larger than I was originally led to believe**.** I figure there should be a hazard bonus in there for me somewhere**.**"

"Do not presume to play games with me, Blaze Sunstreaker**.** I am paying you way more than this little venture is worth**.**" He told her in a voice that had a bit of menace in it**.** "The _Star League_ would pay well for information that would enable them to find and capture you**.**"

Blaze became indignant at that**.** "The League has no evidence against me, personally**.** I covered my tracks**.**"

"Not well enough**.** What if I told you I can get my hands on evidence that would tie you to crimes that not even _they_ know about"? He said, chuckling**.**

She looked at the box and placed her hand on top of it**.** "It seems to me I'm the one with the winning hand right now **.** **.** **.** and I don't bluff**.** How about I just open this thing up and save us both a lot of arguing"? She acted like she was going to open the box's lid**.**

"Alright!" he yelled out**.** "You win this time**.** How much"?

"50,000**.** I need it to pay back a debt**.**"

"Very well**.** Put your chip in the slot**.**"

"Two chips**.** My payment on one; the 50,000 on the other**.** Start with my payment**.**" She inserted one chip in the slot and waited**.** The figure at the other end made a move**.** A moment later, she checked the amount**.** There were 500**.**000 credits on the chip**.**

"Now the other one**.**" She removed the first one, and inserted the other**.** He did the same thing but did something extra with the chip that Blaze didn't see**.** When it was done, she removed it**.**

"You're not going to check it, too"?

"No need**.** You've always been good about paying in the past**.** There's no reason to think it won't be there**.**"

"Very practical attitude, my dear**.** You would make a Mechalus a good wife**.**" He aid snickering**.**

"Oh, fun-ny!" Blaze shot at him**.** "You should get a job at a Katori watering hole**.** I'll bet _they_ would appreciate such a wonderful sense of humor**.**" She rolled her eyes at that one**.**

The shadowy figure cocked her head at that**.** Blaze could have sworn she heard the whine of a small motor for just a second**.**

"A courier will be there to collect the artifact within 24 hours**.** If you are not in your room, he will find you to collect it**.** I will contact you when and _if_ I need your services again**.**"

"Yeah, that's another matter**.** See, I don't appreciate being threatened like that**.** I think you should find yourself someone else to do your cloak-and-dagger crap from now on**.** Our relationship is at an end**.**"

"I knew that this day would eventually come**.** You and I can certainly agree with one thing you just said**.** Something will _definitely_ be at an end, alright**.**" He laughed and disappeared from the screen**.**

Blaze just sat there thinking furiously**.** What he had said made her edgier than the klensch she had earlier**.** She knew there was something in store for her other than just a waiting game, so she had better try to be extra-cautious until the box was gone**.** It was liable to be a short amount of time before the courier showed up**.** For that matter, he could already be on the station, just waiting for his orders and Blaze would never know who it was**.** She had little time before anything, if at all, were to happen to her**.**

Not that being threatened was any big deal to her**.** This was not the first time that someone would have made an attempt on her life**.** In her time as a member of the pirates, she had made quite a few enemies on both sides of the law**.** Strangely enough, the greater amount turned out to be on the opposite side, and more often than not, it simply because of her association with Desaix**.** Not exactly the ideal situation to be in, but if she was to have any sort of chance at finding and getting revenge on the pirate leader she had to accept things for the way they were until she could change them**.** Clearing her name was a bridge she could vaporize later**.**

She considered renting a security box on level five to store the artifact in, but ruled that out**.** The courier would doubtless wish to go with her when she went to retrieve it**.** Once it would be in his hands, he would be free to kill Blaze at that moment**.** A gunfight was something she did not particularly desire to get into**.**

The only solution left was to just hide the artifact until she could deal with the courier**.** But where? Looking around, Blaze did not see many options open to her as a hiding place for the box**.** She didn't dare hide it anywhere else but her room mostly because she didn't want to involve anyone else in her business**.** Too many had been involved already and she was afraid that more would be before this was over**.**

Then it came to her**.** A long while ago, she had heard that the best place to hide something was right out in front of someone**.** Blaze looked around the room and her eyes fell upon some curio shelving that had many trinkets from different parts of the galaxy on them**.** _That just might work_, she thought**.** Taking the box to it along with a chair from the small dining table, Blaze lifted herself up on the chair's seat**.** She stood up, barely balancing enough to reach the first shelf**.** However, as she lifted the box up to the top shelf, her balance wavered for just second**.** She was able to steady herself by grabbing one of the two vertical supporting rails of the shelving, but in doing so lost her grip on the artifact**.** The box dropped straight to the floor and landed on its bottom**.** For just a split second, long enough for energy to travel, the lid popped open then snapped shut again**.** A pulse of light emitted from the box and simultaneously caused two things to happen**.**

Pax, on his way back from his meeting with ambassador Mar, suddenly felt strange**.** Stranger than he had ever felt in his young life**.** Luckily, since his and the ambassador's quarters were so close together, he was able to make his way into his room just as dizziness overtook him and he collapsed on the floor**.** Because of the cover that encompassed his housing, only one with sharp eyes would notice that a faint glow began to emanate from the back part of the housing**.**

Agla Meesis was resting on his bed, dozing slightly, when he abruptly sat up**.** His mind was being overwhelmed with visions the likes of which he had never encountered before**.** They came at him fast, furiously, and painfully, causing him to cry out because it felt as if his head was splitting apart**.** After a few minutes, Meesis passed from his mental agony into a blessed state of blissful unconsciousness**.**

The last image he received would be the one forever burned into his memory**.** The image was that of a Mechalus, surrounded by a mass of organics and circuitry, His arms extended 90 degrees from his body, and his legs somewhat apart**.** Every muscle in his body was locked tight**.** He appeared to be floating and was enveloped with a soft, golden glow which also emanated from his eyes**.** A harness was worn on his chest and a device so ancient that Meesis couldn't even begin to determine its age let alone what it was for was situated in the cross section of the harness**.** A rectangle of organic metal was forming itself in front of him, one side at a time**.** When it was complete, it inserted itself into the device and fused with it**.** The Mechalus began to spin, slowly at first, then faster**.** Meesis lost consciousness when this Mechalus became nothing more than a blur**.** Meesis was so absorbed by the image that he failed to notice the Mechalus's facial features which, thanks to the blurring, blotted out the identity of the wearer of the harness**.**

Blaze lowered herself from the seat of the chair and picked the box up, wondering if she really did see or just imagined a pulse of light come out of the box**.** If this box was the signal for the destruction of the galaxy to begin, then she hoped that she _had_ seen things**.** She closed her eyes, waited for a few moments, and then reopened them**.** The universe was still there**.** She was still there**.** It had most likely been nothing**.** Well, not quite true**.** It did do one thing**.** It made her edginess jump about 10 degrees**.** She quickly made her way back up onto the seat of the chair and placed the box on the top shelf, arranging all the other pieces around it so it looked as natural as possible, as if it was supposed to be part of the display**.**

When she was done and everything placed properly, she jumped back down off the chair, replaced it in its spot, and stepped back to view her work**.** To her, it looked just right**.** Now if someone came searching for it, there was a better than average chance that it would not be noticed until she was ready to bring it out into the open**.** She would use it as her insurance policy against a payload shot to give her enough time to get away before she had to tell them where it was and tried to come after her afterward**.**

Tao

Ensign Tracey Devereaux was in charge of communications for the entire station**.** On most days, her job was filled with the usual routine and mundane duties; routing incoming calls to their appropriate destination, monitor the flow of station traffic and determine whether the communication is standard or otherwise, and relaying communications between the station and arriving or departing spacecraft**.** If the ensign were to define her job in one word, it would have to be boring**.** Some days she just wished for something to happen that was just a bit out of the ordinary**.** It would just perk up the day, even a little**.**

She was about to be made aware of the old expression: be careful what you wish for because you just might get it**.**

The ensign was attempting to communicate with a potential guest's craft**.** They were not on any indicated arriving guest roster, nor did they bother to radio ahead and ask for information on rooms or permission to come aboard to acquire one**.** This was one of those types that just show up when they want and expect everyone to bow to their whim**.** Ensign Devereaux was attempting to explain to them in her most diplomatic manner that things were just not accomplished like that on Wayfarers, when a small light on her communications board alerted her to an unusual type of call**.**

This particular small, red light was one that only lit up if an unauthorized call was either leaving from or arriving at the station**.** When Tracey saw it, she immediately gave thanks and forwarded the pushy guests to Arthur Harritz who was in charge of Guest and resident complaints**.** He was better at handling that sort of thing anyway**.** Turning to Captain Cartwright, who was in section B on one of his routine check-ins, she called him over to tell him what was happening**.**

"Sir!" she called to him, getting his attention**.**

"Yes, ensign?" he asked**.**

"I'm receiving indication that someone on the station is sending a scrambled and encoded message**.**"

"Really? Can you tell where it originates from?" he asked curiously**.**

"One moment, sir", she told him checking with the computer**.** "Level four **.** **.** **.** section B **.** **.** **.** room 22", she told the Captain as the computer relayed the information over her headset**.** "Shall I alert security"?

Cartwright thought about it briefly**.** "No**.** I don't believe we need to bother Klandau's department with this**.** They have enough to do right now**.** Ask Harry whose name that room is supposed to be in**.**"

"Aye, sir", the ensign replied**.** After talking to Harry, she relayed it to the Captain**.** "Sir, that room is listed under the name of Blaze Sunstreaker**.**"

"Sunstreaker? Now why in the name of Earth does that name sound so familiar"?

"I don't know, sir", she answered**.**

"That was a rhetorical question, ensign**.** I did not _expect_ you to know**.**"

At that moment, Tao 36S7-P8 entered the section and relieved the crew member that was at his station**.** Recalling the agreement he made with Pax, Cartwright noticed his conspicuous entrance and walked over to him**.**

"Ensign", Cartwright said as his way of greeting**.**

"Sir", Tao answered back**.**

"Weren't you supposed to be at this station by now"?

"Yes, sir**.**"

"I'd appreciate an explanation for your absence**.**"

"I had an errand that I had to attend to**.**"

"And what was the nature of this errand"?

"With all due respect, sir, it was a private matter**.** I would like to keep it that way", he told the Captain rather matter-of-factly**.**

"I see," said Cartwright who was mildly piqued at Tao's behavior**.** "While I know that my crew is aware that I do not like to pry into their private lives, I must ask about these things when I feel that they may be interfering in the operation of my station**.** You were supposed to be at your post, not taking care of personal business**.**"

"I arrived at my post on time, sir**.** The leave I asked for was over when I arrived in this section**.** The information is easily verifiable**.**"

Cartwright smiled**.** "No, Mr**.** Tao**.** I believe you**.** Sometime I ask things merely to help keep my crew on their toes**.**"

"I understand fully, sir**.** It is quite practical for you to be concerned about your crew and how the station is run**.**"

"Thank you, Mr**.** Tao**.** Dismissed**.**"

"Aye, sir", Tao said, and resumed his duties at the science station**.**

The Captain was trying to be careful about not letting on about his newfound knowledge of Tao**.** That alone would be enough to throw a monkey wrench into the station's reasonably smooth operation**.** Not to mention what it would do to the crew's morale**.** Silence was definitely golden in this respect**.** Cartwright walked back to Ensign Devereaux's station**.** "I believe I will go down and have a word with this Ms**.** Sunstreaker about her secretive activity**.** Standard procedure, ensign**.** I should be back soon", he told her as he walked to the east door on the quicklift**.**

"Aye, sir", she replied, hoping that she'll find out more about the message that this Blaze Sunstreaker was so eager to keep secret **.** **.** **.** if only to keep the boredom away**.**

Blaze's attack

Due to daily quicklift traffic either being slightly heavier than usual, or possibly his impatience was a little higher than normal, Captain Cartwright arrived in front of the door to room 22 on level 4-A just a minute longer than it should have taken**.** He pressed the signal button to let her know she had a visitor**.**

Inside, Blaze was surprised by the sound**.** She didn't think it would be the courier this soon, but who knows? Even if her now ex-client didn't have a courier waiting there to pick the artifact up, it would take someone a bit longer than twenty minutes to a half an hour with a quantum drive to reach the station**.** It had only been about that long since her conversation had ended**.**

She activated the intercom that permitted voice contact only between the people on both sides of the door**.**

"Yes?" she asked whoever was outside her door**.**

A voice came over the device's speaker**.** "Ms**.** Sunstreaker? I'm Captain Cartwright, the station commander**.** May I enter"?

"Uh, give me a moment, please", she answered him then shut off the intercom**.** Voicing her thoughts, she said, 'Noggies! The Captain of all people**.** What in the netherworld could he want? Ok**.** Don't panic**.** This won't be anything you can't handle**.**" She composed herself, checked the room one more time and herself making sure everything was in order, and then opened the door**.**

"Sorry for the wait, Captain**.** I was in the middle of something**.**" She said in a sultry voice and standing in the doorway while adopting her sexiest stance**.**

Cartwright glanced at her, up and down**.** He regained any composure he had lost and cleared his throat**.** "_*ahem*._ May I come in"?

"Oh**.** Sure**.** Sorry", Blaze replied standing aside to let him pass**.**

"Is this a social call or is there a problem"?

"I suppose that depends on you, Ms**.** Sunstreaker**.** Are you normally in the habit of sending scrambled and encoded messages"?

Blaze stared at him for a moment, wondering how he knew she had done that**.** "Only when it comes to business, Captain**.** My client usually likes to insist on privacy**.** Prying eyes and ears can be a risky proposition in my line of work," Blaze told him**.** "May I ask how you knew about that?"

"Our communications department is geared to detect things like that**.** As much as we respect our guest's privacy, we prefer to be informed if such a transmission is going to be made**.** Don't worry, though**.** They are never examined unless we think it would constitute some sort of threat or danger to the station**.**"

"Of course, Captain**.** You must observe protocol, after all," she said smiling at him**.** "However, my relationship with this particular client has been, shall we say, severed**.** There will be no more messages of that type sent**.** Not by me, at least," she told the Captain, hoping that he would now remove her from any more scrutiny**.**

"I'm glad to hear that**.** No doubt my ensign won't**.** She keeps hoping things like this will happen**.** They seem to be the highlight of her day," he told her, smiling slightly**.**

Blaze, just to be courteous, smiled at that and walked over to the drink dispenser**.** "May I offer you something, Captain"?

"No, thank you**.** I usually don't drink while I'm on duty, unless I have to**.**"

She chuckled a little**.** "You military men are all alike**.** Atom Smasher," she told the unit**.** In a moment, a rather powerful alcoholic drink sat in the tray**.** She picked it up, turned to him, and said, "It's my first one today**.**"

Cartwright nodded as she took a sip**.**

"Training is a difficult thing to overcome, sometimes", he told her

"Not if you want to bad enough", she said thinking about her time with the pirates**.**

She took another, larger sip this time**.** "Hmmm. This is good stuff**.**" She looked at him and said, "If that's all you wanted, Captain, then kindly excuse me**.** I really need to **.** **.** **.** to **.** **.** **.**" Blaze halted in mid-sentence**.** The room began to spin and her vision went fuzzy**.** Colors danced before her eyes**.** She staggered a bit and her eyes glazed over**.**

"Ms**.** Sunstreaker?" the Captain asked, walking towards her**.**

The glass slipped from her hand and bounced on the carpeted surface, the contents going everywhere**.** Amazingly enough, it did not break**.**

Black space suddenly surrounded Blaze and she found herself falling into a nameless void**.**

Engineering

His day was over**.** Lying on his bed of heated rocks, the tensions and pressures of the day melting away under the heat, Quar turned over and over in his mind the things he heard and saw between Kaiden and the red-haired human female outside of the Fiery Comet cafe'**.**

A contact? Old wooden box? Some legend involving the Mechalus? The destruction of the galaxy? Quar was assaulted by too many questions and not enough answers**.** Those answers that he was able to come up with out of the conversation only created more questions**.**

What it really came down to was, barring all the other elements of that discussion, did Kaiden say or do anything to give Quar the impression that anything had been done against the empire or the emperor in any way? The answer to that all-encompassing question, as near as Quar could determine, was no**.** He more often than not tended to go by the old T'sa saying about not judging a reptile by its scales**.**

Feeling a bit better after his rest, he headed for a nice, hot, chemical shower**.** All of the showers on Wayfarers were designed to cater to a specific species' cleanliness needs by a combination of whatever specific chemicals were called for**.** The computers usually handled that after the species type that was going to occupy a specific room was programmed in**.** The T'sa needed to use a particular combination of chemicals that not only made them feel clean but allowed their chitinous skin to retain a certain amount of moisture for hours at a time**.** Used in combination with the heat rocks, they managed to remain reasonable comfortable for most of the day, even though they had to go through this ritual twice daily, morning, and evening**.** The reason for this being that, although T'sa skin was incredibly tough and difficult to damage by normal means, it nevertheless had to remain hydrated, or it would break off in chunks and pieces as it dried, leaving gaping sores**.** This also accounted for the shiny look that all T'sa presented giving one the impression that they were either slimy or continually perspired**.** Quar reflected how much better the T'sa race had it with technology like this to help them**.** There was no such a thing in the days when they lived strictly in the desert regions and had to fight over water supplies and small lakes**.**

His shower finished, Quar stayed in the stall until he was through dripping**.** T'sa did not towel dry their bodies since that would defeat the purpose**.** Finally, he exited the shower, satisfied that he was sufficiently clean and moist enough to last for another twelve hours**.** He dressed in his usual outfit: a multi-pocketed all-climate vest with a Wayfarers maintenance badge attached, something akin to what the human males wore as shorts (complete with a hole for the tail), and his maintenance cap which somehow always managed to stay on his head until he removed it**.**

Even though he felt better physically, Quar still needed answers, especially an answer to the biggest question about Kaiden**.** No matter what he came up with, a lingering doubt was still residing there**.** The problem was how he going to go about getting the answers he needed without somehow giving anything about himself or Kaiden away**.** If, as it turned out, he was wrong about the ambassador, then the honor of both must remain intact**.**

The situation called for some advice**.** Unfortunately, there was really no one Quar was that close to or friendly with except for one individual**.** The T'sa warrior decided that he would have to be the one to go to with his dilemma**.**

The Chief of Engineering had his hands full**.**

He cursed**.** He fumed**.** He kicked and banged on the piece of machinery that sat in pieces in front of him**.**

Lieutenant Wayne Batista came from a long line of proud southern men located in western Tennessee on the planet Earth**.** The fiery temperament that he so often displayed in the way he ran his crew came from his daddy's side of the family**.** He would have called it "blessed with" since he saw it as nothing but a positive aspect**.** At this moment, however, it was starting to look as if it was anything but positive**.**

His personal robot was lying about his office on the floor in pieces**.** The only part that was still assembled was its traction control, and that was because Batista just hadn't gotten down that far yet**.** The reason for the disassembly was the robot had been acting quite odd as of late: not accepting its commands properly, and moving in a very sluggish manner**.** He came to the conclusion that it was merely due for an overhaul**.** That being determined, he took it upon himself to take care of the problem**.** After all, it was _his_ robot**.** Daddy always said you shouldn't ask someone to do something for you as long as you can do it yourself**.** Too bad daddy never maintained a space station before**.** The biggest problem was that the lieutenant's expertise never really spilled over into the area of robotics**.** Well, he had a manual**.** How hard could it be?

"Gol darned piece of mechanical _crap_!" he yelled at the disassembled robot**.** Batista once more checked the manual, getting grease and oil smudges all over the usually clean pages**.** "Put what where? How the hell is that supposed to fit there like that"? He sighed**.** "Gran pappy always did say that if it won't go in right, then _make_ it fit"! Batista was about to start hammering a rather wide shaft on its end into a hole that appeared two sizes too small for it to go into when he heard the door signaler**.**

"What!" he yelled out somewhat irritated at being interrupted**.** "Who is it"?

"Quar**.** May I enter"?

"Oh, yeah, Quar**.** Um **.** **.** **.** just gimme a moment here**.**" Batista called out and picked himself up off the floor so he could let Quar in**.** Wiping his hands on a rag, he went to the door and unlocked it**.** "Come on in**.**" The door opened**.** Quar looked at Batista who was in an unusually dirty and disheveled state and wearing grease-and-oil stained coveralls**.**

"I am sorry**.** Was I interrupting something?" he asked rather amused at his boss's appearance**.**

"Not really, and while I'm on the subject, not a word of this to anyone or your steely hide will be mine," he told the T'sa with a hint of mirth in his eyes**.**

"Not even if our sun goes nova, my friend**.**" Quar smiled slightly at him**.**

They walked into the office together and Quar saw what it was that had Batista on edge**.** Robots parts literally covered the floor at the far end of the lieutenant's office**.** A disassembled machine was one thing a T'sa could never resist**.**

"I know how you feel about such things, lieutenant, but I would be honored if you would accept my help in assisting you with your **.** **.** **.** problem**.**"

"Assist hell, I'm done**.** Go play with it if you want**.**"

"Thank you**.** I am most appreciative," Quar said and seated himself on the floor in almost the same place as Batista was with his back to him**.** If there was one thing a T'sa loved more than their honor, it was the chance to tinker with any kind of machinery**.** He gathered the pieces a little closer to himself since he was just a bit smaller than the six foot, four inch lieutenant**.** Quar took up the tools that were there and began working the robot, doing a diagnostic with a portable unit**.** The face of the robot almost seemed to say to Quar t_hank you_**.**

"I was wondering if you might have time to talk for a few minutes?" Quar asked Batista

"Sure, buddy**.** I could use a distraction after dealing with that mess of parts**.** What's up"?

"I have to make a decision concerning a particular individual**.** It is rather difficult and I wanted some advice**.**"

"Ok**.** Go on", Batista replied while thumbing through the manual on the backup power generator**.**

"The individual is known to many**.** He may have done something wrong so you will understand that I cannot say who it is**.** How am I to know for certain if that is truly the case"?

"That's kind of a tough question to answer**.** Did he do something illegal"?

"Not as near as I could tell**.**"

"What do those T'sa instincts of yours that you like to brag on so much tell you"?

Quar stopped for a moment**.** "They tell me that even though it looked as if he had done something wrong, he was actually doing **.** **.** **.** we have no word for this in our language **.** **.** **.** something that was good for everyone**.**"

"Beneficial**.** The word you want is beneficial**.**"

"Ah, thank you**.**"

"I'm probably gonna regret this question, but have those instincts of your ever been known to fail you before"?

Quar turned around and stared almost balefully at Batista, who immediately did regret his question**.** "Have you learned nothing about the T'sa in the weeks I have been here? I thought I have shown you on many occasions that T'sa instincts are virtually infallible**.**" This came out of Quar as almost a hiss**.**

The lieutenant realized he had, metaphorically speaking, stepped on the T'sa's tail**.** "Calm down, buddy**.** I was trying to get you to understand that there is always room for error, no matter what might be involved**.**"

Quar considered this**.** "I believe I see your point", he conceded, turning back around and resuming his work**.**

"I don't suppose I'm privileged enough to know just who it is you're talking about"?

Without facing the lieutenant, Quar made a slight hiss, his tongue flicking out rapidly**.**

"Ok, ok**.** I should know better**.**"

"I am sorry, lieutenant, but I may not reveal who it is**.** If the one in question is not guilty of anything, then it would damage their honor for the circumstances to become known**.** As I'm sure you know, the T'sa embrace honor and loyalty above all else**.** This is a privilege extended to _all_ races**.**"

"I know all that, Quar**.** How many discussions have we had on the T'sa culture"?

"Many", he informed him**.**

"I'm going out on a limb and guess that it wouldn't be dishonorable if I figure it out on my own, right"?

"As long as you do not share your guess with anyone, I do not believe it will be**.**"

"That works for me**.** Ok, I have to admit that I do have an idea about who it is**.** Without naming names, I will say that I don't know much about him, but if my memory serves me right I recollect that he is someone that your people did look on kind of highly**.** He did a lot of good things for them, but was sort of pushed up against the wall, you might say**.**"

"You have a colorful way of putting it, but you might be correct in your assessment**.** Are you trying to tell me that I am being unduly concerned"?

"Since when have I ever been known to imply anything? I'm telling you to listen to your instincts**.** If they tell you he doesn't deserve any sort of accusation, then drop the subject, ok"?

"Yes**.** I will listen to them**.** If, however, they decide to change, then I will change with them**.**"

"Sounds like a winner to me, buddy**.** Oh, when you're done with that piece of junk, you can get that tough as nails hide of yours back to work**.**" He grabbed a stack of small papers from his desk and held them up**.** "These problems aren't going to fix themselves, you know**.**"

Quar turned and looked up, seeing the lieutenant holding the work orders in his hand while he was continuing to look at the manual**.** Had Quar been able to see his boss's face, he would have noticed the smile that he was wearing**.**

While Quar was having his discussion with Batista, he had also been working on the robot's overhaul**.** Now, he stood up after setting the tools down**.** He started for the door and grabbed the stack of work orders that were placed on the edge of the desk as he passed by**.** "I will take care of these**.** Thank you for listening, lieutenant", he told Batista as he went out the door**.**

"No problem there, Quar**.** Anytime", Batista smiled and waved at him while still looking over that manual**.** He gave a small chuckle, and then exclaimed "Hey! What about my **.** **.** **.**" he started to say as he looked over to his left**.**

Standing there, lights blinking, arms out, and readout screen active, his personal robot awaited his commands**.**

"**.** **.** **.** robot? Damn, that kid is GOOD!" Batista exclaimed**.**

Chapter Six

Psionics

Almost as if it had been a coordinated effort, Pax and Agla Meesis both regained consciousness at nearly the exact same moment**.** Pax's waking took just a bit longer**.**

The last vision that Meesis experienced hung in the forefront of his memory**.** He sat bolt upright in his bed, feeling a fear that would have caused him to become covered in a cold sweat if Quaisoran physiology were designed that way**.** In a near panic, he left his bed and rushed out into the main part of his quarters as if he expected to find the glowing Mechalus sitting there on his sofa or floating above the floor**.** He found nothing but the room the way he had left it**.**

Meesis forced himself to calm down although his head ached slightly at the memory of the mental assault**.** Luckily, the throbbing was not painful but merely mildly annoying**.**

A Mechalus surrounded by a golden glow**.** His eyes ablaze with the same radiance**.** What could it possibly mean? Why now? Why _him_, for that matter? Meesis only asked that last question out of distress**.** He knew the answer to that better than anyone else would**.** It was a reason that had plagued him his entire life thanks to abilities he neither wanted nor cared for**.** Abilities that caused him to become separated from his family, his friends, even his world; anyone and anything who ever meant something to the Quaisoran ambassador**.**

Agla Meesis was a full psionic**.**

The psionic ability was not unknown on Quaisor**.** Most if not all Quaisorans are born with some level of psionic ability that ranges from limited to moderate**.** Psionics were actually what the Quaisorans used to create the mist that continually covered their world which shielded it from prying eyes and unwanted landings**.** Due to the limited level of psionic ability in the general populace, it usually took many Quaisorans to perform one major feat**.** To maintain the mist shield that covered Quaisor took dozens of them working in shifts around the clock**.**

As in everything in nature, there are always exceptions to every rule**.** Agla Meesis became one of those exceptions**.**

In Quaisor's history there have been born just a few members of the massive population that were born with a full range of psionic powers at an extremely powerful level**.** A level so high, in fact, that it could not be measured by any sort of standard the Quaisorans had**.** These few ultra-psionicists, once they became aware of the power that was within them, were overcome with a desire to dominate their surroundings, believing themselves to be akin to a god**.** They came to the conclusion that, because they were all-powerful, they should dictate what is good for everyone concerned**.**

The Quaisorans, in the first few hundred years of such a rule, eventually managed to come to the same conclusion that the people of Earth had learned in their infancy: Absolute power corrupts absolutely**.** The ultra-psionicist rulers, while extremely powerful, were not invulnerable**.** They were eventually killed, but not without losses to the people**.** It did take nearly all of the combined psionic power of everyone on Quaisor to do it**.** Some just could not handle the strain, and died in the attempt**.** After the last one was overthrown, a decree was issued to find and destroy any Quaisoran that exhibited such power so this type of situation would never happen again**.** It was, after all, for the good of the people**.**

Almost from the first year of his birthing Agla Meesis displayed exceptional psionic ability**.** Telekinesis, telepathy, and pyrokinesis were just a few of the powers he used**.** His parents attempted to stop him from using those powers where anyone could see them**.** They never punished him if he did but instead tried to explain to him why it was wrong and did it in such a way that Meesis would never have to be afraid of his parents, only loved and respected by them**.**

As he aged, his powers increased just so much more per year**.** Aging to a Quaisoran was different in terms of human aging**.** In comparison, a year to them is like ten to us**.** By the age of eight, he was aware that he was able to do more than the average Quaisoran**.** More often than not, he chose not to**.** Knowing that he had these extra abilities bothered him**.** Not because of the threat of extinction that came with anyone finding out about them, not because his parents loved him so much that they did not want to see their eldest child taken away from them**.** It was because he just wanted to feel normal**.**

At least, normal in terms of being a Quaisoran child**.**

There was another issue that he had problems with**.** Occasionally, whenever he would get upset or his feelings would get the better of him, his powers, which he had not quite learned to completely control, managed to activate on their own, and at random**.** Once when he was practicing getting more control over his powers at some ruins on the outskirts of his city, such an event took place**.** Agla had gathered some logs together with his telekinesis and placed them in a pile**.** He focused his fire-making ability at the pile**.** The pile did ignite, but the level of his power was greater than he needed**.** He just about set himself on fire as well as the logs when the power rebounded off of a wall behind the pile and came back at him**.** Meesis managed to dodge in time, but the fireball caught the hem of his sleeve as it went by him**.** It managed to explode against a wall that was some 100 feet behind him**.**

Meesis was unaware that, on the other side of that wall, there was a group of students, along with their instructor, examining a site close to where he was practicing**.** The fireball had caused the wall to shake when it hit, and they all left the area to see what had caused the disturbance**.** They found Meesis, standing there with one of his sleeves smoking, in front of a large pile of burning wood**.**

He just looked at their awed faces and said, "I **.** **.** **.** was practicing**.**"

"Yes, young Meesis**.** We can see that**.**" The instructor said to him**.** "Keep up the **.** **.** **.** good work**.** Let's go everyone**.**" he said hastily and ushered the other children out of the area**.** Meesis did not think he had been seen by that teacher or anyone in his class, so he resumed his practicing when he believed they had all left**.** Agla attempted to cause a few more things to happen: freezing something, making something explode from within, and a couple of other powers**.** After the fifth or sixth display of his powers, he managed to hear a gasp come from behind a destroyed doorway**.** The instructor whom he had thought had left the area had been secretly watching him**.** "You **.** **.** **.** you **.** **.** **.**" was all the teacher could say before he ran out of the area**.**

"Wait!" Agla called out running after the instructor**.** "I can **.** **.** **.** it's not **.** **.** **.**" It was too late**.** He could not catch up to the older man and he did not dare use his power to stop him as he might kill him accidentally**.** He had been discovered**.** Agla stopped running and merely hung his head**.** His emotional state caused his powers to activate**.** The ruins he had just left had, as a consequence, become a frozen mass of ice, looking like a small glacier had been deposited on land**.** He went home, not knowing how he was going to face his parents**.**

Within hours, the Quaisoran council had been notified**.** They came to Meesis's house and, despite the protests of his parents, had him taken away**.** Within the hour, a sixteen-year-old Agla Meesis was standing in front of the Quaisoran council**.**

At this stage in his life, Agla had been taught about the previous dictators who had the same type of powers that he had**.** As fascinated as he was with the psychology of these dictators, he himself wanted no part of any such a thing**.** He had no desire to rule or to do anything that would cause people to hate him**.** Mostly, he wanted to be left alone**.** This was something he made quite clear to the council when they felt that it would be necessary to uphold the law that was passed many years before Agla was born**.** Although when they came down to it, they wondered exactly what it was that they could really do against him**.** He was far too old now for them to be able to enforce that law**.** Yet, if what Meesis had said was true, then they should not have anything to worry about**.** Unfortunately, worry was something the Quaisorans did quite well and often**.**

Now this incident happened a few weeks before the Quaisorans had been contacted by the Earth survey ship**.** Soon after this contact occurred, they knew that they were going to need someone to become their spokesperson; an eloquent, reliable, and relatively expendable individual who, for whatever reason, might not be missed by the populace of Quaisor if something unexpected were to happen to him**.** Then someone on the council remembered the young Quaisoran who was endowed with many psionic abilities**.** Wasn't _he_ quite eloquent with the way he presented his case to the council? He seemed to know just what it was that needed to be said to sway their opinion of him away from the negative**.** They all nodded their heads and agreed; Agla Meesis was to become the new ambassador to Quaisor**.**

The thought of leaving home, his planet and people, naturally did not sit well with him as it would with any Quaisoran, but the council gave him little choice**.** It was either leave or everyone he knew, family and friends alike, would pay the price**.** He knew they had him where they wanted him, powers, or no powers**.**

They had heard of a new space station that had been built on the edge of the known galaxy called Wayfarers**.** It was to be a haven and meeting place for everyone: ambassadors, royalty, and guests alike**.** The station would be run by the _Star League_ and the perfect place for the new ambassador to Quaisor to spend the rest of his days**.** He was given assurance that his family would be well cared for, but would most likely need to be relocated**.** They couldn't take the chance on his loved ones being harassed or assaulted by people who were scared of the possibility of Meesis's family producing another mutant Quaisoran**.** After some initial training, Agla Meesis became the second displaced ambassador to Wayfarers**.** Mar of Mechalus being the first**.**

Agla Meesis had to dismiss all of those memories if he ever wanted to find answers to his current dilemma**.** Since the Mechalus were apparently involved somehow, there was only one obvious place for him to go**.**

Ambassador Mar's door signaler sounded for the second time that day**.** The ambassador had decided to take a nap since the meeting with Pax had somewhat drained his emotional and mental resources**.** Too bad the insistent sound of the door signaler was not about to give him that peace**.** Sighing heavily, he had a suspicion he knew who it might be, and left his bedroom to answer the door**.**

The door opened to find a rather distressed looking Agla Meesis standing in the hallway looking more haggard than the Mechalus ambassador has ever seen**.**

"Ambassador Meesis**.** What an **.** **.** **.** unexpected pleasure**.** Please enter**.**" Mar's arm swept to the side indicating that Meesis was welcome**.**

Mar turned and entered his living area**.** Agla was right behind him**.** The door, as usual, closed by itself**.**

"You knew I was coming**.**" It was not a question**.**

"Yes**.**"

"And I suppose you also know why?"

"I felt the waves that could only have come from one source**.** The artifact has resurfaced**.**"

"Not the same one your forefathers created?"

"Is there another one?" Mar asked rather flippantly**.**

"Please do not joke about this, ambassador**.** It is a most serious situation**.**"

"I am aware of that, ambassador**.** Practicality suggested I try to lighten the mood as there was little else I can do**.**"

"That is a good point**.** Just what _can_ we do?"

Mar shrugged a bit**.** "Pray**.** Pray to our respective gods that the artifact and the chosen one do not find each other**.**"

"Who is the chosen one?"

"I believe you know**.** You have already met him**.**"

Meesis thought back on that and realized who Mar was talking about**.** "The one in the Captain's office**.** He had something on that harness **.** **.** **.**" Meesis eyes went wider than usual**.** "Oh, good Golorin**.** Him?"

"Yes**.** He has the housing**.** His name is Pax**.**" Mar saw how agitated Meesis was as he did nothing but walk about Ambassador Mar's quarters**..** "Please have a seat, ambassador**.** Pacing and fidgeting will do no good**.**"

"It's difficult not to**.** This could be disastrous if we do not do something**.**"

"And what do you suggest, Agla? Do we know where the artifact is?"

"Well **.** **.** **.** ," Meesis told him rather sheepishly, "we did**.**"

"What do you mean we _did_?"

Meesis then admitted to him of buying the unknown artifact, explaining to Mar his reservations about it, and the theft of it from his vault**.**

Ambassador Mar sighed and was quiet for a few moments**.** Meesis suspected that the ambassador was quite angry and was trying to control it**.** "Tell, me, ambassador; how much do you actually know about the housing?"

"Not a great deal, I'm afraid**.** Just the basic legend that was told**.**"

"I see**.** Remind yourself to visit Professor Stiles and have him tell you about the full history and legend of it**.** There is more that you will need to know now that it has involved you**.**"

"I do not understand**.** Do you not mean that I have become involved with it?"

"I meant exactly what I said**.** It has, for whatever reason, involved you in whatever it needs to do so it can be united with the housing**.**"

Meesis felt that pressing the issue was going to get him nowhere with the ambassador, but before he was able to change the subject ambassador Mar did it for him**.**

"You have had visions since coming into contact with it, have you not?" he asked Meesis**.**

"Yes", he answered Mar, not really surprised that he knew about them**.**

"Please describe them for me**.**" He asked Meesis**.** The Quaisoran ambassador told him about all the visions that he has had, especially the latest ones that he experienced and how they overwhelmed him**.** He made sure to give a lot of detail about the vision that concerned the floating, glowing Mechalus**.**

"Based on your description of these visions, it seems to me that it is more imperative than ever for us to watch the chosen one**.** Other than that there really is nothing else we can do**.** You must make every attempt to locate the artifact**.** It must be retrieved at all costs**.** There is much more at stake here than you are aware**.**"

Meesis buried his face in his long-fingered hands**.** "This is just all my fault**.** If I hadn't let myself become so interested in that old box **.** **.** **.**"

"Meesis!" Mar snapped at him**.** "This is not the time for self-pity or recriminations**.** Forces have been set in motion that will affect all of us, and a Mechalus's life will hang in the balance**.** Now please pull yourself together**.**"

"I am sorry, ambassador**.** I let the moment get to me**.**"

"There is no need for apology, my friend**.** We may all feel that way soon unless things change**.** Now please make haste**.** There is no telling what, if anything, they may know about us**.** Go find Pax, find out what he's doing, and please let me know**.** I may be forced to intercede before long**.**"

"Yes**.** Yes, I will**.**"

"Also, it is best right now not to let the Captain or crew know what is going on**.** There are those who know, but they have also already been involved**.** Now please go**.**"

Meesis jumped up off the couch and fled out of the ambassador's quarters to locate Pax and observe him**.** All the while he was wondering who this mysterious "they" were that ambassador Mar had mentioned**.**

Klandau's discovery

Klandau was starting to become overly concerned with the most recent events the station was experiencing**.** The Glithman-Hu' have the exceptional trait of being able to detach themselves emotionally from almost any situation short of personal, thereby making their objectivity unparalleled in the universe and excellent candidates for law enforcement**.** This was one of those rare times that Klandau had trouble dealing with it, simply because there were more events than usual**.** He decided to take a walk on level 2 to give him a small chance to relax, something he seldom had the opportunity to do**.**

He found himself in front of the large fountain that most went to when they wished to be around the sound of running water**.** Klandau himself did find the sound fairly pleasing**.** It reminded him of home since his world included many waterfalls, rivers, and lakes**.** He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his ears drink in the sound of the water**.** When they opened again, he found Agla Meesis sitting on a bench near him, also immersing himself in the soothing power of the sound of the running waters**.** He walked over and greeted Meesis**.**

"Ambassador**.** I see you also decided to partake in the sound of the fountain**.**"

"Yes**.** With the latest set of events, I needed something to help me relax for a few moments**.**" He was feeling quite tired from his search for Pax**.**

"I understand perfectly**.** Have you given any more thought to the strange message on the scroll?"

"Truthfully, I have not**.** There have been other matters that came to my attention**.**"

"I have been giving it some thought, but have not been able to come up with anything**.** Surely, it must have been referring to a person**.**"

"I thought that was fairly obvious, but are we expected to shake the hand of everyone we meet?"

"That does seem extreme in the least**.** There has to be another answer**.**"

The two of then watched their surroundings while contemplating and occasionally commenting on their problems**.** They observed the fountain, the amphitheater, the town hall, and the statue of the station's designer that sat in front of the town hall**.** Meesis looked thoughtfully at the statue**.** "Do you think if he knew of the problems we would be facing today that he would have gotten involved in designing this place?"

"I do not believe it would have mattered to him**.** His only goal was to design a place that would mainly help ensure the peace of the galaxy and **.** **.** **.**" Klandau stopped, looking more intently at the statue**.** His training enabled him to see that something was not right about it**.**

"Is something wrong, chief?" Meesis asked, puzzled**.**

"You do not see it?" he asked Meesis**.**

Meesis looked at the statue**.** After studying it for a few moments, he finally saw it**.** The arm of the statue was supposed to be extended out as if in a welcome to whoever would walk up to it**.** At the moment, it was hanging down at its side**.**

From behind them, Lieutenant Batista walked up**.** "Good day, gentlemen**.** Nice day for sitting by the fountain, isn't it?"

"All of our days are nice days, Lieutenant**.** The weather here never changes**.**"

"That's for sure**.** Maybe I should program a small storm or two into the weather changer**.** Wouldn't want things to get dull around here, would we?"

"Believe me, lieutenant; things have been anything but dull around here lately**.**" Meesis told him**.**

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes**.** I would tell you about it but you no doubt are busy with station maintenance**.**"

"Well, yeah, but that don't mean I never have the time to bend an ear if someone wants to talk**.** Besides, I just have this one thing to fix here**.**"

"And what would that be?" the security chief asked him**.**

"Seems someone wasn't happy with the way the statue looked**.** I can see what they mean**.**" He stepped up to the statue and lifted the arm**.** "Ah, here's the problem**.** The arm fell off the plate that it's supposed to rest on**.** See?" He placed the arm on a small square of metal**.** "Never did know why they just didn't weld his arm in the position they wanted it in**.**"

When he let the arm go, they heard a click**.**

As one Meesis and Klandau looked at each other then walked over to the statue**.**

"Lieutenant", Meesis began**.** "I would like to ask a small favor of you**.**"

"Sure chief**.** What do you need?"

"I need you to shake that hand**.**" he asked Batista indicating the statue's arm**.**

Batista gave Meesis an odd look but said, "Well, I guess**.** If that's what you want**.**" He grabbed the statue's hand and began to shake it up and down**.** All at once they heard the sound of gears working**.** It came from the area of the fountain**.**

Batista asked, "What the hell is that"?

The water level in the fountain began to drop off until the base of the fountain came into view**.** The fountain itself raised just a couple of feet**.** When it was completely exposed, a panel in its base opened up and they could just see a sack inside this hidden compartment**.** Klandau entered the lukewarm waters and waded over to the opening**.** He removed the sack from its hiding place and stated to walk back to the fountain's edge**.** The sack had rested on a pressure plate and when it as removed, caused the door to shut and the base to begin lowering**.** Klandau hurried as best as he could, holding the bag up, and just barely reached the edge of the fountain before the waters became too high to move swiftly**.** The whole time you could hear Batista exclaiming how he never knew about that, nor did he know it was there**.**

Batista looked back at the statue**.** "Well, now I know _why_ his arm was never welded in place**.**"

Klandau heaved the sack onto the ground and pulled himself out of the fountain**.** Meesis rushed over and nearly tore open the bag**.** He conducted a frantic search through the items, but had to eventually stop**.**

"For the love of Horath, it's not there**.**" Meesis wailed**.** "Now we truly are in trouble**.**"

Blaze under suspicion

She awoke out of the darkness from which she had fallen into, lying on a dia-bed in the medical bay**.** Her head hurt, she ached all over, and her mouth was dry**.** At first, she couldn't quite remember where she was or why she was in a medical environment such as this, with nurses and other medical personnel coming and going in front of her**.** The realization of the event hit her like an asteroid collision with a ship: her quarters, the drink, and Captain Cartwright's visit**.** The drink had been poisoned, somehow**.** That's why she was here**.**

'Doctor, she's awake**.**" she heard a female voice say and saw a light brown haired woman looking at her and smiling slightly**.**

"Ah, good**.**" she heard another female voice declare**.** Blaze saw a shorter, black-and-silver-haired woman with oriental features standing on the right side of Blaze's bed wearing a dark purple lab coat**.**

"Ms**.** Sunstreaker? I'm Dr**.** Ann Li-Chang**.** You were brought here just in time**.** It's a good thing Captain Cartwright had been there when it happened or you would more than likely be dead right now**.** Do you know what had happened to you?"

"I **.** **.** **.** I'm not sure**.**" Blaze told her, deciding that it would be for the best right now if she feigned ignorance**.**

Dr**.** Ann sighed**.** As much as she hated doing this, it _was_ part of her job**.** "You had been poisoned, Ms**.** Sunstreaker**.**"

"Yeah, I kind of suspected that**.**"

"It was a diluted form of a particularly nasty form of Pertaxian snake venom**.** In it's pure form that venom can stop a charging herd of Tosh-Va'a hydrosaurs in a matter of moments**.** Luckily, we carry a supply of many forms of anti-toxins here**.** Captain Cartwright said he'd like to talk to you when you regained consciousness**.** I'll tell him you're awake**.**" Dr**.** Ann walked off giving Blaze the kind of smile that said she had nothing to worry about**.**

In a short while, Captain Cartwright walked up to her bed with Dr**.** Ann close behind him**.** The doctor walked to the left side of Blaze's bed and began checking readouts**.** The Captain stood on the right side, his hands clasped in their usual customary place behind his back**.**

He looked at her rather pensively**.** "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit with a _Star League_ quantum torpedo**.** You think you could get the Katori squad in my head to stop using the inside of my skull for target practice?"

Cartwright looked at Dr**.** Ann, who pushed something onto her arm**.** Blaze's headache went away after a moment**.**

"Thanks**.**" She told the doctor**.** Abruptly, she tried to rise up from the bed, but found she was held in place**.**

"Hey, what gives?" she asked, irritated**.**

"I'm sorry," said Dr**.** Ann**.** "It's standard practice to have patients put into a restraining field for their own protection**.**

"Well, I'm OK now**.** Can I get up?"

"In just a minute, OK? I want to make sure these readings don't change**.**" Dr**.** Ann told her**.**

Blaze sighed, and then lay back on the bed**.**

The Captain began talking with her**.** "I alerted our chief of security about what had happened and he's had your drink apparatus checked**.** He discovered that a command had somehow been placed into it through our computer system to deliver that amount of synthesized poison to you no matter what type of drink you had ordered**.**"

The more Cartwright spoke of the incident, the more upset and angry Blaze became**.** Finally, she could take no more**.** "Let **.** **.** **.** me **.** **.** **.** off of this bed!" she yelled as she struggled against the restraining field**.**

Dr**.** Ann looked at Cartwright, who asked her, "Is she ready?"

"Her readings all appear normal, except for a slightly elevated blood pressure**.**"

Blaze was fuming by this time**.** "That dirty, rotten, double-crossing **.** **.** **.** when I find him I'm going to make him wish he had never been born, hatched, or constructed! Whichever fits!" Blaze continued to rant**.**

"Ms**.** Sunstreaker!" Cartwright hollered to get her attention**.** She stopped struggling and looked at him**.** "Before I authorize Dr**.** Ann to release you, I have to ask **.** **.** **.** who would have wanted you dead?"

Blaze glared at the Captain, then at Dr**.** Ann**.** She had to be careful how she answered any of Cartwright's questions**.** Discovery of her life as a pirate was not exactly an option**.** As calmly as possible, she said, "It's really kind of hard to say, Captain**.** You have to realize that in my line of work, a person makes all sorts of enemies as well as friends**.** Can I _please_ get up now?" she asked them, smiling sweetly**.**

Cartwright breathed heavily and motioned for Dr**.** Ann to release Blaze**.** The doctor touched a control on the dia-bed and the restraining field shut off**.** Blaze sat up and swung her legs over the side, instantly regretting it**.** Her head swam for a moment and she started to feel nauseous**.** Those feelings passed quickly after a couple of moments**.**

"Are you feeling ok?" Dr**.** Ann asked her**.** "You looked a touch green for a moment**.**" She played a portable med scanner over Blaze**.**

"I'm fine, doc**.** Thanks for asking**.**" She gingerly got down off the bed but still managed to feel slightly dizzy**.**

"Oooooooo**.**" She managed to moan and staggered slightly**.** Cartwright grabbed her by the arm**.** "Now take it easy **.** **.** **.**"

She held a hand up to stop him**.** After inhaling a couple of deep breaths, she started to feel better, the dizziness passing**.** He let go of her arm and looked at Dr**.** Ann**.**

"Probably residual effects from the anti-toxin**.**" Dr**.** Ann told him**.**

"I'm OK", Blaze insisted and moving around a bit**.** Once her head was on straight, she turned to Cartwright**.** "Guess I should thank you and Dr**.** Ann for saving my life**.**"

"That's quite alright, Ms**.** Sunstreaker**.** We're just doing our jobs**.** So you can't think of anyone specific that would try and kill you**.** Someone like your last client, maybe?"

"What made you think of him, Captain?"

"You did tell me you were here doing a job for a client**.** It was natural to assume that the one who would have wanted you dead would be the last one you would have been in contact with**.** Who is he, Ms**.** Sunstreaker?"

"I don't know, Captain**.** Even if I did, we never reveal who our clients are**.** It's bad for business and would ruin our reputations if anyone found out that we were giving that kind of information away**.**"

Cartwright looked at this woman, somehow knowing that she wouldn't willingly give up answers, and decided on a rather bold move**.** "Very well, Ms**.** Sunstreaker**.** I have no doubt that our chief of security will want to ask you about what happened**.** Since it's apparent that you're refusing to cooperate and help us identify this killer of yours, then that leaves me no choice but to place you in protective custody**.** I must assume that what happened to you could happen to someone else, and I cannot take that chance**.** Our guests and crew cannot be exposed to the risk of being poisoned by an unknown source**.** I'll call a guard and have you escorted to the brig**.** Good day, Ms**.** Sunstreaker**.**" Cartwright turned slightly and winked at Dr**.** Ann where Blaze couldn't see it**.** He started to head for the door**.**"

Blaze became horrified at this prospect**.** Protective custody? No moving around or being able to do what she wanted? Always having someone look over her shoulder? The entire idea of being confined was bad enough but it seemed even worse when someone was telling her it was for her "own good"**.**

"Captain **.** **.** **.** wait!" she called out to him**.** It caused Cartwright to halt in mid-stride, turning back to face her**.** With a deep sigh, she told him, "I really don't know who he is**.** Right now, I wish I did**.** Every time he contacted me, his image was always blacked out and his voice was electronically altered**.** I've been doing jobs for him awhile now and he never gave me any reason to think he'd do something like this**.** I mean, yeah we had words the last time I talked to him but that's really not new**.** I never thought he was actually going to go this far**.**"

"I know how you privateers get when it comes to credits**.** There must have been quite a lot of them involved for this kind of reaction from your client, not that it's any of my business anyway**.**

"No disrespect meant, Captain, but you're right**.** It is _not_ your business**.**" Blaze told him slightly more than peeved**.**

"However," Cartwright continued**.** "What _is_ my business is the safety of everyone on board this station: guests, ambassadors, and crew alike**.** That is my responsibility**.** When something like this happens, I must concern myself with it from that point on**.**"

"I understand that, Captain**.** Really, I do, and you're right**.** I let my desperation get in the way of my common sense**.** That's what happens when you get carried away at the casino, I guess**.**" She threw that in as an attempt to divert Cartwright's attention from the real story**.**

"If you don't mind my asking, just how much are we talking about here that put you in this predicament?"

Blaze saw no harm in telling him that**.** "Fifty thousand**.**"

"That certainly doesn't seem like an awful lot to me, but then I'm not in your position**.** I'm guessing that it wasn't just the money he was so upset about**.** More likely that he was covering his tracks, though for what reason I can't figure**.** Can you?" he asked Blaze**.**

"No, Captain**.** It's a mystery to me, too**.** May the abyss take me if I'm not telling the truth," she said to him with as innocent a look as she could convey**.**

A signal sounded and Dr**.** Ann abruptly left the room**.**

"That will most likely be Klandau**.** Alright, Ms Sunstreaker**.** For some strange reason, I believe you**.** The question now is what do I do about it? Your mysterious client tried to murder you, a guest of my station**.** I want to know who it is and where he can be found**.**"

"So would I, Captain**.**" Blaze told him**.** "After all the jobs I've done for him, and now he tries to pull _this_? Well, I'm not going to let him get away with it**.**" She told Cartwright, her anger rising once more**.**

She started to go for the doorway, but the Captain grabbed her arm to stop her**.** "Wait a minute**.** Just what are you intending to do?"

"Don't you worry about it, boss man," she said shrugging his hand off her arm**.** "It's not any of your concern since it won't be happening on your station**.** He's now made it personal and he's going to pay a fee that he'll wish he hadn't asked for**.**" Blaze told him, her voice seething with hatred**.** "You can't stop me, _Captain_**.** I'm not a member of your crew, so don't even try to order me around**.**"

Cartwright looked at her as if seeing her in a different light**.** "You're absolutely right**.** I can't order you to do anything**.** There is just so much I can do, and one of those things is to try to appeal to your sense of morality**.** You should not try to take the law into your own hands**.** Why not let the _Star League_ handle it?"

Blaze sneered**.** "The _League_? Are you crazy? The _League_ was responsible for letting my father's **.** **.** **.**" she was about to say _murderer get away_ but stopped herself and gasped, turning quickly away from the Captain**.**

"Your father?" Cartwright asked, a look of realization coming over his face**.** "Of course! Sunstreaker! That's where I know it from**.** Devon Sunstreaker**.** You're his **.** **.** **.** daughter? That can't be**.** His daughter was supposed to have been killed**.** No, wait a minute **.** **.** **.** not killed **.** **.** **.** captured **.** **.** **.** by the **.** **.** **.** the **.** **.** **.** "Cartwright stood there snapping his fingers, trying to remember the details**.**

Blaze didn't want to face the Captain so he could see the pain she was feeling as the memories of that incident flooded back into her mind**.** She exhaled a long breath and turned to him**.** "Desaix pirate gang**.**" she finished for him**.** Cartwright mistook her comment as an admission, not to being a pirate gang member, but to being Devon Sunstreaker's daughter**.** The Captain suddenly realized what the remainder of that comment was that she didn't finish**.** "In case you believed otherwise, let me inform you that Devon Sunstreaker is not dead**.** He's been searching for you for a long time, never giving up the hope that one day he would find his missing daughter**.** When Desaix was captured, he wanted to handle his interrogation personally, hoping he would get some clue or information as to where you were**.** Too bad Desaix had been broken out of the facility we had him in before that could happen**.** I'm sure that he would love to know that his little girl is alive and right here on Wayfarers**.** What do you think?" Cartwright said softly**.**

Blaze, on the verge of a full-blown crying jag at this point, the tears rolling freely down her pale face, only managed to register the first part of that**.** "He **.** **.** **.** he's still alive?" was all she could ask**.**

"Quite alive and reasonably well, given his age**.**" He told Blaze**.** "He's an admiral now and one of the heads of the _League_**.** Would you like to talk to him?"

Right then, Klandau entered the G**.**C**.**U**.** "Sorry, I'm a bit late, sir**.** There was a slight problem with **.** **.** **.**" Klandau stopped abruptly when he saw Blaze, a look of absolute astonishment on his face**.** For a moment he didn't move, looking as if he had been placed in stasis**.** Instantly, his eyes went wide and he growled out "You! I don't believe it**.** After all these years **.** **.** **.**" Klandau moved faster than Cartwright had even seen him do, grabbing Blaze and tossing her across the room as if she weighed no more than a rag doll**.**

Cartwright, momentarily stunned by Klandau's impulsive action, snapped out of it and yelled out, "Klandau! What do you think you're doing? Halt!"

The security chief, a murderous look in his eyes, turned to the Captain**.** "You should have let the poison do its job, Captain**.** But since it didn't **.** **.** **.** I will," he stated and started to turn back to Blaze again**.** However, in the confusion, she had managed to get to her feet and run out the door**.** At the force field entrance to med bay, Dr**.** Ann was letting one of the maintenance crew in for a sprain he received**.** Blaze managed to slip across the cut off line just as Dr**.** Ann reactivated the field which surprised both Dr**.** Ann and the assistant**.**

"Thanks again, doc**.** See you around sometime**.**" Blaze called to the doctor**.**

Back in med bay's central examining area, Cartwright had hold of Klandau's arm and ordering him**.** "Alright, mister**.** My office**.** _Now_!"

Cartwright led Klandau out, still holding onto the security chief's arm**.** He did not fight Cartwright nor even try to give him an explanation**.** When they were in his office, he would tell the Captain why he acted in such a fashion and Cartwright, being the type of leader he was, would understand and most likely endorse such an action**.**

At least, Klandau hoped that he would**.**

Blaze meets Pax

Pax regained consciousness just a bit after Agla Meesis**.** His awakening took a bit longer thanks to his computer's diagnostic systems running a check on him before it allowed him to fully wake up, and then storing the results in his cranial memory chips**.** Finding nothing wrong, it shut down and allowed him to completely regain consciousness**.** He sat up and looked around, blinking his eyes**.** He was aware of where he was, but he was seeing it as if he was under water**.** Everything slightly swam in front of him, and looked to be surrounded by a slight golden glow**.** Since it was not caused by anything his wrist computer could detect, the problem could not be corrected internally**.** This resulted in a state of mild confusion and disorientation**.**

He picked himself up off of the floor**.** In the back of his mind, he was aware of a nagging sensation telling him that there was something he needed to do, or possibly to find**.** What could it be? He never had trouble remembering things before**.** Maybe there was a fault in his memory circuits that his computer failed to detect, as unlikely as that was**.** Practicality dictated that if he wanted to find out, he should ask someone in authority**.** Yes**.** He would go ask the captain**.**

Pax stood up and left his quarters, making his way to the quicklift**.** After the door closed he pushed the combination of buttons that he thought would take him to the Captain's office**.** With his slightly disoriented vision, Pax accidentally touched the four instead of the one and ended up on the floor above him**.**

He left the quicklift car and looked around**.** _This certainly does not look right. Did they move his office while I was unconscious?_ Pax started walking through the halls trying to find the Captain's office**.**

She exited the quicklift a few minutes after Pax and was thinking that it was time to leave this floating hunk of metal**.**

Blaze was upset and in a hurry once again**.** This time it was to get her things packed and out of there as fast as she could**.** The abyss can have all of them**.** She was not going to be assaulted by anyone**.** Speaking of which, who _was_ that guy? Cartwright did say something about a security chief**.** He sure seemed angry when he saw her, and appeared to know who she was**.** She couldn't recall ever meeting him before**.** Well, it made no difference**.** Blaze was out of there, one way or another**.** The fifty thousand credits would be sent to Kaiden from somewhere safer than here**.**

Which reminded her: she checked the inner pockets of her vest to make sure the chips were still there and hadn't fallen out in her tiny flight across the med bay**.** They were, but as she moved a certain way, pain streaked through her shoulder**.** She must have landed on it wrong**.** May the abyss claim that Hydrosaur look-alike**.** Blaze felt like she just fell from the railing and into the quadlithium generator**.**

She picked up the pace as much as the pain would allow her, not really looking where she was going and finding her way to her room by memory **.** **.** **.**

**.** **.** **.** And nearly collided with a large gray-green skinned Mechalus wandering the halls near her room**.** The Mechalus had an almost strained look on his face as if he was looking for or trying to figure out something**.** The encounter with Klandau and the pain in her shoulder made her fiery temper flare and she virtually exploded at the Mechalus**.**

"Watch where you're going, you overgrown calculator!" she yelled and backhanded him with her good hand**.** An action she instantly regretted since the Mechalus are much tougher than anyone ever gives them credit for**.** "Aaaaowww," Blaze exclaimed as she shook her hand trying to relive the throbbing sensation**.**

Pax, not realizing the collision was basically Blaze's fault, said, "I **.** **.** **.** I'm sorry**.** I did not see you**.** I was trying to get to **.** **.** **.** I mean find **.** **.** **.**"

Blaze looked at him and said, "Aww, forget it**.**" She saw the look of confusion on his face and asked him "Hey, are you ok? You're not sick are you?"

"I **.** **.** **.** do not really know**.** I have never experienced this condition before**.** My diagnostics said I was fine but **.** **.** **.**"

"Look, I really don't have time for this**.** Come on**.**" She grabbed him by the arm and led him to her room**.** "You can rest in my room while you get your senses back**.**"

"That is most kind of you**.** Thank you**.**" He told her**.**

"Yeah, well, it's a kind of character flaw, along the lines of finding a small Jakreg**.**"

"I do not understand**.**"

"You know **.** **.** **.** when you find a small animal that was lost and you **.** **.** **.** oh, forget it**.**" She told him when she saw that the look on his face appeared even more confused**.** "Can you at least tell me who you are?"

That sparked something in him and caused the underwater view in his eyes to vanish, like a re-booting of a computer system**.** "Certainly**.** I am Pax PL8D-6C, sent here by the Mechalus government to **.** **.** **.**"

"Whoa**.** I didn't ask for an explanation**.** You can call be Blaze**.**"

"The pleasure is mine**.**"

"No doubt**.** Oh, here it is**.**"

They finally reached Blaze's room but she noticed that the door had been left slightly ajar**.**

"Uh oh**.**" Blaze commented**.**

"I will guess that you are not in the habit of leaving your door open like that**.**"

"Got it in one, Pax**.** I know the security chief was here checking out the drink dispenser**.**" Her shoulder throbbed slightly when she thought of Klandau**.** "Could he have left it open?"

"That is not a practical conclusion**.** The Captain's crew is expected to be the model of efficiency**.**"

"I believe I'm going to have to agree with that**.**" Blaze said, remembering how Dr**.** Ann runs the med bay**.** In light of that, there was only one thing that it could be**.** Stepping back a bit from the door, she told him, "This could get a bit nasty, if I'm right**.** You may want to move down the hall so you won't get hurt**.**"

Pax remembered something Ambassador Mar had told him and, backing up about the same distance but directly across from the door, said "I believe that will be unnecessary**.**" He pressed the red button on his harness**.**

His arms moved themselves into a particular position of their own accord**.** There was a shimmering of the air in front of his left forearm and right hand**.** A shield appeared on his left forearm**.** It looked to be made of metal but had an odd sheen to it**.** In his right hand appeared a long sword that had a sort of glow to it**.** Both items gave off the faintest of hums**.**

"Wow," was all Blaze could say after seeing that**.** "I had no idea the Mechalus could do _that_!"

"They cannot**.** I am the only one**.** Please proceed**.**" Pax said, stepping back across the hall and raising his shield in front of him up to right under his eyes**.**

Blaze nodded to him and positioned herself on the right side of the door and slightly back from it**.** She got a running start then, as she reached the door, jumped and kicked out with her foot and spun at the same time striking the door with her foot**.** The momentum of her jump carried her beyond the door**.** As it flew open, it tripped an electric eye that was attached to an explosive device which blew the door off its track and into the hallway**.** It struck Pax with enough force to send the Mechalus backwards, sprawled on the floor**.** The blast also managed to knock Blaze to the floor, almost landing on her wrenched shoulder**.** She picked herself up, dusted off what debris had landed on her, and rushed over to Pax to see if he was alright**.**

"Pax! Pax! Are you alright? Say something!" she yelled at him**.** Guests began coming out of their rooms to see what had caused the blast**.**

"What would you like me to say? I could recite Mechalus poetry if you wish**.**" Pax replied to her as he moved the broken and fallen door off of him**.** He picked himself up from the floor and saw the concern on Blaze's face**.** "Please, do not worry**.** My diagnostics say that I am fine**.** Oh, wait**.** There is a small cut on my shoulder that the debris has scratched**.**" Sure enough, a small trickle of Mechalus blood was running down his right arm from his shoulder**.**

"Nice to see you're still with us**.**" Blaze commented, the worry easing from her face**.**

"I am sorry**.** Were you thinking I might be somewhere else?" he asked her without a trace of humor or sarcasm in his voice**.**

Though not completely sure if Pax was kidding or not, Blaze said, "And all this time I thought _I_ was the smart-ass"**.** She turned to the people standing in the hall that were looking at the scene**.** "The funs over, people**.** Everything is fine**.** You can go back to your rooms now**.**" She said smiling while holding onto Pax**.** When no one moved, she yelled at them, "_Leave!_" Those beings that were in the hall decided that a hasty retreat was in order**.**

When the crowd was gone, Pax reached up and pressed the green button on his harness**.** His battle mode instantly deactivated, dissolving the sword and shield in a shimmer of air and light**.**

"That is an incredibly neat trick you have there**.** If we could copy it, we could sell it and make a small fortune**.**" Blaze told him**.** As a Privateer, she was always thinking of ways to make a fast credit**.**

"That is not possible**.** This _trick_ as you call it can only be accomplished by wearing this harness**.** For reasons I cannot go into, only I am allowed to wear it**.**"

"Yeah, well, we can discuss that some other time**.** Right now, I want to see what condition my room is in**.**" What Blaze wanted, in reality, was to check and see if the artifact was still in her room**.** She didn't hold much in the way of hope for that**.**

She cautiously stuck her head in the doorway of the room**.** Pax also managed to look in and see some of what Blaze saw**.** The room was a complete disaster, almost like a Tosh-Va'a dust storm had come through it**.** Most everything that the bomb didn't get had been wrecked by the intruder**.** Blaze made her way over the mess to the curio shelves and discovered her fear to be real: the artifact was indeed gone**.** The other rooms had also been gone through rather thoroughly**.** Her things were all over the bedroom as well as whatever belonged to the station**.** The bathroom was the same way**.** Apparently, whoever set this bomb did not expect her to survive it, so it didn't matter if her things were destroyed or not**.** It was just a little icing on the cake**.** Blaze wished she had stayed in bed that morning and asked herself _why is there never a temporal anomaly around when you need one?_

Returning to her living room area, she saw that the computer station was also ruined, the screen shattered**.** Whether from the blast or the unwanted visitor, she didn't know**.** Now that it mattered**.** There was no one for her to call, to go to, or to tell what had happened**.** All she wanted to do now was to check the two credit chips she had in the secret pockets of her vest**.**

Then she remembered something**.**

"Pax, isn't there supposed to be a general purpose computer cubicle on this floor in case a room terminal becomes non-functional?"

"Yes, I believe so**.** The exact location is unknown to me**.** One moment**.**" Pax accessed his wrist computer again to get the location**.** "It is located in front of the holo**bay.** Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I think I've passed it a couple of times**.** `

"It is on the east side of the level**.** Come, I will take you to it**.**" Pax started out the door**.** Blaze followed him through the hallways until they reached the cubicle**.** "Thanks**.**" Blaze told him and entered the cubicle**.** Pax stood in the doorway to keep an eye on things**.**

She reached into her inner vest pocket to extract the chip that the five hundred thousand credits were supposedly stored on**.** Blaze did not exactly know why, but some inner voice told her that now would be a good idea to examine that second chip**.** If she was going to turn it over to the T'sa ambassador, she had better make sure there was nothing wrong with it**.** She inserted it into the credit chip slot**.** Before she activated it, she turned to Pax and said, "Maybe I'm being a bit paranoid, but after all that's happened I don't think I should take any chances**.** Would you please activate that thing of yours again, the one with the shield and sword?"

"Ah**.** You may call that my battle mode**.**" Pax informed her and pressed the red button**.** She turned back to the screen when the shield and sword were in place**.**

"Stand by**.** I don't know what, if anything is going to happen**.**"

"Ready**.**"

Blaze turned on the computer terminal**.** It came up as they all normally did**.** Nothing happened**.** So far, so good**.** She told it to access the credit chip that was inserted in the slot**.** The readout told her it had 50,000 on it**.** Then an odd thing happened**.** The 50,000 began to decrease**.** Slowly at first, then faster**.** Blaze did everything she could to stop it short of ripping it out of the slot**.** She finally resorted to pressing the power switch but it would not turn off**.** Suddenly, as the countdown reached around 25, a shadowy figure came on and said "Thank you, my dear**.** I was wondering when you'd get around to this**.** Goodbye!" The figure laughed manically**.** "Pax!" Blaze yelled out**.** The Mechalus turned and saw the situation in an instant**.** He reached in and pulled Blaze, chair and all, out of the cubicle just as the counter was about to reach zero**.**

Explosion

Klandau and Captain Cartwright exited the quicklift in the front of the door to the Captain's office**.** Cartwright's face wore a scowl as he herded the security chief into his office by the arm, almost slamming the door behind him**.** Anyone who happened to see this knew that to interrupt was to take their career in their own hands**.** The Captain released his hold on the Glithman-Hu's arm after he stood Klandau in front of his desk**.** Cartwright went around the desk but did not yet sit down**.** He leaned forward, resting his balled-up fists on the desk while he spoke loudly to his security chief**.**

"All right, mister**.** You have exactly thirty seconds to explain to me _why_ I should not have you ejected off my station wearing nothing but a leaky spacesuit**.** The only thing that stopped me from doing it immediately is your excellent job record **.** **.** **.** up until now**.**" Cartwright threw that in to make his point**.** Seeing the Glithman-Hu' wince told him he had made it**.**

Stepping into his most professional behavior, Klandau said, "I apologize for my action, sir, but believe me when I say that the reason behind it is going to make things difficult for me to explain**.**"

Cartwright glared at him**.**

"I ask only that you reserve your judgment until you have heard me out**.**"

"Accepted," Cartwright told him**.** "Now start **.**"

Inhaling deeply, Klandau began**.** "Do you remember hearing about a raid on a mining colony some ten years ago"?

"I do**.** Somewhere near the eastern fringe of the galaxy wasn't it?"

"Very good**.** They were in the process of mining a rare mineral that was used in the fabrication of quantum drives**.**

"Alright**.** Go on**.**"

"There were few survivors, mostly women and children**.** Eyewitness accounts say that the attackers only shot those who were using weapons to defend themselves**.** From the reports that were gathered, it was determined that the raiders were none other than the Desaix pirate gang**.**"

"I can accept that but what does it have to do with your behavior down in med center?"

"The one who led this particular raid was a human female with a slim build and fiery-red hair**.** One of the pirates, thinking that all the miners had been killed, was heard to have referred to her as Blaze**.**"

"You're telling me that the Blaze from the raid and this one are the same person"?

"That is correct, Captain**.**"

"Even if that were true, it still does not justify **.** **.** **.**"

Klandau interrupted him**.** "One of the members of the colony that she killed or had killed **.** **.** **.** was my brother**.** Do you understand now, Captain?" Klandau said, virtually spitting out the last part at Cartwright**.**

"At _ease_, mister**.**" He hollered at the security chief**.** "You are about one step away from an insubordination charge**.**"

"My apologies again, sir**.** It's just that when I think about her and then my brother, I get **.** **.** **.**"

"I understand that, chief, but please try to remember you are the head of Wayfarers security**.** You are supposed to be setting an example to others**.**"

"Yes, sir**.** Thank you for the reminder**.**"

Cartwright sank down in his chair and took a deep breath to calm down**.** He didn't like it when he got upset with a member of his crew**.** It did not make him look good in their eyes**.** He was supposed to be the picture of composure and understanding, setting an example not only for the crew but the guests as well**.** At the moment, he wasn't doing a very good job of that**.**

"Sit down, chief**.**" Cartwright gestured to him**.** Klandau seated himself on one of the two chairs the Captain kept in his office for visitors**.** Its frame creaking under the weight of the Glithman-Hu's mass**.** "I can respect the fact that you would want to see your brother's killer caught and some sort of revenge enacted on behalf of either you or your family**.** That may be the way you do things on your world**.** In your place, I might be tempted to do the same thing**.**"

Cartwright leaned forward and spoke in a much more serious tone**.** "However, in the _Star League_, things are done differently**.** As members, we take an oath to uphold the laws and rules of the League and this station**.** We can _not_, no matter how much we may want to, allow our feelings to get in the way and take the law into our own hands**.** Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir**.** Completely**.**"

"You are one of my best officers**.** I can't think of anyone else I would want to do this job and would hate to lose you as the result of an action of stupidity or impulsiveness**.** In order to determine that what you said about Ms**.** Sunstreaker is true, and then she will have to be detained for questioning**.** _Properly_!"

"Yes, sir**.**" Klandau stood up and saluted Cartwright, who returned the salute**.**"

"When she is in custody, you are to, and in front of me, formally apologize for your behavior in med center," he ordered Klandau**.**

The security chief looked at him with a look that said _I don't believe you just said that_'**.**

Cartwright looked him in the eye**.** "That's right **.** **.** **.** apologize**.** If Ms**.** Sunstreaker wanted to, she actually could bring charges against you for your actions**.** It could get you suspended or even kicked out of the _Star League_**.** I know you wouldn't want _that_ to happen**.**"

"No, sir**.** Not at all," he told Cartwright while saluting**.** He did see the wisdom of it even if he had to admit that he didn't like it**.**

"Let's bring her in, Klandau**.** The _right_ way**.** Dismissed**.**" He told the security chief and returned the salute**.**

Abruptly, they felt the station shudder and sway on its axis ever so slightly**.**

"What in the galaxy was that?" Cartwright asked**.**

"I don't know, sir**.** If you'll excuse me, I will go and find out**.**"

"I'm going to section two**.** Let me know what's happening there**.**"

"Aye, sir**.**"

They left Cartwright's office, Klandau going to his office and the Captain down to section two**.**

"Report!" the Captain called out**.** "What happened?"

"We're trying to find the source of the disturbance now, sir**.**" Ensign Tao said**.**

Ensign Devereaux spoke up**.** "It's coming in now, sir**.** There was an explosion on level 4, section a**.** Wait a moment **.** **.** **.** there were actually two disturbances; a small one and a large one**.**"

"Two of them? We only felt one of them**.**"

"The small one was not large enough to cause any sort of notice**.**" The ensign said to Cartwright**.** "The first one occurred in room number 22**.** The second, larger one was the public computer cubicle on level two**.** There were also two people injured in the second one**.** I'll find out who they were in a moment, sir**.**"

"I have already taken care of that, ensign**.**" Tao told ensign Devereaux**.** "One of them was a Blaze Sunstreaker, the occupant of room 22**.** The other was **.** **.** **.**" Tao stood up straight as if he was told his entire family had been killed**.** "**.** **.** **.** The Mechalus Pax PL8D-6C**.**"

Klandau came barreling down the ramp**.** "I just found out what happened**.**"

"Looks like your little task is going to have to wait, chief**.** Status of damage control?" Cartwright asked**.**

"They are already on the scene**.** If anyone else was injured then they have also been taken to med center**.**"

"Open a station wide channel, please"

"Aye, sir**.**" She did as ordered**.** "Go ahead, Captain**.**"

"This is Captain Cartwright, commanding officer of Wayfarers addressing all guests and residents**.** There is no cause for alarm**.** Repeat: there is no cause for alarm**.** We have encountered a problem involving our general use data terminal on level 4, section A**.** The situation is under control so please do not be concerned**.** Relax and continue to enjoy your stay on the station**.** All questions may be addressed to Mr**.** Harritz in our complaints section**.** Thank you for your attention**.**" He made a slashing motion across his neck to let Tracey know to cut the connection**.** With a great exhalation of breath he said, "Let's hope that helps Arthur out**.** We'll stop by and speak to him on the way**.** Let's go, Klandau**.**"

As one, they went down the spiraling ramp to section E where the Captain had his word with Arthur Harritz, who was in charge of handling guest complaints**.** He started to tell him what he should say to any irate guests who called him, but Arthur interrupted the Captain, reminding him that he has been doing this job for awhile now and is reasonably sure he could handle it and no offense intended**.** "Be sure you also tell them that we are prepared to offer them a free week's stay for their trouble, redeemable anytime in case they raise too big of a fuss**.**"

"That I didn't know**.** Will do, Captain**.**" Arthur told him**.**

They left Arthur to cope with the guest situation while they took the quicklift to level 4-A**.**

Several minutes later, they were standing near the wreckage of the data cubicle**.** A work detail had arrived but was being held back by Klandau's security guards**.** The team, robots and humans alike, had been forbidden to touch anything until the debris was thoroughly examined by Klandau's men**.** Lieutenant Batista was also there to supervise the repair of the cubicle and its surroundings**.** He was arguing with one of the security officers when Cartwright and Klandau showed up**.**

"Captain!" Batista called to him as he saw him approach**.** "I'm glad you're here**.** Klandau's guys aren't letting my team in to do their job**.** You know that the guests aren't gonna put up with all this mess**.** We've gotta get to work!"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it right now if I were you, Lieutenant**.** This is being considered as a crime scene since it happened under mysterious circumstances**.** Klandau's men have to collect evidence and your team doing their job now would destroy any that may tell us who and what caused this**.** Don't worry**.** You'll be notified when it's clear to go in**.**"

"Well, alright, but for the guests' sake, I hope it won't take much longer**.** Come on, team**.**" He said to the workers and robots with him, giving Klandau a bit of a glare as he walked by him**.**

"I do believe he does not like me**.**" Klandau told the Captain**.**

"Don't worry about it**.**" Cartwright told him, smiling slightly**.** "He's just perturbed because he wants everything done yesterday**.** Patience is not exactly one of Lt**.** Batista's best virtues, but there is not a better engineer in the _League_**.**"

Klandau went to speak with the officer who had charge of the scene until he had shown up**.** Cartwright watched the chief's team sift meticulously through the wreckage**.** One of them had pulled out a slightly twisted piece of electronics that looked suspiciously familiar**.**

"Chief, I think we've got something here**.**" He called out to Klandau and walked over to where the chief was standing**.**

Klandau looked it over as the other officer held it in his gloved hand**.** "Take it to our lab down in med center**.** They are to do every bit of analysis possible**.** I want to know everything there is to know about it, inside and out**.** Dismissed**.**"

"Right away, sir," He told the chief**.**

Cartwright stepped up and asked the officer "Was there any word on the two that were injured here?"

The security officer who was first in charge of the site answered the Captain**.** "Yes, sir**.** It appears that the Mechalus was in far worse condition than the woman**.** This Pax somehow protected Ms**.** Sunstreaker from the majority of the blast**.** He did suffer the worst of the injuries, but he would more than likely be dead if it wasn't for that battle mode he was in**.**"

Cartwright and Klandau both turned to each other and said in unison, "Battle mode?"

"Yes, sir**.** He was conscious just long enough to tell someone how to deactivate it, then became unconscious when it was turned off**.**"

"I see," said Cartwright**.** "Another surprise from our newest crew member**.** I'll have to find out more about that later**.** Right now, Ambassador Mar should be told so he can contact Aleer and let them know what's happened**.**"

"Yes, of course**.**" Klandau agreed**.**

"Chief**.**" A guard came running up the hallway**.** "We went to investigate the other explosion that was reported**.** You may want to come see this**.**"

Klandau started down the hall followed by the Captain**.** They came upon a door that was lying in the hallway pretty much in pieces right across from room 22**.** Cartwright and Klandau stuck their heads inside the doorway to the room**.**

"It looks as if a cosmic storm followed by a rogue comet hit this place**.**" Cartwright commented**.**

Klandau turned to the officer**.** "Post a guard at this door**.** I don't want anyone in or out of here unless they check with me or the Captain first**.**"

"Yes, sir!" the guard told him, saluting**.**

"That woman must have more lives than a Katori**.** First a poisoning attempt, now two more attempts to blow her into small pieces**.**" The Captain observed**.**

"Yes**.** This client of hers seems to want her dead in the worst way**.** They question is why? What does she know that is that much of a threat to him?"

"Very good question, chief**.** We're not going to get the answers by standing here**.**"

"I'll get a team together and get them started on this room**.**"

"Good**.** I'll be in med center checking on Ms**.** Sunstreaker _again_ and Pax**.**"

Klandau nodded**.** "And when it's convenient, I would like to sit down with you and discuss receiving a raise**.**" Klandau said, smiling a little**.**

"You?" Cartwright said, smiling back**.** "I think you'd better get in line**.**" He then left Klandau at the doorway to Blaze's room, taking the fastest route to the quicklift**.**

Quar's vigil

PART I

Quar was taking care of some of the work orders that he grabbed from lieutenant Batista's office**.** He had delegated certain ones to a couple of the regular workers while he took the ones that required a bit more speed to complete**.** When the data cubicle exploded, they dropped whatever they were involved with and headed back to the engineering level**.** They were trained to report back there in case of an emergency to receive new orders, and this qualified**.** When Quar heard it, his T'sa reflexes took over and he made it back to level three before the rest of the maintenance staff**.** He met with Batista in his office**.** After discovering the cause of the disturbance, Quar wanted to go and help with the repair efforts**.** Batista, however, wanted him to stay there telling Quar that he would be more useful to him in helping to coordinate repair efforts**.** Batista told Quar that "I'm not about to trust something like that to someone so green**.**"

Inwardly, the T'sa swelled with pride as he assured Batista that the job would be done and done well**.** The lieutenant informed him that he would be going to level 4-A personally to examine the damage and Quar was to assemble a team to meet him there, robot and human alike**.** Quar not only took care of that but sent a workman who was familiar with working on the outer hull to go out and examine the area that corresponded with that damaged area on level 4-A for any cracks or stress fractures**.** He was to take whatever he could carry, repair any small cracks he might find, and make a note of any larger ones to be handled by a different team**.**

During that coordinated effort, Quar learned from Dr**.** Ann that Blaze was close to the terminal when it exploded**.** She had also mentioned Pax but the name held no meaning to him, other than to tell him it was a Mechalus**.** After the clean up was finished, and the construction of a new cubicle had begun, Quar asked the lieutenant if he might go down to the med center and see the ones who were injured**.**

"Geez, Quar, I didn't know the T'sa were that morbid**.**" Batista said to him**.**

"We are not**.** I happen to know one of them**.**" Quar told him, feeling slightly miffed at that**.**

"Oh, well, that's different**.** Sure, go ahead, and let me know what's up with that patient**.** Blasted paperwork**.**"

"I will do so," he told Batista and left to head down to med center**.**

Arriving at the entryway, Quar found that the force field was on**.** Someone was standing there and saw Quar come to the doorway**.**

"May I help you?" he asked**.**

"Yes**.** I am here to see the human female that was injured**.**"

"Oh**.** I don't know if she is allowed to have visitors right now**.** Would you please excuse me for a moment?" The man went to the force field console and contacted Dr**.** Ann, speaking through his headset**.**

Dr**.** Ann came out to the force field doorway to see who it was that wanted to see Blaze**.** "I understand you want to visit with a patient?" She asked while trying not to give away any information**.**

"Yes**.** You are Dr**.** Li-Chang?"

"I am**.**"

"I am Quar**.** Assistant head maintenance worker**.**"

"I see**.** Do you know the patient?"

"We were recently **.** **.** **.** acquainted and have had business dealings with each other**.**"

Knowing the reputation that the T'sa had for indifference, Dr**.** Ann was somewhat surprised that this one would show any sort of interest in one particular person, but decided to trust her instincts which told her that this T'sa would be safe with her patient**.** She deactivated the force field**.** "You'll have to forgive our unusually suspicious manner, but after all that has happened to her, we decided that we couldn't be too careful**.**"

"I do not understand**.** What else has happened to her?"

"You didn't know? Earlier, she had been poisoned. There was one other attempt on her life that I understand was right before this happened**.** This current one is the reason she's here now**.**"

"You are telling me that the cubicle exploded just to do her harm?" he said, hissing slightly**.**

"Well, it certainly looks that way**.** It's a good thing Pax was with her or she'd be a jigsaw puzzle right now**.**"

That's the second time that name was mentioned by her**.** "A request, doctor**.** May I see this Pax before I go visit with her?"

Dr**.** Ann read the look of determination combined with what looked like respect on Quar's face**.** Somehow, she knew he wasn't asking this for devious reasons**.**

"Alright, but be prepared for a surprise**.**" She told him as she led the way to the Critical Care Unit**.** The man who was standing at the entryway to med center reactivated the force field**.**

Inside the Critical Care Unit, Dr**.** Ann led Quar over to a large cabinet**.** The cabinet was slightly over seven feet tall and had blinking lights on it located in several different places**.** The inside of it was slightly darkened, as was the lighting in the C**.**C**.**U**.** itself**.** An odd, slightly amber colored liquid filled the cabinet and Quar could just barely make out a figure floating inside it**.** His eyesight was able to tell him that the figure was indeed a Mechalus**.**

"You wanted to see him**.** Well, there he is**.**"

"Why is he in that **.** **.** **.** thing? Are you taking to performing magic on your patients now, doctor?"

Ann smiled slightly at that**.** "Not particularly**.** That thing as you call it is the latest in medical technology**.** It is called a Cellular Regeneration Chamber**.** We can put anyone in it that was injured beyond our capacity to do anything for them**.** It reads their cellular structure, DNA, and whatever else it needs, then causes limbs and organs to repair or re-grow as necessary**.** Pax absorbed the majority of the blast since he was in front of Ms**.** Sunstreaker before the explosion occurred**.** He was beyond the point where our medical staff could do anything more for him**.** I made the decision to use the cabinet**.** Otherwise, he probably would have died**.**"

Ms**.** Sunstreaker**.** He had learned part of her name now**.** "A wise choice, indeed, doctor**.** I hope he survives it**.** Someone that honorable should not die because of the actions of a coward**.**"

"I sincerely hope he does too**.**" _For more reasons than you may ever know_ she thought**.** "He should if the cabinet does its job properly**.**"

Quar looked a Pax a moment longer, saying a silent prayer to one of his deities to watch over him**.** "May I be taken to Ms**.** Sunstreaker now, doctor?"

"I can take you to her, but . . . please don't take this the wrong way. I just don't see that your visiting her is going to do any good**.**"

"Why do you say that, doctor?"

Dr**.** Ann sighed before continuing**.** "She has been unconscious ever since she was brought in**.** Apart from some minor injuries that we were able to fix, she never did wake up**.** There is no reason for her to be in a coma**.**"

Quar followed Dr**.** Ann through the double doors to the other examination area**.** This area was used for those patients whose injuries were not so severe or merely recovering**.** Blaze was lying on the first dia-bed that was nearest the door**.** This particular bed was a more advanced model and did a more thorough scanning of a patient, almost down to the cellular level, giving a more detailed analysis of a patient's condition**.** A sheet covered all but the head of the female ex-pirate**.** She was breathing normally but her eyes remained closed**.** Looking at her, Dr**.** Ann stated, "It's almost as if she's lost the will to live**.**"

Quar looked at her, somewhat astonished**.** "No, doctor, I cannot believe that**.**"

"It happens sometimes, Quar**.**" She tried to explain to him**.** "Situations can go bad**.** Relationships can sour**.** There can be any one of a number of reasons why it happens**.** The person gets tired of fighting, and when something like this happens, it gives them a way out**.**"

Quar looked at her with a determined look in his yellow-gold eyes**.** "It is not like that with her**.** Giving up is not in her nature**.** She has the heart and spirit of a warrior**.** A fire that burns deep inside of her**.** She yet has things to accomplish and cannot leave until she does**.**"

"I sincerely hope you're right**.** You must be an awfully good friend to think so highly of her**.**"

"It is merely the **.** **.** **.** how do you say **.** **.** **.** knowing of one warrior to another**.**"

"Ah, I believe I understand," she told him but not really certain of that herself**.**

"Doctor, I have a small favor to ask of you**.**"  
>"Alright<strong>.<strong>"

"We T'sa have a ceremony that we perform over those who have fallen but not died**.** It is called **.** **.** **.**"

"The vigil**.** Yes I know of it**.**"

"You know something of T'sa culture, doctor?"

"Well, when you have to take care of several different types of races, and you also have the benefit of a professor of ancient alien artifacts and cultures on board, it's helpful to be able to know those kinds of things about your patients**.**"

"I see**.** Very wise**.** I can appreciate that**.**"

"Why, thank you**.** That means a lot coming from a T'sa," she said, smiling at him**.**

Quar bowed briefly**.** "Would it be a problem if I performed a vigil over her?"

Dr**.** Ann thought about this for a moment**.** "I honestly can't see where it would do any harm, as long as you don't get in the way of anyone working**.** She could probably use someone like you as a bodyguard**.** Just find an empty chair and bring it over to her bedside**.**"

"You have my word on it, doctor; no interference**.** I must go and retrieve an item from my room first**.** I will return shortly**.**"

"Don't you think you should ask lieutenant Batista about this?"

"Ah!" Quar exclaimed, throwing his arms up**.** "Thank you, doctor**.** I had forgotten about that**.** It may take a bit longer to return than I had planned**.**"

"That's ok**.** I don't think she's going to be going anywhere for awhile**.**"

"Unfortunately, I must agree**.** Before I leave, may I have a moment alone with her?"

"I don't know why not**.** I need to go and check on Pax, anyway**.**"

"Thank you**.**" He watched her leave through the double doors and go into the unit across the hall**.** Turning back to Blaze, he walked up to her bed**.** Quar removed from around his neck a medallion on a chain bearing the image of Ythrarl, the T'sa goddess of healing and good fortune**.** He placed the medallion on her midsection, telling Blaze, "She will watch over you until I return**.**" He then smiled slightly, turned, and left med center contemplating the destruction of a being he did not know, but who had caused harm to a fellow warrior**.**

Dinner in the holobay

In every section of level four, there are areas designated for holobay use**.** The holobays on sections one and two contained programs that recreated an old earth-style restaurant complete with tablecloths, paintings, silverware, and china**.** The most unique feature about the place was its ability to create any type of personal space environment to suit whatever patron it was serving at the time**.** A water-breathing creature could sit comfortably in a chair surrounded by a column of water while the rest of the patrons enjoyed their own specific environments at their table without interfering with any other customer**.** The name of the establishment was called _The Restaurant of the Exotic_**.**

How the personally tailored environments were done was a mystery, even to the engineering staff**.** It was suspected that the holographic environments were created using many different emitters located throughout the bays' floor, walls, and roof, or changes had been made to the holobay program that created these separate environments**.** However, when they were examined, no additional hardware or software enhancements could be found**.** It eventually just became an accepted fact that it could be done and that was all anyone needed to know, much to the delight of its owner**.** The only requirement that the restaurant had was that reservations be made at least one hour in advance so that an appropriate environment be set for a particular table**.**

Since it was late afternoon, ambassadors Meesis and Kaiden had no problem getting a table**.** The last of the lunchtime crowd was finishing up and getting ready to leave**.** Robotic employees were helping to clear the table that still had some dishes and other items on them while getting things ready for the dinner period**.**

Kaiden and Meesis were shown to a table on the far wall**.** Having visited the restaurant several times prior to this, proper menus had already been programmed into the waiters to account for T'sa and Quaisoran tastes**.** No special atmospheric changes were required with them, as it was with most of the patrons of the restaurant**.** That alone was a plus in their being able to get a table at this time of day**.** The decor and ambiance of the place was always found to be soothing and relaxing to them both**.**

"I am pleased that we were able to get a table**.**" Meesis told Kaiden**.** "After all that has happened today, I hadn't paid attention to needing some nourishment**.**"

"Yes**.** I imagine that you were in need of a relaxing meal, especially with the incident at your shop that you told me about**.**"

"Now that I have most all the items back, I saw no reason to keep it a secret any longer**.**"

"Most of them? Was something missing from the bag?"

Meesis looked at Kaiden and sat there deciding whether or not he should tell him**.** _I have known the ambassador for a while now. There is no reason for him to not be told_, Meesis thought**.**

Kaiden saw the concern on Meesis's face, sensing that whatever it was that the ambassador was thinking about, it was no small issue**.** He knew just what he must tell him to get him to talk about it**.**

"On my honor as a T'sa, it will go no further than this table**.**"

Knowing that a T'sa's word means everything to them, Meesis breathed a sigh of relief and began to tell him about the artifact, the disturbing visions, and what Ambassador Mar had told him about Pax and the housing**.**

"I can see why this has distressed you so much," Kaiden said while trying not to reveal the fact that he was involved in the artifact's theft**.** "If it is as dangerous as you say, then maybe it is best that it is gone**.**"

"I can not agree with that**.** Without knowing its location, there is a possibility that this Pax could conceivably encounter it**.** If that were to happen, we can, as the earth people say, kiss this all farewell**.**"

"The expression, I believe, is 'kiss all this goodbye'**.**"

"Ah, yes**.** Thank you**.** I will remember that**.**"

The robot waiter assigned to their table rolled up and greeted them pleasantly**.** "Good afternoon, Gentlemen**.** How may I serve you?" it asked in a tone that was somewhere between being a monotone and an actual human voice**.**

"May we see your menus, please?" Meesis asked it**.**

"Certainly, sir**.** Accessing" it answered**.** On its readout screen, T'sa and Quaisoran menus came up in a split-screen in their native languages**.** Their respective worlds had sent the list of various dishes and ingredients to the station before Kaiden's and Meesis's arrival so their dietary requirements could be accounted for**.** The two ambassadors gave both menus a thorough reading**.**

"I just don't know how they do it**.** Every time I think I've gotten a menu memorized, they change it on me**.**" Meesis observed**.**

"I have noticed that as well**.** I believe we have our respective worlds to thank for that**.**" Kaiden answered him**.** He took the stylus and selected three items on the menu**.**

"Excellent choices, sir" the waiter told him**.** "Have you decided yet, sir?" it asked Meesis**.**

"Not quite yet, I am afraid**.** I should be ready to order when you bring the ambassador's meal**.**"

"As you wish, sir," it told Meesis, then turned and rolled away towards the kitchen to await pickup**.**

Meesis watched it leave, and then took a deep breath, as if starting to say something to Kaiden**.** He sensed something was amiss, but could not quite figure out what it was**.** He was distracted by his indecision to tell Kaiden about his psionic abilities**.** Meesis believed that, because of the way he was treated at home, everyone he encountered at Wayfarers would also reject him as much as his own people have simply because of their misunderstanding of him**.**

Kaiden then resumed their previous conversation**.** "There is one thing about your story that I do not understand**.** Why have you been the only one to experience these visions? I know there are other telepaths on the station but I do not believe any of them have said anything about experiencing any such a thing**.** What could be the reason for that, ambassador?"

Meesis looked away from him, not wanting Kaiden to see the distress in his eyes**.** He remembered what Kaiden said about whatever was said between them would stay between them and came to the conclusion that people were going to find out about his extra abilities sooner or later**.** He turned to Kaiden and started, "Ambassador, we've been friends for quite awhile now, correct?"

"That is true**.**"

"I have something to tell you but I do not know how you will receive the information**.**"

"Whatever you have to tell me will make no difference in how I see you, my friend**.**" Kaiden reassured him**.**

"It might**.**"

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing Kaiden's meal; a plate of raw meat and vegetables served in quiili sauce with sauteed gisken seedpods**.** "Your order, sir" the

Waiter told him and set the plate down**.**

Kaiden sniffed at it then smiled**.** "One of my personal favorites**.**"

Meesis, grateful for the change of subject, looked at the waiter and told it, "I believe I am ready to order now**.**" The waiter turned towards Meesis and redisplayed the Quaisoran menu**.** "There you go, sir," it told him**.**

Meesis took hold of the stylus and was about to make his choices when the display went blank**.** Annoyed at this, he said to the waiter, "Didn't you hear me? I said I was ready to order!"

Kaiden looked up from his meal to see what the problem was**.** They saw its eyes flash briefly for just a moment**.** Unreadable text began scrolling across the readout screen, the screen then went blank again**.** A moment or two later, in large print, the words "BUGGER OFF" were displayed in bright, flashing letters**.** The waiter then made an extremely rude gesture and noise to the two ambassadors, turned, and then went back to the kitchen area**.** Theirs was not the only one to act like that**.** Every other robot in the place followed suit**.**

Meesis was so stunned by this that he didn't even feel offended at the robot's actions**.** "What in the galaxy was _that_ all about?" he asked no one in particular**.**

Kaiden answered him**.** "I do not know!" the T'sa ambassador said to him**.** Kaiden was just as astonished as Meesis by the waiter's unusual actions**.** "I have never seen a robot act in that manner before**.** Do you have any idea what this means?" He attempted to mimic the rude gesture that the robot made**.** It was even more successful with Kaiden since T'sa hands only have three digits**.**

"It is an ancient earth sign used between two or more people**.** The exact meaning of which is unknown to me, but if my memory is correct, it has something to do with the reproductive process**.**" Meesis informed him**.**

Kaiden thought about this for a moment**.** "Interesting, but I'm not sure I care for the way it was used**.** It did not strike me as a gesture of friendship or seem to be part of a mating ritual**.**" He managed to say between bites**.**

Meesis's face suddenly became a blank, his mind receiving an image of a black robot wielding a large knife. He bolted up from his chair and told Kaiden, "Ambassador, we must leave. Now!"

"What? But I have just started eating."

A scream from the other side of the restaurant brought their conversation to an abrupt halt**.** All of the robots emerged from the kitchen area waving large knives in their metallic hands**.** They began attacking the patrons who were still seated at the tables**.** The waiter assigned to their table was holding a rather large meat cleaver in its hand, waving it up and down, and kept saying, "Take your order, sir?" If it had been capable of expressing emotion, there would have been a look of anger on its face**.**

The robot went for Meesis first since he was the last one the mechanical man had dealt with**.**Meesis was still on his feet, watching the horror as if watching an old Earth video**.** Kaiden had just sat there staring, not really believing that it was happening**.** Luckily, the robots were not built for speed**.** When the robot attacked them, Kaiden and Meesis were able to snap out of their disbelieving stupor in time**.**

It was Kaiden who reacted first**.** Moving with the speed of one whom was trained as a fighter in his youth, Kaiden managed to grab hold of the robot's arm and pull it to the side, thereby foiling the opportunity for it to bury the cleaver in Meesis's head**.** Meesis jumped out of the way and moved to the side**.**

The old T'sa was not carrying a weapon so he was forced to fight with the robot in the hand-to-hand combat style that he learned when he was younger**.** However, as strong as the T'sa are reputed to be, robots tended to be just that much stronger**.** Kaiden was forced back by the free arm and hydraulics of the robot**.** The ambassador was, unfortunately, not as young as he once was and his strength was lacking a bit**.** It broke free of the T'sa's grip and sliced across Kaiden's stomach with the cleaver faster than either of them had thought possible**.**

T'sa blood began to spill out onto the carpeting, horrifying Meesis**.** "Help me!" the ambassador called out to his friend as he attempted to grab onto something that would help to deactivate the mechanical killer**.**"

Agla Meesis, summoning up his courage, began to concentrate his mind towards the now psychotic robot**.** He began receiving images of the robot's interior and began pulling at wires, chips, and anything else he could mentally grab onto**.**

A shower of sparks fountained from the waiter and it began to shake**.** Lights on its frame flashed on and off, and then it stopped moving**.** Meesis did the same thing with the other robots in the restaurant, the patrons so preoccupied with other things that no one noticed what he was doing**.**

When the waiter released its grip on Kaiden, the ambassador fell to the floor beside of it, clutching his stomach**.** He had lost quite a bit of blood by that time, and wondered if he was hallucinating**.** Meesis was standing there with his hands on either side of his head**.** A strange look was on his face**.** He was directing his gaze towards the robots in the room and each one he looked at shorted out**.**

That was the last thing the T'sa ambassador saw before a cool, soothing darkness overtook him**.**

Robot rampage

Quar, unaware of the rampaging robots, returned to level three to talk to lieutenant Batista**.** He exited the south quicklift door that opened onto the hallway going to Batista's office**.** Using his data card, he opened the door to the part of the hallway that visitors could not get to without being accompanied by an authorized crew member**.**

The doors leading into the hallways on level three opened in a semi-circular fashion**.** The T'sa stopped after he walked past the point where the doors would meet again after they had closed seeing something odd**.** At the end of the hallway was the personal robot assistant to Lieutenant Batista**.** It was standing there with a metal pole that had one end sharpened and had essentially been turned into a spear**.**

Quar was puzzled**.** He thought that the robot had been put back together properly, without any glitches to its programming**.** All that had been checked before leaving the lieutenant's office**.** However confused as he was about the robot's behavior, it did not stop him from walking up to the robot and commanding it to "Stand aside!"

He waited for it to move**.** It just stood there and stared at him**.**

It told him in the type of voice they were all programmed with, "You shall not pass**.**"

Quar was getting quite annoyed**.** If there is one thing in the universe that is difficult to deal with, other than a robot who won't listen to orders, it's an annoyed T'sa**.** He looked at the robot as if it were a burrow-bug, trying to literally find its way under his skin**.** Quar started to walk around it**.**

The robot swung one end of the pole at him**.** Quar ducked out of the way, jumped, and somersaulted backwards**.**

Once again, it told him, "You shall not pass**.**"

Now Quar's hackles had been raised**.** He beckoned to the robot with both hands**.** "You wish to play with Quar? Come then, beast**.**"

The robot held the pole as if it were an ancient knight on a horse starting a joust and charged at the T'sa**.** His powerful legs propelling him, Quar leaped over the robot, somersaulting over its head**.** Unfortunately, Quar forgot to take into the account at that moment that he was dealing with something artificial, with reflexes faster than a living being**.** It reacted instantly, swinging the pole up as Quar passed overhead and smacking him in the back**.**

The hit did no damage but since it was caused by something with mechanical strength, Quar felt his back sting from where the pole connected**.**

Now he was literally fighting mad**.** Landing on his feet like a cat behind the robot, he spun and smacked the robot with his tail**.** The machine was thrown off its center of gravity and rocked dangerously, almost tipping over on its side**.** The robot's arm shot out and placed its hand against the wall to brace itself, then pushed so it would regain its upright position**.**

Quar saw his opening and, this time, swung around in the opposite direction**.** His tail smacked it on its other side and the force of the hit, combined with the push, was enough to send it over on its side**.** It hit the deck before it could react fast enough to right itself**.** The robot flailed and nothing but gibberish came from its voice box**.** Quar grabbed the pole that the robot had dropped and, using it like a lever, pried the power cable loose, sending sparks flying everywhere**.**

With the robot finally out of the way, Quar entered Batista's office**.** He found the lieutenant lying on the floor in a heap, blood oozing from a wound in his head**.** The T'sa located the first-aid kit and a clean rag, and then sat on the floor to take care of his boss's injury**.** With the first-aid kit, he managed to get the blood to stop flowing**.** A few minutes later, the lieutenant regained consciousness**.**

"What has happened here, lieutenant?" Quar asked**.**

"I'm not really sure**.** _Ow_!" Batista yelled as Quar applied a stinging antiseptic**.** "One minute, everything was normal**.** I had picked up all the tools and debris that was left on the floor and was doing paperwork**.** The next thing I knew, you were holding a rag to my head**.** That had better be a clean one**.**" He nearly growled at Quar**.**

The T'sa was slightly amused by his boss's attitude**.** It was almost T'sa-like**.**

"I feel like there's a Katori and T'sa fighting inside my head**.** No offense**.**" He groaned out**.**

"No offense taken**.** This should hold until we get you to med center**.** I had to fight with your robot to get past it**.**"

One of Batista's other maintenance workers burst into his office**.** "Sir, we're getting all kinds of reports from all over the station**.** The robots have been attacking anyone they meet**.**"

"What? OoooOOOOHHHHH!" Batista exclaimed and grabbed his head**.** Quar started to hold him but the lieutenant waved him away**.** "We've got to shut them down**.** I'll go to the central robot command and see if I can do it from there"

"What about your injury?" Quar reminded him**.**

"There's no time for that**.** Don't worry about me**.** I'll make it**.** You and the others break out the shock sticks and short out any that you can't just turn off**.** Bring them back when they're all shut down**.** I'll get hold of the Captain and see if he knows anything**.**"

"Be careful, lieutenant**.**" Quar told him, concerned about the lieutenant's current state of health**.**

"I'm OK, Quar**.** The Captain always said I was hard-headed," and he smiled at the T'sa**.**

Quar admired Batista's courage and endurance**.** He was not a small-built individual, so Quar knew it would take more than a head wound to keep him down**.**

"Do not worry, lieutenant**.** We shall handle the mechmen**.** Come along," he told the other worker**.** In minutes, Quar and the rest of the maintenance crew were off on their robot hunt**.**

Down in the security storage area, a large wooden crate sat off to the side by itself**.** It wasn't part of the usual things that were kept on that level**.** In fact, it really wasn't supposed to have been there at all**.** If anyone had been there, they would have heard several large thumps and seen the box rock back and forth**.** These actions soon produced a large crack in the side of the crate**.** A large hole followed that, and then the side of the crate flew apart**.** Other than the splinters and wooden pieces from the crate, nothing else could be seen**.**

Footsteps appeared in the dust that was created by the demolished crate side, indicating something that was large and inhuman**.** Whatever it was, it jumped up onto the walkway and waited there**.** It waited for the moment when it would seek out and kill its prey**.**

Quar and the others managed to shut down the robots as fast as they could**.** One or two of Quar's crew had been hit by makeshift weapons that the robots were using**.** Some of the robots had to be shot with payload pistols by the security officers which caused much more damage to them than was probably necessary**.** There were some security personnel that had also gained injuries**.** It seemed to everyone as if Dr**.** Ann's med center was seeing more activity that day than in the entire time Wayfarer's had been in operation**.**

One thing they did find peculiar: when they went to deal with the robots in the holographic restaurant, it was discovered that they had already been deactivated**.** There was nothing to indicate that anything had been used to cause this shut down; no scorch marks or burns of any kind**.** Yet, there they were, cold and lifeless as the reaches of space**.**

It was a mystery that would not stay one for very long**.**

The mechmen, as Quar called them, were all taken down to robot repair on level three**.** Circuit boards, chips, capacitors, resistors, attachments, and everything else needed to assemble and maintain these machines were all located in this area**.** Robot parts virtually littered the entire area**.** They were pretty much thrown there in a heap by people who had suddenly developed a resentment of the mechmen**.** Some of these parts were in a corner making a pile that was several feet high**.** The bigger ones who were still more or less intact were sitting upright, side by side, like soldiers in a mechanical army**.**

Once they were gathered together, Quar and the other crew left the repair area**.** There was no point in trying to repair them until they knew what had caused their strange behavior in the first place**.** The T'sa engineer made sure the area was secure before complimenting the maintenance workers on the excellent job they did**.** He also sent any of his crew that had any type of injuries and were not there already to med center**.** When it came to an injury, better to make sure it was not going to turn into something worse**.** With that taken care of, Quar went to look in on lieutenant Batista and ask him for permission about the vigil he wished to do on Blaze**.**

He entered the restricted area that Batista went to and found him slumped over the robot's programming console**.** Quar rushed over and checked his pulse. Weak, yet steady. He sighed, shaking his head, and making certain that the lieutenant's head was not bleeding any more**.** He picked Batista up and carried him, as if he weighed nothing more than a baby, in both arms to the quicklift**.** Not for the first time he wondered why humans had been made in such a fragile fashion**.**

Klandau's discovery

In the aftermath of this latest incident, and after having been down to med center to get an update on Pax and Blaze's condition, Captain Cartwright was in Klandau's office discussing all the things that had occurred recently**.** The security chief's large frame was seated in his reinforced chair as he watched Cartwright pace back and forth, ticking off events on his hand as if he were reading them from a data pad**.**

"Agla Meesis's shop robbed, a guest poisoned, her room booby-trapped, the general data cubicle destroyed, and now all of our robots have suddenly gone rogue, turning against us**.** You know, chief, If I believed in such things, I'd have to swear someone has put a curse against my station**.**"

"Maybe someone has**.**" Klandau told him**.**

Cartwright stopped pacing and looked at him**.** "Chief! Don't tell me _you_ believe in such things?" he asked rather surprised at the comment**.**

"On our world there is an old female who is said to be in possession of certain **.** **.** **.** powers**.** Most fear her because they believe she is able to inflict curses and hexes on our people**.** At one point, one of our leaders confronted her and tried to show everyone that she was nothing more than a fake**.** What you would call a scam artist**.** She placed a curse on him and he died a couple of days later**.** I have come to the conclusion that curses work because people _believe_ they work**.** Without that belief, they have no power over anyone**.**"

"Interesting**.** So what you're saying is if we believe in the bogeyman and things like that, then they become real to us?"

"Well put, Captain**.** Granted, that doesn't exactly cover the problems that are created by someone else like Ms**.** Sunstreaker's client**.** One must remember that there is always a reasonable explanation if you look deep enough**.**"

Klandau was toying with a piece of circuitry as he spoke, and now he tossed it towards the Captain**.** Cartwright looked at him, took the hint, and picked it up off the desk**.**

"What's this?" he asked Klandau**.**

"That is the ruined credit chip that was found in the rubble of the destroyed cubicle**.** It is a wonder that it was not completely destroyed in the blast, as small as it is**.** My people subjected it to every test known and found something interesting**.**"

"I'm listening**.**" Cartwright said as he sat down in a relaxed a pose as he could manage**.**

Klandau grabbed a data pad and thumbed through it**.** "We have determined that this particular chip was not of the standard type issued by the bank of the universe**.** Ms**.** Sunstreaker most likely had it given to her by this client who had somehow made it himself**.**"

"Then this isn't a real credit chip?"

"Oh, it is real enough**.** It performed exactly as a credit ship should have**.** There was, however, an exception to this, other than the fact that it was not issued by the Universal Bank, which would not have been noticed unless one bothered to examine the chip more closely**.**"

Klandau pointed out the difference to the Captain**.** "See? Right here is an extra memory module that should not be there**. **It was placed in such a manner so as not to be too noticeable**.**"

Cartwright looked at him**.** "Did you determine what that extra module was used for?"

Klandau responded, slightly offended that the Captain would even suggest that his team might overlook something that obvious**.** "Really, Captain**.** You know that my team consists of some of the finest examiners this side of the Milky Way**.** How can you even ask such a question like that?"

"You're right, of course, Mr**.** Klandau**.** My apologies**.**" Cartwright conceded, almost amused at Klandau's attitude**.**

Klandau went on**.** "The extra module was placed there to hold certain instructions which were transmitted to it after Ms**.** Sunstreaker asked her client for more credits**.** Why she decided to place the extra credits in a different chip we do not know, but the instructions were designed to ensure the death of the target, one way or the other**.**"

"I see," Cartwright said, realization dawning on him**.** "So her client ordered the poisoning, the destruction of her room and the cubicle, and the robots' revolt all through instructions sent with this chip?"

"Exactly**.** Well, not exactly**.** The booby-trap set in her room was set separately**.** It had nothing to do with the chip**.** We are still investigating that one**.**"

Cartwright studies the chip again**.** "This person wanted to make totally sure that Ms**.** Sunstreaker was not going to leave this station alive**.** The question is **.** **.** **.** why?"

"Only one person may be able to answer that, Captain, and she is not capable of doing so at this moment**.**"

"Well, regardless, it's a good thing someone always seemed to be around to prevent that from happening**.**"

"Humph**.** I _still_ say you should have let the poison do what it was designed for**.**"

"Chief!" Cartwright said to him in a manner that warned Klandau to watch what he was saying**.**

"My apologies**.** A momentary lapse**.**" He told the Captain, hands raised in front of him**.**

"If you want to be upset with anyone, be upset with this client of hers**.** Not only has he gone after her, but has managed to endanger the well-being of my station and cause harm to innocent people**.** I want this guy, Klandau**.** I want him bad**.** Probably even more than you do where Ms**.** Sunstreaker is concerned**.**"

"I must agree with you on that, Captain**.** Fortunately, we do have her now**.** All that is left is to locate him and bring him in**.**"

"Easier said than done**.** Was there anything found on or in this chip that could give us a clue where to look?"

The chief examined his pad**.** "Not that I can see, but there was one thing that was found which might tell us something**.**"

"And that is?"

"Some letters were found etched on the chip in nearly microscopic size and written in standard**.** An S, I, and an X**.**"

"Six? Six what I wonder?"

"Impossible to say, sir**.** Maybe he wants to give killing Ms**.** Sunstreaker six tries before he stops?"

"That doesn't seem likely**.** Why just six? This guy strikes me as the type who will keep on trying until he succeeds no matter how many times it takes**.**"

"Good point, sir**.**" Klandau agreed**.** "Do you think there will be another?"

"Do suns go nova? You can bet your savings on it**.**"

"I'm sorry, Captain**.** The Glithman-Hu' do not gamble**.**"

Cartwright smiled**.** "That was just an expression, chief**.**"

"Ah**.** I see**.**" Klandau said not really certain that he did**.** Humans could be quite strange sometimes**.**

"One thing I do know for sure is that security must be stepped up, preferably without alarming the guests any more than necessary**.**"

"With your permission, sir, I'll get to that right now**.**" Klandau requested**.**

"Granted**.**" The Captain rose from the chair**.** "If anything else happens, I'll be in my office trying to figure out what I'm going to tell Admiral Sunstreaker about his daughter**.**"

Klandau asked him quite surprised**. **"She **.** **.** **.** is _his_ daughter?"

"Yes**.** Interesting coincidence to say the least**.**" Cartwright turned and walked out of the security chief's office**.** He began wishing that this day were at an end**.**

Kaiden recovers

He regained consciousness in a brightly lit environment**.** All around him people were rushing back and forth**.** Men, women, and children were being tended to or injuries received in the robot attack**.** Most were minor, but there were a few major injuries**.** One of them had been fatal**.**

Kaiden could see the widow and her children, all of them with some form of injury, standing off to the side of a dia-bed**.** A sheet was draped over the form from head to toe lying on the bed**. **Spots of blood decorated the sheet**.** The woman and the children were sobbing and crying loudly**.** Dr**.** Ann was doing her best to try and console them without much success**.** She called for an orderly to take them to a waiting area where they would be contacted by the nondenominational clergy representative of the religious and educational center**.** It would also help stop upsetting the other patients**.**

His stomach ached and he remembered the gaping wound he had received from the meat cleaver**.** Kaiden managed with some difficulty to raise his head and look down**.** The wound had been closed with no scar showing where the wound had been**.** There was, however, a reddish glow surrounding that area**.**

Dr**.** Ann, looking at the beds containing the wounded as she walked by, noticed that the ambassador was finally awake**.** She took a deep breath, managed a tired smile, and walked over to him**.**

"Ambassador**.**" She said, greeting him in the traditional T'sa manner**.**

He tried to return it but could not move much**.** "You will forgive me if I do not respond, though it is refreshing to see that you know something of our ways**.**"

"As I recently told someone else, a good doctor should know her patients in all ways, culturally as well as physically**.** How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to single-handedly dismantle a robot without tools**.**" He stated**.**

"I see your determination is intact**.** How does the rest of you feel?"

"It itches where I was cut**.**"

"That's a normal reaction caused by the knitting field**.** It should be just about completed**.** We had to leave it on a bit longer for you**.** It's a good thing that T'sa skin is much tougher than normal or there might be two of you by now**.**"

"That possibility would be enough to make my emperor sweat**.**"

Dr**.** Ann smiled at that**.** "Ah**.** All done**.**" She pressed a switch and the reddish glow disappeared from around Kaiden's midsection**.**

Kaiden observed, "Technology: A blessing and a curse**.**"

"This is one of those times when I must agree with that, ambassador**.**" Dr**.** Ann stated and looked over at the covered body**.** Taking one more check of his vitals, Dr**.** Ann switched off the restraining field that held Kaiden down on the bed**.** "Can you sit up?" She asked the ambassador**.**

"I believe so**.**" Kaiden slowly rose to a sitting position**.** He turned his head, looking around the unit he was in and saw Blaze lying on the dia-bed that was located near the door**.** The surprise on his face did no go unnoticed**.**

"Doctor, what has happened to that female?" He asked, nodding towards Blaze**.**

"Do you know her too, Ambassador?"

Too? Kaiden wondered who else on the station had been acquainted with the human female**.** "Yes**.** She was involved in a business deal I had with someone**.**"

"Didn't you hear about the cubicle that exploded earlier today?"

"Now that you mention it, doctor, no**.** I had not heard about it**. **Wait, was that why the station rocked for a moment earlier?"

'Yes, it was**.** The data cubicle on Level 4-A was blown up and she was one of the two people who were near, or I guess I should say, in it when it did**.**"

"Two? Who was the other one?"

"A new crew member**.** He was so injured that we had to put him in the C**.**R**.**C**.**"

"The C**.** **.** **.** "?

"Come with me**.** I'll show you and explain it on the way**.** They can do without me in here for a few minutes**.**"

Kaiden swung his legs onto the floor, feeling a bit lightheaded but did not show it**.** T'sa warriors, old or young, do not make it a habit of showing weakness in front of others, even if they are allies**.** He started to follow Dr**.** Ann out the door, but a light shining off of some metal attracted his attention**.** Walking in its direction, he found that the light was glinting off of a medallion that had been placed on Blaze's stomach**.** The medallion had the image of a T'sa deity on it**.** He recognized it at once, shocked and angered that it was here since it could only mean one thing**.** Kaiden lifted the medallion from Blaze's body and placed it in a pocket on his vest while trying to keep his anger under control**.**

"Is something wrong, ambassador?" Dr**.** Ann asked concerned**.**

The ambassador put on his best poker face and smiled at her**.** "No, doctor**.** Please lead on**.**"

Dr**.** Ann and Kaiden walked through the double doors and into the unit across the hall**.** Kaiden was thinking about how he could best handle this situation with the medallion's owner which would ultimately take place as Dr**.** Ann was explaining to him about the Cellular Regeneration Chamber**.**

Chapter Eight

The C.R.C. chamber

Pax opened his eyes rather carefully**.** His diagnostics told him that he had sustained injury, how long he had been unconscious, the extent of the injuries, and other relevant information**.** What truly amazed Pax was, considering the amount of damage he had suffered, he was whole and healthy again**.** How, though, had that been accomplished?

Once more in focus, his eyes let him see that he was enclosed in some sort of cabinet, the front of which was made of some type of glass**.** He could see parts of the area that the cabinet was set in**.** Slightly back from the cabinet's front, Dr**.** Ann stood behind a console**.** She was examining some kind of read-out**.** Pax moved his arm and knocked lightly against the glass**.**

Dr, Ann looked up, smiled, and began touching the controls on the console**.** Pax heard an audible click**.** The wires and tubes that were connected to him withdrew and the fluid that surrounded him started to drain off**.** When it was low enough, he removed the breathing mask that had been placed on him**.** With the fluid completely drained off, another click was heard and the front of the cabinet opened**.** The door swung back only a small bit**.** Pax opened it all the way and stepped out**.** Holding a med scanner in her hand, Dr**.** Ann examined Pax as he stood there**.**

"As much as I appreciate this attention, doctor, it is not necessary**.** I am fully functional, though I must confess it is a complete mystery to me as to how**.**"

The doctor finished her scan and checked her readings**.** "Considering the amount of damage that you suffered, you'll forgive me if I just make sure of that**.**" She was satisfied by the results**.**

Pax realized that he did feel different**.** Something was missing**.** He felt around his chest area**.** "Doctor, what has happened to my harness?" he asked Ann with a trace of anxiety in his voice**.**

"Your harness is right here, Mr**.** Pax**.**" She told him indicating a cart lying near the chamber**.** She picked it up and felt the mildest tingle as she did so**.** A mild Ooooo slipped out as she handed it to Pax**.** He took it from her and she briefly flexed her hand**.**

"Is something wrong, doctor?" he asked her knowing what her answer would be**.**

'It **.** **.** **.** made my hand tingle for a moment**.** Does it always do that?"

"That was its way of sending a friendly reminder, let us say**.** It was aware that you did not mean it harm, but it is not supposed to be touched by non-Mechalus life-forms, except in extreme cases**.**"

"Are you telling me this harness of yours is alive?"

"No, doctor**.** It is merely due to the type of sensory equipment built into it**.**" Pax realized that he had almost given away the deepest secret of the harness**.** He must still be experiencing slight confusion**.** He slipped the harness and housing back on**.** Immediately, his head began to clear**.**

"I see **.** **.** **.** I think**.** Is that why it didn't do it to me when you were injured and we had to remove it?"

"Exactly, doctor**.**"

He knew that a change of subject was definitely in order**.** After putting the harness back on, Pax asked Dr**.** Ann, "Doctor, I am quite curious**.** Would you please enlighten me as to how all of my injuries had been healed?"

Dr**.** Ann walked up next to the cabinet he just exited and placed her hand on its side**.** "By the latest invention of some of the greatest medical end engineering minds we have: the Cellular Regeneration Chamber, or the C**.**R**.**C**.** for short**.** It scans the DNA of any species put into it, checks it against the database stored inside it to see if that DNA already exists and stores it if it doesn't, and causes physical regeneration of any major injuries that a subject sustains**.** Injuries like the ones you had**.**"

Pax was awed and started at it**.** "That is incredible, doctor**.** Do you have the information as to how it exactly accomplishes this?"

"No, I'm afraid not**.** The C**.**R**.**C**.** was only supposed to be used in the most extreme cases and we were not given that information**.** Only a couple of these were made, and only the people who made it know the secret of it**.** If it gets damaged, then they would have to come here to fix it**.**"

"If I may, I would like to explore the possibility of examining it in detail at a later time**.** Since my current crisis has now passed, I would appreciate the answer to two questions**.**"

"That's fine, if I can answer them**.**"

"Accepted**.** First, May I have a tour of the facilities? I would like to become familiar with the layout of med center as long as I am going to be working here**.**"

"I believe I have time to do that**.** Next question?"

"When I was chosen to be sent here, I was not informed that I was to be part of some sort of research or experiments**.** Can you supply this information?"

Dr**.** Ann looked at him somewhat surprised**.** "You weren't? That's odd**.** I was sure your council would have let you know about them**.** Yes, we were hoping to do some research on the possibility of adapting Mechalus cybernetics to other species in the same way the Mechalus use them**.**"

"And that is why you requested a Xenobiologist to assist with this research?"

"That was the general idea, yes**.**"

"Hmmm. It is an interesting theory, but I am not sure of the practicality of it**.**"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"The process of joining organics and machine has been second nature to the Mechalus for centuries**.** It is such a natural thing to us that we don't even give it a second thought**.** It is nothing odd or strange to us**.** Plus, we have no fear of possible rejection with the machines, as our bodies have been so adapted to the process**.** However, since it is what I was sent here for, I will help with the research even if I will not hold out much in the way of hope for it**.**"

"I'm not the type to give up easily**.**" She told him**.** "Why don't we reserve judgment until we actually reach some conclusions?"

"As you wish," Pax agreed**.**

"Well, I still have some patients left to tend to**.** Not everyone is back on their feet yet," she informed him**.**

Pax was perplexed**.** "I'm sorry, doctor**.** Has something occurred that I am unaware of?"

"Oh, that's right! You don't know," she exclaimed and proceeded to tell Pax about the robot attack on the guests and crew of the station**.**

Pax was stunned**.** "I find this difficult to believe, doctor**.** Robots were constructed to be our helpers, not our killers**.** It is too bad I was incapacitated or I might have been able to stop it**.** I have had extensive training in computers and robotics**.**"

"You might want to let the Captain know that**.** They're going to need some help getting that mess straightened out**.**"

"If you wish, I can accompany you and see if I may be of help to your patients**.**"

"I would appreciate that**.** My nurses could use the help**.** It's this way," she told Pax, indicating the double doors**.**

Dr**.** Ann and Pax walked out of the critical care unit and across the hall to the general care unit**.** On the way in the door, Pax asked Dr**.** Ann, "By the way, doctor, what happened to Blaze?"

"Blaze?" Dr**.** Ann asked him**.**

"Yes**.** The red-haired female I pulled from the cubicle before it exploded**.**"

"Ah, you mean Ms**.** Sunstreaker**.**"

"That is her last name? I was unaware of that**.**"

"And we didn't know her first name**.** At least, not all of us did**.** Nothing like an exchange of information**.**"

"I agree, doctor**.**"

"Yes, she's still here. We managed to heal her injuries, but for some odd reason, she is in a coma that we can't bring her out of**.**"

As they entered the general care unit, Pax looked around**.** "Is she nearby?"

"Right over there," Ann pointed out to him**.**

Pax walked over to her and took note of an older T'sa sitting on one of the dia-beds and watching the double doors**.** They nodded to each other, Pax taking note of the way the T'sa's eyes fixed on his harness along with the look of recognition on his face**.** Blaze was still covered by the flimsy but durable sheet**.**

"And you have no idea why she will not wake up?

"We've run every test imaginable**.** Do you think you can find out?"

"I will endeavor to try, doctor**.** May I see the information on her case? There are a couple of things that come to mind but I can not give any guarantees**.**"

"I understand**.** Any help will be appreciated**.**"

"May I use the computer in your office, doctor? That way, I will not be in the way of your busy staff**.**"

"Of course**.** Follow me**.**" She led him from the general care unit down the hall to her office**.** Pax followed close behind**.**

Quar faces Kaiden

One half-hour later, Quar came to the med center carrying an unconscious lieutenant Batista in his arms**.**

"Doctor!" Quar called out**.** "The lieutenant needs your help!"

Dr**.** Ann and Pax both looked up as Quar called out**.** She was examining Blaze's files with Pax when she heard the T'sa, rushed out, and told Pax to keep working**.** Ann hurried up to where Quar was standing with the injured lieutenant cradled in his arms**.**

"What happened to him?" she asked running a portable scanner over him**.**

"He was attacked by his personal robot and has suffered a head wound**.** I found him unconscious**.**"

"Bring him in here**.**" She told Quar and led him into the critical care unit**.** She told him to place Batista on the nearest dia-bed and on his side so she could examine the wound**.**

"Thank you**.** I can handle it from here**.**"

"Very well, Doctor**.** I will be doing my vigil if you need me**.**"

"Fine, fine**.** Now please go," she said waving him out and getting right to work**.**

Quar did not take offense to this, understanding that she was only being concerned and worried about her patient**.** He bowed slightly, and then turned to exit the C**.**C**.**U**.** Entering through the doors across the hall, Quar halted so he could locate a chair to perform his vigil with**.** Finding one, he carried it over to her bedside**.** He started to sit down when he noticed that the necklace he had placed on Blaze was missing**.**

Frantically, Quar searched around the bed, thinking that it may have fallen off**.** A sound from behind him made him bolt upright and into a responsive crouch by reflex action**.**

Ambassador Kaiden stood there, the necklace dangling from his fingers like the ornament on a Christmas tree**.** The old T'sa looked at him with a fire in his eyes that had not been there in years**.**

Kaiden spoke to Quar in what was almost a complete hiss**.** "Looking for this?" He held it up in front of Quar, and then threw it at him**.** Quar caught it deftly, but said nothing**.** "I suppose I should not be surprised, yet in a sense, I am**.** Granted, the emperor and I have never seen eye to eye on many things**.** Yet, I am still outraged that he would question _my_ honor by appointing one of his Rijiik-Tlosk to watch my every move**.** How _dare_ he do such a thing?"

The ambassador turned a bit to take several deep breaths so he could calm himself before continuing**.** "I should not be blaming you, young one**.** You were only doing your duty, what any T'sa should do when asked**.**"

Quar had a questioning look on his face which Kaiden caught**.** "To answer your obvious question of how I knew it was a Rijiik-Tlosk that was shadowing me; only they are awarded these medallions upon successful completion of their training**.** Of course, you did not know that I would have been down here to find your necklace on the female, so your error was understandable and excusable**.**"

That comment caused Quar to wonder**.** "Why _are_ you here?"

"I was injured in a fight with a robot at the restaurant while trying to save a friend and fellow ambassador**.** Make sure you put _that_ in your report to the emperor**.**"

Quar smiled slightly at that, admiring Kaiden's nerve**.** "I will**.**"

Kaiden saw the chair by the bed and suddenly realized what it was that Quar was preparing to do**.** "You are getting ready to do a vigil? On a non-T'sa?"

Quar nodded**.**

"Why?"

"She has done an honorable thing, earning my respect and the right to a vigil when she returned the chip she stole to you**.**"

Kaiden's left eye expanded and he looked at Quar slightly sideways**.** "Is there anything about me that you are not aware of since you have been here?"

"Yes," Quar told him**.** "Much in fact**.**"

"We will discuss this later**.** If you wish to perform your vigil, then do so**. **Our traditions must continue to be observed** . . . **even here**.**"

Quar bowed a little as acknowledgment**.**

"For now, I will keep your secret**.** I see no reason for anyone else to know what had gone between us**.**"

"I agree**.**"

Kaiden gave Quar the traditional T'sa farewell which was returned**.** The ambassador walked out through the double doors with Quar's eyes upon him**.**

What's wrong with Blaze?

An hour had passed since Quar started his vigil**.** He tried to read the pocket sized T'sa bible which he normally carried with him but had trouble concentrating on it**.** Too many things were weighing heavily on his mind: the incident with Kaiden at the cafe' and now Kaiden's newfound knowledge of Quar and his mission, the injury of his boss, the robot attacks, and Blaze's comatose state**.** Expending mental energy was just as tiresome for a T'sa as if it were physical energy**.** A nap was definitely in order**.** Because of their nature and the predators of Tosh-Va'a, the T'sa never slept very heavily**.** Quar was managing a light sleep, at best**.**

The time seemed to pass in slow motion**.** At least, it felt that way when Pax finally stood up after sifting through Blaze's medical information**. **Only two hours had passed**.** As tireless as the Mechalus seem to be, even they are in need of a break every so often**.** Usually, it was to get a fresh perspective on a problem when they returned to it**.** Although Pax could have used his hyper-computer mode to solve this problem in a few moments, he decided that he didn't want to become dependent on it to start solving problems**.** It would be used if only there was no other way for him to get the needed solution**.**

Pax decided to check the readouts on Blaze's dia-bed**.** Maybe there would be something new in the readings, as unlikely as it seemed**.** He stretched and took a deep breath to clear his head to collect himself before walking into the general treatment area, and then walked through the doorway**.**

Turning his head left, he saw Blaze lying there the same way as she was the last time he saw her; silent and unmoving**.** The unit had nearly all been cleared out of wounded from the attacking robots, so there were few left who took any notice of the tall Mechalus**.** There was something, though, that had captured Pax's attention: a T'sa was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest, apparently asleep, right next to Blaze's dia-bed**.**

Standing well back from the bed, about six or so feet, Pax cleared his throat slightly**.** The T'sa was roused out of his light sleep and jumped up in a reflexive stance, ready to do battle**.** Remembering where he was, he relaxed and saw a familiar looking Mechalus standing near the bed**.**

Pax held up his left hand to the T'sa, a passive look on his face**.** "Calm yourself**.** I am not here to either fight you or to harm her**.**"

"I know you**.** You are the one who was in the C**.**R**.**C**.**, and who saved her life**.**" He stated**.**

"Well, yes**.** I was between her and the blast when the cubicle exploded**.** If I had not been in my battle mode, neither of us would be here now**.**"

"What is this battle mode you speak of?"

"It is integrated into this harness that I wear and supplies me with a soni-sword and shield**.** I am also enhanced in several other ways**.**"

"Ah**.** This sounds like a very useful thing**.** If we had had control of this battle mode for our warriors, the Katori would now be nothing but a bad memory**.**"

Pax decided that that old wound was best left closed**.** "May I approach?"

"Of course**.** You are a fellow warrior and an honorable one**.**"

He did not see the sense of arguing the point with the T'sa**.** A warrior was one thing he did not consider himself**.** He merely did what was necessary using what was given to him**.** If nothing else, that made him practical**.** To Pax, that was all that mattered**.**

Walking up, he checked the readings on the dia-bed**.** No change at all**. **He made the bed's sensors virtually fly through their paces**.** Wait **.** **.** **.** what was that? It looked like a spike, just the merest surge in her brainwave activity**.** Pax's fingers flew once again over the controls, readjusting their sensitivity to be increased as far as they could be**.** After a moment, he saw it happen again **. . .** a momentary surge in her cerebral cortex**.**

"What is happening? Can you help her?" Quar asked, hopeful for Blaze's sake**.**

"I believe I can**.** There is activity in her brain that would not be there if she were truly lost to us**.** I may be able to bring her out of her coma, but it is risky**.** It must be done with the utmost precision or we would lose her completely**.** I must find Dr**.** Ann and speak with her**.**"

"Go, then**.**" Quar urged him**.** "I will remain on vigil**.**"

"Vigil?" Pax asked and accessed the information from his computer**.** "Ah, yes**.** The ritual of watching over an injured comrade to lead them back to health or into the next life**.**"

"You know of our ways**.** I am impressed**.**"

"As a Xenobiologist, I am required to have information on all studied species**.** This includes cultural observations**.**" He told Quar as he configured the dia-bed for the procedure**.** "Once this is started, I will have to perform the vigil with you to keep an eye on her and see that nothing goes wrong**.**"

"I would be honored to have you on vigil with me**.**" Quar assured him**.**

"Now I must go get Dr**.** Ann**.** She needs to be informed of what is about to happen, plus I may need her help**.**" Pax caught a nurse, asked her where he could find Dr**.** Ann, and thanked her for her help**.** He left Blaze in Quar's care until he returned with the doctor**.**

Quar resumed his seat**.** In about ten minutes, Pax returned with Dr**.** Ann at his side**.** He quickly began to explain the procedure to the doctor who followed along**.** Together, they started the procedure that, hopefully, would bring Blaze out of her coma**.** Three hours later, the operation was over**.** Dr**.** Ann left the area, a look of worry mixed with hope and weariness on her oriental features**.** Pax secured a chair for himself and brought it back to Blaze's bedside**.** He placed it on the other side of her bed so she would have a guardian on both sides of her**.** The T'sa turned his yellow-gold eyes on Pax and nodded his head, smiling slightly**.** Pax nodded back, folded his arms, and waited**.**

Meesis's visitors

That afternoon, Agla Meesis had returned to his shop to do a full inventory**.** He reasoned that if his vault could be robbed, what was to stop a thief from making off with his entire stock? Maybe the bulk of his items _weren't_ all that expensive**.** It was strictly the idea of thievery that irritated him**.** Meesis approached the front door and found it partially open**.**

This was becoming intolerable! How could he possibly leave the shop alone when things like this kept happening? Meesis cautiously pushed open the door, thinking that if a thief was in the store he would surprise them**.** The more open the door became, the more he saw of a shop that was empty of any thieves**.** There was, however, something else in there**.**

Hovering over a display counter to the right of the shop and the door was a multi-colored globe that had different colored bands around it**.** These bands moved and swirled, always changing from one color to another in some random fashion**.** Arcs of some form of energy also surrounded the globe looking like miniature lightning bolts**.** To a standard individual, this globe would be awesome and terrifying to see**.** That was not the effect it had on the Quaisoran**.**

He was irritated, most certainly somewhat alarmed, and slightly annoyed**.** Meesis was getting rather tired of all of this and wanted an end to it**.** To do that, he realized he would have to see it through to its end, whatever the outcome may be, and no matter how distasteful he found it**.** He knew that only then would he have a peace that he had not known in many years**.** As he stared at the globe, he heard a voice resound in his head**.**

Ambassador Kaiden, after finally having been released from the med center, decided that this was a good time to question Meesis about that strange sight he saw in the restaurant**.** During his stay in medical, he thought about what he saw before he blacked out**.** At first he thought it may have been a product of the injury**.** A hallucination brought on by a loss of blood**.** That was not the case**. **Dr**.** Ann told him that he had not lost nearly as much blood as he had thought**.** Since that was the case, there was only one thing left that it could possible be**.**

Nearing the door to Meesis's shop, he saw that the door stood partially open**.** He was wary upon approaching it, not knowing what to expect**.** He stood at the threshold and listened for sounds coming out of the shop**.** What he saw and heard was not something he would soon forget**.** Different colored lights were bathing everything in the shop that he could see**.** Wanting to know more, he pushed the door open further and saw his friend, Agla Meesis, standing in front of what appeared to be a multi-colored globe of energy**.** The oddest part about that was he was_ talking _to it**.**

He heard Meesis ask, "What do you want with me?" Kaiden did not hear a reply, only a faint buzzing in the air**.** Meesis then said, "I do not know**.**" This prompted the globe to begin spinning faster**.** Thinking that his friend might be in some peril, Kaiden started to enter the shop**.** Meesis saw this and yelled, "Kaiden! Get **.** **.** **.**" before a bolt of energy shot forth from the globe to surround Meesis**.** He fell to the ground, nearly hitting his head on a display case**.** The globe then disappeared**.**

Kaiden moved to his fallen friend and checked him out**.** He was breathing but his eyes were still open**.** The T'sa called out to his friend**.** "Meesis! Ambassador! Can you hear me?", and shook him slightly**.**

"Yes, I can hear you**.** Why are you yelling at me?"

"Forgive me**.** I thought you were **.** **.** **.** unconscious**.**"

"Or maybe dead? I know that is what you were thinking**.**"

"I cannot deny that**.** What had happened here?"

"I am not completely sure**.** It would appear I have had a visitor**.**"

"A visitor? From where did it come?"

"Very far away would be my guess, ambassador**.** Would you help me up, please?"

Kaiden assisted Meesis in getting up from the floor**.** His legs were nearly as shaky as a newborn T'sa's**.** Kaiden let Meesis lean on him while he helped him to his office in the back of the store**.** There, he sat him in his chair behind his desk while he sat in the chair on the front side of it**.**

"I see you're doing well after your injury**.**"

"Yes**.** Dr**.** Ann managed to stitch even my stony hide back together**.** It is fortunate that we have an extremely competent medical staff**.**"

"I must agree with you there**.**"

Kaiden asked Meesis, "Do you feel like discussing this visitation of yours?"

"Do I have a choice? You did see what happened, did you not?"

Kaiden nodded**.** "There are one or two things I must ask**.**"

"Go on**.**" Meesis urged him**.**

"Did it communicate with you?"

"It did**.**"

"And you heard it? I heard nothing**.**"

"It was speaking to me telepathically**.**"

"Ah! You have just answered a question that has been plaguing me ever since the restaurant**.**"

"This would be about me?"

"Yes**.** Before I passed out, I saw what happened to the robots**.**"

Meesis sighed**.** "I was getting ready to tell you about that when it all occurred**.**"  
>"Before you say anything more, I want you to know that I consider you to be my friend and ally no matter what<strong>.<strong> Whatever you have to tell me will change nothing**.**"

Meesis smiled at that**.** "I hope that it is true, ambassador, but you may change your mind after I say it**.**"

"In that case, I will say it for you**.** You are what one would consider a highly-powered psionic, correct?"

"You are most astute, my friend**.** Yes**.** I was born with the entire range of psionic abilities, not one or two limited ones like the rest of the Quaisorans**.** It is something I neither wanted nor wished for**.** My people feared me, thinking that I might have the desire to enslave them as many who have been full psionics have done in the past**.** All I wanted was to be left alone and live my life**.** That became impossible once they found out about me**.** That was one reason why I was sent here**.**"

"One reason?" Kaiden asked his brow furrowing**.**

"The other reason was that I am not in full control of my abilities**.** There was no one who could teach me how to handle them without someone finding out that I had so many of them**.** They sometimes manifest when I get upset or angry**.** I am afraid of what the Captain may do when he finds out**.**"

"You think so little of your friends, Meesis? They would not abandon you that way**.**"

"The Captain could see me as a threat to his station," he exclaimed to the T'sa**.**

That was always a possibility**.** When something occurred that was out of the ordinary, Cartwright tended to lean toward that viewpoint**.** His station meant everything to him as well as his command**.** Kaiden thought about this, and then came to a decision**.**

Kaiden's silence was not interpreted well by Meesis**.** "Now I suppose you're going to be afraid of me as well?"

"Afraid? I am a T'sa**.** Fear has become a distant stranger to us**.** Even if that were not the case, no, I do not and would not fear you**.** We have known each other long enough for that**.** As for the Captain, he would not see you as a threat if he knew you were in complete control of your abilities**.** Then you could go to him without hesitation, and tell him yourself**.**"

"That might be true, but I am not**.**"

"Ah, but you could be with my help**.**"

"Your help? No offense, Surlak, but what do you know about psionics?

"About psionics I know very little**.** What I do know about is techniques that can help one achieve a calm state of mind and a sharper focus**.**"

Meesis gave this much consideration**.** "You believe that you can help me achieve the control over my powers that I need?"

"I do**.**"

"I am having trouble believing this**.** Why should you be able to do this where a Quaisoran cannot?"

"How do you know that if no Quaisoran was ever able to help you do it?"

Ouch. Kaiden had him on that point.

"You must trust my judgment on this, ambassador, if we are to succeed**.**"

Meesis sighed heavily**.** "I suppose it cannot do any harm**.** You do realize that this could get quite dangerous for you?"

"The T'sa have been used to danger for many centuries**.** Why should this be any different?" he said, chuckling at the ambassador's words**.**

"I do hope neither of us is going to come to regret this**.**"

Kaiden just smiled at him**.**

The ambassador had left the store, and Meesis sat there contemplating all that they had discussed**.** Could it be possible? Would Kaiden be able to help him gain full control over his psionics? Not that he hadn't tried to do that by himself**.** After all, that was how his "condition" had been discovered**.** This, however, was a different situation**.** He would have to wait and see**.**

Meesis was wondering if the inventory would ever get finished today**.** That thought was reinforced by the front door opening once again**.** The Quaisoran briefly wondered if he could afford to get a remote, electronic lock installed on the door when he heard the security chief's voice call out "Meesis? Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment**.**" _Not since the moment I walked in the door _was what he felt like saying but knew that sarcasm would have been wasted on the Glithman-Hu'**.** "I'm in the office**.**" The fact that the security chief was there at all was enough to cause Meesis enough anxiety to cause his power to force a couple of books that were on a shelf to come tumbling off and hit the floor**.**

Klandau sort of waddled through the curtains, his eyes scanning the immediate area, mostly out of force of habit**.** He spied the books that had just fallen to the floor and divided his attention between them and the ambassador**.** Meesis ignored Klandau's looks and rose from his chair**.** He went to the books and picked them up, replacing them on the shelf**.**

"Was there some problem here, ambassador?"

"No, none at all**.** Ambassador Kaiden came to see me and accidentally knocked these onto the floor**.**"

"And you are just now picking them up?"

"Nothing gets by you, does it chief?" Meesis finished replacing the books on the shelf**.** "Now, what may I do for our esteemed head of security?"

Klandau caught the slight bit of sarcasm that Meesis tossed his way, and secretly smiled at the fact that Meesis could dish it out as well as take it on occasion**.**

"I heard you had a rather difficult time of it at the restaurant with ambassador Kaiden**.**"

Meesis was not particularly surprised that Klandau knew he had been there with the T'sa**.** The security chief was very thorough in gathering his facts**.** "Yes**.** It was quite stressful**.** The ambassador was good enough to let me know how he was doing after his injury**.**"

"As all well and good as that is, I am trying to put together some specifics on the incident**.** Is there anything you can tell me about your encounter with the robots?"

"I'm not sure that there is anything I could tell you that you may not already know**.** Why don't you ask me specific things? Maybe that will give you your answers**.**"

"Alright**.** Why don't we start with your description of what happened**.** There may be a difference between what happened to you and to the others**.**"

"I will try**.**" Meesis took a deep breath and began**.** "We were at our table**.** The waiter **.** **.** **.**" In a little less than ten minutes, Meesis had related the incident to the security chief, conveniently omitting the part where he had caused the robots' loss of power**.**

"And you say the robots merely shorted out by themselves? That is strange**.** As near as I can recall, there was nothing in the immediate area that could have caused that to happen**.**" He looked at Meesis in a somewhat questioning manner**.**"

"Oh, I'm sorry**.** Did I forget to mention it? I caused the robots to short out simply by thinking about it?" Meesis asked him**.**

The chief gave Meesis a rather odd look, as if he had been caught off guard**.** Klandau realized why the ambassador had said such a thing and laughed briefly, stating, "My apologies, ambassador**.** It is just my nature to be suspicious of everything when I'm doing an investigation**.**"

"I can accept that**.** Was the reason for this attack ever determined?"

"We have a theory, but I am not at liberty to say why right now**.** I hope you understand**.**"

"Of course**.** Security concerns**.**"

"Exactly**.** Well, if anything else comes to mind that you think I should know, please inform me**.**"

"You may rely on that**.** Is there any word on your investigation on the thief that stole my vault items yet?"

"We have not made any progress in that area as yet, but I wouldn't worry, ambassador**.** I'm not going to give up on it until something breaks**.**"

"Is there anything at all that you _can_ tell me?"

"Only that there had been no ships arriving or leaving from the landing bay, other than one Mechalus shuttle, in the 24 hours prior and after the theft**.** The shuttle and its occupant have already been checked out**.**"

Meesis puzzled that one out**.** "Forgive my asking this, but what in the galaxy does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"The type of solvent that was used on the vault wall has a peculiar property associated to it**.** It can only be used within a 12-hour period from the time its transport casing is cracked open and exposed to air or it loses its strength**.** You did tell me that you had been in your vault the day before the robbery?"

"That is correct**.** A metal box was left in my shop close to closing time while I was in the office**.** I did not see who had brought it in**.** I never even gave it a second thought, just placed it into the vault that evening before I left**.** Everything was fine then**.** Though now that I think about it, I remember that I had tried to open the case but the lid would not come up**.** I believed it was just stuck and would attempt to get it opened the next day**.**"

"It was probably the thief keeping the lid shut from inside**.**"

"I suppose so, since the robbery was apparently done the way you say**.**"

"If the thief had been holding the lid shut, then it would have had to have been done by someone of considerable strength**.** There are not many beings possessed of that much physical strength, even in a shrunken state**.**"

"It would explain a lot, but it still doesn't tell us who is responsible**.** Nor how they managed to shrink themselves and then be restored to normal height**.**"

"When I find out who it is, I intend to get that information out of him**.**"

"Well, as fascinating as all this police work is, I do have things to do**.** Forgive me for rushing you off, but I have an inventory to update**.**"

"Of course, ambassador**.** My apologies for keeping you**.**"

"Please let yourself out**.**" He told Klandau and turned to his computer screen**.**

The Glithman-Hu' left the office and Meesis heard the front door open then close**.** He breathed a sigh of relief, and then actually started on his inventory**.** In about an hour, with no more interruptions, it was done and Meesis was able to relax for a minute**.**

Noises coming from inside the vault caught his attention**.**

Meesis cautiously arose from his chair, thinking that either the previous thief was returning to the scene of the crime or another thief was making an attempt**.** He opened a desk drawer, removing a large ancient dagger that he kept there for emergencies**.** He was not normally used to using weapons, but with all the recent happenings he was starting to adopt a policy of better security**.**

Going to the vault door, he let the security system in the handle recognize him before he pulled the handle and opened the door**.** Meesis rushed in without considering any possible danger**.** He saw someone standing by the hole in the wall on the outside of the building adjusting some sort of device**.** The man turned and cried out**.** Meesis was also startled by the man's reaction and raised the dagger as if to strike**.** The man threw his hands up and yelled, "Whoa! Hey, ambassador**.** It's me**.**"

Meesis halted at this and took a good look at who it was**.** Lieutenant Batista was standing there looking quite wary**.**

"Oh, lieutenant**.** I did not know who it was and thought that the thief might have come back**.**"

Batista lowered his arms**.** "That's OK, ambassador**.** Guess if I were in your shoes, I would have done the same thing**.** I should apologize for just showing up without letting you know but I thought you wouldn't be here**.**" Batista had dropped the device in the synth-grass when he raised his arms, and now bent to pick it back up**.**

"I did not know it myself until earlier**.** Incidentally, why _are_ you here?"

"Your wall was on my list of repairs**.** With the robots down and most of my crew recovering from injuries, someone had to take care of them**.**"  
>Meesis looked at the top of Batista's head where a small bandage was plainly visible<strong>.<strong> "It looks as if you should be on the recovery list yourself, lieutenant**.**"

"Nawwww**.** Stubborn a mule and healthy as a horse, that's me**.** Yeah, I do have a small headache but that's no big deal**.**"

"I admire you for your dedication, lieutenant**.**"

"Thanks, ambassador**.** Well, the truth be told, I could've insisted that my assistant do this, but Quar's doing some kind of religious ritual and I wasn't really in any shape to tell him he couldn't at the time until these orders were done**.**"

That made Meesis curious**.** "Quar? Who is this Quar?"

"Oh, I'm sorry**. **I keep thinking everyone knows everyone else here**.** Quar is a T'sa that joined my team awhile back**.**" In an almost whispered voice, he told Meesis, "Don't let this get back to him, but he's about the best assistant I've ever had**.** The T'sa are too full of themselves as it is and there would be no working with him if he ever knew I said that**.**"

Meesis smiled, more to himself than to the lieutenant**.** He knew just what Batista meant from dealing with Kaiden**.** He liked the lieutenant's honest personality**.** Batista had a way of warming up to practically everyone he met, and the Quaisoran was no exception**.** The lieutenant would probably have made a great ambassador if he had chosen to go into that field**.**

"Do not worry, my friend**.** I will say nothing to him**.**"

"Thanks**.** I appreciate that**.** You're a good man, ambassador**.**"

That made Meesis nearly grin**.**

Batista made an adjustment on his device and aimed it along the wall to begin a filling in process along the hole, starting at the top**.** The empty space would be replaced with regenerated wall material which would bond with what was already there**.** The wall would soon look as if it had never been touched**.**

"I will leave you to your work, lieutenant**.** At some point, I will have to meet this Quar that you spoke so highly of**.**"

"You got it, ambassador**.** Maybe when he's done with his vigil**.**"

"His **.** **.** **.** vigil?"

"Yeah**.** It's some kind of T'sa ritual**.** He's doing it over that woman who was injured in the cubicle blast, though for the life of me I can't tell you _why_ he's doing it over her**.** Word has it she was kind of a bad one**.**"

"Whatever the reason, I am sure he feels it is a good one**.** You are a very understanding person for giving him time off like that**.**"

"Yeah, well, I'll tell you another tidbit that I'd appreciate you not repeating **.** **.** **.** he's the one who had to haul my carcass down to med center so I could get my head fixed**.** That, and the good job he's done ever since he's been here, made me think I owed him, at least, for that**.**"

"I understand**.** Please finish what you were doing so I can have one less thing on my mind**.**"

"Gettin' right on it, ambassador**.**"

"Will it interfere with the repair if I shut the vault door?"

"No, but I would appreciate you leaving it open in case I have to use the little lieutenant's room**.**"

"I believe I understand**.** Of course I will, but if you would, do not touch the handle**.** Just push the door shut when you are done**.** I will set the front door to lock after you leave here**.**"

"You're not stickin' around?"

"I have had enough for today**.** May you have a pleasurable day, lieutenant**.**"

"The same to you, ambassador**.**"

Meesis shut down his computer and replaced the dagger**.** He left the shop, setting the lock on the front door before he did so**.** Now that he had a little extra time on his hands, he decided to visit with Captain Cartwright to see if he could offer any input as to the odd occurrences that have been happening**.**

He would keep his eyes open for the Mechalus Pax along the way**.**

Chapter Nine

Assassin

Down on level five, the security storage area, the creature that had broken out of the crate stirred, its slumber interrupted by a signal emitted by the electronic parts embedded inside it**.** Making its way to the quicklift, it stopped in front of the doors**.** The animal part of its personality wanted to rip the doors open and be on its way up by climbing so it could finish its mission**.** Only the enhanced intelligence it had been given months ago stopped it from doing this, telling it that stealth and its ability to stay invisible was its best strategy**.** Brute force will be needed later when it would be able to tear its target apart bare handed**.**

The beast was programmed to follow certain steps to arrive at its goal**.** It was supposed to search the station level by level, section by section, until it found its target**.** Then it was not to stop until either the target was destroyed, or it was**.**

A quicklift car was called for**.** If anyone was in the car when it came, it would step aside so they would not be aware of its presence and possibly bump into it by accident**.** The target was its only concern**.** The target was all**.** Everything else did not matter**.**

The capsule-shaped car arrived and the doors opened**.** The car was empty**.** It squeezed through the doorway and turned to face the outside of the car**.** Before it was sent to the station, it had the information about each level and section programmed into its brain**.** A large finger entered the next level and section into the destination selector located to the right of the double doors**.** The beast needed to be careful as its sharp claws could accidentally puncture the indicator pad's numbers and letters**.**

The next part of the station for it to examine was level 4-d**.** A couple of maintenance crew members who were doing some routine work were surprised to see what looked like an empty quicklift car arrive**.** At least, empty as far as they could tell**.** The beast left the car, making a quick circle around the tube, then back in**.** Its prey was nowhere in sight**.**

The two workmen looked at each other, wondering what that was all about.

The car was then told to go to the next section, level 4-C, the medical center**.**

Quar was sleeping**.**

Actually, he was in a sort of sleep-trance, a method he learned while training as a Rijiik-Tlosk**.** It allowed him to get needed rest while being able to remain alert for any danger**.** Of course, he was not expecting there to be any danger in this place, but with all the attempts on Blaze's life, who knew what more might happen? He felt he needed to be ready for anything**.**

He wondered about Blaze**.** Was she dreaming? Was her mind dead, and her body just not done with life yet like some he had seen? No**.** He would not believe that**.** Quar wondered about the redhead's past**.** After all, what did he really know about her? She was a privateer, yes, but what had brought her to that point? Who was her family? There were more questions than answers about the mysterious Blaze Sunstreaker**.**

The day was wearing on**.** It was now getting past the dinner hour**.** A nurse had thoughtfully brought them something to eat and their empty trays were sitting on tables near the bed**.** Blaze continued to be fed nutrients given to her through the dia-bed's mechanism**.** The general treatment unit was all but emptied of patients and nurses that had either been discharged or was through for the day**.** Pax, Quar, Blaze, and one late-shift orderly were the only ones left**.** The only sounds that could be heard were the hum of the station, and an occasional beep from some instrument**.** Lights were also kept at a minimum at this time of day to try and simulate evening hours**.**

Pax was not resting**.** He was standing by Blaze's bed, checking the instrument read-outs_._ There was an odd piece of headgear that had been placed on Blaze's head at the start of the procedure, and Pax checked this as well**.** The ends of this headpiece touched Blaze's temples and at the back of the head just at the base of Blaze's skull**.** Satisfied that everything was in order, he sat back down to resume the vigil**.**

He was looking over at Quar, contemplating the interesting life cycle of the T'sa race, when Quar's eyes suddenly snapped open**.** The T'sa rose from his seat, sniffing the air and quickly snapping his head from side to side**.** T'sa senses were very sensitive to begin with, and his Rijiik-Tlosk training enabled Quar's to become even more so**.** He sensed there was an enemy approaching, but couldn't tell from where yet**.** He did know that it was very close**.**

Pax, seeing that something was wrong, asked Quar "Is something the matter?"

"Yes**.**" He hissed to the Mechalus**.** "Something is very wrong**.** You should activate your battle mode**.**"

Knowing that to question a T'sa's instincts was the same as insulting them, Pax did as Quar recommended**.** He rose from the chair, stepped away from the dia-bed, and then pressed the red button on the harness**.** The soni-sword and soni-shield appeared**.** He walked around the bed to the front and stood there in a battle ready stance**.** Quar joined him, also standing in much the same fashion**.** Looking around, Pax scanned the unit**.** There was no indication yet of trouble but he was not about to ask Quar if he thought he was imagining things**.** That alone would make the T'sa more on edge than he appeared now**.**

Looking out through the transparent doors, Pax caught sight of the doors to the other unit opening, then closing by themselves**.** He motioned for Quar to see, but the doors had already closed**.** Quar turned and looked at him with a puzzled expression**.** Pax did not want to disturb the silence in case anything he did would throw off the T'sa's senses**.** He used sign language to tell Quar to keep watch on the doors**.**

After a few moments, they saw the doors to the other unit open and close again**.** They were ready for the doors to their unit to do the same**.**

Too bad things sometimes never work out the way one expects**.**

The doors to the general care unit virtually exploded inward**.** Pax and Quar both shielded their faces and as much of themselves as they could from the flying glass**.** Pax received the least amount of damage thanks to the shield**.** Quar's thick hide took a minimal amount of damage**.** Both of them were cut in several places by extremely sharp glass shards, Pax more so than Quar**.** The T'sa managed to get a whiff of something that was definitely animal in nature**.** Though the identification of the enemy was unfamiliar and he could not see it yet, Quar now had a scent he could use to help zero in on his quarry**.**

The beast, after demolishing the doors, looked around, spotted the one it had come to kill lying on a bed**.** It started to charge towards its target when it was stopped in mid stride by a short, two-legged, lizard-like creature**.** The lizard had its arms wrapped around it, trying to push it back, using strength that was almost a match for its own, to prevent it from reaching its target**.**

The beast roared, angry at being interfered with**.** It broke Quar's hold and knocked him to the right**.** Quar suffered no damage by landing into a roll and coming up on his feet**.** Pax, who was behind the beast, moved forward and attacked with his sword, swinging at the point where he believed the beast stood**.** The soni-sword cut through the beast's flesh like a hot dagger through a desert devil**.** Sparks flew from wires that had been severed inside the beast but it did not stop**.** It swung its arm around and caught Pax on the side knocking him over**.** A dark fluid began to leak from the creature's back**.** It turned back around, determined to reach its target no matter what the cost**.** For a brief moment, the creature blinked into view and Quar managed to see a large, hairy body**.** It was getting ready to leap the distance to Blaze's bed, but was knocked into the hallway by a T'sa-shaped missile**.** The force of the impact was enough to cause the two of them to crash into the other set of doors leading into the critical care unit**.**

Much faster than Quar would have cared for, the creature managed to regain its footing**.** Now invisible again, it lashed out with its razor sharp claws**.** Quar could not see the blow coming and experienced virtually the same sort of wound that ambassador Kaiden had experienced when fighting the robot**.** His stomach had been torn open and T'sa blood was spewing onto everything in sight**.** The T'sa took little notice of it and fought back with his own claws and tail**.** Blood was everywhere, both his and the creature's**.**

The battle in the hallway was joined by Pax who finally managed to get back on his feet**.** The Mechalus got in a few good hits with his soni-sword when Quar finally had been knocked out of the way**.** Its strength was diminishing fast**.** The beast made for the end of the hallway where the emergency gurney was usually kept**.** It heaved it up over its head and threw it at his two opponents**.** The gurney landed just ahead of them and slid the rest of the way towards them**.** Pax had to drop his sword to be able to try and either stop or slow down the gurney on its slide**.** He did manage to slow it down but the force of the slide managed to pin him and Quar against the outer wall**.** This was the beast's chance to complete its mission**.** It trod along the hallway a little more slowly, thanks to the loss of blood and energy, towards the demolished entrance of the G**.**C**.**U**.** Pax and Quar heaved and pushed but did not have the strength to move the heavy rolling bed away from them to stop the creature in time**.** Neither one of them noticed a slender hand reach down to pick up Pax's sword**.**

The creature who now felt that victory in his mission was a certainty, allowed himself to be seen by Pax and Quar**.** It looked at them, triumph showing in its eyes**.** Turning towards the doorway, it started to walk through it **.** **.** **.**

**.** **.** **.** And roared, the point and part of the blade of Pax's sword sticking out of its back**.** Arcs of energy surrounded it as it fell over, dead**.** Sparks flew everywhere from inside the beast, looking like miniature fireworks**.**

Pax and Quar both stared in confusion at the dead beast, neither having any idea what had happened**.** After several minutes and much straining, they finally freed themselves and moved as quickly as they could to where the beast lay**.**

Someone was waiting for them inside the doorway to the G**.**C**.**U**.**

"Someone lose their pet?" Blaze asked as blandly as she could manage, standing with her left leg propped upon the beast's body**.** One hand was resting on the hilt of the sword that rested point down at a slight angle**.** The other hand was on her hip**.** She smiled at the Mechalus and the T'sa, her bright red hair hanging over one eye**.**

"I found this lying in the doorway**.**" She said, lifting up the sword**.** "You know, this thing actually does come in handy**.**" She tossed the sword, blade tip up, to Pax who caught it by the hilt**.** He deactivated his battle mode since it was not needed any longer**.** The shield and sword dissolved**.** They were not required to be held by Pax to be dismissed but he was as yet unaccustomed to doing it that way**.** Pax staggered a bit, the extra energy that was supplied by his battle mode disappearing**.** The fight was taking its toll on him**.** He smiled back at Blaze**.**

Quar was also smiling, although weakly**.** "You are fine now?" he asked her, though still concerned**.**

"Yeah, I think so**.** Would someone mind telling me what the skrag is going on around here? What in the universe is that?" she asked pointing to the dead beast**.**

"Much has happened while you were asleep**.**"

"Yeah, I kind of got that idea**.**" She noticed Quar standing there in an odd manner, then saw the blood dripping from his stomach, oozing between the fingers of the hand that covered the wound**.** "Quar, are you alright?" she asked, extremely concerned**.**

Quar was about to answer when he staggered to his right a bit then fell, his eyes losing a little of their shiny yellow-gold color**.** The hand covering the gash fell away, and Blaze could see just how badly hurt he was**.**

"He's been hurt bad! Look at that wound!" she cried out**.**

"Quickly," Pax told her**.** "Get me something to use as a compress!"

Blazed looked around the unit**.** The only thing she could find handy was the sheet that had been lying over her earlier**.** She grabbed it then went back to Pax**.** "Here**.** It was all I could find," she told him handing him the sheet**.**

"It will have to do," he told her and pressed it against Quar's wound**.**

"Please don't just stand there," he told Blaze as she stared at him working on Quar**.** "Find Dr**.** Ann**.** We need her help**.**"

"Right," she replied**.** The problem was she had no idea where to begin to even look for the doctor**.** The point became moot when Dr**.** Ann came running down the corridor from the quicklift**.**

"What in heaven's name happened here?" she asked them looking at the debris that used to be the doors to her two units, the gurney, and a dead beast on the floor**.**

"Quar has been hurt badly**.** That," he told the doctor, nodding towards the beast on the floor by them "is what caused it**.**"

"Oh my goodness! I left the force field down when all the wounded was coming in from the robot attacks**.** I was so tired when I left here that I forgot to put it back on**.**" Dr**.** Ann knelt down on the floor by Quar and removed the compress to see the wound**.** She was aghast to see how much damage had been done to him and how much blood of his was covering the deck**.** "There's no time for surgery**.** Can you lift him?" she asked the Mechalus**.**

"I can try**.**" Quar knew that, even though they were small in build, a T'sa can deceptively weigh a bit higher than one would think due to a higher body mass**.** With his fatigue, lifting Quar was a bigger chore than he had thought it was going to be, but he managed to follow Dr**.** Ann into the C**.**C**.**U**.** with the T'sa in his arms**.**

Dr**.** Ann was standing in front of the C**.**R**.**C**.** holding the door open**.** "Put him in and get the breathing mask on**.**"

Pax did as instructed and removed the now blood-soaked sheet**.** Dr**.** Ann closed the door and went to the controls**.** She flipped switches and turned knobs**.** The machine went to work, attaching tubes and wires, by itself, on and inside the T'sa**.** The fluid that filled the chamber helped to stop the bleeding from Quar's stomach**.**

While Dr**.** Ann was busy with Quar, Blaze pulled Pax aside and nodded to the beast's body**.** She asked him rather hesitantly in a hushed whisper, almost as if she didn't really want to know, "What is that thing?"

"I will explain, but not here**.** Dr**.** Ann must not be distracted**.**"

"OK, but I'm holding you to that," she whispered to him**.**

"Agreed**.**"

Pax and Blaze walked back to the other unit**.** Both chairs had been turned over in the fight and they righted them, sitting themselves down**.** Pax began to relate to Blaze the events that had happened while she was unaware of them: everything from the robot attack to Quar and Pax's vigil**.** The aftermath of the fight with the beast was something she could see for herself**.** His recounting of events did not so much as give answers as create more questions**.** One of those questions only Quar could answer**.** That was something she would have to wait on to get**.**

Or would she?

"Pax, do you happen to know why Quar was doing this vigil of his for me?"

He sighed**.** "I must confess that though I am not completely clear of the reason, he told me in essence that it was because he felt you deserved it for doing something honorable and noble**.** What that something was, he did not say**.**"

Blaze knew**.** He had seen her give Kaiden what Quar had thought was the stolen credit chip**.** She was suddenly overcome with an emotion she had not felt in many years: guilt**.** Guilt from deceiving an innocent person, guilt from having involved another innocent in her troubles, and most important, overdue guilt in the death of all those she had to kill to deceive Desaix, especially Klandau's brother**.** There were other reasons but none as important as those three**.**

She bowed her head a little, her hair hanging straight down**.** After closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she lifted her head flipping her fiery mane to the side and managing to dislodge a few tears in the process**.** Looking over at Pax, she asked, "Would you mind playing the part of a cleric for a few minutes?"

"I suppose not**.** If you mean to tell me something in confidence, rest assured that it will go no further**.**"

"Thanks**.** I appreciate that**.**" She got up and started to walk around the unit, slowly**.** "You know how you hear stories about how if a person is near death, his life flashes before his eyes?"

"Yes, I believe I have heard them**.**"

"That's what happened to me**.** I was shown my past life and all the garbage that went with it**.** Each and every terrible thing I'd done**.** I didn't want to look but I had no choice in the matter**.** I don't know if you've been told, but **.** **.** **.** I am the last surviving member of the Desaix pirate gang**.**"

"No, I had not been told**.** I appreciate your honesty, but it does not matter to me**.** I know you for who you are now, not who you were**.**"

"I wish _I_ could say it doesn't matter, but it does**.** He made me into a killer, someone who could take a life just to make a credit**.** Even thought I did all those things, there was one thing the gang didn't know about me**.** I was letting him train me so that one day I would be his equal, strong enough to kill him when the time came, and make him pay for hat he'd done to my father, our ship, and our crew**.** By the time I was ready, the _Star League_ had moved in and messed it up for me**.** They captured him, but I escaped**.**"

"I think everyone by now knows that before he could stand trial, someone had broken him out of jail and he disappeared**.** For years, I searched for some sign of his whereabouts**.** I listened for clues in some of the worst backwater places you could think of, and found nothing**.** It was if the galaxy had chewed him up then spit him into a black hole**.**"

"Now the chief of security says he knows about me**.** More than likely, he's told the Captain**.** I can't let myself be taken in, Pax**.** Not if I'm going to find the one who had caused me and the station all of this trouble**.** I want this guy**.** I want to take your sword and ram it down his throat**.** I want **.** **.** **.**"

Pax interrupted her since it sounded like Blaze was beginning to lose her grip on reality just a bit**.** "Yes, I can understand your desire, but how do you plan on overcoming your two obstacles in order to do that?"

"I don't know**.** Hopefully, I'll think of something**.**"

"As will I**.** You are not in this fight against this enemy alone**.** I feel as if I have a reason to search for him as well, though I can not say why**.**"

Their discussion was interrupted by Dr**.** Ann stepping into the hallway between the units and onto the broken glass, crunching it under her shoes**.** She squatted down and looked at it**.** Blaze and Pax joined her in the hall**.** The doctor gave it a quick once-over**.**"

"What a mess," she stated, referring not only to the beast but to the debris as well**.** "Pax, do you think that between the three of us we can get it up on an examination table?"

"I do not see why not**.**" Normally, he would have offered to do it himself, but he was still fatigued from the fight**.** Practicality suggested that he accept the help**.** Pax, Blaze, and Dr**.** Ann all half-carried, half-dragged the creature to a stainless steel table used mainly for dissections**.** They nearly threw the body on the table with Pax lifting the bulk of the weight**.** The upper half made it onto the table while the legs hung over the side**.** Blaze and Dr**.** Ann lifted one leg apiece onto it**.** They stepped back to catch their breath and heard something clatter to the floor**.** It slid slightly and stopped by Dr**.** Ann's feet**.**

"What's this?" she asked, picking it up and turning it back and forth, looking at both sides**.**

Pax looked walked over to her and looked closely at it**.** "It appears to be a circuit board**.** One of a highly advanced design**.** I do not recognize the configuration of the piece**.**"

"I'll give this to the security people**.** Maybe they can find something out about it**.**"

"A very practical idea**.**" Pax told Dr**.** Ann**.**

Looking at the mess her and Pax were covered with, Blaze asked Dr**.** Ann, "Say, doc, is there anywhere we can clean up a bit. I'm feeling a little sticky**.**"

"Oh, sure. Just follow me**.**" She showed them to separate facilities where they did their best to get Quar's and the beast's blood off of them**.** She managed to get it off of her face and hands but not all of it out of her clothes**.** Pax was able to get nearly all of it off of him.

When they stepped back into the G**.**C**.**U**.**, Dr. Ann told them, "I'm going to call one of Klandau's people down here so they can get a look at whatever this piece is**.**"

Blaze hesitated when she heard that name**.** "Klandau**.**" she nearly spat out**.** Like an exploding star lighting up a sector of space, an idea came to her**.** She grabbed Pax by the hand and pulled**.** "Come on**.**"

Allowing himself to be pulled along, he asked her, "Where are we going?"

They got as far as the hallway, when Pax stopped abruptly, nearly causing Blaze to fall from the sudden stop**.** With a huff, she told him, "I am going to deal with Klandau and the Captain**.** You are coming along for moral support**.**" She started to pull him along again, but stopped as she remembered something**.** She placed her hands, one at a time, in each of the hidden vest pockets that the credit chips were kept in**.** "Scratch that**.** This calls for a slight change of plan**.** Wait here until I come back**.** There is one thing that I need to do first**. **Then we'll go and see him**.**"

Puzzled, Pax told her, "As you wish**.**"

"Don't worry about it, Pax**.** This is something I have to do to get myself back on track," she stated looking up at him with a very serious expression**.**

"I see no reason for you to feel that way**.**"

"Ohhhhh, yes**.** I have a galaxy of reasons**.** Maybe this will help me get over the feeling that I'm nothing lower than a Pertaxian snake**.**"

"Very well," he sighed**.** "I will assist Dr**.** Ann in her examination of the beast until you return or I need to find you, probably in the Captain's office**.**"

"Hopefully, I won't be in the brig when I'm done**.**"

"Then I will try there last**.**" He said, matter-of-factly**.**

"Thanks," she said, smiling wryly at him**.** Blaze turned and made her way to the quicklift**.**

Pax shook his head slightly, thinking how unpredictable and impractical humans can sometimes be when they let their emotions get out of hand**.** He re-entered the G**.**C**.**U**.** and went to give Dr**.** Ann help with her examination**.**

Blaze comes clean

The quicklift came to halt on level 4-B**.** Blaze exited the car with one destination in mind**.**

She first made a stop on level 1-A to speak with Harry Abrams**.** Harry was in charge of room assignments and landing dome space designations**. **He was a bit reluctant to part with the information she needed until she explained why**.** Harry was quite moved and then relented, giving her the requested information**.**

On 4-B, she found her way to room number six**.** She stopped in front of the door and hesitated, wondering if she was really ready to do this**.** Strengthening her resolve, she pressed the blue button on the data card reader**.** A few moments later, the identity of the visitor having been confirmed by the occupant, the door opened**.**

Ambassador Kaiden stood in the doorway, extreme surprise registered on his face**.**

Blaze stood there, rocking side to side slightly like when she was a small child who had been caught doing something wrong and waited for the punishment from Captain Daddy to fall on her**.** She waited for him to say something**.** When he didn't, she asked, "May I come in?"

Many questions raced through his mind, the most obvious being at the forefront**.** Her question snapped him out of his surprised state**.** "Oh, yes, of course**.** Please**.**" He stood aside as she walked past him**.** Blaze looked around and noticed the differences between her and his room**.** By comparison, it was somewhat larger, with more amenities that came with it, due no doubt to Kaiden's ambassador status**.** His suite was decorated with several art forms and T'sa paintings**.** She also noticed that his quarters were much warmer than she was used to and began sweating**.** Kaiden had noticed this and apologized for it**.**

"You must forgive the excessive heat, but the rocks have not completely cooled down as yet**.**"

"Rocks?" she asked him**.**

"Yes**.** We T'sa like to sleep on a pile of heated rocks**.** It is very relaxing and soothing, and makes our sleep better that way**.** It should be cooler in here in a few moments**.**"

"I see," Blaze stated**.** Well**.** She didn't really, but felt it was best to take Kaiden's word for it**.**

"I am not even going to ask how you located me. You are apparently a woman of many surprises**.** Now, what may I do for you Ms **.** **.** **.**? Do I now have the honor of knowing your name?"

Somewhat embarrassed, she said, "Sunstreaker**.** You can call me Blaze**.**"

"Ah**.** The name appears to suit you, Blaze Sunstreaker**.** I surmise that anonymity is no longer the issue**.** Are you not worried about your client's feelings on this matter?"

"No**.** not since he's tried to kill me **. . . **three times**.**" She told him rather matter-of-factly**.** "In fact, if I had any idea of who he was, I'd plaster his face and name all over this part of the galaxy with the caption "Beware of this man!" Her anger was beginning to mount again**.**

"As strange as this may sound to you, I can understand just how you feel**.** Please, have a seat," Kaiden offered**.** Blaze sat on one of the ends on the sofa**.** Kaiden sat in his favorite chair**.**

"You were about to tell me why you are here?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry**.**" Blaze reached into the vest pocket that held the real credit chip she took from him**.** She laid it on the table that sat in front of the sofa, and then looked up at him**.**

Kaiden was confused**.** "I do not understand**.** What is that?"

"Your credit chip**.**"

"But you have already given me back my chip**.**"

"No, sir**.** I gave you _a_ chip, one that was empty**.** I apologize for deceiving you but, at the time, I was desperate for credits**.** I was afraid that, if I had to leave the station, I'd miss my chance of getting the artifact**.** All those credits I'd be getting for it would have been gone**.**" She looked away for a moment**.** "I really had planned on paying you back after I got my fee **.** **.** **.**" She looked Kaiden in the face again and sighed**.** "No, that's not true**.** I would have kept it**.** That much I know**.** I thought 'he's an ambassador**.** His government can afford it'**.** Oh, skrag**.** Look, just take it, will you?" She picked it up and held it out to him**.**

Kaiden just sat there, his head tilted to one side**.** He then looked away from Blaze and something remarkable occurred**.** A tear slid down his face**.** Blaze couldn't believe it**.** She had always heard that the T'sa either could not or did not cry**.**

"Do you believe in prophecy, Ms**.** Sunstreaker?"

"Please, call me Blaze**.**"

"Very well**.** Do you believe in it?"

She was slightly taken aback by that question**.** "Well, no, not really**.** I don't believe I ever have**.**"

"In our culture, we have many prophecies**.** One in particular I believe you should hear: _her head will be wrapped in fire. She will do one noble thing that will reveal her true heart, the heart of a warrior. Believe her and in her_**.**"

"You think that prophecy is about me?"

"You have now fulfilled part of it by returning this to me**.**" He held up the credit chip**.** Only the one mentioned in the prophecy would do that**.**"

She thought about this**.** "Quar had said something similar to me awhile ago**.**"Blaze jumped up off of the part of the couch that she was sitting on**.** "Oh, Quar! Ambassador, did you know there was another T'sa on the station?"

"Yes, I knew," he said with a hint of distaste in his voice**.**

"He's been hurt badly**.** They've got him in that weird C**.**R**.**C**.** thing**.** All he was doing was trying to protect me**.** You might want to go and see about him since he is from your world**.**"

Kaiden stood up at that**.** She was right**.** No matter what Quar was there for he was still a T'sa**.** Blaze followed his lead**.** "You are correct**.** We must go down and see him**.**" He turned and started for the door**.**

"No, sir, you must for now**.** I have something else that I need to do first, but I should be back down there in awhile**.** As least, I hope I will**.**"

"I believe you will**.** The prophecy has not been completely fulfilled yet**.**"

"What else does this prophecy say?" She asked him while going out of the door to his quarters with him following close behind**.**

They began walking to the quicklift**.** "I do not believe it would make sense to you at this time**.** We should concentrate on Quar and your current task**.** I will reveal the rest later at the proper time**.**"

"Whatever you say, ambassador**.**"

"If I may ask a rather tender question **.** **.** **.** what was your reason or reasons for giving the chip back to me?"

Blaze's eyes sort of sparkled and her mouth became a small smile**.** "I cannot tell you at this time for the prophecy is not yet complete **.** **.** **.**"

Kaiden broke out in a loud laugh at this, not at all insulted at the prospect that she might have been mocking him**.** "You have a good sense of humor**.** Use it more often**.**" They reached the quicklift tube and Kaiden called for a car**.**

Before the car came, Blaze turned to Kaiden to speak**.** "If, for whatever reason, I don't make it back, tell him that I said thanks for everything he's done**.**" The ambassador nodded to her**.** The car arrived and he entered**.** Kaiden entered the sequence that would take him back to med center**.** He left, and then Blaze called for her own car, rehearsing the words she was going to say when she walked into the Captain's office**.** She wasn't completely sure of which door direction to pick, so she chose north**.** Blaze was hoping that Klandau wouldn't be there**.** She didn't think he would be as receptive to her idea as Cartwright would**.** Her nerves were wound tight but she forced herself to calm down as much as possible, knowing that fear could be a most potent enemy**.** She needed all her courage if she was going to get through this**.**

Of course, if this didn't work like she hoped it would, she could plan on spending the rest of her life in a brig or prison world somewhere**.**

She did not look forward to _that_**.**

The client revealed

"I cannot even begin to tell you all of what I personally have been going through since all of these occurrences started**.** The worst was the attack on Ambassador Kaiden in the restaurant**.**"

Meesis was in the process of discussing the recent events of the station with the Captain**.** As usual, he was telling it with the emphasis on his part in all of it**.** This was something that Cartwright was used to**.** Between the _I's_ and _me's_, Cartwright was able to pick out the parts of the conversation that he needed so he could understand the gist of it**.**

"Yes, I had heard about that**.** His injury was rather severe wasn't it?"

"Terrible**.** I do not believe that I have ever seen that much blood before**.**"

"He was fortunate to have survived**.**"

"True, but to their credit, we do have an excellent medical team here**.**"

"That we do**.** I would not trade Dr**.** Ann and her staff for anything, Has Klandau made any progress on the culprit behind your theft yet?"

"Unfortunately, no**.** This particular thief seems to have been quite thorough in covering his tracks**.**"

"That's too bad, but I wouldn't give up just yet**.** Klandau has always had a very high success rate**.**"

"It is not so much the thief I am worried about, Captain**.** My worry comes from the article not being recovered**.**"

"That wooden box you told me about?"

"Yes**.** I'm worried about what will happen if it ends up in the hands of someone with a disreputable nature**.** The rest of it is, as you earth people say, 'The icing on the cake'**.**"

Cartwright smiled at Meesis using an old earth saying**.** This was something he wasn't used to hearing and it amused the Captain to no end**.**

"Have you had any more visions since the last ones?"

"No**.** That is the odd thing**.** For a while, they were coming almost every day**.** Now there is nothing but a vague feeling**.**"

Cartwright sighed**.** "I still do not understand how you could have been so irresponsible as to let something that dangerous **.** **.** **.**"

"You are right, Captain," Meesis interrupted and throwing his hands in the air in front if him**.** "I take full responsibility**.** I caused the cubicle to explode, I made the robots attack, I **.** **.** **.**"

"Enough!" Cartwright bellowed out**.** "OK, I get your point**.** **.** **.** I think**.** You didn't believe it was dangerous**.**"

"You are correct**.** I did not**.** Do you really think I would do something as foolish as to knowingly put this station that has become my home at risk?" Meesis looked at him, pleadingly**.**

"No, I don't suppose you would**.** Not knowingly, anyway**.** Damn it, I've got to blame _someone_ for this!"

"I believe that, once this is over, you will find that there are more people to blame than you may wish to count**.** Think, Captain**.** Ask yourself the question I have been asking**.** Why? Why was this particular artifact stolen to begin with? It certainly cannot be merely for the credits although it is an extremely rare piece**.** No, there is more to this than we, as yet, know**.** I believe, from talking with ambassador Mar, that not only is the entire universe at risk, but it will in the end involve the whole of the Mechalus race**.**"

"Is there anything more about that artifact that you could tell me? Maybe learning more about it might give us more clues**.**"

"That is possible, but no, I do not know more than what I have told you**.** Ah! Maybe our research division can give us some answers in that area**.**"

"That is an excellent idea**.** Why don't you go visit the professor and see what you can find out?"

"I believe I will for I am curious to know **.** **.** **.**"

Meesis was interrupted by the door to Cartwright's office having been blown open by a red-haired cyclone**.**

Cartwright started to say while rising out of his chair, "Look here, I do not appreciate **.** **.** **.**"

Blaze walked up to the desk, pushed him back down, and told him, "Have a seat, Captain**.** You're going to hear what I have to say**.**"

Cartwright was so stunned by this that he sat there and stared at Blaze who started to pace back and forth**.**

"Ok, Captain, here's the deal**.** We have a big problem: there's a guy that has been causing trouble for your station, not to mention trying to kill me**.** You and I both want this guy but for different reasons**.** So, how about you let me go after him for you? I've got a fair idea of where I can find him**.** Oh yeah, I know**.** You and especially Klandau probably want to put me in the brig**.** Well, all that's going to do is create more problems for you since this guy is not going to stop until he gets to me, and he'll go through everyone and everything on this station to do it**.** I'll find him and bring him in, Captain**.** You have my word on it, if you'll accept it**.** I'm skraggin' good at what I do, and if I had references, I'd give them to you**.** That's something else you have to take my word on**.** Is it a deal?"

She held out her hand to him**.**

Cartwright just sat there, digesting everything he just heard and weighing the facts**.** Let a woman, who was allegedly once a member of a notorious pirate gang, leave here to go find a mystery man who nearly wrecked his station by trying to kill her? It was craziness, lunacy! Complete insanity!

Yet, in an odd sort of way, it also made sense**.** Who better to go after this guy than someone who knew him and hated him? Cartwright looked over at Meesis, who merely looked back at him**.** A moment later, Meesis stood up**.**

"Captain, if I may?"

"Um, certainly**.** Go right ahead," he told Meesis to stall for time while he thought it over**.**

"I am ambassador Agla Meesis from Quaisor**.** You are **. . .**?"

"Blaze Sunstreaker**.** Pleased to meet you**.**" She walked over to where the ambassador stood and held out her hand**.**

Meesis backed away slightly, declining the handshake**.** "Your pardon, but Quaisorans do not like to be touched**.** We have a difficult enough time with touching others of our race**.**"

"I understand**.**"

Meesis looked at her in an odd fashion**.** "You hare been involved with the artifact**.**"

Blaze stared at him**.** "How did you know that?"

"Among other things, Ms**.** Sunstreaker, one of my abilities is telepathy**.**"

"Oh**.** I see**.**"

"I would like the opportunity, if the Captain agrees with your proposal, to be able to go with you**.** I, too, have a score to settle with this client as you call him**.**"

Blaze looked at Cartwright, then back at Meesis**.** "He hasn't said yes**.**"

Cartwright was furiously thinking over her proposal as Blaze and Meesis had their discussion**.** He began to see a way out of this and came up with a solution**.**

"Ms**.** Sunstreaker**.** I believe I can agree to your proposal **.** **.** **.**"

"Alright," Blaze shouted out**.**

**.**" **.** **.** but there will be conditions**.**"

"Anything you want, Captain**.** Just give me the chance**.**"

"Hear me out**.** First, no matter how good you are, you can't to do this alone**.** You need to assemble a team which will be subject to my approval**.** The reason for this is I simply do not trust you, as yet**.** You must earn that**.**"

"Agreed**.** Anything else?"

"If you do bring this person in, I will do everything I can in your favor to have you cleared of the charges that will be brought against you**.** If you don't, or try to run and force me to come after you, I guarantee you that when I catch you, and I _will_, I will throw you into a disintegration field personally**.**"

"I gave you my word already, Captain**.** I won't try to escape**.** Besides, whoever I take with me will be watching me all the time anyway, right?"

"You may rely on that**.**"

"Is that all?"

"There is one other thing I must emphasize**.** This space station has a sterling reputation**.** If you're going to be acting in our behalf, I expect you to behave as if you were a member of my crew or the deal is off**.** I cannot have someone who is essentially representing this station running around the galaxy acting like a typical criminal**.** Is that clear?"

"Clear as crystal, Captain, but I do have to point out one thing**.**"  
>"And that is?"<p>

"If it comes down to it, I may need to visit places that are not so upstanding**.** That being the case, my acting like one of your crew would make me stand out like a sore thumb**.**"

"I see your point**.** Very well, make allowances when necessary**.** Just don't over do it**.**"

"Hey, you're the boss**.**"

"It would be best that you remember that, Ms**.** Sunstreaker**.**"

A knock at the door interrupted the discussion**.** Cartwright arose to answer it**.** He opened the door halfway and spoke in a low volume to whoever was outside of the office**.** Meesis and Blaze were on the far side of the office having their own talk, so neither one saw who the Captain was talking to**.** They did from time to time see him nodding his head**.** Finally, they heard him say, "That is something that I believe you will need to take up with her yourselves**.**"

The door opened all the way and in walked Pax and Quar**.**

Blaze's face lit up and she ginned at the sight of the squat T'sa**.** "Quar! You're ok!"

"I am not one hundred percent but I am well on my way there**.** My underbelly is still a little tender yet**.**" He held his hand on his stomach and gritted his teeth slightly**.** Pax led Quar to a seat where he sat him down**.** This no doubt was a slap in the face to his T'sa pride, but he accepted it for now**.**

The Captain, after closing the door and returning to his seat, spoke up**.** "Ms**.** Sunstreaker, since you're familiar with everyone here, why don't you do the honors?"

"Sure**.** Pax and Quar, this is ambassador Agla Meesis from Quaisor**.** Ambassador, this is Quar, and the tall one is Pax**.**"

Meesis looked at the Mechalus**.** "Pax and I have already met**.** In fact, I have been told quite a bit about him**.** Quar I have not met**.**" He neglected to mention that he had already heard about him from lieutenant Batista**.**

"Greetings, ambassador," Quar said to him**.** "I believe you are acquainted with the T'sa ambassador, Kaiden?"

"You are correct**.** He is a very good friend of mine**.**"

"I am pleased to hear that**.** We must talk later**.**"

"It would be my pleasure**.**"

"Ambassador**.** Nice to meet you again**.**" Pax said to Meesis**.**

"The pleasure is mine, Pax**.** I have been **.** **.** **.** looking for you**.**"

"Oh? May I ask why?"

"You and I have much to discuss, my friend**.** There are things you need to be made aware of**.**"

"We can speak later, ambassador**.** Unless I am mistaken, there is something important going with Blaze that needs to be addressed**.**"

"That is true**.** Afterward, then**.**"

The Captain took over**.** "Gentlemen, Ms**.** Sunstreaker and I have entered into an agreement**.** She is going to bring in the person responsible for all the havoc that has been caused to the station and her personally**.** However, I do not want her to go alone**.** I was hoping that you would be interested in going with her**.** Think about it if you need to but I would appreciate an answer soon**.**"

Quar spoke up**.** "There is nothing to think about, Captain**.** One warrior would not let another warrior travel alone**.**"

Pax also added his voice**.** "If they go, then they'll need someone who can render medical assistance**.**"

It was Meesis's turn to speak up**.** "I have already asked for the chance**.** They know where I stand**.**"

The Captain told Pax and Quar, "Yes, he did**.** I don't have a problem with his going if you don't. I was going to ask you two but wasn't going to speak for you**.** Are you sure you want to do this?"

Quar said, "We have told you our decision**.** That subject is closed**.**"

Cartwright sat back as his face took on a more relaxed look**.** "Now that we have that out of the way, would someone please tell me what is the universe is going on with you two?", referring to Pax and Quar**.**

"My apologies, Captain**.** Things were happening so rapidly that I had no chance to bring you up to date**.**" Pax then told Captain Cartwright of everything he knew about their situation, ending with the beast that had tried to kill Blaze and had wounded Quar**.** The T'sa had also added what he knew about the attempt**.**

When they were done, Cartwright rubbed his forehead**.** "As I said to someone earlier, if I was inclined to believe in such things, I'd almost swear we'd been jinxed**.**"

Blaze agreed with him**.** "I think we have been, Captain**.** We just don't know by what or who as yet**."**

"A fact I cannot disagree with, Ms**.** Sunstreaker**.** Mr**.** Pax, was any attempt to identify this beast that you killed?"

"Correction, Captain**.** Ms**.** Sunstreaker killed it**.**"

"Fine, that _was_ killed then**.**"

"There was no need to identify it**.** I know what it was**.**"

"You do?" Blaze asked him**.**

"Yes**." **Pax hesitated a moment before telling them**.** "It was a mechano-beast**.**"

Everyone in the office looked at Pax**.** "Just how do you know this, Mr**.** Pax?" Cartwright asked**.**

"I know because this beast is indigenous to Aleer**.**"

"What?" they all said almost in unison**.**

"I will explain**.** Many centuries ago, our predecessors had begun experimenting with fusing electronic circuitry to organic matter**.** In order to observe the effects of this, they used animals as test subjects**.** The beasts that they used were many in number back then, so there was a nearly unlimited supply to experiment with**.** At first, my people thought they had been successful in their endeavors**.** There was even talk of using them as a crude type of slave**.** Then, something happened**.** The more intelligent the beasts were made, the more out of control they became**.** Eventually, the scientists who were doing the enhancements disappeared, their remains found years later in the wastelands**.** The beasts were eventually captured and put into cryo-sleep since we could not stand of thought of ridding out planet of one of its natural life forms**.** Mechalus children were taught of their existence and their history, but were warned never to seek them out**.**"

Blaze was surprised**.** "You're telling me that I was attacked by something your people created many years ago?"

"Yes**.** Centuries, in fact**.**"

"That cannot be**.**" Quar added**.** "We could not have been attacked by something that lived centuries ago**.**"

"Unfortunately, we were**.** Someone apparently found out where the beasts had been hidden and liberated one of them**.** It was no doubt one of those same beasts that had been used as an assassin**.**"

"If that is true, then it only brings up more questions, not the least of which is who sent it to kill Blaze?" Meesis pointed out**.**

The Captain asked, "That answer should be obvious, Meesis. It was her last client. One thing I'm curious about, though, is how did it get the ability to become invisible?"

"Cybernetics is the joining of organic and machine**.** That allows the inclusion of weapons and circuitry that can give special abilities**.**"

"So your people built an invisibility circuit into this one?" Blaze asked**.**

"Yes**.** Other creatures were given different types of abilities as well as weapons while used as test subjects**.**"

"That's frightening**.** Beasts that can be controlled and used as killers or whatever the person wants**.**" Meesis added**.**

"It's interesting that you should have all that information on hand, Mr**.** Pax**.** Does your computer hold that much information?"

"Two terabytes per card, Captain**.**"

"That's quite a lot for a wrist computer**.**"

"The bulk of the memory isn't there, it's here," Pax said, pointing to the back of his head**.** "I have 2 cards inserted there, each one with 2 terabytes apiece**.** The rest I use for backup**.** The cards exchange information between each other so I have access to whatever I need at all times**.**"

"Handy, and convenient**.**"

"We merely think of it as practical, Captain**.**"

"Yes, of course**.** I'm sorry, I forgot for a moment," Cartwright said, smiling slightly**.**

A knock at the door interrupted the banter between the Captain and the Xenobiologist**.**

"What now?" Cartwright asked getting a little peeved at all the interruptions**.** Not in the mood to get up and answer the door, he called out, "Come in**.**"

The door opened and Klandau entered the office**.** "Captain, I **.** **.** **.**" He stopped short when he saw the group that was gathered there**.** "My apologies**.** I did not know you were busy**.**" The Glithman-Hu's face nearly lit up when he spotted Blaze**.** "Ah, you have her**.** I will take down to the brig and be back presently**.** Come, human**.**" He reached out and started to take hold of her arm, nearly dropping the papers that he was carrying**.** Pax and Quar both moved in front of Blaze, Quar a bit more slowly then he would have liked to block Klandau**.**

"What is this? Stand aside," he ordered the two**.**

A familiar voice made Klandau pause**.** "Chief, I believe the Captain has something to say that you need to hear," Meesis told him while walking from behind the trio**.**

"Ambassador? Not you as well?"

Cartwright's voice captured his attention**.** Klandau turned around to look at him**.** "At ease, Mr**.** Klandau**.** I have something to tell you**.**"

Klandau looked at him puzzled**.**

"What I am about to say is vital to the safety of the galaxy and this space station**.** I know you will protest it greatly, but that cannot be helped**.** Ms**.** Sunstreaker and I have struck a bargain**.** She is going to bring in the one who has caused all of our recent problems for us, with the three you see here accompanying her**.** She has given me her word that she will not try to escape**.** At the end of this assignment, she will turn herself in**.**"

Klandau just stared at him, nearly in shock at this information**.** The papers he was carrying finally slipped from his hand**.**

Cartwright continued, "I know what you must be thinking, that I've completely lost my mind**.** Well, I began to wonder that myself when I agreed to this, but I had to take into consideration that Ms**.** Sunstreaker is the only one of us who seems to know this person better than anyone, having dealt with him a number of times in the past**.** She knows where he would most likely be found, and would have resources that we, or the _League_, could not possibly have access to**.** As much as I don't like to admit it, there is no one better for the job**.**"

"An extremely practical decision," Pax threw in**.**

The security chief turned and glared at him**.** Pax cleared his throat and said nothing more**.**

Klandau closed his eyes for a moment, thinking furiously**.** He breathed deeply several times, trying to calm down while picturing himself in a spacesuit with a pinhole in it**.** Surprisingly, the Glithman-Hu' are terrified of outer space**.** Not of traveling in a ship, just of the void itself**.** This irrational fear of the vacuum is the main element that has helped Cartwright keep Klandau in line**.**

Suddenly, the security chief's eyes snapped open**.** "May I have a word in private with you, sir?"

Cartwright nodded and got up from his seat**.** He followed Klandau out of the office**.** The door closed after them and a moment later their muffled voices could be heard**.** Blaze looked over at the group who either shrugged of sat there thinking**.**

Quar and Pax had already moved aside**.** "The security chief does not trust you," Quar said to Blaze**.**

"Trust me? He doesn't even _like_ me**.** I guess I can't really blame him**.**"

"It has been proven throughout history that, if a person was once bad, and tries to change their ways, it will take much time for people to accept him, or her in this case, as good**.**"

Meesis decided to put in his two cents**.** "A flower can grow only if it is nurtured properly and not neglected**.** You have made a good start with us**.** Plant the seed of trust wherever you go, do what you can to nurture it, and it will grow**.**"

The Captain and Klandau both re-entered the office**.** Cartwright returned to his chair while Klandau stood next to the desk**.** The papers he had dropped earlier were still on the floor**.** He walked over and picked these up, then returned to the same spot, crossing his massive arms**.**

"As hard as I find to believe it, I have managed to get Mr**.** Klandau's approval on this matter**.** Trust me, It was not easy," he added, looking at the Glithman-Hu' who merely stood there**.** "There will be an extra provision that I had to admit made sense**.** It will not in any way impede your mission, and may even enhance it**.** After certain details are ironed out, you will be informed of it**.**" Cartwright looked up at the chief**.** "Now, what was it you needed to see me about?"

"Oh, yes**.**" Klandau referred to the papers in his hand and set them down in front of the Captain**.** "We examined the circuit board that fell out of the beast that tried to kill Ms**.** Sunstreaker," _and unfortunately didn't succeed_ he thought**.** "Whatever the circuit board's function was, it was destroyed when the beast was killed**.** There were, however, three small letters stamped on it, much like there were on the credit chip: a D, an E, and an A**.**"

Blaze's interest perked up**.** "Letters? Captain, I don't remember seeing any letters stamped on it**.**"

In as businesslike a manner as he could muster, Klandau told her, "The letters that were stamped on it were too small for the naked eye to see**.**"

"Do you remember what they were?"

'I am a professional, woman**.** Of course I remember**.**"

"Then what were they?"

"There was an S, I, and an X**.**"

"Thank you**.**" She smiled at Klandau as she said it**.** The big security chief realized that she had pried information out of him that he would normally have been reluctant to give up**.**

Cartwright chuckled at that**.** "She got you, chief**.** You see? As I said the perfect choice for the job**.**"

Klandau just chuffed at that and nearly blew the papers back onto the floor again**.**

Those letters troubled Blaze**.** They were of a combination she had seen or heard somewhere before**.** Did Pax's procedure wipe out part of her memory? If it had, she may never figure out where she knew them from**.**

She suddenly got an idea**.**

"Ambassador, how are you at holographic projection?"

Meesis responded**.** "That is the easiest of my abilities**.** Why do you ask?"

Cartwright told Meesis, "Abilit_ies_? Ambassador, when we have a minute, I believe you and I need to talk about these _abilities_ of yours in greater detail**.**"

"I had planned on doing just that before this all occurred**.** What did you want me to do, Blaze?"

"Will you please project the six letters you heard mentioned on that part of the wall?" Blaze pointed to a blank section of the hull wall of Cartwright's office**.**

Meesis concentrated slightly**.** The six letters appeared on the wall**.** Blaze studied them and walked over to the wall**.** Everyone else looked on**.**

"How long can you hold them there?"

"As long as is necessary**.** It takes very little to maintain this**.**"

Blaze looked at the letters**.** They were in the order D E A S I X**.** That made no sense to her**.** Then she saw it and her blood started to run cold**.**

She said rather tentatively, "Ambassador, will you please switch the positions of the A and the S"?

Meesis did as asked and Blaze heard a collective intake of breath**.** The letters read D E S A I X**.**

The hated name**.** The name of the one who had caused her life to become as the abyss**.** She said it aloud, "Desaix**.**"

Something is not right about him

The large view screen on the wall of Cartwright's office came on by itself**.** A human male appeared grinning at the group assembled there**.** He appeared to be somewhere in his fifties, lines creasing his face and around the eyes**.** The curious thing about that was that the lines only appeared on one side**.** The other side of his face was completely smooth Not a line, crease, or hair**.** His head was completely bald**.** The eye on the smooth side also had an odd quality to it, something Blaze could not put her finger on**.** He was dressed as he always used to; in a smuggler's vest with a white shirt and open jacket**.**

"Desaix," Blaze spat out**.** "It's been you all the time, hasn't it?"

"That's right, luv, and the sweet part is you had no idea**.** Ah, the irony of it all**.**" Desaix chuckled**.** "You've made yourself some new friends, I see**.** Gentlemen!" He said with a flourishing bow**.** "Touching**.** Gets me right here**.**" He smacked himself in the chest and produced a very faint _clank_ when he did so**.** Desaix feigned a sniffle**.**

Pax became suspicious upon hearing that noise**.** It was not consistent with the sound that flesh makes when it hits flesh**.** He moved a bit closer to the screen to be able to study Desaix a bit more closely**.**

Desaix noticed him walking up and asked, "And just 'oo might this be?"

The Xenobiologist saw no reason not to, so he answered him**.** "I am Pax PL8D-6C**.**"

"A Mechalus, eh? Ah, that's right**.** You're the one that I was told about**.** I see you are indeed wearing the housing**.**"

"That is most obvious**.** By whom were you told about me?"

"Let's just say it was by the ones who **.** **.** **.** put me back together," he told them with a strained sound in his voice**.**

Pax was perplexed**.** "I do not understand**.**"

"Go on, luv," he told Blaze**.** "Tell 'em wot happened**.**" Blaze then related the events that had happened when they were ambushed by the _Star League_**.**

"I blame the _League_ for wot happened to me**.** They were the reason I went after your precious station, Captain**.** The fact that she was on it was just a bonus**.**"

"That's skrag, Desaix**.** I know you better than that**.** The _Star League_ is only part of the picture**.** You couldn't have done half of what happened merely for the reasons you said**.** What is there that you aren't telling us?"

While Blaze kept his attention, Pax had been studying his image**.** The smoothness of the skin and minuscule jerky motions all added up to one thing**.** "I do not believe it," Pax blurted out**.** "He is a cyborg**.**"

Cries of _a what_, _that can't be_, and _impossible_ filled the air in Cartwright's office**.** Desaix heard them all, his face filled with wonder, anger, and impassiveness**.** His left hand, which had been hidden from view until now, reached up towards the left side of his head**.** Metal fingers dug into and grasped a life-like covering**.** Those same fingers pulled the covering back and off of his head to reveal a robotic half-head which was fused to the bone of his skull**.** A blue mechanical eye stared at them from a metal socket**.**

Almost everyone in the office, except for Pax, either gasped or made some noise of surprise**.** The pirate stared at them, the human half grinning at them**.** He addressed Blaze, "It suits me, doesn't it darlin'? You could say oi've 'ad an upgrade," he said laughing**.** "O'course, it's not like I was given much choice in the matter**.** My 'rescuers' were the ones 'oo did the job**.** It was either that or _die_**.** I had to live to get my revenge on all of the ones responsible for either betraying me, or who wanted to see me dead**.** But there was one in particular that I wanted to see pay**.** Someone who pretended to be on my side but who really wanted to kill me**.** I don't suppose you can think of 'oo that could've been, darlin"?

Blaze turned pale at that**.**

Desaix lost his temper at that point and he began yelling**.** "I gave you a home, family, trained you better than that old man you called a father**.** I did you a favor! And for what? So you could turn on me and kill me? The gratitude of children today**.** Tsk tsk**.**" Desaix clucked, chuckling slightly as he did so**.**

Blaze was astounded**.** "How **.** **.** **.** ?"

"Did I know?" Desaix finished for her**.** "Luv, you don't lead the kind of life I have by not being able to read people**.** I knew from the day you came on board what you really wanted**.** Otherwise, you would have stayed with yer old man, floating around in space in that broken down escape pod**.**"

"That makes no sense, Desaix**.** If you knew, then why did you bother to take me on and train me the way you did? Why give me that ship to make my getaway?"

Desaix laughed**.** "I believe I'll keep that for another day**.** In the meanwhile, since you're so damn smart, why don't you try to figure it out?

Klandau, listening to all of this, finally couldn't keep silent any longer**.** He walked up to the view screen, saying, "Murderer! It was because of you I lost a brother**.**"

Desaix chuckled at that**.** "Bugger off, Glithman-Hu'**.** I caused a lot of people to lose brothers, sisters, kids, aunts, uncles **.** **.** **.**"

Interrupting him, Blaze said, "We get the idea, Desaix**.**"

"Mr**.** Klandau, at ease**.**" Cartwright ordered**.**

Klandau looked at the Captain, bowed his head, and stepped back**.**

"Ah, the head of the station finally speaks**.** Try to keep your dog on a shorter leash, ok, Captain?"

Klandau emitted a noise that sounded almost like a growl and started to step forward again**.** Cartwright held up his hand and shook his head**.** The chief saw this and backed down**.** The Captain stood up and walked around his desk to the front, his hands behind his back, He looked up at the screen, his face a mask of calm but one could, if they looked close enough, see something that was akin to fury in his eyes**.**

"That's right, Desaix**.** I _am_ in charge here**.** This is _my_ station**.** You have attacked us in ways that, up until now, had never been considered**.** In an odd sort of way, you have done us a favor by pointing out those weaknesses to us that we were unaware of**.** I must thank you for that**.**"

Desaix bowed again**.** "Always happy to be of service, Captain**.**"

"That does not excuse the fact that you _did_ attack us**.** I'm sure that appealing to you in any way would be useless since your humanity was apparently gone long before your human features**.** I will ask this only once: what do you want?"

"Well, that's the question, now i'nt it?" Desaix held up his robotic hand and turned it back and forth while looking at it**.** "What I would really like to have, I can't**.** That means I have to settle for the next best thing**.** Cab you guess what that is, Captain? No? Then I'll tell you: _rebirth_!" Desaix said this with a wild-eyed look**.** "That and the destruction of all you hold dear**.** I guarantee you, Captain, that that day is not long in coming**.**" The cyborg-pirate laughed loudly and held up a familiar wooden box for them to see**.** Blaze, Meesis, and the Captain jumped at the sight**.** Pax merely stared at it, his eyes slightly glazing over**.** Quar and Klandau looked at it questioningly**.**

Blaze regained her composure faster than anyone**.** "I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was**.**"

Quar spoke up at that point**.** "I am not**.** From what I have heard about this pirate, he is capable of nearly anything**.**"

"Sweetheart," he said to Blaze**.** "If I've ever taught you one thing, it's to keep your pets muzzled**.**" He chuckled at his own attempt at humor**.**

Quar stared at him, his eyes nearly glowing with hate**.** He hissed loudly but managed to restrain himself**.** There was nothing he could do about the pirate at the moment**.** But, someday **.** **.** **.**

"Let's cut out the childishness, Desaix**.** Ok, so you've got the box**.** What does that prove?"

"It proves, luv, that I hold all the cards**.** I could open this right now and end it all for everyone**.** My partners **.** **.** **.**" Desaix let out a yell of pain and grabbed at this head with his mechanical hand**.** "Alright, alright**.** My 'masters' want to find out just how smart you all have become and if you are worthy**.** So, if you want this box, you're going to have to come and get it**.**" Desaix started working controls that the group couldn't see**.** "That is, if you can live long enough**.**" He began to laugh hysterically**.** The image faded out to be replaced by numbers counting down starting at five minutes**.**

Threat to the Station

"Uh oh!" Blaze exclaimed**.**

"He is completely mad," Pax observed**.**

Klandau said to Cartwright, "Captain, I would say a red alert may be in order here**.**"

"Let's not panic now, chief**.** That may be just what he wants**.** However, I can do the next best thing_._" Cartwright pushed a button near his terminal**. **"Yellow alert**.** I repeat, yellow alert**.** All hands to stations, Extend force field rods but do not activate unless on my order**.** Suspend all incoming and outgoing traffic**. **Ready satellite laser guns**.**"

A signal sounded indicating that a yellow alert was in progress**.** All non-essential systems and activities were placed on stand-by**.** Guests were issued statements to help allay any fears that they had**.** Classes in the education and religious center were canceled and the children sent back to their parents**.** Shopping was closed down as was the casino, mall, amphitheater, and other entertainment functions**.** In the space of a couple of minutes, yellow alert had been put fully into effect**.**

"A very practical choice, Captain," Pax told him**.**

"Thank you, Mr**.** Pax," Cartwright responded**.**

"Come get it?" Blaze asked**.** "Just how are we supposed to do that? We don't even know where he is**.**"

Meesis spoke up**.** "Yet, you mean**.** You will not be surprised to learn that we will be pointed in that direction soon enough**.**"

Blaze looked at him questioningly, but Meesis just smiled at her**.**

"All stations report in," Cartwright ordered**.** "I believe we may be able to better coordinate this from section B**.** Let's go, people**.**" Cartwright went to the door and opened it, holding it open while everyone past by him**.** He closed the door and led the way down the access ramp to the next section**.** Several crew members were there and already occupied with their duties**.**

The Captain walked from station to station, getting various updates from the different departments**.** Pax had seen Tao at his station and noticed he was hard at work**.** It was difficult for him to do so, but he remained silent about it**.** After all, he _did_ give his word to ambassador Mar that the subject was to be dropped**.** There was nothing that could be done to make Pax forget about it**.**

On the large monitor screen, the same display that graced Cartwright's view screen was also displayed there**.** It told everyone that there was one minute to go**.** Noticing how much time was left, Cartwright turned to the group and asked, "Alright people, any thoughts as to what he may be up to?"

Pax stated, "I have correlated a theory, Captain**.**"

"Well, let's have it!"

He hesitated a moment before speaking. "It is a test**.**"

"A test?"

"Yes, sir**.** Remember Desaix's words? His masters want to see just how intelligent we have become**.** What better way to do it then by testing us? I find it to be a most practical method**.**"

"Whatever it is, we're about to find out**.** Stand by, everyone**.** 5 **.** **.** **.** 4 **.** **.** **.** 3 **.** **.** **.** 2 **.** **.** **.** 1 **.** **.** **.**"

For a moment, all went silent**.** Nothing happened**.** No one moved**.** Suddenly, the power went down, plunging the station into darkness**.** A few minutes later, emergency power kicked in and some of the lights did dimly come back on**.** The Captain, crew, and all the rest looked at each other wondering if it was over but somehow knew that this couldn't possibly be all there was to it**.**

Their suspicions were correct**.**

Ensign Devereaux answered a call on her board, and then turned to the Captain**.** "Sir, lieutenant Batista is calling**.** There is a major problem that he needs to discuss with you**.**"

"No doubt related to what we're experiencing**.** Put it on the speaker, ensign**.**"

"Aye, sir**.**" Ensign Devereaux channeled the call so everyone in the section could hear it**.**

"Lieutenant**.** What seems to be the problem?"

"It doesn't seem to be, Captain**.** We're having a major problem with our power generator**.**"  
>"What's wrong with it?"<p>

Something has removed the three control rods from the control panel**.** Without them to regulate the quadlithium, the entire generator will go critical in about 3 hours, taking everything in the surrounding area with it**.**"

"You said some_thing_**.** Do you know what did it?"

"Well, yes sir**.** Somehow, there was a robot we seemed to have missed in our cleanup**.** I don't know how, but it was programmed to do the job**.** We can't even get past it to fix the problem**.** The blasted thing attacks anyone who tries**.** It attacked my crewmen**.** They're either dead or unconscious near the generator**. **I can't figure how it managed to sneak up on them without their knowing it**.**"

"I'd say the answer to that is simple, Mr**.** Batista**.** Just have your men shoot it**.**"

"We tried that sir**.** The blasted thing is too fast**.** There is another problem **.** **.** **.** now we can't even get to it**.**"

Everyone looked at each other**.** The Captain ordered, "Explain, Mr**.** Batista**.**"

The team heard a sigh, then the lieutenant told him, "We're not sure how, sir, but there's some type of maze down there now**.** Either the robot accessed the holobay's controls, or it has real powerful holoemitters added to it**.** The maze was created right after we tried to get to it the first time**.**"

"Can we get some kind of visual on it?"

"We managed to get a partial image recorded before the robot disabled the image receivers**.**"

"Show us what you have**.**"

"Yes, sir**.** Coming up now**.**" Batista sent an image to the large monitor screen**.** It was made up of the main floor plan of level 4-D with the upper right part of the plan overlaid with a partial view of the maze**.** "Mr**.** Pax, can you download this image?"

"I should be able to, sir**.**" Pax walked up to the view screen and activated his wrist computer**.** It scanned the image in with no problem**.** "Accomplished," he told Cartwright**.**

"Thank you, Mr**.** Batista**.**" The image of the floor plan with the maze left the screen and the counter returned**.** There was two hours and forty-five minutes left**.**

Klandau spoke up**.** "Captain, I can have a team assembled and down there in a few minutes**.** We can get to the robot and put the generator back in short order**.**"

"Negative, Mr**.** Klandau," he told the astonished security chief**.** "Please explain to him why not, Mr**.** Pax**.**"

Pax turned to Klandau, his face as impassive as possible**.** "The Captain is correct, Mr**.** Klandau**.** Desaix, or rather his masters, has set this up as a test for the four of us specifically**.** I have no doubt that if anyone else were to try, then they would be killed the moment they attempted it**.** Practicality also dictates that certain **.** **.** **.** barriers will no doubt be in place to make our way that more difficult**.**"

Klandau asked, "Safeguards?"

"Yes**.** In other words, traps**.**"

"Which you and your men would not likely survive**.** Those traps will no doubt be tailored for them**.**" Cartwright indicated Blaze's team**.** "I will not send you or your men into what would probably be your deaths**.** They have the best chance of getting through it**.**"

"If that is your wish, sir**.** You are in charge**.**"

"Don't feel bad about it, chief**.** You will still have plenty to do**.** We will need to go over some of our other safety precautions while this is being handled**.**"

Klandau drew himself back up to his usual imposing self**.** "Very well, sir**.**"

Blaze, carefully phrasing what she wanted to say, stepped up to the security chief**.** Remarkably, he did not flinch or try to back away**.** "Klandau, I want you to know something**.** As much as I would give anything to be able to, I cannot bring back your brother**.** All I can do now is bring Desaix in and help make him pay for it**.** I will accept any punishment that I am meant to have for my part in it, but not until he pays for it first**.** Someday, I hope you can forgive me**.** That's all I wanted to tell you**.**" She turned to walk off**.**

What the Glithman-Hu' said next practically floored everyone**.**

"I already have forgiven you, Ms**.** Sunstreaker**.**"

Blaze, and everyone else, couldn't believe what they just heard**.**

"Desaix, in his cryptic fashion, admitted that he was responsible for making you do all the crimes that were committed while you were with him, as well as what he did to your father**.** I don't know that I would have done the same had I been in your place, but I am not you**.** You did what you had to**.** I wish you and them much success**.**" He looked at her in a meaningful way**.**

Blaze felt so good, she was near tears**.** She had to clear her throat and get hold of herself before she spoke**.** "Alright then, team**.** What are we standing around for? Let's get our rear ends down to 4-D and fix that generator**.**"

"Wait a moment**.**" Klandau pulled his sidearm from its holster**.** For a moment, Blaze thought he may have changed his mind about forgiving her**.** "You may need this**.**" He handed his payload pistol to Blaze**.**

She smiled and took it from him**.** "Thanks**.**"

He nodded, bowed slightly, and then stepped aside**.**

The team walked over to the quicklift where Blaze pressed the call button**.** After about three minutes, the car still didn't come**.** She pressed the button several times in frustration**.** "What's wrong with this thing?"

Quar exclaimed, "I forgot**.** We're on emergency power**.**"

"What does that have to do with it?" Meesis asked**.**

"The backup generator cannot supply enough power to run the quicklift**.** They become stationary**.**"

Blaze asked, "Great. Now what do we do?"

Quar answered, "We will climb down**.**"

"Climb down? How?"

"Yes**.** Come, I will show you**.**"

Quar led the way down the ramps, the Captain, and the team, following in his wake**.** He led them down to section E**.** Quar walked up to the quicklift and attempted to open the doors, but couldn't**.** He wasn't quite back up to full strength as yet**.**

Pax volunteered his services**.** "Allow me**.**" Quar stepped aside, and Pax managed to get the doors open just enough for Quar to get his fingers in**.** Between the two of them, the doors managed to open**.**

"Look there," Quar pointed out showing the team where ladder rungs were embedded into the sides of the tube**.** "Those are there for a maintenance team to use in case repairs to the cars are needed**.** We will climb down to level 2**.**"

"Handy," Blaze commented**.** She holstered the pistol**.** The ladders were set between the doors, but she could see there were rungs placed above the doors and foothold to help get workers over to the ladders**.** "Let's go**.**" She maneuvered over to the ladder, and then started to climb down**.** "Pax, why don't you and Quar use a different one? It should be faster that way**.**" Meesis began following Blaze down the ladder even though he wasn't too keen on the idea**.**

"A practical notion**.**" Pax and Quar made their way to the ladder opposite from the one Blaze and Meesis were using**.**

Blaze asked Quar, "When we get to level two, what then"?

"We can take the robot access ramps all the way down to 4-D**.**"

"Good**.** I didn't care for the idea of climbing all the way down**.**"

Meesis threw his two cents in**.** "I don't care for the idea of climbing at all!"

"It's not that bad, ambassador**.** We can probably use the exercise**.**"

"Believe me; we will get enough of that walking through the maze**.**"

Blaze furrowed her brow on that one, but decided not to worry about it**.** _Meesis can be a little too cryptic sometimes_ she thought**.** The tube was for the most part clear all the way down to the doors on level two**.** At the point where the doors were located for exiting, two cars sat motionless, held by electromagnetic force supplied by the emergency generator, along the wall**.** It was capable of supplying enough energy to hold it stationary but not to move it**.** A third car sat just below one of the others**.**

"Do you think anyone is inside of them?" Pax asked**.**

Blaze said to him, "If we don't get through that maze before the time runs out, it won't really matter to anyone**.**"

"Shouldn't we at least find out"? Meesis wondered**.**

"No time to spare**.** We don't know how long it's going to take us to get through the maze, and every minute counts**.**"

The group managed to get around the first two cars by switching ladders**.** The third car was stopped just under one set of the double door exits**.**

"Pax, can you stand on top of that car and open the doors?" Blaze asked him**.**

"I will endeavor to try**.**"

Quar told him, "Be careful**.** The material used in the outer shell is slippery**.**"

"Forewarned is forearmed**.** Thank you**.**" Pax maneuvered around to get to the top of the capsule shaped car**.** The top was not completely rounded**.** There was a flat part to it that Pax thought he would be able to stand on**.** The car's top was located just about a meter from the bottom ledge of the doorway**.** Pax carefully lowered himself to the top of the car, making sure his footing was as secure as possible**.** He attempted to open the door and got it open only a few inches when his right hand slipped free**.** This caused him to lose his balance and his feet slid out from under him**.** Quar shot an arm out and attempted to grab his friend, but the arm he used to hold onto the rung was the arm on the weakened side of his body**.** His weakened arm couldn't stand the strain of holding the two of them and his grip gave out**.** He fell away, still holding onto Pax**.**

Blaze grabbed at Quar's vest out of reflex, and their combined weight pulled her after them**.**

Meesis looked down in time to see everyone start to fall**.** He began concentrating fiercely**.** Moments later, the trio's descent halted in mid-air**.**

Quar, highly confused, asked, "What is happening"?

Blaze answered him**.** "It's Meesis**.** He's doing it**.**"

"How can he be doing it"?

"Quar, he's psionic**.**"

Meesis was attempting to raise them back up to the ladder but the strain was proving too much for him**.** Pax was nearly up to the top of the car**.** Blaze and Quar both gripped his harness like Desert Devils sinking their teeth into their prey**.** Pax suddenly came up short of the top of the car**.**

"I **.** **.** **.** cannot **.** **.** **.**" Meesis tried to say**.**

Blaze called to him, "Yes, you can, ambassador**.** You wanted to come along, now by the gods, _do _it"!

The ambassador reached deep inside him and found an inner strength that he never before realized was there**.** He raised the three to the top of the car and held them there while Pax forced the doors open the rest of the way**.** Pax was helping Quar out of the tube when Meesis passed out and let go of the ladder rung**.** Quar's reflexes managed to catch Meesis by the robe as he almost shot by the T'sa, and he pulled the ambassador out of the tube, thanking his goddess that Meesis weighed next to nothing**.** He laid the ambassador on the floor while everyone caught their breath**.**

Blaze asked, "Is he ok?"

Pax was checking him out with the medical software built into his wrist computer**.** "He will be**.** He is merely exhausted**.** It was a great strain on him to do what he did**.**"

"Will someone please carry him? We have to get moving**.**"

Quar picked up the unconscious ambassador**.** Pax was about to take Meesis from Quar, but Quar merely gave a small hiss**.** Pax gave him an _as you wish_ nod and the trio continued on**.**

Pax offered his take on the situation**.** "Interesting**.** I knew the Quaisorans possessed some degree of psionic ability, but the ambassador seems to have surpassed the normal levels**.**"

"He saved our lives**.** He also has the heart of a warrior**.**" Quar observed**.**

Blaze told Quar, "I think he would disagree with that**.** Which way do we go?"

"This way," he told her**.** They made their way to the robot ramp located between the mall and the individual shops**.** Since the station was running on minimal power, the ramp had to be lowered manually**.** They had to sit at the top, and then slide down**.** It was made of nearly the same type of material as the quicklift cars, so getting down was a fast process**.** The ramp was put back so no one would be able to use it or possible slide down it by accident and injure themselves**.**

While on level three, they made a very brief stop to confer with lieutenant Batista about the situation**.** He gave them shock sticks to help with the disabling of the robot, though Blaze doubted they would be very effective**.** Quar was brought up to date on how to reset the power if they managed to get to the console in time**.** Meesis regained consciousness before they were ready to move out again**.** Blaze was grateful for that**.** She figured they would need his psionics again before it was all over**.**

Batista wished them all luck**.** Pax told him, "Thank you, but Mechalus do not believe in luck**.** It is not practical**.** There is only success or failure**.**"

"Ok, then I'll wish you success**.**"

"Ah**.** That I can accept**.** Thank you again**.**"

"Does anyone know how much time is left"? Blaze asked**.**

Pax answered, "Two hours, fifteen minutes**.**"

She sighed**.** "Let's get going**.**"

The team made for the robot ramp that led to level four-A**.** From there, they went all the way through the levels and down each ramp until the made it to the ramp for four-D**.** On four-C, Pax paused to acquire a first-aid kit from Dr**.** Ann, who also wished them success**.**

The last ramp opened down into a darkened room on level four-D**.** It was only minimally lit so the group did not have to waste time feeling their way when they entered it**.** As the last member came down and slid to a stop, they decided to leave the ramp down in case others needed to be able to get down there**.** Then again, if they failed in their mission, it wouldn't matter if anyone _was_ able to reach them**.** At that point, everyone on the station would be so much space dust**.**

Blaze looked at the others**.** "Is everyone ok"? They nodded**.** "Good**.** Now, since I see two doors, it might be better if we go in two teams: one team for each door**.** Who wants to go with me"?

"I shall," said Pax**.** "My battle mode will protect both of us from whatever we might encounter and from the robot**.**"

"Fine**.** Are you two ok with working together"? Meesis and Quar looked at each other**.**

Quar said to Meesis, "I would be honored**.**"

Meesis smiled slightly and tilted his head**.** He hadn't heard the comment Quar said about him earlier which made him wonder why Quar would say that**.** "I shall be honored as well**.**"

Quar nodded his head**.**

"Good, then let's get on with this**.**" She asked Pax, "Which door should we take?"

"The left one**.**"

They exited the through the left door while Meesis and Quar took the right one**.** Both teams wondered just what might be waiting for them within the maze**.**

Chapter Ten

Quar and Meesis

The T'sa and the Quaisoran stepped out of the meeting room into the holographic maze**.** As the door to the large meeting room shut, they heard a small noise that sounded like a brief gust of wind and came from that direction**.** Turning to see what it was, they found that the door to the room had vanished, replaced by a blank wall**.**

Meesis and Quar looked at each other, knowing what that meant**.** With a shrug, the T'sa walked towards the only exit showing followed closely by Meesis**.** The path was full of turns and twists**.** Quar stopped after a few moments to fix in his mind where they had been so that they would not retrace a path they had already been down**.**

They followed a mostly straight on course until they came to an exit that gave them three choices**.**

Meesis asked him, "Which way should we go"?

"If my directional sense is still accurate, we have been taking mostly left turns**.** Let us keep to that direction for now**.**"

Meesis nodded and they walked that way only to come to a dead end**.** Reversing their course brought them back to the three exits**.** This time they opted for the one on the left**.** In minutes, they reached a wall that had a left or right path**.** Left worked for them once before so they tried all left turns again when their path was blocked once more**.** They soon came to within view of another dead end but did not continue on to it**.** Instead, they turned around and went back to the last multi-exited hallway where they were before**.** Changing their new concept of taking left hand turns only when necessary, they decided that the other end of this pathway might net them better results**.**

Meesis and Quar walked to the end of the hallway, made a left, and then followed the zigzag route until they came to a fairly long hallway**.** As they started down it, Quar's senses, focused primarily on their direction, failed to alert him about a hidden sensor plate set into the floor**.** When they crossed it, a circuit was activated that caused three things to occur: two panels slid into place effectively blocking both exits, a clear wall slid across the hallway about a meter from the far end, and the walls of both sides of the corridor began to slowly slide together**.** A timer connected to a switch appeared on the wall just beyond the transparent panel**.** The timer read sixty seconds and counted down and the walls slowly came together**.**

Quar attempted to stop the walls from moving together with no success**.** Meesis became so panicked that he was unable to focus his psionics long enough to stop the walls from coming together**.** He was backed up against the transparent wall, his eyes mirroring the fright felt inside him**.** In his fear, Meesis did manage to look around at his predicament and saw that the top of the see-through wall did not go all the way to the top of the ceiling**.** There was a gap there that he was sure he would be able to squeeze through**.** Meesis's desperation allowed him to jump high enough to grab the top edge of the wall, but did not have enough strength to pull himself up through it**.**

The Ambassador cried out to his companion, "Quar! Help me!" The T'sa looked to see what Meesis was doing and immediately ran over to him**.** Grabbing hold of the Quaisoran's legs, he heaved the ambassador up and through the gap**.** Meesis landed on his feet but managed to fall to the floor in the process**.** He picked himself up and brushed off, his hand hitting the switch seconds before Quar would have been turned into a T'sa pancake**.** The walls stopped moving**.** The barriers slid back and the hallway became as it was before**.**

"If this entire situation is nothing more than a test, did we just experience a quiz"? Meesis asked the T'sa warrior who just mildly glared at him as he stood there bent over with his hands on his knees and breathing heavily**.**

"Are you ready to go on?" Meesis asked him and gestured in the direction of the far end of the hallway**.**

"Yes**.** When this is over, I plan on having a long talk with lieutenant Batista about the holographic emitters and why there should be better safeguard protocols**.**" Quar stood erect and started walking the way that the ambassador indicated with Meesis smiling slightly and following behind once more**.** They traveled another zigzag course until they found a wall that separated the path**.**

Meesis asked, "Which way seems best to you"?

Quar closed his eyes for a moment, and then tuned to Meesis**.** "My instincts tell me that it does not matter up to a point**.** After that, we must choose carefully or risk walking into another trap**.**"

Meesis nodded his head**.** "Since I am aware that T'sa instincts are unquestionable, I will follow your lead**.**"

Quar nodded at this**.** He led the way down the right hand path**.** As they traveled along the hallway, Meesis happened to look back and stopped**.** "Quar, look," he told the T'sa**.** Quar turned around and saw that there was a wall blocking the way they had come**.**

Quar stated, "It seems that once we get past a certain point, we are not allowed to retrace our steps**.** That is just fine with me**.** The sooner this is over, the sooner we can get to Desaix**.** Come**.**" He continued on, Meesis following right behind him once more**.**

After traveling down the maze for a bit longer, Meesis turned his head to look at something that he thought he'd seen from the corner of his large eye. "Quar, there is . . ." he started to say as he turned back around. In front of him was a wall that hadn't been there before and an exit of to his right that he was sure also hadn't been there before. "Quar! Where are you? Can you hear me?" he called out, turning to look around where he stood. There was no response other than the cold silence of a station that was dying right under their feet. Meesis gathered up his robes and his courage then continued down the corridor he was apparently directed to go. The longer he walked the more irritated he became at the one who had caused this to happen. If there had been any way for him to reach out with his mind over the vast distance between Desaix and the station to attack the cyborg-pirate, he would have gladly done so at that moment, casting aside the lessons of non-aggression he was taught as a small boy back on Quiasor.

Pax and Blaze

"It looks like there's no way out," Blaze said to Pax as she scanned the walls of the maze**.** Once they had left the large meeting room, they discovered that the door had disappeared**.** There also seemed to be no exit**.**

"That would not be practical**.** All problems have solutions**.** They must merely be found**.**" Pax began to examine the wall near him so Blaze followed his example starting with the wall opposite to Pax**.** In the corner furthest from them, Blaze gave a little start as her hand passed through the wall**.** "I think I found something**.** Over here**.**" When he was facing her way, she proceeded to walk through the wall**.**

As usual, the Mechalus gave no indication of any kind of surprise on his face**.** "An illusion**.** I am not really surprised**.**" Moments later, he followed Blaze through the wall**.** She was waiting at the end of that corridor for him, smiling smugly**.**

"I would not get too caught up in the moment if I were you**.** Whatever we may encounter is bound to be much worse than that**.**" Blaze's smile disappeared**.** "You certainly know how to make a girl's day, don't you"? Come on", she told him following the obvious route**.** He trod right behind her**.** She asked, "How long now, I wonder"?

"Two hours, fifty-seven seconds," he told her**.**

She rolled her eyes a little**.** "Nice, and among other things, he's a timer"**.**

Pax ignored the comment**.** He didn't let the things Blaze said get to him**.** That was not a practical attitude**.** In addition, he was beginning to get used to her strange brand of humor even if he didn't really understand it**.**

They arrived at the same intersection that Quar and Meesis had already passed**.** Pax decided to adopt a more thorough method of exploring and mapped out two dead ends that came off that particular intersection**.** They followed the only outlet left, and made their way down a slightly different path than the other two had taken**.**

By certain decisions made largely from practicality and Blaze's female instincts, they reached a corridor that was located almost dead south from their original starting position**.** Seeing nothing that was any different from the other passageways they had come down, they started to walk towards the far end**.**

After passing two-thirds of the way down the hallway, Pax stepped on a pressure plate**.** Instantly, a wall slid into place behind them and across the only other way out of this corridor**.** A small panel slid aside on the far end wall to reveal six switches**.** A larger one slid aside on the hull wall revealing a door with a porthole in it**.** The blackness of space could be seen through that tiny window**.** Next to the switches that were on the far wall was a counter**.** It was in the process of counting down**.** Currently, it read

**2:58:22**

Blaze looked out of the porthole to see the stars in the cold vacuum, realizing what it was that she stood in front of**.** "Pax, this is an airlock," she said backing away from it**.**

"Quite astute**.** This is an ingenious trap**.** Apparently, we must enter a code via these switches to stop the timer or the airlock opens and we are thrust out into space**.**"

"In that case, move so I can start entering," Blaze told him a bit frantically**.**

"As you wish"**.** He did just that and she began entering several different combinations of numbers and letters in all types of sequences**.** After many moments, she could see that nothing was working**.** Sweat began gathering on her forehead**.** The timer was now at

**1:30:16**

She thought for a moment**.** "I think we're going about this the wrong way**.** Seems to me this little trap was made to test your abilities, not mine**.**"

"That would be a practical conclusion**.**"

"Get to it, then," she said pushing him forward**.**

Pax stepped up and began quickly entering in even more combinations than Blaze thought was possible in the short time they had**.** Too bad he wasn't having any more luck than she was**.** The timer was steadily counting down**.** It had now reached thirty seconds**.**

"Come on, Pax**.** I don't want to go for a walk in space without a suit**.** No matter how good I would look as space debris**.**"

"That would not be desirable for me as well**.**"

Blaze was staring at the display, watching the numbers flash by**.** In an odd way, she found the continuously blinking numbers relaxing**.** Her mind drifted back for a second to when she first met the Mechalus and he told her his name**.** She suddenly snapped out of her semi-daze with a start**.**

"Pax, I've got it! I know what it is**.** Move!"

Pax, slightly startled, moved aside**.** Blaze stepped up and entered the code she knew that it must be**.** The timer stopped at

**00:05:00**

The blocking walls slid aside, the airlock was covered again as was the countdown timer and switches**.** The hallway resumed its former appearance**.**

The duo started out of the corridor and continued on**.** "I am curious," Pax said**.** "What brought you to that answer"?

She thought for a moment**.** "You know, I'm actually not sure**.** I was looking at the display and thought back to when we first met**.** Suddenly, I just knew**.**"

"Hm**.** It sounds like you were in a type of trance**.** How fortunate that it caused you to realize what the answer was**.** I am quite surprised that I did not think of it myself**.**"

"Well, the point is, one of us did**.** Besides, if it was designed to test you, what better answer could there have been?" She smiled at him**.**

"Ms, Sunstreaker, you do continue to surprise me**.**"

"I aim to please," she said, smiling broadly**.** "How much time is left now?"

"Forty-three minutes**.**"

"Not a lot of time left**.** Let's get moving**.**"

They continued on, picking up the pace just a bit**.** Meanwhile, Pax brooded over the fact that the code he so desperately needed had escaped him**.** It had been right in front of him that whole time**.** Once, in a class, when he was having a difficult time finding a simple solution to a problem, his instructor had told him that he couldn't see the answer because it was right in front of him**.** Maybe that was what had happened to him**.** It taught him one lesson: never ignore the obvious**.**

The code that Pax couldn't think of and Blaze had was PL8D6C**.**

Professor Stiles

Cartwright felt as if he might be losing his mind**.**

The backup power was not designed to last forever**.** It was only supposed to be a temporary solution while the main generator was repaired**.** The life of that backup power was not supposed to go over two hours**.** Now the station was feeling the crunch**.** The air was getting a little staler, and the heat was slowly going**.** Yes, he had a team on level 4-D that was trying to get it restored, but he had no idea how well they were doing**.** For all he knew, they were already dead though he hoped that was not the case**.**

The Captain was not the type of man who liked to sit around and wait**.** In this respect, it wasn't so much the waiting that was getting to him or the stress of the situation; it was the fact that he had hardly anything to do**.** Everything that could have been done was being done, and by others**.** He was, at the moment, just a uniformed bump on a log, and he didn't like it**.**

He thought about the conversation he had earlier with Agla Meesis and the comment that was made about contacting the research department**. **At the least, there was one thing he could do right now: get some information**.** Walking up to his communications officer, he asked, "Ensign is there enough power left for a call?"

"Just barely, sir**.** Did you want me to hail someone for you"?

"Thank you, no**.** I'll do it from my office, but inform me if there is any change**.**"

"Aye, aye, sir**.**"

Cartwright walked up the ramp to his office and opened the door**.** Walking in, he closed the door then went to his desk**.** He sat in his chair, thinking it could be for the last time**.** He loved this office, the desk, the door, and even his command**.** He did not care for the thought of losing it all**.** Getting out of this reverie, he used his computer terminal to call down to the research division**.**

When Wayfarers was still in the planning stage, the scientific heads of the Star League decided that a special section would be needed to explore the many different cultures that lived in the universe, and who would be visiting the station**.** It would also be used to examine any alien artifacts found for their potential use and possible level of danger**.** Scientists from all over had heard of the position opening up and wanted the opportunity to be considered for this extremely high-profile job**.** Oddly enough, the one man who had not heard about the opening was out on an expedition to dig up a priceless Katori artifact**.** He had been awarded the job merely for the fact that he had logged the most time in the field than any of the other candidates: Professor Jamison Stiles**.**

The professor was not a large man**.** He was only sixty-four inches tall, had thinning brown hair, a fairly bushy gray beard, and wore small framed glasses**.** His skin was somewhat tanned and leathery due to time spent out in the wilds of Tosh-Va'a, Pertax, and other desert-type environments**.** Despite the gray, his age was somewhat indeterminate**.** The professor felt that as long as his mind was sharp, it shouldn't matter how old he was**.** His personality, though gruff when the occasion called for it, was mostly friendly and outgoing**.** This accounted for the many permits he was able to acquire for expeditions on worlds that most archaeologists wouldn't even begin to consider going near**.** There was one other passion that the professor indulged in other than going on expeditions: books**.** Specifically, books about anything that contained knowledge**.** Unfortunately, in this computerized society, books that contained knowledge about an alien society were rather rare**.** Stiles had made it a point to acquire one whenever he came across it**.**

The professor has been heard to say on many occasions, "Computers can crash, hard drives can become corrupt, even crystals can crack**.** But books **.** **.** **.** books are forever**.**" The professor had accumulated a huge library at home**.** Only the most important and what he felt were the most useful volumes on the cultures of well-known races accompanied him on his journey and resided in the bookcases in his office**.**

When Cartwright called Stiles, he found the professor in a rare bad mood**.** The professor was quite upset over this loss of power**.** He was in the middle of doing an examination of some information sent to him by a colleague on some relics unearthed at a site that was thought to be occupied by distant ancestors of the Glithman-Hu'**.** He was just in the middle of getting to the part that would have told him more about these relics when the computer crashed**.** The people who worked under him had never heard the professor rant and rave like he did at that moment, and it worried them slightly**.** It was at that point when Cartwright's call came through**.**

The professor answered and immediately started in, "Captain, I cannot believe this outrage! I was right in the middle of some important news and you allow the power to go out? How could you do that? I need it back on to finish studying this information**.** It is absolutely **.** **.** **.**"

"Calm down, professor**.** I had nothing to do with it**.**" He said, interrupting Stiles and then told him about the events leading up to the power outage**.** "I'm surprised at your attitude, professor**.** This must have been quite important to let it get to you like that**.**"

"In fact, it was**.** However, I apologize**.** You're right; I should not have blamed you**.** I know you do all you can to keep this station running**.** So it's Desaix, is it? I thought he was gone for good**.**"

"So did everyone else**.** It seems he'd been back for awhile and no one else knew it**.**"

"Well, I hope he's caught soon**.** That man was a menace to any scientist who ever attended an expedition**.**"

"We plan on doing just that, professor**.** First, I need some important information from you**.**"

"Of course, Captain**.** Anything I can do to help**.**"

"Is there anything you can tell me about an old Mechalus artifact we have recently learned exists? I have never seen it myself, but from the description, it's an old wooden box that has a carving of a Mechalus on the lid with a glow around its head**.**"

"This sounds very familiar**.** One minute while I check**.**"

The professor walked out of view to his bookcase**.** He removed the volume that had to do with Mechalus myths**.** Cartwright could hear him turning pages, then silence for a few moments**.** Stiles then came back to the viewer, looking somewhat pale**.**

"Captain, I must ask you, has this object been found?"

"I believe it has**.** In fact, you might as well say that it's the center of all the problems we've been facing here recently**.**"

After looking in the book once more, he closed the cover, slowly**.** His glasses had been on the bridge of his nose, and he removed them**.** With the gravest of looks he told Cartwright, "Captain, it is imperative that this object be recovered**.** Have you been told of what might happen if it is not"?

"Not in so many words**.** That's why I came to you**.** What can you tell me about it"?

He sighed deeply, and then turned to speak to Cartwright**.** "In the early days of Mechalus history, there is a legend**.** There was once two factions of Mechalus, not one like there is today**.** One of these factions believed that they were destined to evolve into a higher state of being**.** They also believed that they would become a form of pure consciousness and became known as the _seekers of the mind_**.**"

"In order for them to achieve this, they believed that they must journey from Aleer to the farthest reaches of the universe since the other faction was 'tainted' with disbelief**.** They constructed a space ship, mostly from parts that came from craft that had been discarded, and left the planet**.** Since the quantum drive had not been discovered yet, they had to put themselves into cryo-sleep**.** The ones who were disbelievers did not try to stop them, believing that the seekers would meet their end soon after they had left by a meteor strike or some other disaster**.**"

Cartwright interrupted him**.** "Professor, this is all very fascinating, but I don't see what it has to do with the artifact**.**"

The air was starting to grow thin, and the heat was slowly dropping off**.**

"I was getting to that, Captain**.** Before the sect left Aleer, they wanted to make sure that any descendants who believed as they did would have a way to find them if they managed to survive and achieve their goal**.** They constructed two things that would help a chosen one who was to become the guide help find them**.** One of those things was the box you spoke of**.** It contained organic circuitry that could be used as a locater to find the _seekers_**.** The circuitry fit into a special apparatus they referred to as **.** **.** **.**"

"The housing," Cartwright said, suddenly realizing the significance of the harness that Pax wore**.**

"That's exactly right, Captain**.** Just how is it that you know its name"?

Cartwright relayed the tale of Pax and his harness**.**

"Oh, my word! Captain, you must not let him have it**.** If that artifact is opened anywhere in our part of the galaxy, they will come here if they survived, and make us all mere balls of intelligent energy subject to their authority**.** Furthermore, if it is opened by anyone other than the chosen one, they will come and use their power to wipe us out of existence, merely because their instructions were not followed as they had dictated**.**"

"I knew the consequences were grave, professor, but this goes beyond disastrous**.**"

"Where is Pax now, Captain?"  
>"He is down on level 4-D with three others attempting to get the generator back online<strong>.<strong> If they don't succeed in about forty-five minutes, it won't matter**.** Those of us who don't make it off the station before then will become nothing more than atoms when the quadlithium explodes**.**"

"As much as I dislike being the bearer of bad news, it won't make a difference to the harness**.** You see, it and the housing are indestructible**.** It would merely float around in space until found either by the Mechalus or returned to them**.** Another chosen one would be selected, and the process start all over again**.** No, Captain, this must end with Pax if it's at all possible**.** He must not get his hands on the artifact**.**"

"That's going to be easier said than done**.** If they succeed, Pax will be going to help the team retrieve it from Desaix**.** Since he is not an official _Star League_ member, I cannot order him to stay behind**.** His knowledge and skills would also be an asset to the mission**.** Do you have any suggestions"?

"As a matter of fact, I may**.** We'll have to tell the other team members about keeping Pax away from the artifact when they return **.** **.** **.** _if_ they return **.** **.** **.** and tell them when Pax is not around**.** He does not need to feel self-conscious about himself or he will become a liability to the team and the mission**.** That is all I can recommend**.**"

"I will, professor**.** Thank you**.**"

"By the way, Captain, who are the other three that are with him"?

"One of them you know, I believe**.** Ambassador Agla Meesis**.** The others are Quar from Tosh-Va'a and Blaze Sunstreaker, a human privateer**.**"

"A T'sa and a human, eh? Do you think that they will be enough"?

"I'm having doubts that the entire _League_ would be enough, but I can't order anyone else to go**.** It is technically not a military matter**.** Nor can I spare the manpower or have the time I would need to go through the _League_ to get extra help**.** Since you're asking, I am guessing that you have something in mind"?

"You are a shrewd person, my friend**.** Yes, two things in fact**.** The first I may be able to accomplish when the team succeeds, and the power is restored**.** The second will require calling in a few favors, but I believe it will be necessary for the success of the mission**.**"

Cartwright, as well as Stiles, was feeling the effects of the recycling system's power loss**.** The air was getting staler, and harder to breathe**.** The temperature was now down to forty degrees**.** The Captain could see the professor shivering**.**

"You said when, professor**.** Don't you mean if"?

"Have a little faith in your team, Captain**.** Since I can barely see you now through all this interference, I think this would be a good time to sign off**.** Farewell, my friend**.**"

The screen went dark**.** Cartwright's office was beginning to get as dark as the computer screen**.**

As used to Stiles' abruptness as he was by now, the Captain still had one regret that the professor never did seem to learn to do**.**

"Just once, I'd like to hear him say 'Stiles out'**.**"

Unexpected help

The air was getting thinner and the two individual teams, like the rest of the station, was finding it harder to breathe**.** The only one who did not seem to be having a problem with that was Quar**.** This was due to Tosh-Va'a's atmosphere being thinner than most to begin with**.** The cold which reached down to them out of the depths of space was another matter for the T'sa**.** Being of reptilian descent, cold had a way of making him sluggish, a feeling he was not used to coming from a primarily desert world**.** His movements became slower and his thinking was starting to become confused**.** Though the cold tried to wrap its frigid fingers around his brain, he strove to maintain his concentration, knowing he would need it for the task ahead**.**

Near where the entrance to the quadlithium generator lay, both teams finally met with each other**.** Quar volunteered to go check out the generator and see where the robot might be**.** They all agreed that, due to his background, he was the best choice for the job**.** The T'sa stealthily made his way forward, his movements still sluggish**.** Meesis recalled that the T'sa favored warm environments, so he used his psionics to create an aura of warmth not only around Quar, but the others as well as himself**.** This surprised Quar for a moment until he remembered that Meesis was a full psionic**.** He turned and nodded to the ambassador who nodded back**.** Now that he was feeling more refreshed and alert, he moved forward with the usual stealth and wariness that he was used to**.**

He surveyed the area as well as he was able from his vantage point**.** The generator sat there, currently just a hulking mass of glowing metal; having no purpose but to take up an area in this part of the level that might be useful for other things**.** As near as Quar could tell, no damage had been done to the generator itself**.** Then again, why would there need to be? By the time the three hours were up there would be no more generator, or med-center, or amphitheater, or anything else that was on the station**.** It would all be nothing but a memory after that point**.** Quar looked but saw no sign of the robot**.**

Quar could not see a lot from where he was standing**.** There was a pair of legs that stuck out from behind the platform that the generator rested on**.** To his surprise, one leg managed to move ever so slightly**.** At least, whoever it was showed they were still alive**.** The T'sa could not make any kind of determination of the situation from where he stood, so he decided to move in closer**.** He walked quickly out from his hiding place just a little ways and was able to see the control console**.** Sure enough, three shaped holes occupied the part of the console where the rods had been**.** The rods themselves were lying on the ground in front of it**.** There was still no sign of the robot**.** He came to the conclusion that since it was nowhere to be seen, it must be on the other side of the huge generator**.** Quar quickly leaped from where he was standing to the base and used a ladder that was attached to it to get to the top of the generator**.** Looking down on the other side of it, he was surprised to see that the robot was not there either**.** Confused, Quar looked quickly around**.** Nothing, other than his team members and the crew members who lay sprawled at the base, could be seen of any type of mobile mechanical man**.**

Quar's instincts were virtually screaming at him to be wary**.** He turned and gestured to Pax in a kind of sign language for him to activate his battle mode**.** That done, Blaze readied the payload pistol Klandau loaned him, and Meesis prepared himself to short out the robot psionically if he was able to get a mental lock on its circuitry**.** With everyone ready, they cautiously came forward and began moving towards the control panel**.**

That was what the robot had been waiting for**.** It was told there would be four of them, so it waited until they all revealed themselves before it struck**.** A blinding flash told everyone that Quar had become the first target**.** Caught off guard by the robot that seemed to appear out of nowhere, the T'sa was stunned into near unconsciousness**.** As he fell, he managed to grab onto a rung of the ladder for a moment, breaking what would have been an otherwise fatal drop**.** A human's arm would have been wrenched from the shoulder, but Quar merely felt an ache**.** With the team's attention on the T'sa, the robot managed to stun each one in turn, going from the largest and well armed, to the weakest looking and unarmed**.** Pax dropped a few moments after Quar, his sword and shield useless against the robot's speed**.** Blaze tried to shoot from cover, but the robot finally caught up with her as well**.** Meesis was the last to fall, unable to get a lock on the fast moving robot's circuitry**.** When they were all down, the robot returned to Pax and began to beat him repeatedly**.** It saw Pax as the main threat to its survival since he had the most visible weaponry, so it wished to make sure that the threat was neutralized**.**

The time left to the explosion was five minutes**.** If they had been conscious, they team would have seen the Quadlithium generator start to glow brighter with each passing minute**.**

At the thirty-minute mark, Cartwright gave the order to everyone who could get to an escape pod to evacuate the station**.** The pods were designed to have their own power supply, so the launching of them would not be a problem**.** The problem was everyone was so overcome by the cold and lack of air that no one could move well enough to get to a pod**.** Never having faced this situation before, he had waited too long to give this order**.** In thirty minutes, it wouldn't matter**.** They would all be nothing more than a memory by then**.** Cartwright regretted not going back down to section B after his discussion with Stiles**.** He wanted to be with his crew, to give them words of comfort and encouragement, to tell them that they were the finest that the _League_ had to offer and it had been an honor to serve with them**. **Now he was not even capable of doing that**.** The only thing wrong with that sentiment was all but one of his crew would have heard him**.**

A lone figure, using the same travel method as the team, walked the halls on level four-B**.** It made its way to a certain storage room and forced the doors open**.** With the power out, no alarms would go off**.** It retrieved a bundle hidden in the room: a red robe with a red hood, and a pair of black gloves**.** It put the coverings in place, and then used the robot ramps to make its way to level 4-D**.** It was armed with only one thing: knowledge**.** The knowledge to quickly get to the generator area and overcome the robot**.**

The red-robed figure managed to cancel out part of the area of the walls leading to the generator area with a special device so it seemed as if it were walking through them**.** As it made its way to the wall surrounding the generator area, it used the same device to displace the molecules of the wall temporarily since this wall was real and not of holographic construction**.** The wall reappeared behind it as it crossed the threshold**.** The first thing the figure saw as the robot came into view was Pax being hammered by metallic fists**.** The figure grabbed a shock stick that had been dropped and quietly approached the robot from behind**.** Before the robot could turn and defend itself, the figure used the stick on it**.** Sparks flew everywhere and the robot fell over, deactivated**.**

The figure then moved to the control console**.** With three minutes left, it picked up the control rods, inserted them into their proper slots in the correct sequence, reset, and reactivated the generator**.** Instantly, the glow from the generator faded and the lights got brighter**.** The heat was a bit slower in coming**.**

Quar had not quite yet made it into an unconscious state like the rest of his team**.** He was on the verge of blacking out when he saw the figure, the same figure that had been with Kaiden at the restaurant, overcome the robot, and restart the generator**.** Ever the curious sort, Quar managed to say, "Who are **.** **.** **.** ?" before his voice gave out**.**

The figure's head came up at the sound of Quar's voice**.** "So you are still awake**.** I am impressed**.** Who I am is unimportant**.** Your next question, no doubt, is how did I overcome the robot? By hacking into it, I discovered that it was programmed to watch the entrance to the generator area only and defend it against anyone who came in that way**.** It was not prepared to deal with someone who could come at it from behind**.** It had no chance against one of my intellect**.** Now I must go**.** Others will be here soon and I must not be found**.**" The figure left hurriedly by the normal exit to the generator area, holding the hood up as it ran**.** Before reaching the quicklift, it stripped off the robe and gloves, and carried them under its arm**.** It then called for a car and left the level**.**

Quar had crawled to where he could just see past the wall that separated the generator from the rest of that section**.** He caught sight of the figure making his way around to the far side of the tube**.** As it disappeared from view, Quar saw the hood lowered and, though his sight was blurring, thought he recognized something familiar about this mysterious person**.** Blackness then overcame the T'sa once again, a feeling that Quar was getting tired of experiencing**.**

The four team members lay around the base of the generator, blissfully unaware of things that wee going on elsewhere in the station and the universe**.** Minutes went by before people began to show up**.** Engineering crew, medical crew, even security team members all began pouring down to level four-D**.** The team, along with others who were injured by the robot, were taken to med center**.** Lieutenant Batista personally oversaw going over the generator with a microscope or, as he put it, a "fine tooth comb**.**" The robot was dragged by the arms none too easily by a security team led by Klandau for intense examination**.** They had hoped there would be a clue there to point them in the direction of Desaix's location**.** Even Captain Cartwright came down to oversee the entire operation, especially since it now gave him something to do**.**

Reports would be filed; calls and complaints would be made**.** Feathers, fur, scales, or what-have-you would have to be smoothed over if the station had any chance for survival**.** Plans were made to upgrade security**.** Blaze, Quar, Pax, and Ambassador Meesis were now heroes in the eyes of everyone on board Wayfarers**.** They would become galactic heroes too, once the word got out about their saving the station, its residents, and its guests**.** Many worlds would want to honor them and welcome them with open arms**.** Only five beings, the foursome and one mysterious red-robed figure, would ever know the real truth of their defeat**.**

Yet, if they did not get the artifact back from Desaix, it would not matter one way or the other**.** If it would ever be used when the time, nothing would ever be the same again**.**

Chapter Eleven

Stiles's secret

The med center was, once again, alive with activity**.** The debris from the fight between Pax, Quar, and the mechano-beast had already been cleared away**.** Everyone on the staff was doing everything from spraying antiseptic liquid bandages to major surgery**.** Special attention was being given to the four whose efforts everyone believed had saved their lives and their current home**.** Pax was given the most attention out of the group since his face and upper body required the greatest care**.** Fortunately, before he was removed from level 4-D, someone on the medical staff remembered to deactivate his battle mode**.** Otherwise, a difficult time would have been had by the medical team to heal him**.**

Captain Cartwright had returned to his office after overseeing the cleanup efforts on four-D**.** He needed to send a report to _Star League_ headquarters**.** After dictating the report, he asked Ensign Devereaux to send it along with a request to speak to a certain _League_ admiral**.** He also asked her to prepare a visual of med center to show to the admiral when he gave the word**.** The Captain's request was put through when the admiral was told it was of the utmost importance**.**

"William**.** It's nice to see you again, but I'm quite busy right now**.** We've had a flare up between two outlying systems and I'm trying to help smooth things between them**.** What's so important that it couldn't wait"?

"Something I know you'll want to see, sir," Cartwright signaled Ensign Devereaux to send the visual of med center in a split screen image**.** "Can you see this, admiral"?

"Yes**.** It appears to be your medical center**.** Why are you showing me this"?

"If you'll look at the third dia-bed from the door, you'll see why I called you**.**"

The admiral looked but had trouble seeing who was there**.** He could tell it was a female with red hair, but that was all he could see**.** "Computer, zoom in on image in upper middle screen**.** Triple magnification**.**" The computer did as ordered and enhanced the image**.** The admiral sat there stunned as the image on the screen allowed him to see someone he had assumed that, by now, was dead**.**

"Is this a joke, Cartwright? Who put you up to this?"

"I assure you, it's no joke, admiral**.** The woman you see in the picture is your daughter, Blaze**.**"

Admiral Sunstreaker, for one of the few times in his life, was at a loss for words**.** Cartwright temporarily dominated the conversation**.** "Right now, she's being treated for minor injuries she acquired while saving Wayfarers**.** If you wish, admiral, I will sign off while you read the report I just sent to headquarters and you can call me back when you're done**.**"

Admiral Sunstreaker was so speechless he merely nodded**.** The captain said rather quietly, "Cartwright out," and closed the connection**.** He clicked on the switch to the communications console**.** "Tracy, when the admiral calls back, put it through right away**.**"

"Aye, sir"**.**

The wait took all of ten minutes**.**

The admiral was back on Cartwright's monitor in an entirely different mood than before**.** "I can't believe it**.** After all these years of searching, she turns up there**.**" His mood suddenly went dark again**.** "With Desaix involved again, no less**.** Captain, she cannot be allowed to go after that pirate**.** He's mad**.** There's no telling what he will do if he gets his hands on her again**.** I can't allow it**.**"

"With all due respect, sir, you, and I both know she couldn't be stopped even if a supernova were in her way**.** I haven't known her long, but from what I do know, I believe she's someone who gets what she goes after**.** She is also the best choice for the mission, along with the ones she is taking with her**.** I wouldn't be too concerned, as of yet**.** It's going to be awhile before she leaves**.** They have no idea where to start looking, nor do they have any way of getting there even if they did**.** Her ship is too small for the compliment of companions she's taking with her, not to mention supplies and other **.** **.** **.**"

"Alright**.** I get the idea**.** I just wish there was some other way**.**"

"They saved my station, admiral**.** I couldn't deny them now even if I wanted to**.**"

"I understand, William**.** Is it possible that I could talk with her for a few minutes"?

"Knowing Dr**.** Ann like I do, I doubt she would allow it until she has released Blaze from her care**.**"

"You have a point**.** I knew Ann even before she went to Wayfarers**.** She can be a very stubborn woman when it comes to her patients**.**"

"I'm well aware of that, sir**.**"

"Alright, then**.** I'll just have to make other arrangements**.** Sunstreaker out**.**" The screen went to the familiar logo**.** "Other arrangements? Surely he didn't mean **.** **.** **.**," Cartwright signaled ensign Devereaux once again**.** "Tracy, pass this word around but do it discretely**.** I believe we're going to have a very high-ranking visitor real soon**.** Let's get the station in order**.** Oh and ensign**.** Leave Dr**.** Ann out of the loop for now**.** She has enough to take care of**.** I'll tell her myself**.**"

"Yes, sir**.** Captain, just how soon can we expect him"?

"My guess is within the next week**.** Three days at the least**.**"

"That doesn't give us a lot of time, sir**.**"

"No, it doesn't**.** Get busy**.** Cartwright out**.**"

Ensign Tracy Devereaux was now charged up**.** An admiral was coming, and not just any Admiral**.** It was Admiral Devon Sunstreaker**.** She began letting all the department heads except for Dr**.** Ann know about the upcoming visit**.** She also made it a point to tell them not to tell her and pass the word along to their crew so no one would be sure to let it slip**.**

Cartwright called the med center and left word that when the team was discharged that they were to come to his office**.** He had hoped he'd done the right thing and wasn't sure how Blaze was going to take this news, but he prepared himself for whatever her reaction might be**.**

At that moment, another discussion was taking place**.** Professor Stiles had already spoken with Klandau and was in conversation with one of the ambassadors from a widely known planet located in a neighboring star system**.** The idea he had approached him with was being better received than he thought it would be**.**

"So you agree that this is a necessary course of action," Stiles asked**.**

"I do**.** This is most grave news you come to me with, my friend**.** If I did not know you so well, I'd say your imagination was working overtime**.**"

"Yes, you do know me well as many times as I have had to come to you when I needed permission to do a dig on your world**.** Haven't you gotten tired of me asking you for favors yet"?

"We do not see them as favors since you have paid us back in so many other ways**.**"

"I suppose you are right**.** Are you certain he will agree to this?"

"Once I explain to him how it will be for the good of our people, he will have no choice but to agree**.** I will also tell them that if he does this, we shall be helping to save the galaxy**.** That will not be entirely a lie**.** We will be helping to save it, but only by being one-fifth of the ones who do it**.**" The ambassador smiled, showing long yellow-white canines**.** "Do you know how soon he will be needed?"

"I cannot say for sure**.** To my knowledge, preparations have not even been made for them to leave yet**.** I would have to estimate that it would be within the week sometime**.** Don't worry; I will notify you in plenty of time**.** Now, I have another call to make**.** Please forgive me for not being there to scratch behind your ears**.**"

"That is perrrrfectly alright, prrrrrrofessorrrr**.** You may do it twice as long when we meet again in perrrrson**.**"

Stiles chuckled a bit at that**.** "I shall, my friend**.** I must go now**.** Good day, ambassador"**.** Stiles gave the standard gesture for a farewell, and it was returned in kind**.** He closed the connection, and then signaled ensign Devereaux to place another call**.** This call was not on a frequency known to the ensign**.** Stiles had to insist on using an authorization code known only to a few members of the _League_**.** The ensign was aware of this and also knew that if she said anything, she would most likely be court marshaled and dismissed from the _Star League_**.** Stiles suspected that she might find this type of communication with the _League_ distressful, so he told her that this was something that the team needed to have done to help with their mission and would she please not say anything to anyone about it**.** He would take full responsibility and also tell the Captain what he was doing**.** That made her feel better about it, and she placed the call**.**

He spoke to the man who was in charge of the installation he called**.** After many comments filled with _I need_, _I cannot_, and _you can,_ the professor got the director to agree to send what he asked for to Wayfarers with the stipulation that he owed the director a dinner in one of Vadania's best restaurants at some future date**.**

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention it," Director Franleene said**.** "Someone has already requested the very thing that you asked for**.**"

"What? Who was it"?

"An admiral at Star League**.** I suppose I shouldn't be telling you this, but he is on his way there to deliver the craft personally**.**"

"An admiral, eh? Do you happen to know which one"?

"Let's see **.** **.** **.**" the director made a show of looking through papers when he already knew who it was**.** "Ah, yes**.** It was Admiral Sunstreaker**.**"

"Devon Sunstreaker? Coming here? Oh, my **.** **.** **.** then that must be **.** **.** **.**" Stiles stopped himself and looked at the screen before giving out more information than the director needed to know**.**

"That must be what"?

"I will have to tell you another time**.** It's very hush-hush for now**.** Don't worry; you're going to get your dinner anyway for alerting me to the fact**.** Farewell, for now**.**" Stiles closed the connection**.**

So the admiral was on his way and coming here in it**.** Someone must have told him that she was here, and he suspected who had**.** Surprise inspections aren't Devon Sunstreaker's way of doing things**.** That was something he usually left to subordinates**.** The professor called the Captain to discuss Admiral Sunstreaker's upcoming visit**.** He decided not to tell him about the surprise he had for him since the admiral was coming in it anyway**.** The professor did wish to be on hand for the admiral's arrival since he knew that Admiral Sunstreaker knew next to nothing about it, and more than likely would need someone to explain it to the team**.** He wasn't about to miss _that _opportunity**.**

Another riddle

Blaze was sitting once again on a dia-bed**.** She was starting to feel as if she lived here since she'd been here so much in the last couple of days**.**

Ever since the group had been brought here, they had been scanned and treated for every wound and injury they received on level four-D, major and minor**.** They only thing they'd been missing up until now was the one thing they really needed: a chance to be able to talk with each other**.** Blaze, as well as the rest of them, was starting to let their frustration show**.** They were trying not to, realizing that everyone was merely trying to show their gratitude for saving their lives even if they were getting a bit tired of it**.** The team just wanted to be by themselves for a while to talk over the situation**.** She didn't think that was too much to ask**.**

Dr**.** Ann, ever the understanding oriental, noticed the attitudes of the team**.** She went to Blaze**.**

"Ms, Sunstreaker, are you having a problem with us"?

"If you mean with your staff, not really**.**"

"Then would you mind telling me just what the problem is? I've noticed that you've all been slightly **.** **.** **.** well, surly with everyone**.** Even Mr. Pax hasn't been his usually even-tempered self**.** I thought we might have done something offensive that we weren't aware of**.**"

"Oh, no**.** Not at all**.** It's not you, doctor, or your staff**.**" She looked away from Dr**.** Ann for a moment, and then turned back**.** "It's just us**.** We really need to talk to each other privately for awhile and haven't been able to with all these people around**.**"

Dr**.** Ann gave her a motherly type of look**.** "I completely understand and I think I can solve your problem**.**" Dr**.** Ann gave Blaze a look that said 'follow me' and wagged a crooked finger at her**.** Blaze followed her through a doorway which led to a decent sized conference room**.** It was large enough for the four of them to talk in private and was located inside the G**.**C**.**U**.** Blaze smiled and nodded at Dr**.** Ann**.** She left the room and gathered the other team members together**.** Pax was looking a bit more off-color than normal but otherwise he was doing ok**.** They all entered the room**.** Blaze closed the door and they sat down at the table that seemed to dominate the small room**.**

For several minutes, the foursome just sat there looking back and forth from each other, their faces registering emotions that some were not used to**.** Quar's tail virtually twitched constantly, showing everyone that he was upset and not about to get over it easily**.**

Blaze finally couldn't take it any more and slammed the tabletop, forcing everyone's attention to her**.** "Skrag it! Yeah, I'll say it**.** We got our butts beat**.** Well, it happens**.** We can't be expected to win every battle**.** That doesn't make us losers**.** It just means we went up against something we weren't ready for**.** Ok, we knew it was a robot**.** We knew it would be tough, but we didn't back down**.** We went! Captain Sunstreaker used to say if you fall down, you get back up again and go on**.** You learn from your mistakes**.** I don't intend to quit**.** You guys can sit and stew in your self-pity if you want**.** I'm still going after Desaix**.**"

Quar looked up at her, a sudden fire in his eyes**.** "It was not for nothing that I said you had a warrior's heart**.** What more proof would anyone need? You are right**.** We must learn from our mistakes**.** Even Rijiik-Tlosk training is not infallible**.** I am still going with you**.**"

"I must agree**.** The artifact must still be recovered by me **.** **.** **.** us," Pax put in**.**

Meesis gave him an odd look but faced the group**.** "Quaisorans are not well-known as fighters, but I am with you as well**.** I am wondering something though**.**"

Blaze asked, "What's that, Meesis"?

"Since we, as you put it, did get our butts beat, then how is it we are still here"?

Blaze's face registered astonishment**.** "I don't know**.** I hadn't really thought about it until now, but that's a good question**.**"

Quar looked at the group and told them, "I know how**.**"

Pax asked him, "You do?"

"Yes**.** I saw a most interesting thing**.**" He told them about the red-robed figure he saw, how it used a shock stick on the robot, and reset the generator's controls**.** He did not tell them about what he thought he saw as the figure left, since he couldn't be certain that he was not seeing things at that point**.**

Blaze was amazed**.** "This sounds like the same one I saw sitting at ambassador Kaiden's table when I met with him**.**"

"I believe it is," Quar agreed with her**.**

Blaze looked at him with a questioning look for a moment until it registered**.** "Oh, that's right**.** You were there**.**"

"Yes**.**" He could admit to that without giving away the reason for it**.** Let the others think what they may**.** There was no need for them to know why **.** **.** **.** for now**.**

Meesis pondered this**.** "There is something else**.** If the description of this being is accurate, then this has to be the same one who stole the artifact in the first place**.**"

Pax asked Meesis, "How can you be so sure of that"?

"The thief who stole the artifact created a seven foot tall hole in the wall of my vault**.** Only someone over six feet tall would need a hole that big**.**"

"A practical conclusion, but it still does not answer the question: who was it"?

"That, my friend, is a question for which there is currently no answer**.** Not one that any of us can supply and I will not use my telepathy to probe innocent minds and invade their privacy, even if it would solve the mystery**.**"

"Guys, I think we're getting away from the heart of the real problem**.** Who this person is and what they did or have done is now all beside the point**.** Desaix is the threat we now have to worry about, not someone in a red robe with a hood**.** Let's deal with the problem at hand, and then we can worry about this mystery man**.**"

Pax spoke up, "I agree**.** As I have come to expect from you, a most practical approach to the situation**.**"

Quar took his turn**.** "I will not dispute that either**.** Now where do we go to find him?"

Blaze thought about that and stood up**.** "Hm**.** I have been thinking about that**.** There are a couple of places we can try**.** I know people from all over this part of the galaxy who remember Desaix and not in a fond way**.** The problem is it's going to be very hit or miss**.** It's too bad we don't have something more definite to go on**.**"

A knock at the door interrupted the discussion**.** Blaze said, "Come in**.**" The door opened and Klandau walked in carrying something that Meesis recognized under his arm**.** "Gentlemen**.** Ms**.** Sunstreaker"**.** He stepped in, turned, and closed the door**.** Turning back around, he saw the concerned look of everyone there**.** "Oh, don't worry**.** I'm not here to cause you a problem**.** In fact, I'm actually here to help**.**"

Quar asked him, "Help us? How"?

He removed what he was carrying from under his arm**.** It was a scroll, a slightly smaller version of the one they found in the town hall**.** "This was found inside the robot you defeated**.** I did not open it**.** Something told me it was to be for your four sets of eyes only**.**"

Blaze looked at the others and took the scroll from Klandau**.** It was tied with a red silken ribbon**.** She untied the ribbon and unrolled the scroll out onto the table**.** It read:

_Human, Mechalus, a Quaisoran, and a T'sa_

_Your quest has begun and it will take you far_

_The next step takes you to Cirrus Vega VI_

_Don't get caught by the Gsplmr or you'll be in a fix_

Blaze said, "One thing's for sure: He'd never make it on Vadania as a poet**.**"

"If you can all see this in your native languages," Meesis volunteered, "Then you are looking at a smart scroll**.** It is programmed to show anything written on it in the native tongue of the one trying to read it, no matter what language it is written in or how many different races are reading it**.**"

"That is quite amazing **.** **.** **.** and somewhat familiar**.** One moment while I access that information**.**" Pax consulted his wrist computer then told the group, "I have it**.** It was of an ancient Mechalus design used many centuries ago**.**"

"Centuries ago? I wonder how Desaix got his hands on something that old," Blaze said**.**

"The most practical way possible **.** **.** **.** through you"**.**

"Me"?

"Certainly**.** You dealt with him for many years in his anonymous form**.** It is conceivable that you may have gotten some of these for him without realizing what they were," Pax told her in a matter-of-fact tone**.**

"Yes, or he could have gotten them through another privateer**.**"

"That is also a possibility**.** Please do not take offense**.** I did not mean anything by it**.**"

Blaze smiled weakly at him**.** "I know that**.** It's just going to be a hard thing for me to get over now that I know the truth**.**"

Klandau put a hand on her shoulder**.** "Desaix was a master at what he did**.** He manipulated and deceived everyone he met**.** You were no exception**.**"

"Thank you, Klandau**.** I appreciate that more than you know**.**"

"It was my pleasure**.**" The security chief removed his hand**.** "Now I must get back to work**.** The Captain wants some upgrades done to our security and I have to figure out which ones to make**.** Success to you all**.**" He bowed slightly and left**.**

Quar looked at the door, then at Blaze**.** "You see? If you can change his mind, then everyone will begin to think the same way as he**.**"

Blaze said nothing but she did smile sheepishly at the T'sa**.**

Meesis observed, "I believe that answers the question of where to go next**.**"

Pax added, "Yes, but I find it a bit too convenient**.** Our destination must include another test**.**"

Blaze told the group, "I'm pretty sure that when this is all over, I'm never going to want to hear the word _test_ again**.** Ok, so now that we know the where, that still doesn't solve the problem of how we're supposed to get there, and don't say that it also must be another test!" she told Pax while pointing at him**.** He merely smiled slightly**.**

Pax did comment on one thing**.** "She has a point**.** I could ask the Mechalus council for a ship but it would take awhile for it to get here, even using its quantum drive**.**"

Meesis said to the group, "I was not aware we were faced with a deadline**.**"  
>"Technically, we're not, but we know that there are going to be obstacles to overcome, placed in our way by Desaix's masters<strong>.<strong> Practicality suggests that the sooner we overcome them, the sooner we can find Desaix and get the artifact back**.**"

"I believe plain old common sense should tell you that, Pax**.**" Blaze told him smiling slightly**.**

Pax merely bowed his head**.**

"My apologies, Pax**.** I was not aware of this**.** Quests are not quite along the lines of my expertise," Meesis told him**.**

"Nor, I believe, are they any of ours**.** We all must learn those rules as we get further along into this one**.**"

"Yeah, well, I'd prefer that it didn't become my lifelong profession," Blaze stated**.** "Say, I wonder if Captain Cartwright would have any answers for us on our transportation problem?"

"Asking him would be the practical thing to do, since there does not seem to be anyone else who might be able to help us**.**"

"Then why are we still standing here?" Blaze rolled up the scroll and carried it with her**.** "Let's go**.**" She headed for the door which was pulled open by Pax**.** The others followed her out the door**.**

"Whoa**.** Where do you think you're going?" Dr**.** Ann asked the team**.**

"We need to go see the Captain**.** Are we excused?" Blaze asked, bristling over her progress being interrupted**.**

Dr**.** Ann took scans of all of them, especially Pax**.** She asked him, "Are you feeling alright? I'm not sure about these readings**.**"

"I am fine, doctor**.** No doubt if there was a problem, my diagnostics would have told me**.**"

"Well, alright**.** I guess I can clear you to go," she told them looking warily at her readings**.**

"Thanks, doc," Blaze told her, and then added "Look, don't worry**.** If anything happens, we'll come right back, ok?"

"Yes, yes**.** I suppose you have to go on with this mission no matter how dangerous it is**.**"

Meesis looked at her with a knowingly**.** "Thank you for understanding, doctor**.**"

Dr**.** Ann walked with them to the entrance to Med Center**.** She deactivated the force field so they could leave**.** "I should have you entered into the security system before the end of the day, Pax**.** I must admit, I'm getting a little tired of playing doorman**.** Maybe I should talk to Klandau about a change to the system?"

"That would be a practical idea, doctor," Pax told her**.**

"I'll make a note of it**.**" Dr**.** Ann reactivated the field, and then waved at the group**.** She walked back down the hall, and into the G**.**C**.**U**.**

Blaze said to Pax, "You know, maybe you should see if you can't work something out on a new security system for her**.** She has saved your life, what, twice now?" Blaze smiled at him**.**

From behind them, Quar said, "At least**.** I believe you are tied with him in that respect**.**" Blaze turned around to glare at the T'sa and saw him grinning at her**.** She turned back around, shook her head, and smiled**.** "You're right**.** Maybe I'll even give him a hand**.**"

They walked on to the quicklift**.**

Stiles's Presentation

Standing once more in the Captain's office, Blaze commented, "This is feeling like Deja'-Vu**.** I feel like I've been in this setting before**.**" Blaze smiled slightly at her own comment**.**

Captain Cartwright just sighed and rolled his eyes slightly**.** "Very astute, Ms**.** Sunstreaker**.** Now what may I do for you?"

"First, you can read this," she told him and handed him the scroll**.** Cartwright read it, rolled it back up, and handed it back to her**.** "Cirrus Vega VI, eh? I don't remember hearing that much about it**.** Wasn't there a story in the Galactic Press awhile back about how the planet was now welcoming visitors?"

Blaze agreed with him**.** "Yes, I think I recall hearing that too**.** For the longest time, they made it difficult for people to visit**.** Now they're welcoming everyone with open arms**.** Who knows? Maybe they're trying to give Wayfarers some competition**.**"

Meesis thought about the similarity between his Quaisor and Cirrus Vega VI in this respect**.** "Maybe my people could take lessons from the Vegans**.** They are still not completely open to the idea of visitors**.**"

Everyone nodded at that**.**

Blaze told him, "Now that you've seen where we need to go, we also need more information about the place **.** **.** **.** and a way to get there**.**"

Cartwright spoke up**.** "One thing at a time, Ms**.** Sunstreaker**.** There may be some information about Cirrus Vega VI stored in our computer**.** It would probably be more comfortable to view it in the conference room**.**"

Pax said, "Fine**.** Let's get this over with**.**"

Everyone, including the Captain, looked at Pax in a wide-eyed, open-mouthed manner**.**

"What was that, Mr**.** Pax?" he asked the Mechalus in an incredulous voice that conveyed his extreme irritation with him**.**

Pax looked at him with a questioning facial expression**.** "I am sorry, Captain. What was what?"

Blaze, Quar, and Meesis all looked at each other and shrugged, not completely sure what had just happened**.**

Cartwright just looked at him suspiciously**.** "Never mind, Mr**.** Pax**.** The conference room is this way**.**" He led the team out of his office and over to a large room that was situated due north on that section**.** On the way, they encountered Professor Stiles who was coming to tell Cartwright his news**.**

"Oh, Captain**.** If I might have a moment, there is something **.** **.** **.**" Stiles stopped and looked, seeing the group that was with the Captain**.** "My word! So these must be the four you told me about**.**"

The Captain almost wished Stiles hadn't said that**.** He didn't want the team to think he was merely gossiping about them**.** "Yes, professor, these are the four who saved us from being blown to the eight corners of the galaxy, as I told you when I was getting that information about the artifact from you**.**" Cartwright emphasized that last part hoping that Stiles would catch his own error**.**

"Ah, I believe I understand**.**" He looked at Cartwright a bit sheepishly, and then changed the subject**.** "I'm pleased to meet you all**.** It's not everyday I get to meet real heroes**.**"

That, at least, made Blaze blush**.** "Oh, I wouldn't actually go so far as to call us heroes; saviors maybe, but not heroes**.** OW!"

Quar smacked her with his tail, causing her to rub her behind and giving her a reminder that she should not take credit where it was not due**.**

Stiles continued on**.** "I have that news that I was going to tell you, Captain, but now that your team is here, they should hear it since it tends to mainly concern them**.** May I accompany you?"

"Of course, professor." he told Stiles and gestured for him to walk with them**.**

Blaze was a tad piqued at hearing something the professor said, "Lead on, Captain**.** _Your team_ will be right behind you**.**"

They reached the conference room and entered through the right door**.** "Big room**.**" Blaze commented, and it was**.** The main conference room was large enough to hold all the senior staff, several crewmen, and about six guests**.** The large table that dominated the room could seat about 24 beings comfortably; other smaller tables were seated along the walls**.** A drink dispenser sat in one corner of the room**.** Cartwright walked over to it and said, "Water, six glasses," which, to the computer, meant _one carafe of ice water on a tray with six glasses_**.**

He carried the tray to the table after it came**.**

"I believe the professor knows you all by reputation. Other than Ambassador Meesis, I don't think the rest of you have been introduced. Ambassador, would you please do the honors?"

Meesis introduced Quar, Pax, and Blaze to the professor**.** Stiles also introduced himself to them**.**

That done, the professor helped himself to a glass of water**.** "Have you decided on a destination yet?" he asked the group**.**

Blaze told him, "Actually, the destination was decided for us**.**" She unrolled the scroll and placed it in front of the professor**.** Stiles read it, and went pale**.** He downed the water in one gulp, and then shakily replaced the glass on the table**.**

Meesis, feeling the professor's distress, looked at him, concerned**.** "Is something wrong, professor?"  
>The professor reached out and grabbed Cartwright's arm, squeezing rather roughly, a look of near panic on his face<strong>.<strong> "Not Cirrus Vega VI**.** You can't go there**.** Captain, they must not go!"

Cartwright tore himself free of Stiles' grasp**.** Looking at the professor, he could see that Stiles was deathly afraid of something**.** Stiles regained his composure and apologized**.** "Forgive me, Captain, but when I heard the name of that hated place again **.** **.** **.**"

"I will accept your apology providing there is a good reason for your action**.**"

Stiles got up from his seat rubbing his forehead**.** Cartwright saw how difficult it was for him to speak, something that was highly unusual for the professor**.** "Twenty-five years ago, a survey team not unlike the one sent to Quaisor was sent to Cirrus Vega VI**.** All was going well, until contact was lost with the ship about a month later**.** No trace of the team or the ship was ever discovered**.** The Vegans claimed that the ship had left their planet three weeks after it had arrived and did not know what had happened to it**.**" He sighed heavily**.** "One of the members of that survey team **.** **.** **.** was my sister, Amelia**.**"

The Captain and the others just looked at him**.** "I'm sorry, professor**.** I had no idea," Cartwright told him**.**

In a subdued voice, Stiles said, "No one did, Captain**.** It was not made public knowledge**. **I would be most thankful it if it stays that way**.**"

'Of course, professor**.** Well, at least I can understand why you acted like you did**.**"

"Thank you, Captain**.** I appreciate that**.** May we get on with the presentation? Or would you rather I give my news first?"

"Let's go with the presentation first**.**"

"As you wish**.**"

Captain Cartwright went to the communication control and requested that the computer display any information it had on Cirrus Vega VI to the view screen in the conference room**.** A minute later, the screen lit up, showing a world with small landmasses, high mountains, and large oceans**.** The Captain told the computer to begin presentation**.** A voice over supplied with the presentation told them:

_Cirrus Vega VI is the sixth planet in the Vegan Star system__**.**__ It is a medium-sized planet with an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere and landmasses that are smaller than Earth's__**.**__ Due to its rather high humidity, it boasts plant life that is unequaled anywhere in the galaxy__**.**__ The indigenous population is currently at a stage equal to that of Earth's middle age, though certain types of primitive machinery have been known to be in use__**.**__ Though the inhabitants are reputed to be wary of strangers they have nevertheless recently let it be known that visitors are now welcome to their planet__**.**__ Cirrus Vega VI's ruling class is a monarchy consisting of the Dragon Lord Jodan and his Queen, Karlena__**.**__ Rumor has it that they rule the people with an iron fist in a type of dictatorship, but no evidence of this has ever been discovered__**.**__ Because of the dangerous nature of one of the native life forms of the planet, they have stated that anyone who comes there should be wary of this beast__**.**__ Though one has never actually been seen, the Gsplmr is reputed to be similar to the old dragons of Earth legend__**.**__ This concludes the presentation__**.**__"_

The screen went blank to be replaced moments later by the image of Desaix grinning broadly at them**.**

"Well, my dears**.** Did you enjoy the show? I hope so, because it will probably be the last one that you will ever get to see**.**" He laughed at them after he spoke**.**

Blaze threw at him, "Stuff it, Desaix**.** We're not in the mood for your games**.**"

"Oh, this is no game, darlin**.** This is now your destiny, entwined once again with mine**.** Ironic, don't you think? Better hurry**.** The clock is ticking," he chuckled a little at his own humor**.** The screen went dark again**.**

"Oooooooh**.** He makes me so mad _I_ could breathe fire**.** When I get ahold of him **.** **.** **.**"

Quar spoke up at that**.** "Do you not mean when _we_ get ahold of him?"

"Yeah, well, you can have the robot parts to play with when I get done dismantling him, and I plan on doing it _without_ _tools_!"

"You seem to be forgetting the fact that we are all involved with this madman one way or another," Pax told her**.** "Meesis and I also have a score to settle with him**.**"

"There's something else you need to remember," Cartwright told her**.** "Though I hope you were just speaking metaphorically, he is supposed to be brought back to stand trial**.** That means in once piece**.** You're not to damage him in any way, if it can be helped**.** Understand?"

"Yes, Captain," she sighed resigned to but not happy about doing it his way**.**

"Now, professor**.** I believe you had some news for us?"

"Yes, I do, but in light of things I have determined that now is not the best time**.**"

"Oh? And why is that"?

"From what I have just witnessed, I now feel it's better to hold onto that information until the last minute. It would appear that Desaix is somehow able to monitor what we say and do. Also, this type of news is more along the lines of a surprise, and once told, it no longer stays a surprise**.** Let me just say for now that not only has your transportation problem been solved, but thanks to a collaboration on the part of myself and one other, well, you've been granted a little extra help**.**"

The team looked at each other, wondering just what in the abyss Stiles was talking about**.** Some extra help? Their transportation problem solved? They bombarded him with questions to which he answered only, "You will find out soon enough**.**" Soon enough, the Captain interrupted this friendly interrogation**.**

"Alright, people**.** Whatever these surprises are will have to wait**.** Professor, is there anything that you can add to the Cirrus Vega VI information that wasn't in the presentation?"

Stiles thought a moment, and then spoke to the Mechalus**.** "Mr**.** Pax**.** I need a book from my personal library**.** Would you be a good fellow and bring it back for me? You no doubt move much more quickly than I do at my age**.**" He smiled at Pax in what he hoped was a warm manner**.**

"Certainly professor**.** Where is it located?"

"In the first bookcase to the right just as you go in my office door**.** I believe it's the third shelf down and sixth book from the left**.** Just tell Dr**.** Ann I sent you to get it**.**"

"I will return presently**.**" Pax rose from his seat and left the conference room**.**

After a minute went by, the professor left his seat and went to the door**.** He opened it and looked out to see if anyone was there**.** The area was empty**.** He went back inside the conference room and closed the door**.**

"We won't have much time**.** I needed to get Pax out of the room and this was the best way to do it**.** Listen closely, lady and gentlemen**.** When you retrieve that artifact, you must _not_ let Pax get his hands on it**.** If he sees it, the housing will direct him to stop at nothing to get to it and open it**.** That must not happen**.** Remember that above all else**.**"

Blaze asked him, "Professor, what would happen if he did manage to get hold of it?"

"Then, Ms**.** Sunstreaker, you, I, and the rest of the universe would become changed into forms of pure intellectual energy, answerable only to the ones who may already exist in that form**.**"

"I don't get it**.**"

"I will explain**.**" He told them the legend about the seekers, how they had left Aleer to find their destiny, and created the housing and the artifact to become reunited with the universe they left behind**.**

Meesis was wondering, "Professor, supposing we find the artifact and Pax does see it**.** With that battle mode of his, there is no possible way any of us can stop him without hurting him**.**"

"That may be a point, Agla**.** I will see if I can have Dr**.** Ann prepare something to use on him just in case**.** One of you will have to administer it to him**.** It should keep him unconscious long enough to get it away from him and be hidden from his view**.** Once it is certain that they will remain separate can the galaxy be assured that everything will stay the same**.**"

The door to the conference room opened and Pax walked in, carrying a leather-bound book that he handed to the professor**.** "Ahh, thank you**.**" Pax went once again to sit in the same chair that he had been in before**.** Stiles opened the reference material to the page he wanted and read the passage there**.** "The only thing that it adds is about the Gsplmr**.** It is definitely from a reptilian species though I believe calling it a dragon is a bit overstated**.** It does not have wings, but some have been seen to actually breathe fire, which could account for the dragon legend**.** Now this is interesting, and no offense meant to a certain person here **.** **.** **.**"

They all looked at each other**.**

"**.** **.** **.** but there is an inference made to the Gsplmr being related quite distantly, to the T'sa**.** There was a DNA comparison made at some point, and the match was almost 100 percent**.**"

Quar looked at the professor**.** "I take no offense to being related to this dragon you speak of, though I had no idea we were genetically associated with any sort of large reptiles**.** Since that is the case, why is the **.** **.** **.** Gsplmr **.** **.** **.** part of the native life of Cirrus Vega VI and not Tosh-Va'a?"

"That is a good question, one I unfortunately cannot answer**.** Some day I must remind myself to look into it**.**"

"Maybe we'll get the answer to that question when we get there," Quar added**.**

"Perhaps, my friend**.**"

Captain Cartwright took over**.** "Anyone else?" No one spoke up**.** "Good**.** Well, I need to go attend to station business**.** If there is nothing else, this meeting is at an end**.**"

The Captain and the rest got up and started for the door, all except for Blaze who just sat there looking thoughtful**.**

Meesis looked over at the red-haired woman who helped to turn his rather sedate life inside out**.** Cartwright also saw her sitting there, but Meesis saw him looking and silently told him with a look that he'd handle it**.** The Captain nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him**.**

Meesis walked over and sat in the chair closest to Blaze**.** He looked at her with a questioning look on his face**.** She looked up at him with a rather unhappy look on hers**.**

He told her, "I promised myself that I would never pry into anyone's mind that is a friend unless it absolutely could not be helped**.** Would you like to talk about it?"

"I was just thinking about my father**.**"

"Ah, I understand**.** I miss my family as well**.**"

"It's not just that**.** I haven't seen the man in years. Not only because I thought he was dead but also felt that, if he were still alive, he would be ashamed to admit that he had me for a daughter**.**"

"Why in the universe would you think such a thing?"

Blaze related her past between the time she was taken by Desaix and coming to Wayfarers**.**

Meesis nodded his head, a look of understanding and sympathy on his face**.** "I see**.** This explains much that I did not know**.**"

"I know he would be so ashamed to learn of all of things I did while I was with Desaix that I don't think I could ever face him again**.**"

"I believe that if you could change a head as hard as Klandau's, you could talk a T'sa into eating Katori food**.**" Meesis smiled at her as he said this**.**

Blaze laughed at that**.** She needed it badly at that moment**.**

"You know, I can almost picture that happening**.**"

"I am certain your father would not think badly of you no matter what you have done in the past**.** Desaix was, and is, evil**.** Sometimes, we are lured by the scent of evil until we are drawn away from it**.** You have been drawn back to the side of good**.** The evil that you displayed was not you on the inside**.** We all know how Desaix used you and are prepared to speak in your behalf when this is all over**.** All this is in your favor**.** Do not worry about Captain Daddy **.** **.** **.** ooops**.**"

Blaze stared at him with a wide-eyed look of shock on her face**.**

"Forgive me**.** I must have picked up on that thought by accident**.** Your emotions are very high right now**.**"

Blaze sighed**.** "I can see where it's going to be a little awkward being around you sometimes**.**"

"And sometimes it will be very handy**.** Now you see why Quaisorans occasionally choose diplomat as a profession**.**" Meesis grinned at her**.**

"Yeah, but isn't that unethical to use psionics while doing it?"

Meesis and Blaze got up and went to the door of the conference room**.**

"As the Earth people used to say centuries ago, sue me**.**"

The Coming Journey

The time for the arrival drew near**.** All four of the team members were trying their best to keep busy while trying to prepare for their upcoming journey to Cirrus Vega VI**.** Blaze prepared by physically working out, checking out her ship, and seeing about moving to other quarters**.** Everyone insisted that the female hero be given one of the best suites available as part of the thanks they felt they owed her for her efforts**.** She, as well as the others, were given the key to the station, which meant that anything they normally would have had to pay for was now considered to be on the house**.** Occasionally, she also stopped by Agla Meesis's shop to help him out as a salesperson**.** It made for good business since no one was going to say no to the woman who helped save a space station**.**

Pax kept busy by doing his Xenobiological studies in the confines of Med Center**.** Dr**.** Ann was impressed with Pax's desire to learn, though his emotions did flare up with her or another crew member from time to time**.** She wasn't really surprised by this after Professor Stiles did warn her that this might happen, so she passed it on to everyone else that they were not to take it seriously, that it was the housing doing it to him, and it would only last a couple more days at best**.** There was a point when Pax became surly with everyone for a fair period of time**.** Dr**.** Ann voiced her concern about it to Ambassador Mar who said he would handle it when the time came and telling her what she may need to use on him to incapacitate him if he got too out of hand**.**

Quar resumed his duties as assistant maintenance chief**.** Although lieutenant Batista had a hard time admitting this, there were some areas where he was a bit weak that Quar knew better than anyone he had ever met**.** Quar offered to help him learn about those things that he admitted to Quar he needed his help to improve on**.** The T'sa told him that there was no shame in asking for help when it was needed**.** Batista told him that his family was raised on the premise that you learn by doing so you don't _have_ to ask for help, even though he was aware of the fact that there were many situations where this rule could not possibly apply**.** Quar instructed him as well as he could in whatever time he had before the team left for Cirrus Vega VI**.** Batista was grateful but gratitude only went just so far with him and Quar knew it**.** Neither one crossed a line with the other that they knew shouldn't be crossed**.**

Out of all of them, Agla Meesis was the one who knew what might happen to them**.** He knew that might was the most appropriate word since the future was not written in stone**.** It could be changed depending on the choices one made**.** Meesis had seen a ship arrive with a special visitor on board and a rather tall, sleek individual waiting with the team in a shuttle as they neared this ship**.** Meesis was not the type to discuss the possible happenings of future events**.** He learned awhile back that to discuss such things had an impact on the decisions that affected the foreseen outcome**.** It was best to just let it play out and see if it happened just as he foresaw, unless, in an extreme situation, there was life-threatening danger involved to those he knew or loved**.** Only then did he feel justified to step in and say something**.** His prescient ability was also not infallible; there were many times he had seen an outcome that never took place and nothing was ever said about it**.**

For now, Meesis merely ran his shop on a day-to-day basis**.** People would come in who knew or had heard about how the Quaisoran ambassador was involved in the saving of Wayfarers**.** He always thanked them politely, then showed them his inventory of various pieces that he knew they might be interested in buying**.** Secretly, he was reveling in the attention**.** Quaisorans are not the universe's most modest race, and the amount of praise he was getting only made the ambassador's ego swell that much more**.** Occasionally, Blaze was there to give him a look or clear her throat if his retelling of that incident would start to get out of hand**.**

The day they were awaiting had finally arrived**.** It started out normally enough**.** Crew people were at their stations with the Captain standing in their midst, looking every bit the commanding officer that he should and giving orders**.** Everything in the station was in top-notch shape**.** Any damage that was recently caused had been repaired; the robots had been reprogrammed (with help from Pax and Quar)**.** New security safeguards were placed in their operating systems so they could never be taken over again and were once more back on the job**.** Everything on the station was just as it should be**.**

Ensign Devereaux was at her station as usual when the call came through**.**

"Captain, I'm getting a call from a ship that has arrived just outside of our asteroid barrier**.**" She could barely contain her excitement**.** "He's here, sir!"

Cartwright cleared his throat slightly**.** "Thank you, ensign**.** I will be in my office**.** Have an escort sent and bring the admiral to my office**.** Oh, and ensign **.** **.** **.** you might want to send messages to the team to meet there as well**.** Just don't tell Ms**.** Sunstreaker why**.** Understand?"

"Aye aye, sir**.** She won't learn it from me**.**"

"Good**.** Also, please alert Professor Stiles that it has arrived**.** No doubt he will want to be on hand for this**.** I'll be in my office**.**" Cartwright walked up the ramp to his sometimes sanctuary and walked in**.** Tracy sent those messages right after he left**.**

Ten minutes later, with an honor guard escort, Admiral Devon Sunstreaker walked into Captain William Cartwright's office for the first time**.**

The Captain stood up and saluted his superior officer who returned it**.** "At ease, William**.** This is not really an official visit, after all**.** The truth be known, I'm not really supposed to be here at all**.** Under the circumstances, however, I had to come**.** I'm sure you understand**.**"

"Of course I do, Admiral" He shook the Admiral's hand, and then offered him a seat, sitting only when the Admiral was seated**.** "It was only natural you would want to come and see your daughter after all this time**.**"

"Speaking of which, I'm surprised she isn't here**.** I expected to see her when I walked in**.**"

"Well, actually, sir, she doesn't know about your visit**.** I wasn't totally certain as to her reaction when she found out about it, so I felt it was best that it be left as a surprise**.**"

"I see**.** Are you saying my daughter is emotionally unstable?"

"Anything but, Admiral**.** It's just that with all she's been through; you could say she's walking an emotional tightrope at the moment**.**"

"Yes, I did read the report, but reports don't always tell the whole story**.** That's another reason I wanted to come here and see her; to get her side of it**.**"

"I understand, sir**.** If you wish, I can have our chief of security give you his accounting of the events**.** He was in the office when Desaix was on the monitor**.**"

"I may wish to later on, after I have talked with my daughter**.**"

"Mr**.** Klandau will be told to keep himself available for you, sir**.**"

There was a knock at the door**.** The Admiral and the Captain both looked at each other**.** Cartwright called out, "One moment**.**" The admiral got up and walked to the side of the room that he noticed upon entering the office would be hidden from view when the door opened, staring out of one of the windows into the depths of space**.** Cartwright rose and walked over to the door, opening it only halfway to see Pax, Quar, Meesis, and Blaze standing there outside the office**.**

"I am pleased you all were able to make it**.** There is someone here who wants to meet you and, more importantly, see one of you once again**.** I'd say ladies first, but in this case maybe last would be best**.** Please come in**.**"

Meesis, Quar, and Pax all entered the office first**.** Blaze heard Meesis exclaim, "Good Golorin, that's **. . .**" before he was stopped by a nudge from Quar**.** Blaze walked in with her usual bluster**.**

"Come on, Captain**.** What's with all the **.** **.** **.**" She stopped speaking as she looked hard at the visitor who stood on the other side of the room, looking out one of the transparasteel windows**.** He turned and faced the girl who had given up her life with him to save him**.**

"Hello, Blaze," he said to her smiling with his eyes tearing up**.**

She was in shock**.** This can't be! "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you**.**" Admiral Sunstreaker told her**.**

"I **. . .** I **. . .**" was all Blaze could say**.** For one of the first times in her life, she was speechless**.** "How did you **. . .**?"

"How did I know you were here?" The Admiral looked over at Cartwright**.** "I read the report from Captain Cartwright about what has been happening**.** It was actually brought to my attention by someone at the _League_ when they saw your name in it**.** I didn't know if it was real or someone was impersonating you for whatever reason**.** I chose to come and see for myself**.**"

She turned away from him**.** "How can you stand there and look at me? Don't you know about all the horrible stuff I've done?"

"Yes, Blaze, I know **.** **.** **.** and I don't care**.**" That caused her turn around and look him in the eyes**.** "My body may be weakening, but my memory is still as sharp as ever**.** I remember that the only reason you joined his group was to save me, just as I also remember that you said you would make him pay for doing it**.** I knew you well enough to know that you were just going along with him until the chance came up to get even for what he did**.**"

"Oh, daddy**.**" Tears were flowing freely from her eyes**.** Admiral Sunstreaker held out his arms and she walked into them, her arms wrapping themselves around his large chest**.** He gave her a hug that told her everything was going to be ok and all would be forgiven**.** Letting him go, she stepped back slightly and turned to see her three teammates grinning at the two of them**.** She smiled back at them**.**

The Captain cleared his throat**.** "Admiral, if I may, I would like to introduce the other members of the team**.** I believe you have spoken before with Ambassador Meesis**.**" The admiral and ambassador bowed to each other and exchanged pleasantries**.** "This is Quar K'deeath, the assistant head of maintenance, and Pax PL8D-6C, our newest Xenobiologist**.**

"Gentlemen**.** I have heard good things about all of you, and I apparently have you two especially to thank for saving my daughter's life," he said to Pax and Quar**.**

"We could not let one with a warrior's heart and soul such as hers do this alone," Quar told him**.**

"We merely chose to do the practical thing, Admiral**.**"

"Well, whatever it is you want to call it, you have my personal thanks**.** I have also put in for commendations for you all to receive for saving Wayfarers**.**"

Meesis told him, "That is not necessary, Admiral**.** We merely did what needed to be done**.**"

"In'nt this just touching! A family reunion!" came a voice from the view screen**.** It lit up and Desaix's image dominated the largest part of it**.**

"You," Admiral Sunstreaker said, his hatred for the pirate virtually oozing out of every pore on his body**.** "You have your nerve showing yourself now**.**"

"Ah, but I just couldn't help it**.** Seeing father and daughter together again after all these years made me all teary-eyed **.** **.** **.** oooops**.** Better be careful**.** I might rust myself**.**" Desaix laughed almost maniacally**.** When he calmed down, he went on**.** "Are you planning on going with them, admiral? I wish you would**.** It would give me the chance to do what I really should have done back then**.**" The screen suddenly went dark**.**

"He has no idea how much I wish I _could_ go after him myself**.** Unfortunately, it's become impossible**.**"

"Why, daddy? What's happened to you?" Blaze wanted to know**.**

"I'll tell you later, fireball**.** There are other things we need to get out of the way**.**"

Pax turned to Quar and mouthed the word _fireball_ as a question**.** Quar merely shrugged**.** He whispered to the Mechalus, "It must be a term of affection**.**"

"Ah**.**" was all Pax could respond with**.**

"Go join your teammates, Blaze**.** There is something you all need to see**.**" Blaze nodded her head and joined the three males**.** "Captain, wasn't there someone else that was supposed to have joined us?"

"Yes, that would be Professor Stiles**.** Excuse me for a moment**.**" Cartwright pressed a control on his console and called Tracy, who informed him that the Professor had said that he would meet them all in the Landing Dome**.** He thanked her and said to the others, "I believe we're going to be needed in the Landing Dome**.** If you would, please follow me**.**" He gestured to the door indicating that they should all leave to go to the quicklift**.** Cartwright left the office with the other five in tow, walking to the quicklift door**.** Calling for a car, they packed themselves in it when it came and carried them to the Landing Dome**.**

Chapter Twelve

A'tharee and the ship

The six of them, Admiral Sunstreaker, Captain Cartwright, Blaze, Pax, Quar, and Agla Meesis left the quicklift car and walked out into the Landing Dome**.** There they saw Professor Stiles standing by a Wayfarers shuttle that had its hatch open**.** The professor walked up to the group with his hand extended towards the Admiral**.**

"Admiral! So nice to see you again**.** When I made the request to have the ship sent here, you could have knocked me over with a feather when I found out you were coming with it**.**" The Admiral and the Professor shook hands when Stiles reached him**.**

Blaze stared at him somewhat aghast**.** "You knew, and you didn't say anything!"

"Don't blame him, daughter**.** I forbade anyone to say anything about it**.** This was supposed to be my surprise to you**.** I'd say it worked**.**"

"It certainly did," she told him**.**

The professor clapped his hands together and rubbed them**.** "Now that we're all here, if you will recall our previous conversation, I told you that I have two surprises for you**.** Let me introduce you to the first**.** Would you come out, please?"

Quar suddenly let out a hiss that nearly caused everyone there to jump, his tail whipping almost violently from side to side and backed away from the group**.**

From out of the shuttle, two tall, lithe, furry, and powerful looking figures emerged from the darkness**.** They were from Pertax, home to the Katori, the feline warlike race that attempted many millennia ago to war with and conquer the T'sa**.** Although the war had ended many decades before either of these three were born, the old grudges tended to die hard and were ingrained into the young of today**.** Quar and the two Katori were no exception to this**.**

The difference between the two was apparent, even though they were from the same part of their race known as the Tigreen**.** One, a little younger and taller, wore the outfit of a Katori soldier and honor guard**.** His bandoleer held several decorations and instruments. A ceremonial saber adorned his left hip while a dagger hung at his right. The other was slightly stooped and had small tufts of fur in his ears**.** He had on the robes of state and held the title of Katori ambassador**. **Bothhad several small and large stripes running throughout their fur**. **They locked eyes with Quar who assumed a defensive posture, waiting for one or the other to attack**.**

Blaze walked up to the T'sa, no fear showing in her eyes and confidence on her face**. **She spoke quietly and with certainty**.** "Quar, this isn't the time and definitely not the place for this**.** Kindly remember that and who the real enemy is**.**"

His gaze settled on her and calmed at the sound of her voice**.** "You are right, Blaze**.** My apologies**.**"

"My apologies as well**.** Old habits are often difficult to overcome**.** That is why we are here, after all," the Katori Ambassador told them**.**

Stiles took the hint and introduced the two newcomers**.** "If we may get on with things, this is the Katori ambassador **.** **.** **.** now let me see if I can get this right: Zalkai Nie-Sakie Sha-Kia and his bodyguard A'tharee Nie-Sakie Sha-Kia**.** This is Admiral Sunstreaker, his daughter Blaze, Captain Cartwright, the Mechalus Pax PL8D-6C, Ambassador Agla Meesis I believe you know, and the little standoffish fellow over there is Quar K'deeath**.**

The Katori Ambassador looked at Blaze and said, "Ah, we met again**.**"

The professor looked at her and asked, "You have met before?"

"Yes," she told him**.** "I was in a hurry at the time**.**"

Ambassador Zalkai just smiled at the group and said nothing**.**

"Why are they here?" Quar asked in a less then complimentary manner**.**

"As I told you I had two surprises**.** This was one of them**.** A'tharee, if I may use the shortened version of the name, is going to be joining your team," he told them with a smile**.**

Blaze, Pax, and Meesis all looked at each other, the same thought showing on their faces**.** They were concerned with the idea of having a newcomer join the group who knew nothing about the team or the individuals in it**.**

Blaze was the one who put a voice to their thoughts**.** "Professor, I don't want to sound ungrateful or rude, but where did you get the idea that we even needed someone else?"

"My dear, weren't you listening during our little conference earlier? You're going to Cirrus Vega VI! No matter how uneventful that presentation made the place sound, I'm telling you it's dangerous**.** I would send a battalion in with you if I thought it would help**.** You know as well as anyone that the Katori are extremely capable fighters and can handle themselves in nearly any situation**.** A'tharee here will prove to be a most valuable addition to your little band**.**"

Walking up to the professor, Blaze said to him in a hushed voice, "Yes, I know about the reputation of the Katori**.** I also know that the Katori and the T'sa don't exactly like each other**.**"

"Ah**.** Yes, I can see where that would be a concern**.** Don't worry**.** I have spoken to Ambassador Zalkai about it and he assures me that A'tharee will be on his best behavior**.** Would you like me to have a word with Quar or have Ambassador Kaiden speak with him?"

"I'm not sure you or he would do any good**.** I think I might have a better chance of getting through to him, even if he can be somewhat stubborn**.**"

"Then please do so**.** It might help things greatly if you would take a minute to talk to him now**.** Appeal to his sense of honor**.** They understand that concept best," Stiles told her, smiling like an old university professor**.**

Blaze nodded as Stiles walked off to join the others**.** She walked over to where Quar was standing, somewhat away from the Katori to speak to him**.** "I've gotta tell you, I'm just as surprised as you are**.**"

"I do not want him along," he hissed out**.**

"I'm not so sure I like it either, but look at it this way **.** **.** **.** the T'sa and the Katori have been in competition with each other for years, right?"

"Yes**.** Anything we tried to do they have tried to do in a way that made them look better**.**"

"Then think of this as your chance to even the score**.** Show them that the T'sa can work with anyone and do anything they can do just as well, if not better**.** _I_ already know you can**.** Prove it to them and everyone else, not to mention how good it's going to make the T'sa Empire look**.**" She said this with a look of hopefulness on her face and a smirk in one corner of her mouth**.**

Quar thought about this for a minute**.** "Yessssss**.** I see your point**.** Of course, you and I know the T'sa are better than they are, and the honor of the Empire would be at stake if I let him get the better of me in this quest**.** Very well**.** I will work with the rug, but if he gets in my way one time, I will make him sorry for it**.**"

_Just as long as_ we _won't be sorry for it in the long run_ she thought**.** They walked up to the group, A'tharee showing his eyes through slitted lids as they did so**.** "And Quar," she added**.** "I really think you should refrain from calling him a rug, at least to his face**.**"

"If you insist," he agreed somewhat reluctantly**.**

"Quar has agreed to join us once again," Blaze told them as she put an arm around his shoulders**.** The Katori Ambassador bowed slightly to the T'sa, who returned the greeting in kind**.** Yes, he _would_ show them just how much better the T'sa really were**.** Quar walked up to A'tharee looking him up and down as the big Katori honor guard merely stood there with his arms crossed, as if Quar were nothing more than a slight annoyance**.** He then backed away from A'tharee and stood near Pax**.**

Professor Stiles once again took over**.** "Well, now that we have the introductions out of the way, it's time to move on to the second phase of my surprise**.** Will everyone please board the shuttle?"

The group entered the small ship in a singular fashion, the confines being somewhat cramped since there were so many**.** "Sorry about the packed conditions, but it will only be for a short time", the shuttle pilot said**.** Blaze noticed that Quar and A'tharee did not sit on the same side and could almost feel the tension between them**.** She sighed; for such a short trip it was going to seem like a very long one**.**

After the hatch closed, the shuttle was cleared to leave the Landing Dome and lifted off**.** Professor Stiles spoke once again**.** "If you will look out of the front view port, you will see the second part of my surprise**.**"

Surprise was right! In front of the moving shuttle, the team saw the reason for all the secrecy**.**

It was almost completely black**.** The hull of the ship was like looking at material that was gathered from a black hole**.** Nothing reflected off it, not starlight, or artificial light**.** It seemed as if it was absorbing it**.** The team could see that its sleek design was somewhat arrow shaped which would help reduce air friction in a planet's atmosphere**.** It was also large, probably more ship than they needed, but since they had virtually nothing in which to make the trip, they weren't in any sort of a position to complain about it**.**

Blaze was the first to comment about it**.** "It's incredible, professor**.** What is it called?"

"Called? Why, I don't know**.** I do believe that no one has ever bothered to give it a name**.**"

Admiral Sunstreaker told her, "Well, daughter, since you're going to be the one piloting it, why don't _you_ name it?"

Blaze looked at the way the hull, which almost looked more like a skin, seemed to absorb light**.** "It's just like looking into a void**.** Hey, that's it! The Black Void!"

"Hm**.** An ominous but considering its properties, a rather practical name," Pax added**.**

Admiral Sunstreaker nodded his head**.** "The Black Void it is then**.** I'll be sure to let the _League_ know**.**"

After making one pass around the ship to give its new crew an idea of the outside of what they were going to be traveling in, the shuttle linked up to the ship's airlock**.** The hatch opened and the group pried themselves free from the shuttle**.** Once they managed to get their legs in working order, Professor Stiles took the lead**.** "Follow me, everyone**.**"

Pax commented, "It is about time**.** I thought that I would never get out of there**.**"

Stiles looked at the others in the group**.** Pax's crass comments were becoming more frequent with each passing day**.** He was hoping Pax would not do or say anything rash until they returned to the station**.**

To try and take their minds off of Pax, the Professor began to tell them of the ship's history**.**

"About thirty years ago, when I was but an aide to a prominent archaeologist, this ship was located hidden in an asteroid near the Thetan star system**.** It was partially hidden inside one of the asteroids**.** With the hull's properties what they are, it was nearly unnoticeable**.** It was by sheer chance that it was spotted at all**.** The archeology department head's team who found it claimed it for study**.** However, the _League_, being the militarily minded people that they are, pulled their strings, took possession of it, and did their own examination of it**.** At least, they tried to**.**"

Meesis asked what everyone wondered**.** "What do you mean, they _tried_ to?"

"A very curious thing happened when they tried to open it **.** **.** **.** it would not let them on board**.**"

Blaze's curiosity was fired up now**.** "Wouldn't let them on board? Are you telling us this ship is alive?"

"Well, we don't really know this for a fact**.** Every time someone has tried to get on board with any kind of diagnostic instrument, the hatch wouldn't open**.** It was able to detect one no matter how well they tried to disguise it**.**"

"So how did anyone get on in the first place?"

"By finding the right person for the job, of course**.** It seemed to know who to let on and who not to**.**"

"But what if there was a combination of the two types together?"

"Then no one would enter, Ms**.** Sunstreaker, until the ones it would let on were weeded out from the ones it wouldn't**.**"

"That is one smart ship**.**"

_Why, thank you_

The group stopped when they heard that**.** "Who said that?" asked Quar**.**

_I did_ said the voice again**.**

Pax asked, "Who is speaking?"

_I am_ was the answer he got

This was starting to get frustrating**.** Blaze finally figured it out**.** "Is this the ship speaking?"

_It is_

Blaze just looked at the rest of them, shook her head, and rolled her eyes**.** She could begin to see where this was going to go**.**

The group continued on arriving at their destination a moment later**.**

"Here we are," Stiles said**.** "The bridge**.**"

The group looked around at the control center of the ship**.** Blaze, from experience, could tell which seat was meant for the pilot, so she sat in that one**.** "Very good, Ms**.** Sunstreaker**.** That is indeed the pilot's chair**.**" Stiles pointed at that chair along with the rest of the ones that dominated the bridge**.** "That one is for weapons and sensor control; this one here is for navigation and engineering; that one for science; and that one over there for communications**.** If you will follow me, I will show you the rest of the ship**.**"

Stiles led them on a tour through the Black Void, pointing out the areas of interest that he knew they would need to know such as the armory, the small but operable med bay, engineering, and other sections**.** Some places he figured there would be no need to show; they would discover what those were in time**.** The tour took a kind of circular route, ending back at the bridge**.**

Stiles asked the team, "I realize it's short notice but has anyone given any thought as to who is going to be doing which job on the ship?"

Blaze told him, "Well, we all know what my job is going to be**.** I suppose Quar is going to do the engineer's job since I know that's what he's trained for**.** Can you do navigation?" she asked the T'sa**.**

"Easily," he told her**.**

"Good**.** Pax, I'm going to guess you're handling medical?"

"Affirmative," said the Mechalus**.**

"That means you also get the science station**.** Who's going to do communications?"

Meesis spoke up at that point**.** "I believe that will be my job**.**"

"Were you ever trained in it?" she asked him**.**

"Are you forgetting that I am a diplomat? Communicating is my forte'**.**"

"This is not be quite the same thing, Ambassador, but we'll give it a try**.**"

The tall Katori spoke in a sort of low-pitched growl**.** "I shall handle weapons and sensors**.**"

"There you go, professor**.** I think that answered your question**.**"

"It did indeed**.** Now you see another reason why I felt you needed A'tharee's help**.**"

She began to see the wisdom behind Stiles' motives**.** With five spots to fill and only four of them, they would have had a hard time flying this ship even with the aid of the ship itself**.**

"If you would please take your stations, there are two other things I need to point out," said Stiles to the team**.**

The professor stood in the doorway to the small bridge so he could address the ship's new crew**.** "This button to my left**.** **.** **.**" he indicated with his left hand "**.** **.** **.** was determined to be a self-destruct switch**.** Never use it unless there is no way out**.** We do not know if it can be stopped once started, so use this decision wisely**.** This console to my right I have to confess is somewhat of a mystery**.** We have no idea what the switches are designed to do**.** The ship would not tell us, only saying that a person would know what to do with them when the time was right**.**"

"We have been able to determine some things about the ship**.** For example, the communications system is quite remarkable**.** It can send messages from anywhere in the galaxy, with complete clarity, and with virtually no delay**.** The viewing window contains a heads-up display which does not interfere with what you see outside the ship**.** Blaze, if you would press that switch there, it will appear on the viewing window**.**"

She did as he mentioned and information appeared that a pilot would need to know when flying the ship**.**

"Handy," she commented and toggled the display off**.** "It will also take some getting used to**.** Good thing the controls seem standard enough**.** Professor, there's one thing I don't get**.** You say the ship wouldn't let anyone on who tried to bring diagnostic equipment with them, right?"

"Correct**.**"

"Then who managed to find out all this stuff about the ship?"

Stiles just stood there and looked at her, smiling broadly**.** Suddenly, she knew the answer**.**

"Are you telling me that it let _you_ come aboard and do it?"

"I am pleased that you figured it out but don't see why that surprises you? The ship sensed that I would be the least threatening person to board it and allowed me to do an examination of its interior**.** I couldn't bring anything like a scanner to record the inside of it initially so I had to rely on my memory to tell what I had learned**.** When I sat where you are sitting, the ship and I were able to establish a kind of connection**.** It was not what you would call telepathic, more like a cross between empathic and telepathic**.** I was directed by it to do certain things which led me to the information that I imparted to you**.** Eventually, I got it to understand that we were not trying to do it harm; we merely wished to examine it and find out where it came from and why it was here**.** Like any good archaeologist, I did not wish to see it harmed so I made the _League_ give me their word that no damage would be done to it in any way**.** I also informed them that if they went back on their word, they would get no more help from me with the ship**.** The void here insisted I be present during each and every examination done or its hatch would be closed permanently to all of us**.**"

Pax asked, "Were the questions that were asked about its origin ever answered?"

"Unfortunately, no**.** The ship told us that the information had been erased from its memory somehow and there was no way to retrieve it**.**"

Quar asked the professor, "Where does its voice come from?"

"We don't actually know**.** It just seems to come from anywhere it needs to**.** It will usually not speak unless required to or it feels it is necessary**.**"

"I wonder, professor," Ambassador Zalkai asked him**.** "Does this ship know about their mission?"

"That's a very good question, Ambassador**.** Let's ask it**.**" He spoke to the ship, "Good afternoon**.**"

_Good afternoon, professor_ was the reply he got**.**

Blaze was impressed**.** "Wow**.** My ship can talk but it doesn't sound anything like that**.** This one even _sounds_ smart**.**"

_Thank you, Blaze_ it told her**.**

"Wait a minute! How does it know who I am? I just got here**.**"

"It knew who you were from the moment you sat in that chair, just as it did with me**.** I believe there are sensors built into the armrests**.**"

"I guess that makes sense**.**"

"My friend, your new crew has given you a name**.**"

_What is a name?_

"A name is a designation, like professor is for me**.**"

_I have a designation. I am the ship._

"Yes, but a name will give a bit more familiarity between you and them**.**"

_I believe I understand. What is to be my name?_

"Your new name is The Black Void**.**"

_It is retained. I must admit I like it. Whom do I have to thank for it?_

"Me," Blaze told it**.**

_I should have realized that. It is a fitting name. Thank you again._

"Sure**.** Anytime**.**"

The professor asked the Void, "Void, the question has been asked if you know of the mission that these five must go on**.**"

_I am_

"Would you please repeat it for me?"

_They must attempt to detain and bring back the cyborg-pirate Desaix and retrieve the ancient Mechalus artifact that holds the assembly__**.**_

At the mention of the word assembly, the housing pulsed once giving off a golden glow**.** Meesis caught this and wondered if anyone else had seen it**.**

"And you are willing to help them do this?"

_Yes, professor. I have no wish to see the universe destroyed for if there was no one to use me then I would have no function. They may make use of any of my systems that would be useful to them in their search._

"Thank you, Void**.** Good day to you**.**"

_And to you, professor._

"There you have it**.** Any other questions?"

"Many, but I think we'll wait until later to ask them**.** The trip is going to take time as it is, so we can do our discovering then," Blaze told the professor**.**

"In that case, I'd say my job is done**.** If anyone is returning with me to the station, please meet me at the airlock so we may get back on board the shuttle**.**" The professor left the bridge, making his way down the corridor to the airlock**.**

Pax, Quar, Agla Meesis, and the two Katori all followed him**.** Blaze sat in the pilot's seat looking at the man who she longed for many years to see again**.**

"Is something on your mind, fireball?"

Blaze chuckled at that word**.** "You used to call me that when I was younger**.**"

"Yes, and usually it was whenever you showed your temper**.** Fireball seemed to be an appropriate word for you then**.** I guess it just stuck**.**"

"Most people would say that it applies to me even now**.** My temper doesn't seem to have gotten much better**.**"

"Oh, I don't know**.** You do seem a little mellower since **.** **.** **.**" He was about to say _since the last time I saw you_**.**

Blaze picked up on that, rose from the seat, and looked away from him**.**

Admiral Sunstreaker got up after she did and took her by the shoulders**.** "Look, Blaze, I would never lie to you**.** We both know it's not going to be easy**.** Even if you weren't going to bring Desaix back, you would have to answer for some of the things you've done**.** I know I can convince the _League_ to drop most of it, but it's going to take some heavy duty explaining to get them to change their minds**.**"

"Yes, daddy, I know that**.** I guess I just don't want you to be disappointed in me now that we've been brought together again**.**"

"Oh, sweetheart, I could never be disappointed in you**.** You helped give me a chance for life all those years ago**.** How many other fathers can say that about their daughters?" He took her hand and held it**.** "We got through everything else, and now that we're together again, we'll get through this**.**"

"You're not upset that I'm going after Desaix?"

"Upset isn't the word**.** If it would be up to me, you wouldn't be setting foot off this station, but the Captain assured me that you were the right choice for the job, even if I'm not sure I understand why**.**"

"It's a long and complicated story, daddy**.**"

"I believe it, and it's one you can tell me about back at the station**.** This ship has to be restocked with supplies and special ones for your teammates**.** Some of their eating habits are quite different from ours, after all**.**"

"I'm all too aware of that, _Admiral_ Daddy**.**"

Sunstreaker laughed at that**.** "That's right**.** I guess you can't call me Captain Daddy anymore**.**" He grinned at Blaze who smiled back**.** They walked back to the airlock together, his arm around her shoulders, and entered the ship**.** The pilot closed and sealed the airlock behind them**.** With the whine of the engines, the shuttle moved away from the ship to return to the station, leaving the Black Void to sit stationary and silently near what it hoped would become its new home**.**

The Admiral

When the small group arrived back at Wayfarers, there was a notice for Admiral Sunstreaker to call _League_ headquarters**.** The Captain told him to go ahead and make the call from his office for the sake of privacy**.** Sunstreaker nodded and excused himself from the group, leaving them so he could take care of his business**.**

Quar spoke to everyone there**.** "You will also have to excuse me**.** There is something that I must do that I have been putting off**.**" He bowed then walked to the quicklift, feeling A'tharee's eyes on him as he went**.**

It was Ambassador Zalkai's turn**.** "We must also take our leave**.** There is something that _we_ need to discuss**.** Please excuse us**.**" They bowed in unison and also walked to the quicklift**.**

The rest of the group was still standing in the Landing Dome, looking around at the various ships**.** Cartwright told Pax and Blaze, "At the moment, I have little to do until the admiral gets done with his call**.** How's that shop of yours doing, Ambassador?"

Meesis looked slightly confused but answered him anyway**.** "Oh, well, it's been doing fine as of late **.** **.** **.**" Meesis and Cartwright walked off towards the lift together**.**

Blaze looked at Pax**.** "I'm starting to feel abandoned**.** Want to go with me to the café' for some Klensch?"

"No, thank you**.** I cannot abide that swill**.** I believe I want to have a talk with that professor**.** He gave me the impression that he was blaming the Mechalus for all of this and I just did not care for that**.**"

"Pax, I think you're **.** **.** **.**" She never got to finish her statement as Pax had walked off towards the quicklift**.** His attitude was worrying her**.** So much so that she used a communications system panel to call Ensign Devereaux to warn Professor Stiles that Pax was coming and he didn't seem happy**.**

That done, she decided to make her way to her quarters instead of the café to get her packing done now**.** No sense in putting it off when she had nothing better to do**.**

Professor Stiles, after having been adequately warned that Pax was coming to see him, called the Mechalus Ambassador to tell him that he may be needed to help handle a potentially volatile situation with Pax**.** The Ambassador assured him that he would be there presently and signed off**.** Stiles then checked his lab coat pocket for the syringe that Dr**.** Ann had given him to use on Pax in case he ever got out of hand**.** Since he had warned them of the possibility of erratic behavior, the drug was designed only to render Pax unconscious**.**

The professor was seated at his desk with a book in hands, looking through it on anything that would pertain to Cirrus Vega VI, when Pax nearly knocked the door off its track**.**

"Stiles! I want a word with you**.**"

The professor put the book down on the desk carefully**.** "Certainly, my boy**.** Please have a seat**.**" He indicated the chair in front of his desk**.**

"I have no need to sit down in front of the likes of you, and I am not your boy**.** You need to be shown that when you talk about someone's race, you need to do it with respect in your voice and not in an accusing manner**.**"

"I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about, Mr**.** Pax**.** Whom did I accuse and of what?"

"You accused the Mechalus of creating all of our problems**.**"

"I believe you misunderstood**.** I only stated that they were the ones who created the housing and the artifact, nor was it the entire Mechalus race that I claimed did it**.** It was done by your ancestors**.**"

"That is even worse! You are besmirching the heritage of the Mechalus race**.** It is clear to me that I need to teach you the error of your ways**.**"

Pax slowly walked towards the professor as he said this with a look in his eye that sent a cold wave down Stiles' back**.** The Professor quickly got up from his chair and tried to back away from the Mechalus**.** Being younger and stronger than Stiles, Pax caught up with the older man**.** Stiles managed to get the hypo out of his pocket, but Pax grabbed his wrist and squeezed rather hard, causing Stiles to scream and drop it on the floor**.**

"What is that? Are you trying to poison me just like Desaix tried to poison Blaze? I will make you pay for that, and do not even need my battle mode to do it**.**"

He grabbed him by the front of his lab coat, lifting Stiles off the ground with one hand, a look of rage on his face**.** He used his other hand to grab the older man by the throat and begin to squeeze**.** Stiles felt his life start to slip away from him**.**

Pax's grip suddenly released, his eyes rolling back up in his head**.** He fell to the floor, as did Stiles who coughed and gasped for air**.** Standing behind Pax, Agla Meesis held the hypo in his hand and looked down at Pax**.** He dropped the empty hypo and helped the coughing professor to his feet**.**

"Are you all right, professor?"

"Yes, Agla, I am fine now**.** What **. . .** what are you doing here?"

"The Captain went back to his office so I felt it would be a good idea to come and see you about the information you had on the housing and the artifact**.** Apparently, it's a good thing I did**.**"

"Yes**.** It most certainly was a good idea**.** Stay with him while I go and get Dr**.** Ann**.**"

"As you wish**.**" Meesis didn't see the necessity of telling the professor that what actually happened was that he had a prescient vision of Pax attacking Stiles in some manner that he couldn't see**.** That was one type of precognitive vision that he couldn't take the chance to ignore, so he followed up on it**.**

A few moments later, Dr**.** Ann, after having been told what happened by Stiles, came in with the gurney and a couple of strong security personnel**.** They loaded Pax onto it, and then pushed him to the G**.**C**.**U**.** After getting him on a large dia-bed, she activated the restraining field at one and a half times that its normal strength**.**

Dr**.** Ann wondered, "Now that we've got him here, what do we do with him?"

Stiles answered her while holding his injured wrist**.** "Ambassador Mar is supposed to be on his way here**.** With luck, he will know what to do**.**"

They waited as Dr**.** Ann tended to the professor's injury**.** Several minutes later, Ambassador Mar walked silently into the G**.**C**.**U**.** holding something in his hand**.**

Dr**.** Ann was surprised**.** "Ambassador, how did you get past the force field?"

The Ambassador looked at her and smiled**.** "There was a force field, doctor? I was not aware of it**.**"

Dr**.** Ann gave a kind of a snort and crossed her arms**.**

"What has happened?"

Stiles told him, "He tried to kill me, saying how I insulted the ancestors of the Mechalus and needed to be taught a lesson**.**"

"I was afraid of this**.** The housing is attempting to take over his mind by influencing his emotions**.** The reason I took so long is I had to program a new memory chip to use on him**.** It should block the effects of the housing enough to make him the same as before**.**"

The Ambassador walked to the head of the bed**.** "Dr**.** Ann, if you please**.**" Dr**.** Ann temporarily shut the restraining field off then walked over to him**.** Mar held Pax's head up and indicated that she should hold it there for him**.** He stooped down slightly, and then opened up the back of Pax's head**.** There was a place where four chip slots were imbedded in the back of his head**.** Two of those slots were in use**.** Mar inserted the third chip into an open slot and closed the opening**.** Dr**.** Ann lowered Pax's head back onto the bed and stepped away from the Ambassador**.** Mar also stepped back**.**

"We must wait for the drug to wear off before we can see if it is working properly**.** How much of the tranquilizer did you give him?"

"About 50ccs I believe it was**.**"

"That should make him sleep for the next two hours**.**"

"I'm sure you won't mind if we keep the restraining field on, just in case**.**"

"Of course not, doctor**.** You do what you must do**.** I will return to my quarters**.** Kindly inform me of the outcome**.**"

"I most certainly will**.** Thank you for you help," she told him**.** "Do I need to see you out?"

Mar smiled at her**.** "I don't believe that will be necessary**.** Good day all"**.** Mar bowed a little and walked out of the G**.**C**.**U**.** as silently as he came in**.**

"That is an extraordinary man," Dr**.** Ann observed**.**

"He certainly is**.** A very knowledgeable one, as well**.** All that's left to do now is wait and see what happens**.**"

She nodded at that, words not really being necessary at the moment**.**

Working on a Problem

In the Katori Ambassador's quarters, a discussion was taking place**.**

Ambassador Zalkai was finding that he had his paws full with A'tharee**.** The young member who was of the same clan and family as he, clan Nie-Sakie Sha-Kia, was arguing the merits of working with the T'sa**.**

"I do not see why I have to do anything with that gecko**.**"

"Do you wish to see the T'sa gain the upper hand? You know that they will say that if we did not include ourselves in this, then we are nothing but lazy cowards**.**"

" They would not _dare_**.** That would start another conflict that they will not survive**.** We have learned much since that time**.**"

"I'm fairly certain that they have as well, at least if the T'sa Ambassador can be believed**.** Whatever the case, you _are_ going**.** There is to be no argument on this**.** Like it or not, you must work with that T'sa and not against him**.**"

"I do _not_ like it," A'tharee growled**.** "I know a T'sa was responsible for the death of my father**.** That makes this all the more distasteful**.**"

"Were you there? Did you see a T'sa do the slaying?"

"I was but a cub then**.** The outcome was told to me**.**"

"By other Katori who also hold similar grudges against the T'sa**.** Our race has denigrated to the point where we see them around every corner**.**"

"They cannot be trusted!"

"_You_ must trust this one, at least to a point**.** Imagine how he must feel about you**.** We cannot go on like this, A'tharee**.** It will eventually destroy both our races if we do not find a way to co-exist**.** Do this for me, for our race, and for our pride**.** I am asking you as your clan elder, not as an Ambassador**.**"

A'tharee looked at him as he has never before**.** The young Tigreen has always managed to uphold the values and traditions of the Katori, even if he did disagree with some of the things he was asked to do**.** In that respect, they and the T'sa were a lot alike and he knew this**.** He would do what was expected of him, no matter how much he hated the idea**.**

"Very well**.** For the glory and honor of the Katori race, I will work with the **.** **.** **.** _T'sa_**.**" He virtually spat out the last word, knowing he would have to temporarily break his habit of calling the T'sa geckos**.**

"And, no matter how much you will no doubt hate the idea, you will treat him with respect**.**"

A'tharee looked away from the Ambassador and growled slightly, closing his eyes as he did so**.** He sighed deeply, and then turned back to his clan elder**.** "I will do as you bid **.** **.** **.** but if that T'sa rubs my fur the wrong way, I will not be responsible for what these do to him**.**" He held up a large paw to display four very sharp, rather long claws**.**

"I understand, and appropriate measures will be taken against the T'sa in such a case **.** **.** **.** providing there are witnesses to back up your story**.**"

"Are you saying you would take the word of a T'sa over me?"

"No, A'tharee**.** I am saying that everyone else will not take the word of either one of you without proof**.** Be extremely careful in what you do, my son**.** Do not disgrace us with rash actions**.** As an honor guard, you have been trained to know better**.** Please keep that in mind**.**"

"I shall, and will make the Katori even more proud of me on this mission**.**"

"That is all I ask, A'tharee**.** Now we must prepare you**.** There are several things you still need to know**.**"

The large honor guard bowed to the Ambassador who sat down in one of the especially constructed chairs**.** A'tharee took the other one and Zalkai began to tell him the background of the artifact and the conditions surrounding it**.**

The T'sa ambassador was in his quarters, taking his twice daily shower when he heard the sound that alerted him to a visitor**.** He finished with it and prepared himself to greet whomever it was that wished to speak to him**.** Dressing in his usual outfit, he went to the door and opened it, intrigued yet not really surprised to see Quar standing there**.** The two T'sa looked at each other for moment before Quar spoke in their native language**.**

"Are we just going to stand here and stare at each other or am I allowed to enter?"

Kaiden bowed to him slightly and Quar entered the Ambassador's quarters, at once smelling the familiar chemicals that the T'sa uses in their showers**.**

"Did I interrupt your hydrating?"

"No**.** I was almost finished with it when you signaled**.** I'm sorry to have kept you waiting because of that**.**"

"I completely understand**.** Our hydration sometimes comes before all else**.**"

"I will not disagree with that**.** Although I have a suspicion as to why, may I ask your purpose for being here?"

"We still have things that we need to discuss**.**"

"I see**.** Please sit down and enlighten me**.**"

They sat down in nearly opposite places in the room, taking in the measure of each other as they did so**.**

Quar spoke first**.** "I want you to know that I am not against you personally**.** As you surmised, I do have to send a report to the Empire on your actions**.** There is no point in denying it since you already have guessed why I am here, but I do not wish to see someone who is so loved by our people be crucified by the Emperor**.** That is why asking you what I need to is going to be very difficult**.**"

"Ask me then**.** Do not worry about my position or feelings**.** You have your duty to perform**.**"

"You are not making this any easier**.**"

"I do not wish to**.**"

Quar drew in a breath at that and let in out in a puff**.** "Very well, then**.** What is your explanation for taking possession of the Mechalus artifact?"

Kaiden stood up and began to walk around the room feeling Quar's eyes on him the whole time**.** This was an old trick he learned awhile back that allowed someone who was doing diplomatic negotiations to stall for time so they could gather their thoughts**.** "I should think that it would have been easy to figure out, but I will tell you**.** Several weeks ago, I happened to go to Ambassador Meesis's shop to ask him about a certain item I heard he had**.** He did not hear me come in as he was in the back doing business with one of the many sellers and tradespersons that roam the galaxy**.** I did not mean to listen in but his voice sometimes tends to carry from his office to the front**.** I overheard them talking about a mysterious artifact the seller had brought and some of the history surrounding it**.** There was also a warning from the seller that the box was never to be opened by anyone other than who it was meant for**.**"

"My blood began to run cold at that point**.** I could not resist peeking through the curtains at that point and saw what they were talking about**.** As you may know, I have made a hobby of studying the old legends of many different races, even back on Tosh-Va'a**.** It was not difficult to identify the artifact for I had studied that legend often**.** I knew then that I could not allow it to remain in the Ambassador's possession, knowing what it stood for, and that I had to have it and hide it for the sake of all sentient life in the galaxy**.**"

"Two weeks later, I was approached by one who promised to help me get it from the Ambassador's vault through a rather elaborate scheme he invented**. **He somehow also had learned about the artifact being here on the station**.** That was the one you saw at the café that day, dressed in that red robe**.** He also knew of a buyer who would be interested in buying the box**.** The rest you know**.** You must believe that I did not do this for myself, but for everyone**.** We are all, in one way or another, involved**.**"

Kaiden stopped pacing and stared at the young T'sa on that last part**.** Quar thought about this, letting his instincts act like a lie detector**.** "I do believe you, Ambassador, though I am not sure yet what I should do about it**.** This is something I must contemplate on before I can act, or even make a report**.** You also have me in an awkward position**.** I was ordered not to let on to you what my real purpose was in coming here**.** That has now been compromised and it was my fault**. **I have recently learned that there are times when we are not as infallible as we would like to believe**.**"

"On that, I must agree with you**.**"

"So we are at an impasse**.** I cannot report your actions without giving myself away**.** By the same token, you cannot turn yourself in without doing the same**.** Incidentally, do you know who that was in the red robe?"

"No**.** I never saw his face**.** He managed to hide every identifiable aspect of himself**.**"

Kaiden could see that Quar was struggling with some information that he wanted to share with the Ambassador, but wasn't sure how**.** Finally, Quar spoke**.** "I have something to tell you which will more than likely put us even more on the same level**.** We did not save the station**.**"

"What? Did I hear you correctly?"

"You did**.** The robot that we were supposed to overcome defeated the four of us**.** I was conscious long enough to see who did save the station; the same red robed figure that retrieved the artifact for you**.**"

"That is an astounding piece of news young one**.** Did he reveal himself to you?"

"I am not completely sure**.** As he left and made his way around the quicklift tube, he removed his hood and I thought I saw something I recognized, but it could have been a hallucination**.**"

"What do you think you saw?"

Quar hesitated**.** "Mechalus hair**.**"

"If what you say is true, then that means it can only be one of two people**.**"

"Yes**.** Either Ambassador Mar or Tao 36S7-P8**.**"

"Without knowing which one for sure, we cannot go and accuse either one without proof**.** It would not be honorable**.**"

"I agree**.**"

"You were correct**.** We certainly are at an impasse**.** What do you propose we do about it?"

"For now, it appears I can do nothing**.** I know that whatever I have told you will remain here in complete confidence and you know the same**.** I also do not need the added stress of this hanging over my head while we are going after Desaix**.**"

"Ambassador Meesis told me about your upcoming quest**.** Do you believe that going is a wise course of action when you are supposed to be here watching me?"

"I feel it is as necessary as you felt acquiring the artifact was**.**"

"That was rather uncalled for **.** **.** **.** but you are right**.** I have made things worse by doing what I thought was the right thing**.**"

"I cannot argue with that but this is not the time for accusations**.** My comrades and I have a pirate to bring in and an artifact to get**.** You and I will have tasks to do when I return that neither of us will like**.**"

"I must unfortunately agree**.** One or two of those tasks may be done before you return**.**"

"Then that would be on your head to do them**.** I must take my leave now**.**" Quar stood up and waited until the Ambassador rose**.** He started for the door**.**

"Quar, I sincerely wish you success in your mission**.** Tell the others I sent them the same**.**"

"I will**.** Ah, there is something I cannot see how I could have forgotten to mention**.** We are to have a fifth member with us**.** A Katori called A'tharee**.**"

"One of the furballs? This is most interesting**.** Just how do you propose to handle working with him?"

Quar sighed**.** "With honor and loyalty to our Empire, and a great deal of restraint**.**"

Kaiden laughed at that comment**.** "I know that it will not be easy**.** The Katori have tried to find different ways to goad us at every turn**.**"

"I am determined not to let him do it to me**.** He will be shown that the T'sa are, as we have always been, better than they are**.** I may have to work with him, but I do not have to like it**.**"

"I do not doubt he feels the same**.** Take care, young warrior and come home whole**.**"

"As any warrior should**.**" Quar bowed to Kaiden and then left his quarters**.**

After the door closed, Kaiden went to his computer terminal**.** He keyed in the call sequence for the room that the Katori were staying in**.**

"Zalkai**.** It is Kaiden**.**"

"Yes, Ambassador**.** What may I do for you?"

"He was here**.**"

"Ah, and did you have the same trouble with yours that I have had with mine?"

Kaiden did not see the point of telling Zalkai that Quar was not technically his**.** "Not really**.** He seemed already agreeable to the idea**.** I only needed to insert one or two needles into his tail this time**.**"

Zalkai laughed uproariously**.** "I should remember to try that with A'tharee on the next occasion**.**"

"Was your talk successful?"

"As successful as it could be given the recipient**.**"

"Ah**.** Let us hope they will see things as differently as we have come to**.**"

"I do hope that but then again, they are not us**.**"

"No**.** they are not**.** I must go for now**.**"  
>Zalkai's image nodded to his fellow Ambassador<strong>.<strong>

"Kaiden out**.**"

The T'sa ambassador sat staring at the blank screen, convincing himself that Quar had enough sense to know not to cause problems with the Katori**.** He also knew what would happen if he did**.**

Too bad Kaiden's instincts didn't agree with him**.**

Battle in The Black Void

Two days after they'd had a look at their new ship, the team was ready to depart for Cirrus Vega VI**.** They found that Pax was back to his normal self once the tranquilizer had worn off**.** The ship had been supplied with all the things necessary for the long journey there**.** Credit chips that held substantial sums were issued to each of the team members in case extra supplies had to be bought while they were away**.** Everyone who had become important in their lives was there to see them off**.** Hugs and handshakes were exchanged, and everyone was wished success in the mission**.** The team boarded the shuttle, this time not being as cramped as it was since it was just the five of them going**.** Blaze would return in the shuttle with the temporary pilot, and then head back to the Void after dropping him off**.** Once they were all settled in, they took a few minutes to get acquainted with their new surroundings**.**

"Hey, look," Blaze called to the others as they were in the corridor leading to the bridge**.** "Here's our rooms**.** Looks like they took the time to label the doors**.** I guess they thought we wouldn't be able to figure out who was going to be where**.**"

Pax told her, "I believe they were just trying to make it easy on us**.**"

Quar looked inside his room, pleased and surprised that a bed of heat rocks had been placed in it**.** A'tharee was also pleased that suitable sleeping accommodations had also been installed in his room**.** Pax and Meesis were also impressed with what they were given**.**

"Everything seems like it was tailored just for us," Pax observed**.** "I wonder if the ship itself had anything to do with that**.**"

_The possibilities are endless_ a voice was heard to say**.**

Blaze started to feel just a bit of irritation in the knowledge that they were going to be on a ship that would make comments whenever it wanted to, and possibly not even give a straight answer when it was needed**.** "Void, I'd like a word with you**.**"

_I am here to serve_ came her reply**.**

"Yeah, well, I would appreciate it if you could refrain from making unnecessary comments for awhile, just until we get used to you**.** Also, cryptic answers will not be appreciated**.** Give us straight ones or none at all**.** Got it?"

_Yes. I understand. Shall I start now?_

"Daddy always said there's no time like the present," she told it**.**

The five of them entered their respective quarters to stow what gear they brought along with them**.** Certain items that they requested were previously brought aboard during the supplying of the ship**.** When they were finished, they met back in the hallway**.**

"Come on," Blaze told them**.** "Everyone to the bridge**.**"

They followed Blaze to the ship's command center and took their seats**.** Instead of taking her seat, she stood at the door to the bridge**.** "Any questions before we leave?"

Meesis asked, "How long do you think it will take us to get to Cirrus Vega VI?"

Blaze told him, "Normally, I'd say a week, but considering the short amount of time it took this ship to get from the Sol system to the station, there's only one of us who will know the real answer**.** Void, we'd like to know how long it is going to take us to get from Wayfarers to Cirrus Vega VI**.**"

_One moment._ Several clicks could be heard before the ship told them_barring no problems along the way, it should take five days, three hours, sixteen minutes, and forty-three seconds__**.**_

"At least he is precise**.** Precision is quite practical and appreciated," Pax observed**.**

_Thank you, Pax._

"You're welcome**.** Considering the way we hear your voice, I would like to ask; are you a male or a female?"

_I merely am. I have no gender designation_**.**

"I see**.** Will it be alright with you if we sometimes refer to you as he? Personally, I would feel odd calling you it**.**"

_If you wish._

Blaze pointed out, "That will be different**.** Ships are usually referred to in the feminine sense**.**"

"I am aware of that, but this is a rather unusual ship**.**"

"It certainly is**.** Void, we would appreciate a bit of privacy for awhile**.**"

_Certainly, Blaze. Signing off._

"Ok, people**.** Let's get this journey started**.** Meesis, please alert the station that we are about to depart**.**"

"Yes, Captain," Meesis said**.**

Blaze looked at him, shooting him a look that warned him not to make fun of her, but then realized that he was making a statement**.** "Hm**.** I guess you're right**.** Since I'm the pilot, that _would_ make me the Captain but _only_ for the duration of this voyage**.** Then I can go back to being plain old Blaze Sunstreaker**.**"

Quar told her, "Plain is one way I don't believe any of us who know you will ever think of you**.**"

She looked back, shooting him a thank you with a look**.** Blaze turned back around and began activating switches**.** The heads-up display came online and she read it**.** Everything was a go**.** "Gimme a report, people**.** Sensors?"

"All clear on long and short range**.**"

"Communications?"

"The station is ready for our departure**.**"

"Then let's do it**.**"

Blaze eased the ship forward so it would clear the general vicinity of the station before she activated its faster-than-light drive**.** Wayfarers was nothing more than a pinprick before she asked, "Has the course been set?"

"Yes, Captain**.** I retrieved the information and entered it in," Quar responded**.**

"Everyone strapped in?" They nodded their heads**.** "Engaging drive**.**" She punched the control that activated the ship's drive**.** All at once the stars around them stretched to hair-thick lines of light**.** Once the fastlight drive was activated, the team unbuckled their seat belts**.** Blaze activated and programmed the autopilot to get them within a light year of Cirrus Vega VI then she would take over**.**

"Ok, guys, this would be a good chance to explore the parts of the ship that the professor didn't get to show us**.** Too bad there isn't a floor plan or something to let us know what's where**.**"

_There is._

"Oh? Show us please**.**"

A holographic image appeared above the console**.**

_ Just touch an area and a description with a name of the place you touch will appear._

"Thanks**.** Obviously, that's where we are**.**" She pointed to the front of the ship, "These must be our quarters**.** This is the med bay**.**" She touched the place where it was**.** "I guess this is some kind of storage**.**" Everywhere she mentioned and touched a name would appear next to that spot**.** "Engineering, oooooo, a holo**bay.** Mess hall, galley, brig, escape pods**.** This ship is fully equipped and then some**.**" She whispered to Meesis, "I wonder what else it has?"

_Time will tell._

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" she yelled at it**.**

_Sorry. My internal sensors are highly sensitive._

Blaze sighed**.** "I think I'm going to go and lie down for a bit**.** Come get me if anything happens**.**"

Pax told her, "I will be sure to alert you**.**"

She got up and left the bridge**.** They all looked at each other**.** A'tharee asked, "Is she always that temperamental?"

"I have heard that she has been known to be quite a handful**.**"

Quar, almost forgetting that A'tharee was there, became reminded of the fact when the Katori spoke up**.** He got up to leave**.**

Meesis watched him**.** "Where are you off to?"

"Engineering**.** I wish to see if there is anything I can learn about the systems on the ship**.**" He walked out, leaving the rest to watch him go**.**

A'tharee offered, "I believe this would be a good time to practice my skills in the holo**bay.** You may find me there if you need me**.**" He also got up and left the bridge**.**

"This would also be a good time for me to go to the med bay and examine it in detail**.** I need to become familiar with where the medical supplies are located**.**"

"I believe that just leaves me to walk around the ship**.** Maybe he and I can have a conversation about the way things are in the universe**.**"

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Ambassador**.** You know where I will be**.**"

"Yes**.** I will look in on you later**.** We still need to have a conversation about that harness of yours**.**"

"As you wish, Ambassador**.** Have a pleasant time**.**" Pax rose and left the bridge, followed a few moments later by Agla Meesis**.**

The Ambassador slowly made his way down the corridors, looking in doorways and through doors that were not marked**.** He found all the things that Blaze pointed out while looking at the hologram of the ship**.** Eventually he made his way to the cargo bay located on the port side of the ship**.** There were all types of containers located throughout the bay, different labels adorning the various containers**.** He found food, ammunition, and various items**.** Making his way to the back, he suddenly got a sense of something that was there that he couldn't see**.** Meesis examined the back wall, laying his hand on it and feeling then vibration of the engine**.** The wall seemed solid enough**.** The Ambassador concentrated and let is psionic power lead him to a hidden switch that was located near the actual entryway to the cargo bay**.** After activating it, a door opened in the back wall**.** Meesis stepped into the hidden room and the door closed after him**.**

Quar sat in the engineer's chair looking over the computer manuals that he found in the terminal located at the back of the engine room**.** He left the door open so anyone looking for him would see him immediately**.** A noise from the hallway behind him made him turn around**.** He saw A'tharee standing at the door to the holobay, a small chip in his hand**.** The Katori placed the chip in the socket and told the computer, "Computer**.** Activate program A'tharee 1**.** Open when ready**.**"

Quar heard the doors open and saw a slight breeze flow over the large honor guard**.** A'tharee looked to his left and saw Quar watching him**.** _This is my chance_ he thought**.** "T'sa! Let us see just how good you think you are**.** Come join me**.**" His hackles rising as well as his curiosity, Quar left the engineer's chair and walked up to the holobay**.**

Inside, he saw a simulation of a desert area that was part of the Pertax wastelands**.** There was a rack standing there with numerous weapons on it**.** Animal noises could be heard in the distance**.** A'tharee had taken off nearly all articles of clothing, except for the one piece that enabled his decency to remain intact**.** He stood there and looked at the T'sa**.**

"Don't tell me a T'sa is afraid to join a Katori on a hunt**.**"

That did it**.** Quar stepped inside the holobay and the door shut behind him**.** The holobay was programmed to hide the doorway once the door was shut**.** Never one to be outdone by a Katori, he also stripped down to the shorts he normally wore**.** A'tharee explained what all this was to him**.** "This is a simulation I had written for me by Ambassador Zalkai before I left so I may practice my skills**.** It is an area of Pertax all warriors must go when they are to be tested**.** I usually use level four but shall use level two today**.** Use any weapon on that rack you feel comfortable with**.**" He chose a vibra-sword similar to the one in Pax's Battle mode**.** "Computer**.** Set simulation at level two**.**"

Quar could not stand the big Katori's smugness**.** "Computer," he hissed out**.** "Set simulation at level five**.**" He chose a vibra-dagger**.**

A'tharee's eyebrows went up and said, "Are you certain you want to **.** **.** **.**" before several large beasts attacked**.** Quar took the offensive, shouting, "Shut up, and fight!" to the big honor guard**.** Beasts of all sorts came out of the distance and from under the sands at them**. **Everything from Hydrosaurs to Mechano-beasts and everything in between**.** They fought and fought, slashing, tearing, and biting**.** Quar and A'tharee both were acquiring cuts and bruises that would need attention once the exercise was over**.** Finally, it came to an end**.** The ground was littered with animal carcasses**.** Blood poured from wounds that belonged to more than just the beasts**.** Because of Quar's hard skin, he received a minimum of damage, but did not escape it completely**.** A'tharee noticed this but declined at that point to say anything**.** He would never admit it to the T'sa's face but he was actually starting to respect what Quar did**.**

"You handled yourself well **.** **.** **.** for a T'sa"

"I am not just a T'sa, but a Rijiik-Tlosk**.** You would do well to remember that**.**" He threw down the vibra-dagger and told the computer, "Exiting**.**" The door appeared and opened**.** Quar quickly turned and walked out, not letting A'tharee see how much pain he was in**.** He made his way as fast as he could for the med bay**.**

A'tharee was stunned by that bit of information**.** A Rijiik-Tlosk**.** The Ambassador never told him about _that_**.** It is also possible that he didn't know but A'tharee doubted it**.** Well, It didn't matter**.** He knew now, and would find a way to use that knowledge to his advantage**.**

On their way to the mission . . .

The T'sa was lying on the dia-bed that graced the far wall of the med bay**.** Pax was standing over him tending to his cuts and other injuries while talking to him about his experience**.**

"And did you think that doing this training was not going to be risky? What were you trying to prove?"

"That the T'sa _are_ better than the Katori**.** I will admit that he stayed right with me, even if he _was_ using a larger weapon than I did**.**"

"Reckless**.** Unnecessarily reckless**.** We are supposed to be working together after all**.**"

"We will work together, just as soon as the need for it arises**.** MM!" Quar grunted as Pax applied a healing salve a little too roughly**.**

"My apologies, but I thought you were able to handle a large amount of punishment**.**" He gave the T'sa a smirk**.**

"A large amount is one thing**.** That was in excess**.**"

"Does that mean you won't be letting your pride get in your way again?"

"No**.** My pride is what helps to make me who I am**.** If it gets in my way at times, then so be it**.**"

"I do understand your attitude, even though I do not necessarily agree with it**.**"

"You do not have to agree with it**.** A friend is supposed to be supportive, and that is something you have been with me**.** It is greatly appreciated**.** Ouch!"

Pax managed to find another sensitive spot**.**

"Will I be attending to A'tharee as well?"

"I highly doubt it**.** The rugs **.** **.** **.** OW!" Pax smacked him on his sensitive cuts for the insult**.** "The _Katori _seem to have a way of healing any small wounds they receive and his were not all that bad**.**"

"I must make it a point of studying their species a bit more**.** It seems my information on them is lacking**.** There, you are finished**.** Try to stay out of any more of his training sessions until we reach Cirrus Vega VI**.**"

"I do not need **. . .**" Quar never got to finish his sentence**.** A proximity alarm sounded through the ship**.**

_Alert. Alert. Incoming ships. Incoming ships._

Pax and Quar both looked at each other with grave expressions then made their way out of the med bay to the bridge**.** They met up with the others on the way as well as Blaze who was coming out of her cabin**.**

"What's going on?" she asked them**.**

Pax answered, "We do not know**.** All we heard was an alarm**.**"

They joined A'tharee who was already on the bridge**.** Meesis was nowhere to be seen**.**

"Where's the Ambassador?" Blaze asked as she sat down and disengaged the autopilot**.** "We may need him to contact these guys**.**"

A'tharee answered her**.** "I have not seen him since we left the bridge earlier**.** He could not have left the ship in an escape pod or we would have felt it being launched**.**

"Then where can he be? Can you track?"

"I am an expert tracker, Captain**.**"

"Then please go find him**.** We may need his help**.**"

"On your command**.**" A'tharee left his seat and began to search the ship for the missing Ambassador**.**

Quar was a bit irritated at Blaze's decision**.** "You could have sent me**.** I probably track better than he can**.**"

She swung around and faced the T'sa**.** "Quar, I don't have time for this right now**.** Later, we're going to discuss this attitude of yours but for now, just do your job, ok?"

He looked at her, surprised by her take-charge demeanor**.** "Yes, ma'am**.**"

"Pax, give me a report**.**"

"I am scanning the ships now**.** They are mostly mechanical and of a configuration that I do not recognize?"

"Friendly?"

Quar closed his eyes for a moment**.** "I believe not**.**"

"T'sa instincts strike again**.** Does this thing have any kind of a force field?"

_I would not have lasted this long if I did not__**.**_

In the heads-up display Blaze had activated, a faint glow surrounded the ship indicating that the force field was on. Numbers next to it read the field at full strength**.** A'tharee entered the bridge a moment later with the Ambassador in tow**.**

"I found him in the back of the cargo bay**.**"

"It's very interesting**.** I found **.** **.** **.**"

"You can tell us later**.** Right now, we've got company**.** A'tharee, what do the sensors say?"

Seating himself back at the weapons/sensor station, A'tharee examined the readouts**.** "There are twenty-five of them**.** All armed and powered up**.** There is a larger ship on a heading of 122**.**56 mark 16**.** I surmise that it is their base**.**"

"That would be my guess**.** Meesis, see if you can raise them on the com and find out what it is they want**.**"

Meesis attempted to call the ships but all he received was silence**.** "They are not answering**.**" His psionic power suddenly kicked in and his gaze went glassy for a moment**.**

Blaze looked at him**.** "Ambassador?"

"They are from Desaix**.** He has sent them to try and stop us**.**"

In response to this, the ships began to open fire on the Black Void**.**

"That did it!" Blaze yelled**.** "Return fire!"

A'tharee showed why he was chosen for the spot he was in**.** A control was activated and swiveling laser cannons tracked the small ships, blasting them as quickly as they could**.** As they were to discover, the smaller the ship was, the more maneuverable it was**.** The majority of the ships easily dodged the laser fire**.**

"Captain, sensors indicate that more ships are being launched by the large transport base**.**"

"Wonderful**.** Just what we need**.** More playmates**.** Do the best you can, A'tharee**.** I'll see if I can lose them**.** You might want to strap in, people**.**"

At her urging, that's exactly what they did**.** She took the controls and made the ships do turns, loops, reverse turns, and other maneuvers that would have made another pilot's jaw drop**.** It turned out to not be enough. The drones were equipped with remarkable targeting capabilities**.**

"There are too many**.** We cannot hope to win this," Meesis observed**.**

"I'm not giving up**.** He is not going to get the better of me this time**.**" They began to come at the ship faster and in greater numbers, hitting it with payload fire from all angles**.** Sparks began to fly from the various control panels and smoke began to appear**.** Meesis let out a yell as his hand received second-degree burns**.**

Pax told the other crew members, "I will get the burn kit from med bay**.**" During a moment where the Void was not doing any kind of special acrobatics, he unbuckled his belt and got up from the chair**.** As the Mechalus was walking out of the doorway to the bridge, a lucky hit from one of the drones rocked the ship, knocking Pax off balance**.** He was thrown sideways towards the console that Stiles said had told them contained the unidentified controls**.** Pax's elbow hit one of the controls and lights began blinking all over the bridge**.**

Blaze saw the Xenobiologist leaning on the console**.** "Pax! What **. . . **?"

She never got to finish the question**.** Instantly, the Black Void shot forth at an unheard of speed, pushing every head back against each respective headrest, blasting through the small ships and shooting like a massive arrow through the heart of the large transport vessel**.** The large ship experienced small explosions due to the breach in its hull then exploded in a white ball of fire taking the small ships with it**.** The Void was safely out of range when all this occurred**.**

When the ship finally slowed down and everyone could move more freely again, Blaze turned to the group and asked, "What is the universe just happened?"

A'tharee merely looked astounded**.** "I do not know**.** What did you do?" he asked the Mechalus**.**

"I **. . .** I am not sure**.** When the ship was hit, I was knocked into that console and my elbow hit one of the switches**.**" He indicated which console it was**.**

"Well, whatever happened, it was enough to save our hides**.** Let's get out of here before they recover and come after us**.**"

She restarted the fastlight drive, putting as much distance between them and Desaix's ships, getting back on course for Cirrus Vega VI**.**

Blaze asked the Void, "Ship, are you ok?"

_ I am as well as can be expected._

"Do you need any repairs done?" asked Quar**.**

_ It is nothing I cannot handle. Thank you for asking though._

"How long now until we reach our destination?"

_ Three days, fourteen hours._

"Looks like I can go back to my nap," Blaze told them**.** She left the bridge and went to her cabin**.**

Pax turned to Agla Meesis**.** "Ambassador, what were you about to tell Blaze when the ships came upon us?"

"Oh, yes! I nearly forgot**.** I found something interesting**.** Come, I will show you**.**"

They made their way to the Cargo bay where the Ambassador showed him the secret compartment he had found**.** Pax grabbed a flashlight from a wall panel and shined it inside of the small but workable area**.** Inside, he saw cots, and storage for food and other items**.**

"This is very interesting**.** Why did you not come and let us know about this when you found it?"

"The door closed behind me after I entered**.** I thought I could find a switch or a source of light but there was neither and I became trapped in there**.** It is a good thing A'tharee found me or I would still be in there**.**"

"It seems like A'tharee has already started to become a help to us on our journey**.**"

"I agree**.** Let us hope it stays that way**.**"

Pax shined the light on a panel on the wall**.** There was a switch that he pressed which activated the light**.** Another switch that sat beside it, he surmised, was used to open the door**.**

"See, Ambassador? You could have gotten out at any point**.**"

Meesis was somewhat embarrassed**.** "Yes, I suppose I could have**.** Unfortunately, I have a tendency to get a little jumpy in complete darkness**.**"

"Why did you not have the ship let you out?"

_He did not ask me._

"Ah**.** I understand**.** Well, at least you now know where the switch is**.**"

"Yes, but I don't believe I will be entering this place alone again**.** You are right, however**.** If I find myself in the same situation, I will know where to look for it**.**"

Pax nodded his head and they left the secret area, making sure to tell the others about it**.**

The ship traveled on through the limitless reaches of space, taking the five members to the first clue they had been given to retrieve the artifact**.**

The quest continues in the next volume of the Ties That Bind Trilogy:

Quar

And the

Quandry

192


End file.
